


Strength in Kindness

by Mangled_Dreams



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/M, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 88,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangled_Dreams/pseuds/Mangled_Dreams
Summary: Yet another reader insert story. You work at both Grillby's bar and for Muffet's bakery in a post barrier world. Working in a predominately monster population that are still getting used to living with humans and all the "weird" human ways, like kindness and caring for others. As the only human employee of Grillby's you help his patrons slowly understand kindness and caring are not weaknesses, but strengths.





	1. First Contact

Working at Grillby's wasn't as bad as it has started out to be. The regulars became used to your presence and didn't consider you as a threat. It did help that Muffet had helped you get the secondary job. Grillby was a stern, quiet, but fair boss. He didn't yell, but you could tell his moods by the different tones of his fire.

And yes! This man was literally made of fire. Muffet had joked that Grillby was a little hot tempered, but you had assumed as in personality not as in appearance. However, instead of the normal red, oranges, and yellows that made up fire, Grillby was shades of blue and purple with some dark burgundies. You'd come to know that if flecks of burgundy was in his flames you needed to dive for cover or risk getting burned.

It's only happened once, when his daughter Fuku stopped by and a visiting monster from another city had grabbed her, just about sexually assaulting her. You'd intervened on that particular event, very loudly tell the intoxicated creature from the Black Lagoon looking monster he need to leave or risk being removed from the establishment.

Grillby hated losing customers, but after the situation had been explained, and the knowledge that the monster had dared to touch his precious daughter in such a lewd way...man, you had to hit the floor so hard. Half the building ended up on fire, the fire extinguisher hardly touching a damn thing before Grillby _taught_ the monster a quick lesson and called back his flames. 

That had certainly was a sight to behold, and a very real lesson as to why pissing off the boss is a bad idea. So, yeah, you knew better than to tease the normally flirtatious flame elemental when burgundy appears. Although, you knew he was flustered, or even embarrassed when he turned a softer shade of sky blue. Usually it appeared around the edges of his face, where ears would be on a human. You found it adorable, and would make sly remarks that would earn a glare, but nothing more. His darker tones meant he was angry, not  _danger zone_ angry, but watch your step kind of angry. 

You wished it'd be so easy to read everyone like you did Grillby. You attributed being acutely aware of Grillby's moods because he honestly scared you to near death, actually he almost did kill you. His mind hadn't been focused on your safety, only his daughter, but still it scared you.

“Y/N. Take care of table three, they need to leave. I got a special guest coming in shorty and that's his favorite table.” Grillby called from the kitchen. One of the chiefs were throwing a hissy fit over a change in the menu, something you were thankful you had nothing to do with.

Nodding you head over to the table in question. Two very drunk raccoon looking monsters laid over the table, half empty pint glasses gripped lazily in their paws. You knew them fairly well, and knew their wives would be pretty pissed off to see them so intoxicated.

“Hey, fellas.” you greet with a smile. Most monsters from Underground hadn't been to accustomed to smiles and polite talk, but you'd slowly showed them a better version of the human race. “So, how likely are you to walk out on your own?” you ask softly, taking the pint glasses form their hands and placed them on her tray.

“Hey, s'..s'at mine...s-sweet-sweetheart.” Olli said, his voice drowzy.

“I'll take that as a _not likely_.” you respond with a sigh. “Do I need to call Deloris and A'mel?” you asked knowing it would lite a fire under them.

“N-n-no! You...you don't nee' to c-call...hick....D-Del...Deloris...” Vant replied as quickly as he could. You smirked at him and shook your head.

“Then it's time to sober up so your wives don't kick you out of the house.” Grabbing the two pint glasses you left, going to the bar. “Hey, two fish cups, no ice.” you say looking at Vinnie, the rabbit bartender you may or may not have a crush on, even though he is totally and completely into dudes.

Vinnie winked at you, causing you to blush. Even though he was gay, Vinnie was a flirt with both sexes. “You're going to sober them up before kicking them out, how nice of you, darlin'.” Vinnie said setting two glasses on your tray and took the dirty pint glasses.

“They have to get home safe, Vin. Plus, they're good customers. Flame Boss would be miffed if two of his better customers were to never return.” you say, it was rehearsed and an overly done conversation, but one that would happen almost every day you were working.

“You're too kind, darlin'. You know that right?” Vinnie asked staring directly into your eyes. He truly meant his words, even Grillby and other patrons told you this. You frowned at him.

“I'm not _too_ anything, Vinnie. Everyone needs to have someone look out for them, even if it's just for a few hours.” you tell him taking the tray and walked away. In all honestly, you've been tired of everything thinking your kindness was a sign of weakness or stupidity. You didn't have to be kind, or even remotely nice to the patrons in order to work for Grillby. You could be like Stacy and treat everyone like they were worms beneath your boot and there wouldn't be any problem. 

You  _like_ being nice and caring. You knew the pain of not having someone there for you at your worse moment, and that's usually the kind of people that came into Grillby's bar. Those down on their luck, that felt powerless or worthless. Human or monster, you treated them with the same level of kindness and caring. 

Setting your tray on the table you took the vile out and poured just a drop in each water. It was a concoction that Muffet helped you put together to aid in breaking down the effects of alcohol.

“Why...why do-do you take s-such goo-od care of us?” Vant asked taking the cup and quickly drank it down.

“Should I not?” you ask honestly, still a little irritated with Vinnie.

“Y-you're pretty...and...and y-you're single...” Olli started before taking the glass, drinking slower than his drinking buddy.

“You flatter me.” you joke taking the glass from Vant once he was done. You could see he was sobering up fairly quickly.

“You always make sure we leave in a good state, why?” Vant asked rubbing his furry hand over his head, most likely nursing the hang over the alcohol was leaving behind.

“Would you rather I let you leave in a bad state?” you asked taking Olli's cup next. Grillby hadn't given you a time frame, but the sooner you could have the table ready the better. Tonight he was changing up the normal routine.

“I ain't saying that, Y/N, just...why do you care?” Olli asked next.

You smile at them both. “It's not for the profit of this place, that's for sure, but you deserve to have fun but still make it home to your families at the end of it. A lot of humans don't understand that concept and others end up dying because of it.” You say handing them their checks.

“You're too honest and kind for this place,” Olli remarked pulling out his wallet for once and laid more than enough bills on the table to cover his tab. Vant did the same. You frowned at them.

“You want me to put this towards your future tab?” you asked sweeping up the notes when they pushed them towards you.

“Na, Y/N, that rest is for you.” Olli said heading towards the front door with Vant next to him.

“See you later, doll.” Vant added walking out. You continued to frown. Why did everyone in this place see your kindness as utter weakness?

Pocketing the money you quickly bused the table, making sure even the seats were clean before going to the register and depositing the appropriate amount to cover their bills before pocketing the rest into your apron once again. “Flame Boss, am I too kind?” you asked without looking up from the register. 

“Yes,” Grillby answered immediately. You sighed again. “But, there is many things that make our way of lives different, you grew up with both kindness and cruelty, you had a choice, Y/N, we monsters did not. It is something we are, in a sense, learning from you.” Grillby added laying his hand on your shoulder. He rarely touched you, but when he did it didn't hurt. It actually felt comforting.

“I guess, but am I _too_ kind?” you ask looking at him. He stood easily a head and a half taller than you, broad shouldered and looked strong. He wore well tailored suits and was one the most well dressed monsters you've ever seen for a bar owner. 

“At times, yes, but that is your charm.” Grillby replied honestly, he knew you valued his honesty.

“Do I need to have anything special waiting for table three?” you asked knowing Grillby would not entertain your insecurities much longer.

“Mustard, a bottle of my home brew, and a pack of cigarettes.” Grillby told you.

“Any special kind of mustard?” you asked knowing a few monsters had parchments towards condiments.

“No, simply make sure the table looks good then get ready for the performance.” Grillby ordered. You frowned, you hated when he used that tone with you, but more so than his tone of voice, you still remained on the fence about the _performance_ , Grillby was speaking of.

“Boss, I...I don't feel comfortable with this. I haven't from the beginning.” You say honestly, Grillby already knew of your hesitations about preforming.

“I understand, however I will be compensating you handsomely for the performance.” Grillby replied coldly.

“It's not about the money, Boss-man. I understand you are paying me extremely well, for singing three songs, but I just...I sang by accident after accepting a few shots. I had liquid courage for that...” You tried to explain without angering your employer.

Grillby sighed, wrapped his arm around your waist and lead you, rather urgently into his office. You felt a bit of fear at being a lone in his office. Closing the door with the aid of his SOUL magic, Grillby sat you down in the only other chair in his office aside from his own.

“Listen, Y/N, I would never suggest this, unless it was important, but the guests tonight are special, the Queen, King, and ambassador, plus their entourage will be attending. If it was only Sans and Undyne, there would be no issue, but somehow that bastard got the ambassador to come and the King and Queen rarely let them out without an escort.” Grillby said laying it all on the table for you. Your heart rate spiked.

“What? Grillby! I never would have even thought this was a good idea had I known! I'm no where near good enough to entertain the King, Queen, and the Ambassador!” you say jumping up and began to pace. Your hands went to your hair before running over your face. “I-I can't...Vinnie has a great voice, h-have him sing. He sounds similar to Frank Sinatra.” you say your hand extending out towards Vinnie at the bar.

“He's my only male bartender tonight. Y/N, I have already advertised we would have a musical performance tonight. You _have_ to do this.” Grillby said sternly, not willing to budge on his order.

You quickly took to pacing again. “Grillby, my anxiety level is going through the roof! How...I can't do this, I have a hard time singing  _Happy Birthday_ in a large group,” you say barely noticing Grillby stalking towards you. “Even with...”

“Y/N!” Grillby barked, the flames of his body flaring momentarily as he grabbed your wrists and held you still. You stared up at Grillby, a light dusting of tears lining your eyes. “Deep breath, Y/N,” he ordered and you followed that order, you needed to follow that order. Your lungs were burning and you could feel the prickling across your skin as your anxiety gripped you tight. “Listen, I was hoping it would not have to come to this, but Muffet had warned me,” Grillby looked uncomfortable for a moment, “that you may behave this way if I had told you. I thought I would warn you so that you can compose yourself before show time.” Grillby says with a sigh.

“Muffet?” you managed to mutter back. Muffet has known you since she first arrived on the surface. She gave you your first job and became one of your best friends. She sometimes knew you better than yourself.

“Right hear, Deary.” Muffet called from the doorway, a smug look on her pale lilac colored face. You couldn't help the smile. Muffet always knew what to do.

“Of course you'd let yourself in.” Grillby groused releasing your arms when Muffet rose a manicured brow. Even though she had five eyes, she only had a single pair of eyebrows.

“Of course, Grillby, I had a feeling that Y/N was in need of my...” you noticed the way Muffet looked between the two of you, pausing for a moment before saying, “assistance.”

“Muffet, I would watch what you say here.” Grillby warned before stepping away from you. “You can go _talk_ to her while you help her get ready, that is the only reason why I am so casual with you in my bar.” Grillby reminded Muffet before turning to his desk and sat down. 

You felt a little miffed at the exchange between the two. You already knew Muffet and Grillby didn't have the best history, considering they'd dated for a time in Underground before their relationship broke down. “Muffet, I can't...”

“Hush, love, we have a little bit of work to do, and I need you to change clothes. I assume you have a proper area for me to work.” Muffet said rather rudely in your opinion.

“Muffet, please,” you say tight lipped. You respected both your bosses, but Muffet needed to be at least courteous in Grillby's establishment. Muffet simply sighed but refrained from saying anything more.

“Y/N the spare room in the back has been set up for your use.” Grillby said in a way you knew meant leave the office, well, leave him alone. You were almost certain if Muffet hadn't been so snippy he would have asked you to leave in a more polite tone. Grillby always seemed to be a bit nicer towards you. Maybe it was the pleasant words you used and the manners your parents had instilled into you.

“Thank you, Grillby.” you say, not really meaning it, but it was polite to say it. Ushering Muffet out of the office you closed the door, muttering to her that she needed to be nicer to your other boss. Muffet rebuffed the idea but went where you directed her all the same.

 

“I brought you some encouragement.” Muffet announced, her many hands making quick work of dolling your hair up. You had thrown out ideas for what your hair would look like, based on the songs Grillby requested you sing and the dress he insisted you wear. You had thought it was odd he'd been making the place a little classier than when you started a year and a half ago, but a lot of bars tried to become trendier, or classier to bring in better revenue.

But it was nowhere near classy enough for the elegant form fitting black, rhinestone encrusted floor length evening gown he'd pushed into your arms the week before. He'd even gone out and bought gloves that went up to your elbows, a necklace, earring, and matching bracelet set that was easily more than your rent for the next three months.

“ _Encouragement_?” you ask, a little skeptical. Muffet was excellent at making brews for just about anything, but you were hesitant to try anything for yourself. 

Muffet nodded at you through the mirror, her hands combing and teasing your long locks of auburn hair. Muffet had decided on a messy mermaid braid pulled over your left shoulder. It was elegant messy in her opinion. “I made it specifically for you, my love.” Muffet said using a free hand to grab a small vile with off blue colored liquid.

“Muff, you know I don't...” you were instantly silenced by Muffet.

“It won't do anything weird, love, it will simply make your nerves more at ease. I tested it out on Violet. She offered to help since it was for you.” she said quickly when you gave her an unhappy glare.

“Muff.” you say in a warning tone, one which Muffet seemed to ignore.

“As Violet said, it makes her feel like she can do anything, so she asked Jason out on a date for next weekend.” Muffet explained placing some rhinestones and flecks of glitter in your hair for when you stood under the spot light.

You gasped, mouth gaping open. Violet had been trying to get the courage to ask Jason out for nearly three months. The pair obviously had a thing for each other, and they were good friends, but just...wow. “How did she feel when it wore off?” you asked, it was a good question, not to mention how long did it last for?

“She said it lasted for most of the day and afterwards she feel normal, not embarrassed or drained. She said it just felt like she got a huge confidence boost.” Muffet said smiling at you again. “Violet said she just knows it will help you with tonight's performance.”

You took the vile from Muffet, her arms spinning you around to face her. You hair looked amazing from the front, which was an accomplishment and a testament to her skills. “I...are you going to stay?” you asked, you would feel a lot better if Muffet was in the crowd, backing your corner in case you feel flat on your face.

“Of course, love, I wouldn't let Grillby make me leave without hearing you sing.” Muffet promised, her skillful hands going to work on your make up. Time was flying by and soon you'd be on stage singing a handful of songs for some very important people. Not many of the patrons were aware of the performance, most thinking that the stage was just for show.

Looking down a the blue liquid you sigh and take the top off the vile. “Make sure I don't make a fool of myself, please.” you say before drinking the liquid.

Muffet giggled at you, her unique way of laughing always made you smile. “You're so melodramatic, Y/N. You'll do great. You've voice is so beautiful and haunting.” Muffet said going back to work on your face, not that she was going to do much.

You tried to keep your facial expressions to a minimum, the liquid had tasted bad, but you could feel the magic in it starting to tingle in your stomach. When she allowed it, you talked with Muffet about random things like you usually did. You talked about the special guests and your uncertainty with giving a good enough performance. Muffet dashed your worries in a way only she could, her work done long ago, and instead sat and talked with you for the remaining time. Easing your nerves.

A knock at the door startled you a little, your body jumping slightly in your seat. “Come in.” you say with a voice that did not mirror your nerves.

Grillby opened the door, you could see his flames before his face. “Are your preparations...done..” Grillby asked, his voice dying down at his eyes drank you in. He seemed to be stunned into place. His eyes swept over you from head to toe. His flame changed to a soft lilac around his face. You blushed.

“Do I look okay? Muffet did her best...” Muffet rolled a pair of her eyes at your comment.

“You look stunning, Y/N,” Grillby said in a husky whisper, a tone you rarely heard from him given how deep his voice already was. Your face felt on fire.

“Down, Flame-boy. Y/N needs to maintain this perfection in order to appease your guests.” Muffet said her hands anchoring you to her side. 

“Muffet, stop,” you hissed glaring at Muffet, you weren't sure why she was being so rude, but it was started to grate on your nerves. “I understand you and Grillby have history, but honestly, can't you be civil? You're the one that told me about this job. Grillby is very kind and understanding just as you are towards me, can't you two be that way towards each other?” you asked not sure where the words were coming from, and honestly it took your two bosses by surprise but you'd been wanting to say something similar for a while.

“Oh my.” Muffet gasped, a delicate hand covering her mouth. “You've been holding that back for a while, haven't you?” she smirked knowingly.

You blushed, finally grasping why Muffet seemed to smug. “You're  _encouragement_ stuff.” you gasp. 

“What?” Grillby asked seeming a little gruffer than usual. You prayed you hadn't made him mad, you liked your job with Grillby.

“Oh, I made her a little concoction to help with the stage fright, it has a lovely effect of making the user a little more bold and willing to speak their minds.” Muffet said smiling at you.

“Muffet,” you groaned unhappily. “Please tell me that I have control over this.” you say softly.

“Yes, love, you simply really wanted to speak your mind.” Muffet said giggling behind her hand again. You rolled your eyes at her.

“I'm sorry, Grillby, you didn't deserve that.” you say softly as another knock came form the door.

“Boss? Your guests are here.” Vinnie said peeking his head into the room, he too stopped in his tracks. “Whoa,” he breathed.

“That bad, huh?” you asked jokingly.

“No, you look...wow...what era did you step out of?” he asked smirking. “You could make a gay man straight.” he added winking at you. You blushed again, but before you could speak Grillby interjected.

“Please ensure they are well taken care off, Vinnie, I will be out to great them shortly.” Grillby said shooing Vinnie from the room quickly. “Y/N, I know I am asking a lot of you, but please, anything less than your best is not requested.” Grillby added walking to you, his blue flamed hand reaching out to you. You knew this was a habit from when Fuku was a child.

Laying your hand into his you nod. “It's an odd way of telling me to do my best, but thanks? I don't want to disappoint you, Grillby,” you say truthfully, you didn't want to disappoint Grillby, he was putting a lot of faith in your abilities to sing. “I also don't want to make a fool of myself.” you added.

Grillby smiled, a true honest to God, genuine smile. Muffet gasped beside you, but that didn't stop his smile. “You will do great, Y/N, you do not give yourself much credit. You will start in ten minutes, ensure you are ready.” he added dropping a quick kiss to your forehead then disappeared from the room, the door closing audibly behind him.

You looked to a very much stunned, and very much smitten Muffet. “Did that actually just happen?” you asked getting a head nod from Muffet.

 

 

“Are you ready?” Muffet asked from your left, the curtains leading out to the stage loomed before you, close enough to touch and fiddle with, but you refrained from grabbing the silky fabric.

“No, but I have to be...” you replied nervously. You hated the anticipation of going out, of hearing Grillby announce your name and be forced to accept whatever kind of reception the crowd gave you. You knew most of the patrons were ones you see on an almost daily basis, but it still scared you.

“You'll do great. Just sing like we're at your apartment or closing down the bakery for the evening. I'll be in the crowd, singing a long.” Muffet said smiling, her voice soothing some of your lingering worries.

“I'm going to perform _Love in the Stars_ tonight.” You tell her a little worried. 

Muffet gasped behind you. “That's your private song, you hardly even sing it with me.” she said, you could hear a little bit of pride in her tone.

“Grillby kind of conned me into it.” you say softly. “But, it's okay. I guess this is like some kind of trial to see how good I am at creating songs.” you added laughing nervously.

“You'll do wonderful, love. If you need to keep your eyes closed, may singers do, to feel comfortable, do it.” Muffet added as Grillby's voice boomed through out the bar. It wasn't a huge establishment, but it was big enough.

“As a special treat to our honored guests, I now introduce a local talented singer, Miss Y/N.” Grillby announced as the curtains pulled back enough to allow you passage. Taking normal steps you walked on to stage, Grillby at your side, his hand reaching out to you again. You took it and allowed him to walk you to the center of the stage. Behind you sat a small band of monsters and humans ready to play the chosen songs.

You could hear a few of your regulars gasp as they looked up at you. You gave, what you hoped was a dazzling smile. “Good evening, thank you for joining us tonight. I hope my performance is to your liking.” you say praying you sound confident before you nod to the band. Music slowly started to play, you could see vaguely into the crowd. It was fuller than you had anticipated, but you squared your shoulders and took a calming breath.

“Feet don't fail me now,” you started, Lana del Ray always seemed to be a good fit with your lower singing voice, the smokey notes drifting from your lips on tone and beat.

 

It wasn't long before you were completely lost in the music, forgetting everything and everyone. Your eyes either closed or half closed, barely registering the crowd as you swayed your hips in the form fitting dress worthy of an upscale night club from the nineteen-fifties.

When you did look between songs, you could see various monsters and human sprinkled around the main room. A few patrons were standing along the walls; just about every table was filled with people drinking and listening intently to your songs. Your eyes drift to table three, the VIP table.

“Stars shining bright above you. Eyes brighter than the sun. Hear the music all around you. Get lost in the sound. Take my hand, we'll wonder through this uncharted land. Side by side, we'll stroll on through to see where we can go. Love is in the stars tonight, feel it's pull on your SOUL. Love is in the starts tonight, let's see how far we go.

“Take my hand, we'll wonder through this uncharted land. Side by side, we'll stroll on through to see where we can go. Passing through or plan to stay, I'll gladly go with you.” you sang as the the most of the band slowly drifted off, their notes hanging in the air as you sucked in enough air to finish out the song. “Love is in the stars tonight, feel it's pull on you. Love is in the stars tonight, let's see how far we go..” the music completely stopped. “Even if we part our ways, just know that I love....you.” You didn't understand it yourself, but the whole time you'd been singing you seemed to be staring at someone at the VIP table. You couldn't make out any physical features, just the red eyes that never seemed to waiver from your face.

As the last note left your lips the house lights cut off, plunging everyone into darkness, the roar of applause and cheers thundered through your very soul started soon after. At first it startled you, you had been expected a few claps, may be a few people booing, but this! This was spectacular and unexpected. Tears lined your eyes as you covered your mouth with your elegantly gloved hands. 

Grillby was almost instantly at your side, his arm wrapping around you waist as soft lighting illuminated the stage and the bar. “You did wonderfully, Y/N, just as I knew you would.” Grillby said smiling at you again.

 

After a few kind words and more thunderous applause, Grillby showed you back to your changing room, your heart hadn't stopped pounding in your chest. You felt high, but the euphoric feeling completely natural. Grillby congratulated you again before leaving to tend to the VIPs.

Muffet was waiting for you in the changing room her arms wrapping around you, hugging you tight to her human like body. “You did wonderfully! I can't believe your song was that moving!” Muffet gushed blushing.

“Was it?” you asked not completely sure.

“You sounded like you were trying to seduce every person in this bar.” Muffet said blushing as she spoke.

“What?” you gasped unsure what she really meant by her words.

“You SOUL, Y/N, your SOUL is so...alluring when you're singing. I doubt you will be able to leave without at least one proposal.” Muffet replied. “If it comes from Grillby, decline immediately.” Muffet added quickly, just before the dressing room door opened to reveal Grillby.

“Boss, I was just about to change.” you say going to the small dressing partition.

“Don't, our guests wish to meet you.” Grillby said glancing at Muffet before looking at you again. Your excellent eye sight could see the soft change in his flame's colors as he looked at Muffet. You smiled knowingly at him, causing him to give you a halfhearted glare.

“Of course, Grillby.” you say, your tone very much giving away you knew his secret. “I'll be back in a few minutes, Muff.” you added walking over to Grillby.

“Don't say a word.” Grillby warned once the door was closed.

“Oh, I won't, as long as you eventually try and repair your relationships with Muffet.” you reply boldly. You could feel Grillby's less than pleased gaze on your form but kept smiling. You didn't say anything more as Grillby escorted you from the back through the crowd of people. You were glad to see Grillby left the lights low, giving the bar a more easy feel. It seemed in the small amount of time you'd been in the back, most of the patrons had scattered to the wind. This was okay with you.

“Your majesties. This is our singer, Y/N.” Grillby introduced keeping you anchored at his side, you smiled politely at the faces around the table, noticing a less than of age face sitting in between the King and Queen. Frisk, you assumed.

“Hello, I hope you enjoyed the performance.” you say softly, your voice kind of hurt but with the liquid _encouragement_ of Muffet's, you doubted that she would have forgotten to give it healing properties. 

“It was very... _compelling_.” Asgore said smiling back at you. You weren't sure if that was a good to bad thing.

“Tell me, my dear, that last song, I've never heard it before. It is an original?” Toriel asked looking you over once, you were instantly intimidated by her.

“Y-yes, Ma'am. My mother would hum to me at night the melody, I just added lyrics to it a few years ago.” you say feeling bashful. You didn't like talking about your mom.

“It was very lovely, my dear.” Toriel said giving you a soft smile.

“Thank you, your highness.” you replied happily.

“Are you available for private bookings?” Asgore asked.

“Ah, I..”

“Yes.” Grillby offered quickly. You shot a look at your Boss.

“Grillby.” you said rather upset he'd offer you up without asking you before hand. “That is something we haven't full discussed yet. Singing is not something I am pursuing currently.” You replied sternly.

“I see, by your performance I assumed this is a passion of yours.” Asgore said surprised. You shook your head.

“No, sir. I don't show case my singing at all. Grillby happened to hear me one night and asked me to sing a few songs.” you reply honestly. You couldn't help that your eyes drifted from the king to a particular patron, a skeleton sitting in the corner, the bottle of mustard in his hand and a shot of Grillby's good stuff in front of him. “So, you're the one that drinks the mustard.” you say smirking.

“Gotta problem?” the skeleton groused back. You kept smirking.

“Not a one.” you reply honestly before looking back to the king. “Grillby will give you my contact information. I have two jobs, and would have to request time off if needed.” you replied noticing one of your more trouble making regulars walk into the bar. Well, trouble maker was the wrong word choice, he was just down on his luck and sometimes got too drunk. But he was a very nice lizard monster. “If you'll excuse me.” and before they could say anything more you were off to get changed. In the changing room Muffet helped you quickly change your dress and redid your hair, going for casual rather than formal.

“Muffet, thank you for your help tonight.” you say smiling at your spider friend.

“Of course, for you deary, I'd do just about anything.” Muffet replied smiling. “Don't let Grillby work you too hard tonight, and I'll see you tomorrow afternoon for work.” Muffet said as you walked her to the door. You hugged her, told her goodbye, then went to the bar.

 

“Victor is in a particularly horrid mood tonight.” Vinnie grouse setting Victor's order down on a tray for you to take.

“It's just because he's going through a rough divorce.” you remark pulling the tray towards you. “Wait, this isn't his normal order.” you remarked looking at the glasses in front of you. “Who took his order?” you asked looking over to Victor.

“Nina.” Vinnie said with a frown. “What's up?” he asked curious.

You shook your head, left the tray and walked over to Victor. “Hey, Vic. How's the night treating you?” you asked taking a seat like you usually did. Victor liked to remark how you looked like his late sister, it helped you build a level of trust with him.

“Hey, Doll.” Victor replied barely looking up at you, that was a bad sign.

“Vic? What's up?” you asked, he always called you Doll or Dollie, his sister's name had been Delilah, but went by Doll. The nickname kind of stuck with other patrons around the bar so you didn't mind it too much.

“Sunny, she...she...” Vic slammed his fists against the table in anger, startling a few patrons around you, even yourself if you're being honest.

“Vic?” you tried again, you hated seeing him in so much pain. “Let me get your usual..” you offer moving to stand up. Victor's hand shot out, grabbing your wrist roughly. “Vic, that's a little tight.” you warned him, but he didn't listen. You pulled again at your wrist. “Vic, I understand that you're upset, but I need you let me go.” you say, trying again. 

“Hiya, Sweetheart, this guy botherin' ya?” Sans, the skeleton from earlier asked from your left. You could see he was agitated and looking for a fight, something you were not willing to give into.

“We're doing fine,” you say trying again, more discretely to get your hand free. “Vic, let me get your usual.” you say again, this time Vic finally let go of your wrist. “I'll be right back.” you add heading to the bar. Vinnie didn't look so please when the scene he'd just watched.

“You have to stop being so kind to some of these guys, Y/N. Victor is beyond help. He's been coming in here for nearly seven years to drink away his sorrows.” Vinnie said, pouring Victor's usually despite his words.

“Vinnie, Vic isn't a bad guy,” you say taking the amber ale and shot of Jack Daniels. Setting them on your tray to take it over to Vic, noticing the tense situation between Vic and Sans. Pushing pass Sans you lay your tray on the table and gave Vic his normal.

“Who's this asshole?” Vic asked picking up the shot glass and pound it back. You glanced at Sans.

“Vic, that's not how we talk about others. We've talked about this.” You say taking the shot glass back. Vic glared at you.

“Fine, who's this bag-o-bones?” he asked in the same tone. You frowned, it was better choice of words, but the tone still needed help.

“He's a patron just like you, Vic.” you say pocketing the shot glass and held the tray under your left arm. “Can I get you some food, Vic?”

“Na, Doll, but I would like this eye sore to leave my table.” Vic groused glaring up at Sans. You sighed. Vic was in a very sour mood.

“I'll see what I can do, Vic. Let me know if you get hungry.” you said turning to Sans. “Can I get something for you, sir?” you ask walking away slightly so Sans would have to follow you in order to answer your question.

“Nah, Sweet-cheeks, just keep walkin',” Sans replied following you towards the table he'd been sitting at during your performance. You rolled your eyes, of course he'd treat you like this.

“Please refrain from harassing my customers.” you tell him noticing most of his party had left. The ones that were still remaining didn't pay you any attention.

“Does that mean I can harass you?” Sans asked raising what you can only describe as eye brows at you. You rolled your eyes again.

“If it means you leave Vic alone, fine.” you answer truthfully. Vic was already irritated, Sans didn't need to provoke him further.

 

True to his question, each time you passed by from then on Sans cat-called you. Making lewd remarks that left you a blushing mess, but he also didn't bother Vic the rest of the night. Setting down another bottle of mustard on the table top you looked Sans over. He was attractive, in a way for a bony guy.

“Ya fallin' fer me, kitten?” Sans asked noticing the way your eyes linger on him. He smirked, you weren't so bad to look at too, for a fleshy woman.

“Much to your dismay, no. While you may be attractive, you aren't my type, personality wise.” you told him honestly before taking the empty bottle of mustard and head off. Victor was reaching his limit and there was an situation going on at your corner booth. You didn't notice the way Sans's smile fell a little, obviously a little hurt by your words.

“Should I call you a cab?” you asked stopping by Vic on your way to the bar.

“Yeah, Doll, I think...I think it...it's time.” Vic said hiccuping with almost every word.

You sighed, “okay, Vic. Let me get you a glass of water and I'll have the cab come by shortly.” You go to the bar and set down your tray. “One fish cup, please.” you say as Vinnie nodded and filled a glass with clear water.

“Do you want me to get Grill? Table eight is getting pretty rowdy.” Vinnie offered looking to the group of six college students getting drunk off monster alcohol. It didn't effect their bodies in such a horrible way human alcohol did, but it did get them drunker faster on less.

You shook your head, “not yet, let me see if I can talk them out. It's almost closing time anyways.” You took the glass of water and put a few drops of the sobering solution. “Oh, call a cab for Vic, please,” you add before going over to Vic and gave him the glass. “Drink it slowly, okay? The cab will be here in ten minutes.” you tell him before moving on to table eight. You only had a few tables left for the night and table eight was your most worrisome. College kids were less predictable than your older patrons.

“How are ya'll doing?” you asked smiling at the group. Four males and two females. The females seemed to be worse off than the males, but that didn't mean anything. No matter what the gender, anyone could be dangerous with a large amount of alcohol in their system.

“Better now that you're here, sexy.” on particularly drunk male said, you could see he was just about ready to pass out.

“Thanks for that, I just wanted to let you know we're closing down for the night here in the next hour. This is last call for any drinks.” you tell them, clearing the table of the many glasses and the few plates of food a few of them had ordered earlier in the night.

“Can I get yo number, hot mama?” another asked, looking to be a bit more sober than his companion.

“Sorry, that's not on the menu.” you tell him lifting the heavy tray. “Once I walk away that's it. Last chance.” you add, setting the tray on your shoulder for stability.

“Can I get a water?” the blonde female asked looking a little green now that you got a good look at her face.

“No problem? Any one else like a water?” you asked looking to the second female, who then nodded her head. Two of the more drunk males nodded slowly. You nodded back and head off. “Four fish cups, please” you tell Vinnie setting the tray down on the counter.

Vinnie stared at you for a few seconds before going to work, shaking his head at you.

“What?”you asked giving him a confused look.

“I just don't understand you, darlin'. You take everything in stride, you make compromises, and even let that skeleton harass you so that he leaves Vic alone, why?” Vinnie asked, you knew it was the same old question that would get the same answer.

“You already know the answer, Vinnie. No matter how many different ways you ask, or how often, my answer will not change.” you tell him taking the four glasses, followed you usual routine and went back to table eight. “Drink it slowly. Do you guys need me to call you a cab? We have a service we contract with.” you say looking around the table, the four that wanted water slowly sipped on the ice cold nourishment.

“Yeah, Steve here was our DD.” One of the more sober males said patting his friend's shoulder. “Unless you wouldn't mind taking me home.” he added winking at you.

Nope, you thought behind your kind smile. “Sorry, I'm gonna be stuck here cleaning after everyone leaves. Let me go get your cab ordered. I'll ask for a van if possible. Are you all going to the same place?” you asked.

“Yeah,” the brunette hiccuped taking another long drag of water. You nodded and headed off.

“Sweetheart, you better watch who you turn that smile towards.” Sans warned as you passed by his table. You paused looking at him.

“I smile at everyone.” you tell him reaching for the bottle of mustard. It was partially full. “Last call, would you like another one?” you asked setting the bottle down. Sans shrugged, but then nodded his skull. You moved on.

 

You got Vic out with minimal effort, the group of six was another story and Sans...you sighed, he was a book of his own. “Alright, your ride is here.” you tell the group as the two females slowly got out of the booth, looking much better than they had a half hour ago.

“Thanks.” the blonde said linking arms with her brunette friend. The males followed after, all but one. The most sober, more unnerving one of the group. You'd felt his eyes following you no matter where you wondered in the bar.

You walked them to the door, as you did with every customer this late at night, even though you wouldn't exit the doors with them, you'd watch to make sure they made it to their ride. “Drink some V8 tomorrow with a protein enriched breakfast, it'll help with the the hangover.” you tell them as they left the building, well all but one.

“You sure I can't convince you to take me home?” Mr. Smooth, as you were calling him asked.

“Very. Let Oscar know where you're going, he'll get you home safe.” you respond turning to go back to your nightly duties.

Mr. Smooth's hand wrapped around your bad wrist. The same wrist Vic had gripped so tightly earlier. You winched, he saw it. “Let go,” you tell him sternly. His grip tightened.

“Give me a kiss and I might consider it.” Mr. Smooth smirked. You frowned.

“I'm giving you to the count of three, let go or I will make you let me go.” you warn him. As much as you believe in kindness and showing compassion, there was no room in your world for sex offenders, or men thinking they were entitled to a woman, and vice versa.

“What will you do? Smack me?” he asked pulling you closer to his chest.

“One, two,” he did think you'd do anything. “Three.” quickly your right first jolted out, nailing him in the nose. His hand released your wrist and you pulled away quickly before he could grab you again. “Vinnie!” you shouted, knowing Vinnie would be at your side in an instant.

“You bitch! You broke my nose!” Mr. Smooth yowled grabbing for you. You jumped back, right into Sans.

“Watch what cha say to a lady, pal.” Sans growled red magic wrapping around his hand. Your eyes grew wide, your hand grabbing his instantly, forcing his magic to falter just momentarily.

“Leave.” Vinnie growled from your left, his eyes locked on Mr. Smooth. The college kid recoiled at the back up around you and fled to the waiting van.

“I'll pay for the clean up, Oscar!” you shouted as the door closed and the van pulled away from the curb. You felt bad for Oscar, he took pride in his cars.

“Damn, you really meant that punch.” Vinnie said whistling at you.

You sighed, nursing your injured wrist. “He grabbed my bad wrist and wouldn't let go.” You said needing ice or healing magic to take the edge off. “Can you get me some ice, Vinnie?” you asked following Vinnie to the bar, Sans right behind you.

“Is everything okay?” Grillby asked appearing from the back office. “I felt attacking magic.” he added looking from one male monster to the other then to you. “Y/N?” he asked assuming you were the root of his problems.

“Yes, Bossman?” you asked innocently enough before explained the situation. “He saw it hurt, I gave him the option of letting go or getting a punch, he chose the punch.” you finished with a shrug.

“I see,” Grillby replied looking at your wrist. He held his hand out to you, you in turn gave him a confused look. “I don't have anything to heal you other than my magic. Let me see your hand before I change my mind.” Grillby said gruffly.

You laid your hand in his, your body half way on the bar to do so. Vinnie and Sans chuckled. “I'm short okay? It's not like I can just magically grow a few inches.” you groused back, wishing both would get lost.

Grillby remained silent during the healing session, and you'd been too in awe to talk. Vinnie eventually wondered off to finish his closing duties. “Boss, how long will this last?” you asked not certain about how healing magic truly worked.

“You will be mostly healed after this, Y/N, but tell Muffet what happened and she will make you something to completely heal your wrist.” Grillby ordered more than informed you.

You smiled. “I think you and Muffet should talk more often.” you said watching Grillby's face for any hint of true irritation. “You obviously still have a thing for each other.” you added in a nonchalant tone. 

“This is not a conversation we should be having.” Grillby warned you, but you could tell it was a sore spot still.

“True, but she is my best friend. She's never as passionate as she is around you. I betcha tomorrow, if you stop by she'll have made your favorite treat.” you replied watching the green magic slowly disappear from your wrist. “Even though you two fight, you still love each other, or at the very least still hold a special place in your SOULs for each other.” Grillby didn't say anything more on the subject, but you knew he agreed. You went back to work, puzzled to still find Sans sitting at table three.

“Leavin, Kitten?” he asked when you stopped at the table.

“About to. The place is closed, Sans.” you said leaning on the table. “Grillby is pretty good about kicking people out,” you added wondering why Grillby hadn't yelled at Sans to leave yet.

“Flame boy and I go back in Underground. I'm of his longest customers.” Sans said seeing the realization dawn over you. You nod your head stepping away from the table.

“Okay, I got cha. Well, I'm on my way out, do you need anything before I go?” you asked still the ever dutiful waitress.

“How bout yer number, Kitten?” Sans asked smirking at your slightly shocked face.

“I thought we had this conversation.” you floundered hesitantly.

“You're all about seeing the good in people, ain't cha? Why not give me a chance?” Sans said obviously having a good time watching you blush.

“You really aren't letting this one go, are you?” you asked smirking back at him.

“Ain't one for being told no.” Sans replied. And that is how Sans the skeleton managed to con you into giving him your phone number. You weren't sure if you made a great error in judgment as you left Grillby's bar, but what you did know was it was going to cause you trouble.

 


	2. Dinner

Chapter Two: Dinner

 

 

In the days that passed since meeting Sans you were bombarded with messages. It was like the guy didn't have a life outside your messages to and from each other. You also learned he had a temper and his ego was friggin' huge.

“Y/N!” Muffet shouted, dragging your attention from your phone. You looked at the clock, feeling a wash of dread. You'd been on your ten minute break for about a half hour.

“I'm sorry, Muffet!” you shouted tossing your phone onto her desk and hurried out of the of her office. “I'm so sorry, Muffet. I lost track of time...and...” you sighed noticing nothing was wrong. You frowned.

Muffet sat on a bar stool, giggling behind her hand. “Oh, love, you are so excitable.” she teased earning a glare from you.

You fixed the French maid inspired uniform and took your post next to the register. The evening was usually fairly quiet, a few regulars that worked odd hours due to their job, or even their tolerance to sunlight. Muffet and Grillby kept odd hours, well, odd to most humans, but not so much odd to monsters.

“Muffet, I see that glint in your eyes, the one that makes every hair on my body stand. What are you scheming over there?” you asked glancing at your long time friend from the corner of your eye.

“The same think you have been thinking about for the past week and a half.” Muffet replied giggling again. You rolled you eyes but a good come back hit you.

“You're thinking about snogging Grillby too?” you asked completely joking. Grillby is hot, literally and figuratively, but he wasn't really your type...but now that you think about it...you don't really know what your type really is? Are skeletons your type?

“What?” Muffet shrieked breaking your train of thought. You smirked at her.

“What, what?” you ask back. Muffet glared at you, not in the least bit amused by your antics.

“Dear, that is not funny.” she told you, her tone very grave.

You smiled at her. “But you're the one blushing.” you tell her as the bell above the door chimed. Turning to look at the customer you felt a bit shy. “Madame Ambassador, welcome to Muffet's Spider Bakery, how may we help you?” you asked defaulting to your working persona.

“My, my, my, Frisk how big you've gotten.” Muffet greeted walking around the counter to embrace the ambassador.

Frisk lift her hands, signing to Muffet a reply. You sighed, Sign Language had always been on your list of things to learn, but that meant ASL(American Sign Language) and MSL (Monster Sign Language). You'd been surprised to learn that there were monsters that did not have spoken language.

Muffet's laughter brought you back to the present. The pair were signing away to each other, a big smile on Frisk's face as she and Muffet talked. You felt a little left out, and could get small glimpses of what they were talking about from some hand movements you knew, and partially being able to read lips, but that didn't give you context.

Then you saw Frisk sign your name. You perked up, curious as to what she'd have to say about you. “I saw that, Muff. She signed my name, what are you two talking about?” you asked unable to help yourself, curiosity and the cat, all that jazz.

“Oh, you little busy bee.” Muffet chuckled looking to you with a smirk you knew meant trouble.

“I don't like that smile.” you tell her honestly. That smile has gotten you into more trouble than you could handle, but that was a story for another day.

“What?” Muffet said innocently, also a little offended.

“Don't _what_ me, Muffet. Last time you gave me that smile, I woke up in your apartment with a tattoo I don't remember agreeing to.” you told her, okay, so there is a little time for the at story. 

Muffet rolled her eyes at you, you gave her a glare in return. “It's nothing like  _that_ , love. Frisk was just asking if I thought you'd enjoy a cozy dinner out.” Muffet said walking to your side, an arm wrapping around your shoulders. 

“Why do I feel like I'm caught in a spider's web?” you asked earning a soft giggle from Frisk and a groan from Muffet.

“Ugh, Sans has totally corrupted you, my dear.” Muffet said resting two of her hands against her side in mock disappointment.

“I was corrupted the very instant I met you, Muff.” you correct her quickly. But since she brought up Sans. “Is Sans going to be there?” you asked, not necessarily hopeful, but curious. Again, you thought about the many cats curiosity killed.

Frisk signed to Muffet again, her hands going so quick you couldn't even begin to try and understand what she was saying. Muffet, however, was keeping up, signing back with the same level of fluid perfection. Your head was started to spin a little, so you rest your elbow on the counter top, laid your head in your hand, and drifted off. Thinking about dinner now that Muffet mentioned food.

It was a little weird with all the food around you, all of it extremely delicious and so addicting, none of it sound good. Maybe when you got home you'd make some grilled chicken with a four cheese pasta side. Oh, now that you thought about it, it sound like the most delicious thing in the world. A little bit of garlic, some butter, maybe spice it up with some thyme and rosemary...your mouth watered.

“Agreed!” Muffet seemed to shout in the silent bakery, causing you to jump in your seat. You nearly fell off your seat, Muffet chuckling at your jerking movements. It didn't help you had a _thing_ about loud noises that Muffet absolutely knew about.

You wiped your mouth, sure you were drooling a little.

You were.

“What's agreed?” you asked glancing from an obviously happy Frisk and a beaming Muffet. She was starting to creep you out with her smiles today...

“Frisk was just telling me about this dinner that she is hosting in a few days and would be absolutely tickled pink, if you would sing for her guests.” Muffet said earning an deep frown.

“Muffet, I went over this with Grillby. You can't just _offer_ me up like some dish at a dinner.” You really needed to get your mind of dinner, but it sound so good.

“My little love,” Muffet said shaking her head slowly. Muffet wrapped her arms around your shouters, squeezing you.

“Muffet, I'm not saying yes and I'm not saying no, but you do have to ask me.” you say with a sigh. Muffet knew how to get on your good side, and a nice hug went miles in your book.

“I know, love, Frisk is really just proposing the idea. She found your voice to be irritable. She was hesitant to ask right away since you seemed to be against the idea when her father asked at Grillby's, she didn't want to put you on the spot.” Muffet explained smiling down at you.

You looked to Frisk who seemed to keep a distance from you. It kind of hurt, but you understood if she didn't feel comfortable near you. “Madame Ambassador, how big would the venue be?” you asked deciding to go politically polite. You didn't know Frisk, you didn't even know that Muffet was such a good friend of the ambassador, but then again you didn't force anyone, not even Muffet to explain their background. You sure didn't like talking about yours.

Frisk startled talking again, Muffet translating.

“Please, call me Frisk. The dinner will be held at the embassy two weeks from now. There will be around two hundred people and monsters. My mother wanted to hire an orchestra, but after seeing you perform, I was captivated.” Muffet said noticing a blush on your cheeks.

“Thank you.” you manged to mutter a little bashful.

“You're voice is very beautiful. It seemed to sooth everyone in the audience, myself included.” Muffet awed before continuing on. “My father agreed with me to ask you to sing for our event. Mother did not like the idea much, but after meeting you, she agreed.”

“I ...wow...that's really...thank you?” you asked not sure how to reply. You didn't know if you could perform for two hundred people, but you did admit yourself that it had been a lot of fun and helped to relieve your stress.

“Please say you'll do it. You, of course, are welcomed to the even before and after the performance. Sans is very taken with you, just do not tell him I told you that.” Muffet said, giggling by the end. You tried to hide your smile, but failed miserably.

“Before I agree to anything, Frisk, you must know I'm not very good with high notes, my voice is deep, suited for like blues, more soulful songs.” you tell her honestly. In reality you were thankful your pitch was deeper, you liked the sound better.

Frisk giggled a little. “That is why I like your voice. We are not picky about the songs you would like to sing, just give us a list and we will coordinate with the orchestra for the event.”

Aside from Muffet's tone next to your ear, you felt like you were having a private conversation with Frisk. “What kind of event is it for?” you asked, getting a gasp from Muffet at your questions. Your brows knit together. “What?” you asked glancing up at Muffet.

“It's the anniversary of the barrier breaking!” Muffet informed you rather loudly. You shrunk away from her, the scary spider lady of Underground seeming to pop out for a moment.

“Okay, I'm sorry, Muffet! I haven't really been watching the calendar. I thought it might be someone's birthday or hell, it might be Christmas and I wouldn't have guessed it.” you tell her, you didn't mean to forget the anniversary, it was just the days were blending together.

“Honestly, you would forget your own birthday if I didn't keep track for you.” Muffet scowled in a teasing nature. You knew to most it would seem as if she were truly upset, but Muffet wouldn't explain or continue to talk to anyone who's truly made her mad.

You nod sheepishly, “yes, yes, I know.” you agree softly. “Please forgive me oh mistress of my life.” you added jokingly.

Muffet smiled at you, her eyes sparkling at you. “That's more like it.” she said in the same joking manner. You held back your giggles, but couldn't. Muffet made you life so much better, but since you were thinking about birthdays and important days, “Muffet, your birthday is coming up soon, isn't it?”

That stopped Muffet in her tracks. She looked back to Frisk, avoiding your question. Muffet hated celebrating her birthday. “Frisk, I believe that Y/N, will be more than happy to attend your event and sing as many songs as you'd like.”

You jumped up. “Muffet, that's a bit much. I can't sing for extended periods of time. I hardly made in through the first performance.” You say not denying you'd do the show.

“Oh, hush now. You can do at least an hour's worth of songs.” Muffet said confident in your abilities, if only you had the same confidence.

Frisk signed back, you could tell she was laughing, not by anything she signed, but by the laughter in her eyes and the giggles she was trying to hide. Muffet nodded back to her, signing back.

“Okay, someone is going to have to teach me sign language, because I feel like I'm being made fun off.” you mutter, almost pouting.

“Come now, love, we would never be so cruel.” Muffet teased, her eyes still sparkling with laughter. “Frisk is just saying how amusing she finds you.” she added winking at Frisk.

You groaned. “I know that wink too! Muffet, it's hard to lie to me when I've known you for literally a decade.” you nearly shout, throwing your hands in the air for emphasis before resting them on your hips.

This whole thing had last over an hour. Muffet and Frisk talking literally over your head. You ended up zoning out when Muffet stopped translating for you

“I'm going to start closing down.” you tell her heading to the back to get your cleaning supplies. Muffet kept an extremely clean and tidy bakery, so clean up was fairly quick and easy. Most of the baking equipment was already clean, just a few beaters and some spatulas needed to be washed and sterilized before their use tomorrow.

You were finishing up your last dish before Muffet appeared at your side, a smile on her lips. You pulled the stopper from the skin and quickly rinsed your hands off before giving Muffet your full attention, refraining from speaking. Muffet was scheming something, you just _knew_ it.

“Are you hungry?” she asked, already knowing the answer to that.

“I was planning on going home and eating.” you replied, not entirely sure what Muffet could be thinking. Something inside your head whispered it had to do with Sans...Muffet seemed a bit obsessed with bringing him up, or suggesting you ask him out on a date.

“Not anymore! Frisk invited us out to dinner tonight. We're going to meet her at a place in the upper west side.” Muffet said smiling. You frowned.

“Muffet, I'm tired, I want to go home and make my dinner then go to sleep.” you tell Muffet folding the towel you'd picked up to dry off your hands.

“Oh, hush, love. Frisk is pretty insistent that you join us. Sans will be there.” she nearly sang, and there it was. Muffet was trying to get you to jump without looking.

“Muffet.” you say in a warning tone. This conversation was getting old. Sure, you hadn't had a date or even had sex in a few months...years...Okay! It's been a long time. It wasn't like you were holding out for a dream guy, just working at Grillby's made you kind of hesitant about going out and having even a one night stand. There were weirdos out there. Some were harmless, some were fun, and others...others were down right evil.

“Come on, Y/N, its an actual restaurant. Waterfall, you've been there before with me.” Muffet continued in a pleading tone, one she knew you had a hard time saying no to.

You frowned, looking away from Muffet, shifting your weight between your feet. You wanted to say no, but she was coaxing you into a yes and you hated it, well...hate is a strong word...you disliked it. “Why do you do this to me?” you whine running your hands over your face. “I'm not dressed for Waterfall.” you tell her, your version of a yes but with a protest.

Muffet beamed at you. “I have spare clothing in the back.” Muffet replied excitedly. Of course she did. Muffet was prepared for just about everything.

 

So, here you stood, in front of a wide building three stories tall with a neon sign that claimed its name. Whenever Muffet picked out your clothing it was top of the line, items you couldn't, well wouldn't buy yourself because it was beyond your imagination for price. Muffet was classy as she was ruthless. She loved the finer things in life and could afford them.

“Come now, love, we can't just stand outside all night.” Muffet coaxed wrapping a pair of arms around your shoulder and a pair around your waist, pushing you forward.

“Muffet, I feel a little uneasy with this.” you say meaning the three inch high heels you could barely walk in, the pencil skirt and silk baby blue blouse Muffet had shoved at you after the bakery was closed down fit a little too well. You felt exposed in a way.

It wasn't like walking was hard in heels, well shorter heels weren't an issue. Working with Muffet you'd learned to walk pretty well, but with the three inches the world seemed like a different place. It was disorienting to you. Not to mention you could feel butterflies in your stomach fluttering up a storm making your knees a little weak.

Muffet kept her grip on you as you were shown to your waiting table. Muffet giggling in your ear. “You will do fine. It is a small group of friends,” Muffet encouraged as the hostess pulled open a door and ushered the pair of you into the room with a smile you could tell was fake.

Poor girl. You know that struggle all too well.

Muffet was partially right. The group sitting at the table was small, but it was still intimidating. Frisk had arrived before you, seated at the head of the table, a blue fish woman at her left and a flower in a pot at her right. Beside the fist woman sat an off yellow lizard woman with big round, owl like glasses. She seemed nervous and it called out to you.

There was an empty seat between the flower and Sans, he didn't look up when you entered, which hurt a little, but you were not going to dive into that just yet. Beside Sans sat another skeleton, this one seeming to tower over him. A fierce scowl on the taller skeleton's mouth. He has the same sharp teeth Sans does. He also had three claw mark like scars going down the left side of his face. It looked like it still hurt.

“Oh, Muffet, you finally came!” the blue fish woman shouted, her voice booming in the small room. You recoiled, ready to bolt away, but Muffet's grip held fast.

“Yes, yes, my apologies for being late. You cannot rush perfection.” Muffet teased showing you to your seat next to her, across from Sans. You face felt like it was on fire as eyes took you in.

“Who's the human?” the tall, angry looking skeleton groused out.

Great...he didn't like humans... or may be it was just you, either way this was going to be fun...you thought trying to stay positive. If this guy's glare was anything to go by, your night was going to be rough. Not to mention Sans still hadn't looked up from his phone. He seemed a little prickly as he scrolled a website. You didn't see the name.

“This is my dear friend. This little gem was the singer at Grillby's. Isn't she just adorable?” Muffet offered squeezing your shoulders again, embarrassing you a little. Muffet is always over the top and opinionated, but she could tone it down a little and you muttered so to her.

Sans's attention was finally peeked after that. He lift his head, red eye light finding your face. “Hey, Kitten,” Sans's deeper tone called out, getting your attention quickly.

“Hey, Sans, long time no see.” you say jokingly. You saw Sans just about every day you were working at Grillby's. He seemed to become a permanent fixture in the establishment, taking up table three every time he was in. You didn't really know what else to say to him outside of work. Mr. Angry, as you now dubbed him, was glaring daggers at you, as if asking why you thought you had the gall to speak with Sans.

Was he Sans's lover? Brother? Cousin? Father?

“Who are you, human, to think you can speak so freely to my brother?”

Oh, his brother...wow...you felt a little stupid now. “Ah...S-Sans is kind of a friend?” you replied a little uncertain. Was Sans a friend? You like to think so. You did text on an almost daily basis, most of his messages came off as strong and a little dark, but he was funny. He never gave the impression he didn't think you two were friends.

“Hump! Friends? I have not given my permission.” Mr. Angry groused crossing his long arms over his chest. You frowned, feeling rejected, a feeling you didn't really like, but then again who did?

“He needs permission?” you asked softly. “I'm Y/N, it's a pleasure to meet you.” you offer trying to get on the skeleton's better side. You really wondered if he has a pleasant side by the way he was looking at you, but you'd try to get there. Sans seemed to be content just watching you interact with his brother.

If you were being honest, it was a little disconcerting. It made you question if you two really were friends...

“I am the terrifying and great Papyrus, former vice captain of the royal guard.” Papyrus responded in a tone that spoke volumes. He was used to respect and being feared by those around him. Of course he'd have to give _permission_ for anyone to be close to his family.

“That's impressive. Are you now in charge of Frisk's safety since there is no official royal guard?” you asked seeing it struck a nerve, you quickly tried to recover. “I doubt the king or queen would feel safe with just anyone watching after their child,” you try again, not seeing much change in Papyrus's demeanor.

“Of course they would not want just any monster guarding Frisk, that is why I took up the position.” Papyrus agreed, but it felt like an insult to you.

“Papyrus, dear, please be nice to my little love.” Muffet interjected giving Papyrus her warning smile. You sighed, this was not how you imagined dinner going.

“HEY! Frisk says stop! Y/N is a guest that she invited to dinner, be polite Papyrus.” the fish woman's voice boomed causing you to jump a little. She was very intense and loud and really scary.

“Of course, captain.” Papyrus groused back, his arms crossed over his chest again. You looked down at your hands. This had been a mistake...

“Don't worry, love, Papyrus is like that with anyone new.” Muffet said encouraging you to engage with the others. You gave her a weak smile, trying to hide behind your loose locks of hair. “Leaf through the menu, love, find something to your liking.” Muffet added returning your smile.

You did as requested. Browsing through the menu, letting the others talk among themselves. You didn't have anything to offer to their chatter, but it didn't stop you from looking up when Sans would crack a joke, or a poorly timed pun. You would hide your smile behind the menu. You leaned only Frisk and you seemed to enjoy Sans's punny attitude.

“Hello, has everyone had enough time to pick out their items?” the hostess from earlier asked after entering the room.

“Yes,” various voices replied. You nodded silently. The hostess started with Papyrus and worked her way around the table until she got to you.

“I would like the Chicken Scaloppini, without the asparagus, please. I am allergic.” You tell her getting a nod, and heard a scoff from across the table. Your face burned again. You felt overly attacked by Papyrus, he was increasingly rude towards you and you hadn't spoke more than a few sentences to or around him.

“Okay, and drink?” the woman asked smiling at you.

“Just lemon water please.” you tell her handing the menu back to her. She nodded, told everyone she'd get your orders ready, and would be back shortly with drinks.

“Allergic to a food?” Papyrus scoffed openly directing his comment at you.

“Yes, I have food allergies. It not uncommon for humans.” you say softly, not wanting to ruin the night by accidentally picking a fight with Papyrus. It was obvious Sans thought the world of his brother, and you didn't want to lose a friend because you lost your cool.

“Pathetic.” Papyrus muttered looking away from you.

That hurt...like a lot.

“Please, excuse me.” you say pushing away from the table and exited the room before Muffet could call you back. Tears lined your eyes and you were thankful you didn't take Muffet up on her offer to put mascara on. Following the hallway you tried to gather your nerves.

You're used to being attacked, but that was usually at work. You had a different mind set at work, you let everything run off your back. Not to mention you had Grillby, Muffet, and even Vinnie to act as your protection, but Papyrus was attacking you. He was learning things about you and mocking them, calling you names.

It hurt. It really did.

Brushing away a few stray tears you found a small patio and stepped outside, taking in a deep breath of fresh air. Being on the third floor gave you a large amount of privacy. Your lonely heels clicked across the concrete, your destination the railing protecting the patrons of Waterfall from falling over.

With a sigh, you leaned against the thick concrete. Eyes closed you took a few calming breaths. You needed to survive through dinner, maybe even switch seats with Muffet, so that you were just slightly further form Papyrus and his judgmental words.

“Hey, Kitten.” Sans greeted, startling you.

You couldn't describe the noise you made, but it wasn't any sound you'd ever made before. Spinning around you tumbled into Sans, your heeled feet losing ground. “Oh,” you gasped as Sans grabbed you, keeping you from falling. You breathed a sigh of relief. “Sans, you scared me.” you tell him as he helped you stand on your feet.

“I can tell, yer just _fallin'_ fer me,” Sans teased, his hand on your hip still. 

You blushed, stepping back, he followed. “I'm okay, Sans. I'm not going to fall again.” you tell him, not sure if he was worried you'd lose your footing again. Despite the height difference between him and his brother, Sans easily still towered over you. 

“I know, Kitten.” he said smirking at you. 

“Oh.” you squeaked out, it was all you had. 

You didn't really see him move, he just appeared closer, his bones pressing into your skin. “Don't let my bro's attitude make ya blue.” Sans said smiling at you. 

That felt like a huge bucket of cold water rushing over your head. Your mood instantly changed. Pulling away completely from Sans's grip you wrapped your arms around your waist. “I'm trying not to, but it's getting to be a bit hard, Sans. I haven't done anything and he's acting like I killed his cat.” you remarked putting distance between you and the skeleton.

“That would actually make you more appealing to him. My bro is more about violence and power.” Sans said, following you, but at a respectable distance, seeming to understand you needed it.

Glancing over your shoulder at Sans you frowned. “That's not how this world words...well...it's not how my world works.” you told him honestly. You didn't detest fighting, but it was senseless violence that irked you. Fighting in defense of others, or yourself, you understood that. Fighting to show strength, enslave, or eradicate another...no, you could never accept that. 

You looked at your hands, resting against the railing, before resting on your forearms looking up into the night sky. Sans stepped up next to you, mirroring your position. “You know, Muffet's been teasing me about you.” You say, not really sure why but it was a conversation starter. Weird, yes, but it was a point of conversation.

“Frisk has been buggin me about ya too.” Sans replied much to your surprise. His tone though...it gave you pause. Was it a good or bad thing?

“What's she been saying?” you asked curious. Frisk seemed like a good person, she'd have to be in order to fight for equal rights for human and monsters. You could see how much those around her respect her.

“She think you'd be good for me.” Sans said, his tone still leaving you a little puzzled.

“She just likes me voice.” you responded with a shrug, it wasn't a lie. Frisk did say she liked your voice. 

“Ha, Frisk ain't like that, Kitten.” Sans laughed, it sounded more like a bark. “What's Muffet been sayin'?” he asked a few seconds later.

You shrugged, “not a whole lot. She just likes to make the occasional comment when she sees me texting you, or reading your text. She thinks I need to get out there. I tell her all the time to follow her own advice.” Standing with Sans wasn't the most comfortable thing, but it wasn't overly uncomfortable. 

You heard Sans chuckle next to you, turning to look at him. What was so funny? “I'm surprised. Muffet never really cared for me.” Sans explained earning a confused look from you. 

“Why? I know a little bit of what Underground was like. Muffet's told me tales from her life there, so I'm versed a little bit, not enough to say I understand completely, but you've...she never said anything that would put you in a bad light.” you tell him seeing the genuine confusion on his face.

“Muffet and me, we ain't always been on great terms. Some deals that went bad, and all that.” Sans said looking away from you. You admired his outline in the night. The moonlight seemed to illuminate him in a way that left you stunned and inspired. 

“Really?” it was all you could come up with when he turned his head to look at you. You knew you'd been staring, not in a creepy way, but you knew Sans might not understand it. “She never let on.” you added trying to calm your quick beating heart. 

“Tell me somethin', Kitten.” Sans started earning your gaze once more. “Why are ya so kind?” he asked. 

You sighed, why was this always a question? “Why is it such an issue? I can't explain it. I just...is it so hard to believe that people like me exist?” you asked feeling worn down. Crying felt like the right thing to do, but you knew it wouldn't matter. The monsters in your life would always question your motives, and the humans in your life will always question your sanity. 

“Y/N! There you are!” Muffet called from the doors leading inside. You turned, pushing away from the railing. Whatever inspiration you felt earlier faded. 

“Coming, Muffet.” you called walking to your friend, not sure if Sans was following or not. You felt numb, and knew it was a bit heartless, but you didn't really feel anything...

 

“You are unusually quiet, love. Is everything okay?” Muffet asked, pulling you from your thoughts. Dinner had finished decently. Papyrus didn't make too may rude remarked, but you also noticed that Muffet would clear her throat whenever Papyrus even seemed to think of remarking something directly at you. 

“What? Sorry, I'm...” you sighed. “I'm not sure what's going on with me, Muffet.” you tell her honestly. Why was everything seeming to crash down on you _now_? Things were getting better, not worse, so why...why did you feel like you couldn't go on? Your eyes misted as you blink rapidly, trying to keep the tears at bay. You're failing.

“Oh, Y/N, what's wrong? Was it Papyrus?” Muffet asked, pain and concern flashing in his eyes. You hated being the one that caused pain to others, it made you feel even worse. What kind of friend were you to cause this? 

A bad one.

“What? N-no...” you paused, not sure you could commit to that answer. Papyrus had somehow made a dent in your armor, but was he the real reason? You didn't know. “I don't know, Muffet. I just feel...I don't know what I feel anymore. It just feels like I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. For everything to crumble down around me. I can't really explain it...” you sighed again, not sure how you were going to get to sleep later. You mind loves to replay all the horrible things you worry about on loop before you sleep.

“Oh, Y/N,” Muffet sighed, her eyes showing her concern still. You looked away from her. Muffet wouldn't have any of that. Grabbing your arm she pulled you to a small park between your apartments buildings. She'd been the one to help you find the gem.

“Muffet, it's okay. I can work through this.” you tell her, not wanting to inconvenience her.

“Hush!” She ordered pushing you down. “Sit and listen,” she added sternly. Two pairs of her hands rest on her hips, her third pair crossed over her chest. You knew this was her business stance. If you didn't feel bad already, you'd be a little frightened. 

“Muffet, please.” she wasn't hearing anything more.

“Y/N, do not listen to anything Papyrus said at dinner, he's bitter because things have changed so much in the years after the barrier broke. He's always looking for a fight to pick, it doesn't matter with whom. Frisk was very disappointed in his attitude towards you. Frisk likes you, she finds a like minded soul in you. Frisk is a pacifist. She doesn't believe in violence and believes there is good in everyone no matter how deeply it is hidden.” Muffet said smiling at you. “You see, if Frisk sees such goodness in you, it's really there. She has this wonderful ability in which we are all thankful for. She grants mercy, just as you do. Mercy is more powerful than anything Papyrus has ever known, more powerful than anything anyone in Underground has.” Muffet explained, sitting on the bench with you, her body turned to yours, a pair of hands taking yours. “Do not let Papyrus's bitterness and guards cause you to lose faith in yourself. You are wonderful the way you are.”

“But...Muffet, I,”

“Hush. I know what you are going to say.” Muffet brushed hair behind your ear. Sometimes you wished you swung both ways. Muffet would be an amazing girlfriend, but you knew she belonged with Grillby. “There is nothing wrong with you being kind and caring, Y/N, since I've known you I have admired that about you. No mater how rough the road, or how rude the customer was, you always remained positive and true to your nature. You are a kind SOUL, love. Do not doubt that for a moment, and if Papyrus ever gives you so much as a glare he will not be so lucky.” Muffet added in a dark tone you knew better than to argue with. Muffet would follow through with whatever threat she uttered to Papyrus earlier.

“Please, don't. Not for me, Muff.”

“I have no one else who is more deserving of my protection. Frisk has her parents, Undyne, Sans, Papyrus, and even Dr. Alphys. You deserve the same level of protection, and I can provide that.”

“Muffet, I don't want a bodyguard, I want a friend.” you tell her. Muffet smiled, a true, SOUL at ease smile, letting you know she understood you.

“I can be both for you, love.” Muffet said standing up, taking you with her. 

The pair of you headed back towards your apartments. Not more than a few seconds into your walk you phone went off. An alert tone that signaled you got a new text from a number that wasn't in your phone. Pulling it from your pocket you unlocked it, a text message waiting for you to view. 

Opening the message your phone auto downloaded the video sent to you. Even with the sound muted you could just  _hear_ Muffet's anger as she laid into Papyrus. Sans was absent from the video and from the angle you would have to assume it was Undyne or Alphys who had video taped the whole ordeal. 

“Muffet, did you give my phone number to anyone?” You asked having a sneaking suspicion she was trying to widen your select group of close friends. 

“Of course, I gave it to everyone.” Muffet said smiling big. You sighed, but didn't reprimand her for giving out your private number. A soft smile playing at the corner of your lips. That was the night your small group of friends got a little bit bigger. 

 


	3. SURPRISE!

Chapter Three: SURPRISE!!

 

 

Mornings are always your hardest time of day. Sure you could power through, but at what cost? You were totally sure if you'd been born a monster you'd be the most nocturnal SOB in the whole world. You mean, daylight is fine and everything but why does there have to be a _morning_?

Beside your head, on the small night stand next to your bed, your alarm was going off. You had to go into the bakery early for the night/morning shift. Just like with Grillby's you sometimes had to start your shift around midnight or one in the morning. Monster kept odd hours compared to most humans because of the daylight thing. You understood the need for odd hours for places like eateries and clothing stores, but why did they have to schedule _you_ for them?

Blinking a few times, you tried to coxed yourself awake, not a very easy task, but you were managing...a bit. Muffet would expect you no later than twelve ten, she was a little more forgiving than Grillby; although he didn't schedule you to work the midnight to eight shift all that often unless it was absolutely needed.

Dragging your carcass from your wonderfully fluffy and oh so comfortable bed, you made your way into the bathroom to freshen up. You doubted there would be a large crowd for a Tuesday, but hey, weirder things had happened. You showered slowly, not yet ready to face your day. Tomorrow was a day off, thankfully.

Hearing your phone chime with an alert you turn off the water and wrap yourself up like a burrito. You do the same with your hair, making sure to brush it out and put leave in conditioner. You didn't know who was texting you, but since your dinner out with Frisk and her friends, you didn't get much peace.

Sitting on the edge of your bed you pick up your phone, unlocking it to see a few messages from Undyne, one from Frisk, and a group text you'd been added to at some point.. Reading through the message you smirked. Undyne was complaining about Sans's warped sense of humor, Frisk was asking if you still wanted to do the event next week, and the group text was going on about the event as well.

You chose to respond to Frisk first. _I'm still good to do the event, Frisk. Did you get my e-mail about the songs? Are there any issues? I can change them if needed._

You went to Undyne's messages next. _You know he does it because it irritates you. I've only known Sans a short amount of time, but he seems to really like getting under your pretty blue skin._ You honestly did like the color of Undyne's skin, it wasn't quite _fishy_ feeling, but more like a frog or turtle texture. She'd been in to Muffet's a few times and you'd finally broke down, asking to feel her skin. She called you a weirdo but let you anyways.

As for the group text, you ignored it. They were talking about what they were wearing, and if you were honest, you'd planned on reusing the dress Grillby had bought for the first performance. There wasn't any sense in buy a brand new dress for one night. You could see renting a dress, but that kind of grossed you out.

Leaving your phone on the bed, you moved to your closet and pulled out your uniform. It was Tuesday, and so your uniform was slightly different. Instead of the normal black with purple and white accents, your uniform was white with purple and black accents. You knew it was just away to tease you, seeing as you were the only one with this change, but Muffet did like to single you out. Usually to try and get you a date, but that was another over rated conversation.

"I'm here," you yawned entering the kitchen. Muffet was busy mixing new batter for her morning muffins. You smirked saying, "you should add some color to the muffins today. Like pink or yellow." You knew she didn't really hate other colors, but purple and black were her main color.

"You think you are just so funny." she remarked holding a tray with fresh blue-spider-berry muffins. You smiled, took the tray and head to the front.

"Hey, Beau." You greeted a regular in Muffet's bakery. Beau had a crush on Olive, a half cat, half rabbit monster. He smiled at you shyly, taking his items to a small table to eat.

"Y/N, you're actually here, and on time!" Olive shouted smiling bright. Olive looked like a rabbit, but she had a long tail of a cat and the fangs to go with it.

"Yep, managed to wake up and force myself to get outta bed." you replied putting the muffins in neat rows in the display case. "How's the day going?" you asked looking outside to the night sky. At least at Muffet's you could see the stars with beautiful clarity.

"Not bad, but I think the crowd is going to flock in once they realize you're here today." she teased. Olive liked to think you drew customers in. You guessed, in a way you did. You are a consistent face that never belittles or makes anyone feel unwelcome.

"Don't over exaggerate it, Olive." you say, dismissing her notion. "Is the coffee fresh?" you added glancing at the full pots behind Olive's back.

Olive nodded. "Yep, Muffet made them herself just about twenty minutes ago." You nodded back. At least you were well and ready to start your day...you just didn't expect to see Papyrus enter the bakery.

Your smile fell when his scowling face found yours. You quickly forced a smile back on as you greeted him. "Welcome to Muffet's, what can I do for you today?" you asked. You have your variations of greetings, but this was one your default, at both Muffet's and Grillby's.

Papyrus grumbled under his breath as he walked to the counter, standing before you. "Give me your freshest Blue-Spider-Berry muffin and a large black coffee." Yep, he sounded angry all the time you concluded.

"Of course." you say, donning serving gloves, you looked at the muffins and found the most golden brown one, plucking it from the others and set it on a small serving dish. You set it on the counter and filled up a to-go cup, your largest and set it next to the muffin. “Will that be all?" you asked in your sickly sweet tone that even Muffet didn't like hearing.

Papyrus groused at you, tossing down a five note and left. You sighed. He was never going to be nice to you, was he?

“He seems nicer than normal.” Olive said seeming to appear next to you out of thin air. You jumped.

“Olive, please, don't do that,” you remind her turning to look at her. “And what do you mean, he seems nicer?” you asked curiously.

“Papyrus, usually he's ruder. He always yells when he comes in and demands things. He didn't even insult you.” Olive said a little impressed. You sighed.

“How late will you be on until?” you asked, needing to change the subject. Papyrus aside, you had high hopes for the day.

“Until four. I have to go opened mom's shop at five.” Olive said as the door chimed again.

“Hey, Bruce.” you called without looking up. “Take a seat.” you added glancing over your shoulder at the only human you knew, beside yourself that would be up at this ungodly hour.

“Thanks, Lady.” Bruce said going to his table in the back corner. You smiled, nodding to him before heading to the kitchen.

“Bruce is here.” you tell Muffet going into the refrigerator and got out a few eggs. “So, are the biscuits ready?” you asked heating up a skillet.

“Just coming out of the oven, love.” Muffet said, in the act of taking the biscuits out and setting the tray on the counter. “How is Bruce today?” she asked. Being one of the longest returning customers, he was battling lung cancer, so you and Muffet took extra care of him. There is a lot that magic could heal, but cancer was not one of them.

“He looks like hell, but he seems in good spirits.” you say flipping the egg with precision. Muffet's biscuits were one of the only foods Bruce could keep down easily, that and eggs. Muffet placed a small plate with a halved biscuit next to you. “Thanks, Muffet.” you say laying your perfectly cooked egg on the biscuit and headed out to the cafe.

“Y/N, I didn't know you were going to be working today.” another regular, Quentin said almost too eagerly to see you. He was a cute kid.

“Hey, Quentin, I'll be with you in a moment.” you say passing though to Bruce. “You want some coffee?” you ask setting the plate down.

“Ya, just some water, I gotta take my meds.” Bruce replied, his tone echoing his sadness.

You felt helpless. No one deserved to die in such a horrible way. “Okay, I'll be right back,” you say giving him a sad smile before leaving. Passing by Quentin again you paused, “you want the usual?” you asked. Quentin liked his routine, a little on the OCD end of the map.

“Please.” he responded nodding.

“Alright, take a seat, I'll be out in a moment.” you tell him pausing by Olive to take a water to Bruce before going in the back. “Quentin is here too.” you tell Muffet looking for the muffin specifically for the young man.

“Back left corner.” Muffet said aiding your search. You found it, the muffin had exactly twenty four chocolate chips. Quentin liked even numbers.

“Thanks.” you said putting the muffin on a plate and walked it out to Quentin. Grabbing a to-go box and a 16 oz cup of hot chocolate. “Are you eating here, or do you need to hurry off?” you asked stepping up to Quentin's table.

“Rushing off. The boss wants me in before two.” Quentin said taking the cup as you packed his muffin away.

“Okay, maybe we can chat another time. Have a safe trip.” you tell him exchanging the box for a five note.

“Thanks, maybe we can grab coffee some time?” You smiled softly at Quentin. Before you could reject him, he said goodbye and left the bakery. You sighed again. He was such a cutie. Too bad you felt nothing but friendship towards him.

“You are too nice.” Olive said resting her arm on your shoulder, she topped you by three inches.

“Why is everyone taller than me?” you asked brushing her arm off your shoulder. Olive laughed, her hand rustling your hair. You groaned, pushed her away completely, then went to the counter. “Muffet, are the scones ready?” you asked noticing only a few of her delicious scones in the case.

“Coming now.” Muffet chimed entering the main room with a tray of warm scones.

“Delicious.” you remarked feeling your phone vibrate in your pocket. You sighed, pulled it form your apron and checked the message. “I'll be right back,” you said answering your phone, it was rare that Grillby ever called you.

“Are you able to cover for Vinnie?” Grillby asked skipping the pleasantries. You sighed.

“Boss-man, I'm at work with Muffet this morning, you know that. How do you expect me to cover Vinnie?” you asked seriously.

“I'll talk it over with Muffet. You are my last choice.” Grillby growled back.

You sighed, “hold on.” Walking back out in to the main area you found Muffet with her hand on her hips.

“Grillby wants to steal you, doesn't he?” she accused.

You shrugged with a guilty smile. “Vinnie needs his shift covered.” you say. You smiled at Muffet, feeling like extracting a little bit of well deserved revenge. Holding your phone to your ear, you smiled deviously. “Muffet says she's spare me today if you take her out to dinner tomorrow say; eight thirty at Waterfall.” you say loving the look of complete and utter disbelief on Muffet's face.

“What?” Grillby asked, a little speechless.

“If you really need me, this shouldn't be an issue.” you say giggling.

“Fine, dinner tomorrow, eight thirty at Waterfall, get over here now.” Grillby grouse, but you could almost picture him blushing a bright lilac.

“You betcha. But I only have my uniform for Muffet's, so you'll have to deal with that.” you add feeling a little brave.

“Find, just get over here.” he remarked and the call was dropped. You pocketed your phone smiling at Muffet.

“Well, you have a date for tomorrow at eight thirty over at Waterfall. I'm doing this for you, Muffet. Because I love you.” You told Muffet, wanting to laugh like a mad-woman.

“You didn't just...” her face started to turn a dark violet.

“Love you, Muffet! I'll see you later!” you shouted going for the front door. “MUFFET HAS A DATE!!!” you sang loudly as you left the building. You could hear Muffet shouting behind you but you didn't make out what she said. You knew she'd send you a very angry text later.

 

When you arrived at Grillby's the place was fairly packet. Pausing at the door you found Whiskey standing behind the bar, serving drinks. You looked for Grillby, finding him by table three.

“Boss-man!” you shouted shifting through the patrons to your boss.

A few patrons turned to take you in, some whistling as you passed by. You ignored them and continued to table three. You'd never been in Grillby's with your uniform from Muffet's on before and swore to never do it again.

“Hey! Doll, are you going to put on a _show_ for us?” someone from the bar called.

“I'll pay ya a hundred!” another called. You kept walking to Grillby ignoring them.

“Grillby, why did you call me in? I mean, Whiskey is at the bar.” you say seeing Sans sitting at the table, a pretty blonde on his arm. You looked away.

“Hey, Kitten, cute outfit. You get done cleaning?” Sans asked, a stupid reference to being a maid.

You barely looked at him. “No, actually, I got pulled away from my job at Muffet's. Grillby, why am I here if you have a bartender?” you asked a little confused. You could still be at Muffet's taking care of your customers there instead of being cat-called from the drunks at Grillby's.

Sans smirked, his eye lights running over you again. “I was hoping you could sing...”

“No,” you replied instantly, cutting Sans off. If this was really the reason Grillby called you in so urgently, it was ridiculous.

“That is not why I called you in.” Grillby confirmed motioning for you to follow him. You obliged, leaving a slightly stunned and possibly miffed Sans with his date. “I would warn you to watch how you talk to Sans, he is a very powerful monster.” Grillby warned, his tone more like a concerned father than a boss.

You smiled. “Awe, look at you being all fatherly a junk.” you teased continuing to follow Grillby to his office. Man, you were going there more and more lately.

“Hush.” he urged entering his office, holding the door open for you before closing it. “Now,” he said taking a seat at his desk. “It's come to my attention that Frisk requested you to preform at the anniversary of the barrier breaking.”

You sighed. “Yes, she came by Muffet's about a week ago and asked me herself. I couldn't say no to her.” you say smirking. “I did not make the agreement through Muffet, she just happened to be the translator. I'm no good with sign language.” you added worried Grillby would be upset you agreed to Frisk with Muffet as your middle man, so to speak.

“That is not my concern, you were correct before; Even though you are my employee I do not have the right to schedule you to preform outside my bar as you are not paid to be a singer through me. That was a one time agreement.” Grillby said easing your worries a little. “There is a different matter I wish to discuss with you.”

Something in you told you this was the big _talk_ , Grillby was going to fire you. You didn't know why that was the first thing to come to your mind, but the question hung in the air waiting to be asked. “A-are you firing me?” you asked hesitantly. Grillby gave you a confused look.

“What? No, no, Y/N, I am not firing you.” Grillby said, seeing the tears already in your eyes at the thought of leaving his bar.

You released the breath you'd been holding, relief rushing though you. “Oh thank the stars.” you sighed, a hand pressed against your chest. “I was so scared you were letting me go.” you added taking a few calming breaths.

“Y/N, you are one of my better workers. We may not agree on how to approach the patrons, but you have earned my respect.” Grillby said. It felt like getting a huge boost of confidence coming from Grillby.

“Awe, thank you, Grillby.” you say feeling misty eyed again. Do not cry, you told yourself.

“There is a partnership I wish to propose to Muffet...” Grillby continued getting a devious smirk from you.

“I'm sure there is you smoothie.” you teased feeling normal again. 

Grillby ignored your comment. “I want to have you start baking for the bar. I am trying to turn the image of the bar. Eventually I hope to turn it into a lounge and expand the building, once I have clearance. I will still have the bar, however it will be in a separate area than it is now.” Grillby said looking out at his bar for a moment. You could see him imagining his prefect version of the bar.

“Oh, wow. You have a dinner date with Muffet tomorrow, why not talk to her then?” you ask curiously. In actuality you wanted to see Grillby's flames color lilac. He did, you smiled.

“That was only agreed upon recently.” Grillby said clearing his throat. You're smiled grew bigger. “In any case, I wish you to discuss this with her before then.” he added looking directly into your eye. He was trying to hide his smile but you knew better.

“Oh, you're so cute sometimes, Boss.” you remarked in a sing song tone. Before he could chastise you, you said, “I'll head back over and talk with her. I'm sure she'd love to expand the brand.” You move to stand, eager to get back to Muffet with the exciting news.

Grillby grabbed your arm before you could dash out. “Wait, there is one other thing.” Grillby said, turning to look out the two way mirror. Your eyes followed his gaze as a tall, burly bear monster stood at the edge of the bar, his eyes on the mirror. If you didn't know better you'd guess he could see you.

“Theodore.” you breathed. Theodore Bewood. Your literal teddy bear protector. He'd been one of the most misunderstood monsters in your life. He'd come into Muffet's with a big ol' chip on his shoulder. Bitter and angry from the death of his younger sister at the hands of hateful humans. He'd almost killed you once, it was by accident, but you didn't let it detour you from befriending him.

“He thought you'd be working today.” Grillby said releasing your hand. You smiled at Grillby, tears in your eyes.

“I didn't even know he was back.” You managed to say, your throat tight.

“Being in the military is tricky that way.” Grillby said, the door to his office opening, the noise releasing you from the trans you were in. Turning you fled the room, rushing through behind the bar.

“Theodore!” you shouted running right into his stomach. “I missed you so much!” you added hugging him with everything in you. Theodore laughed, his deep voice rumbling through you. His black fur covered arms lifted you into the air. Tossing you up before holding you to his chest.

“Hey, Short stack.” He greeted smiling at you.

“Teddy, why didn't you say anything? Muffet would have come with me!” you tell him brushing away your tears. You knew everyone was watching, some of the regulars knowing who Theodore was. To you he kind of reminded you of Ursaring from the _Pokemon_ games. Intimidating, huge, fierce looking bear with a SOUL of gold.

“I wanted to surprised you, but GB said you weren't in. I didn't know you were at Muffet's this morning.” Theodore explained still smiling like a fool. You hugged him again, loving the feeling of having someone you trusted so much close to you again. 

“How long are you in town for?” you asked.

“A few weeks. Don't worry, I'm going to be in town for your performance.” Theodore said setting you on his shoulder. He loved having someone on his shoulder. Thea always loved to sit on his shoulder. You didn't protest. Theodore always reminded you of your father before he passed. A big ol' teddy bear.

“How did you know?” you asked as he walked over to a bar stool meant for heavier patrons and sat down. Your fingers anchored into his fur for security as he moved. 

“Grillby sent me a video.” he answered as Whiskey put down a glass of a monster logger. Theodore took the glass and drained it.

“Of course he did.” you remarked looking at the mirror, knowing Grillby was there.

“You were wonderful, just one criticism,” Theodore said earning a worried look from you. “Don't let Grillby get you into such a tight dress again. You're like my little sister, and I ain't about to have anyone looking at you like a piece of meat, it's bad enough that Muffet has you wearing this...less than acceptable uniform.” Theodore groused motioning to your uniform.

“To be fair, this is my Tuesday uniform.” you teased smiling at him. “Grillby let's me wear clothing that I find comfortable, Muff has a very specific look she's going for.” you say, like you had before, but it was more of a reminder for Theodore. 

“I'm going to have to talk with Muffet, then.” Theodore groused again, draining another logger. You felt him look around at the groups of people scattered around. “That skeleton keep watching you.” he announced lowly.

You looked over your shoulder at Sans and waved. “Yeah, we're kind of friends.” you tell him. “His name is Sans.” you say smiling at Theodore when he gave you a curious glance. 

“Sans, hmm?” he looked at the skeleton and then to you. “Stay away from him.” he ordered as if talking to someone in his command. 

You frowned. “Teddy, that's rude. Sans is a good skeleton. A little rough around the edges, but he's nice to me.” you tell him. Your phone vibrated in your apron and you pulled it out.

_Who's the giant?_ It was Sans. You glanced over your shoulder at him, smirking.

_Jealous he's so much taller than you?_ You sent back, you'd leaned Sans had height issues due to his younger brother, by like five years, being so much taller than he. 

You could hear Sans growl as he read your text. You'd gotten a little bit of a mean streak thanks to Sans.  _If it gets you on my shoulders, I'll grow a few inches._ Sans replied, your face flaming. You quickly pocketed your phone before Theodore could take it from you to read your messages. 

“Is that skeleton texting you?” he asked looking at your pocket.

“Y-yes, but it's nothing.” you lied glaring at Sans. “Did you drink your fill for now? I have to get back over to Muffet's.” you say changing the subject quickly. 

“Yes, let's.” Theodore said standing up, your hands burying into his fur again. You waved towards Grillby's office as Theodore's huge stride quickly took you to Muffet's once again.

“Muffet!” you called out entering the bakery, still on Theodore's shoulder. You didn't mind, your legs were still aching from your sprint to Grillby's earlier. A few humans and monsters broke away from the crowd in the bakery, intimidated by Theodore's size. 

“Oh, Y/N, you're back just in...time...Teddy?” Muffet asked setting down a tray, her mouth opened a little.

You smiled at her. Theodore lift you from his shoulders and set you back down. “Thank you, Teddy. Here, Muffet, I'll take over, and you catch up with Teddy.” you offered walking over to Muffet and shooed her over to Theodore. The pair hugged, Muffet much more in control of her reaction. 

You smiled a few seconds longer before going into the back and washing your hands. The morning rush was starting and they'd need you to help out. While you didn't have Muffet's expert additional hands, you had your own magic to do the job.

 

“Oh, Stars. I'm tired.” You groaned after dropping your tray to your hip. It was still warm from the cookies you'd taken off it, but damn, you didn't care. Muffet had talked with Theodore for longer than you had anticipated, but it made you feel happy to see Muffet so engaged and smiling. 

“Thank you, love, for all your hard work. I can't believe Grillby didn't just tell you Theodore was looking for you.” Muffet said walking with you into the kitchen. You smiled at her.

“It wasn't all he wanted.” you tell her setting the tray into the large sink. “He wanted me to propose a partnership.” you tell her cleaning your hands off. 

“A _partnership_?” she echoed.

“Yes, Grillby was telling me that he plans on expanding and revamping his bar. He wants to go a little classier, more upscale. He will still have the bar, but he's wanting to expand his building and add a few floors.” you explained looking around the kitchen for more dirty dishes. Theodore had to check in with the recruitment office and still need to get a few hours of sleep. He promised to meet up later for food. 

“He wants my baked good at his place, doesn't he?”Muffet asked point blank.

“Yes,” you say nodding your head at her. “Just think it over, Muffet. Talk more in detail at your date tomorrow.” you added, teasing a little.

 

_Hey, Kitten, you free?_

You smiled at your phone, Sans is the only one that called you Kitten. Part of you like it, the other part of you wondered why he felt like that was a good nickname for you. But you weren't about to ask.

_You buying? Because I am starving._ You respond while waiting for the light to change color. The city wasn't huge, but you didn't see any reason why you needed a car. Walking kept you in shape, not that your level of activity was low. Between Grillby's, Muffet's, and just being friends with Muffet, you rarely had time to yourself. 

_How much for an hour?_ Sans sent back a few minutes later, you paused in the street, a little insulted by his response, but continued on.

_More than you can afford, shorty. And I just had a thought. Would Papyrus be approving of you spending time with me?_ You sent back, you know it's a little petty, but Papyrus was still a sore subject to you and considering he was in Muffet's shop and no less rude, you really didn't want to get on his bad side any more than you already are.

You didn't have to wait for his response, he appeared right next to you. His bony hand wrapped around your wrist, pulling you away from the edge of the sidewalk. “Sans! Why?” you shouted getting a few sparing glances from the others on the street. You hadn't gotten off work until ten insisted of your planned eight. You stepped away from him, braking off contact.

“You look like a zombie.” he remarked, not addressing you question. You sighed, crossing your arms over your chest, staring back at him not amused in the slightest...well just slightly.

“I've been up since midnight, I've only slept a total of six hours in the past 48 hours. It's been a long few days. Are you going to buy me food or what?” you asked leaning into his shoulder now that he was next to you, you mean, why not? He wasn't Theodore tall, but then again very few were. Plus, you didn't really need anymore tall guys in your life. 

“You falling asleep on me?” Sans asked, when had your eyes closed?

“What? No, I wouldn't do that.” you say yawning. Why did you feel tired all of a sudden? You'd pulled double shifts before and didn't feel this tired.

“Want me to take you to bed?” he asked, his tone a mix between teasing and serious. 

“Sans, you were just with that blonde, how can you even joke like that with me?” you asked, your brows knitting together as you turned to look at him. 

“Kitten, you seem to think I'm a one woman skeleton.” Sans replied, his arms slipping around your waist again. You frowned at him, that was a definite deal breaker for you. 

“I'm a one skeleton kind of woman.” you told him, not sure if you actually meant skeleton's only or relationships in general. Things are a bit fuzzing right now, so you didn't know one way or the other. Your eyes felt a little on the heavier side, that gave you some alarm, but the fuzziness seemed to be winning out.

“Is'sat so?” Sans asked his tone making you feel a little uncomfortable. You looked around, a little confused at your surroundings. Awareness slowly working it's way back into your mind. The haziness was started to lift.

“Sans, this isn't anywhere near Muffet's bakery. Where are we?” you asked taking in the more upscale shops, places you knew Muffet bought her clothing from. 

“Upper north side.” Sans said just about dragging you towards a brightly lit department store for women. 

“What are you doing? I'm hungry, I never said anything about clothes.” you tell him, entering the store against your will. Well, you weren't resisting but, you sure didn't want to go. Sure the clothing would be exquisite and beautiful, but way outta your price range.

Sans turned to smirk at you. “I know, Kitten, I'm treating you to some new clothes. I love the  _maid_ look, but I can't be seen in daylight with you like that.” 

“I'm sorry? Is there something wrong with my uniform?” you asked feeling quite insulted. Muffet spent a lot of time finding the right look for her bakery and she was really proud of her creations.

“Not outside the bedroom,” he responded, seeming to catch on to your less than receptive response. 

“Muffet spent a lot of time and money to get the right look for her bakery, I'd watch how you talk about them.” you warn him, ready to bolt at the best opportunity. 

“I ain't knocking her style, Kitten,” Sans said taking in a slinky number you would never wear. “I'm just sayin' others may think ya kinkier than ya are.” his voice dropping a few octaves. A chill ran up your spine a little when his eyes looked you over.

“Oh,” you looked away quickly, noticing a few well dressed women giving you snide glances. You frowned, looking at your clothes then to Sans. Why did Sans ask you out for food? Oh...you're the one that asked him to buy you food...

“Kitten, don't _stray_ away.” Sans said wrapping his arm around your waist, leading you away from the snarky women. 

You frowned. “Sans, I don't feel comfortable here.” You tell him. “I don't shop at places like this, really, I can't even afford to try anything on.” you added looking around. 

“My treat, Kitten.” Sans said taking a few thing from the wall and pushed them at you, forcing you to take them before they fell to the ground.

“Sans!” you shouted, a little too loud, clutching the clothing as he pushed you into a changing room with a cloth curtain. 

“Try 'em on, Kitten.” Sans ordered from outside the curtain. 

“Sans, this isn't how...”

“Do I need to help ya, Kitten?” Sans asked peeking his skull into the small room. You frowned at him, your palm pressed flat against his forehead, pushing him back.

“No, you are not seeing me naked.” you tell him, making sure the curtain would not moved before looking the shirt and skirt over. Surprisingly Sans had grabbed your size. 

With a sigh of defeat, you undressed, leaving your nylon stockings on. “Sans, is there any particular reason you went with this short skirt?” you asked after slipping it over your hips. It hugged you in all the right ways, but the length. It looked longer than it was. The top wasn't so bad. A little on the tighter side, but it flattered you. Sans has a really good eye for body shapes, but you weren't sure if you should be all that shocked by the knowledge. He did boast to be a bit of a player. 

“Liked the color.” Sans replied smoothly. You suppose it made sense, the color scheme was red and black. His main two colors. 

Another quick look over and you pulled the curtain back, revealing the outfit to Sans. For a moment you thought you'd left him speechless but it was only for a second. He couldn't really read the skeleton very well. He hid his emotions and true thoughts very well. “So?” you asked spinning slowly, like Muffet always made you do when shopping with her.

“I like it.” Sans said, his eye lights drifting over you multiple times. You got the distinct feeling Sans wanted to undress you.

“Really? It's not to short?” you asked faking innocence as you walked to a three mirror viewing section. 

“Nah, Kitten, you look good. Especially yer ass.” he said crudely. You rolled your eyes at him and looked yourself over. He wasn't lying; your ass looked amazing. 

“Hello, welcome to Haven, my name is Evette, is there anything in particular you're looking for today? I see you've found our newest additions to the store.” Evette said smiling brightly. Her smile, just like her breasts were fake, you just knew it, but each to their own.

“Uh, not that I...”

“We're going to an event next week, just looking for something that will make her stand out.” Sans said taking over instantly. You frowned at him again.

“Sans, no, I have something to wear.” You tell him walking over as he sat down in a plush chair. You stood with your hands on your hips, unhappy with this turn of events. “Plus, I'm hungry.” you added when your stomach growled. “I only agreed to a hang out on the premises of food.”

“Oh, don't you worry, Kitten. I'll get cha fed.” Sans said in a tone you'd heard him use before, he was flirting with you. You turned away from him, a little embarrassed. 

“What kind of event are you going to?” the woman asked glancing between you and Sans. 

“She's gonna be singing at a classy joint. I need her looking pretty.” Sans said his eye lights focus on you.

“I'm not okay with this, Sans. I hate feeling like I owe someone.” you tell him as the woman nodded and walked off. 

“Frisk asked me to make sure ya got some good clothes. I've see what you walk around in, you need some new clothes.” Sans said and oddly enough it felt like an insult. 

“I like my clothing, Sans. I've been dressing myself long before I met you.” you tell him, arms still crossed over your chest. While you did like dressing up, high class clothing was not your normal. It was normal for Muffet, but you preferred comfort and function over fashion. 

Sans stood up, looking a little miffed at your attitude. You didn't blame him, he did have to do this for you. Even if Frisk asked you. You couldn't pinpoint why you were being so prickly, but somehow your thoughts would travel back to the blonde. 

“'S there something bothering ya, Kitten?” Sans asked crowding your space. You avoided his gaze. Why did you feel like a jilted lover?

You sighed. “Just really hungry, Sans. I don't really like buying clothes on a good day, not even when I really need clothing,” you say as a lame excuse. You didn't like this feeling, and even as you'd been telling yourself Sans could only be a friend, it wasn't working...

 

The next two hours was totally torture. Sans made you try on nearly twenty dressed and over two dozen outfits. You cursed at him for being so indecisive, but cursed yourself even more for going a long with it. At every turn, Sans made as many lewd remarks, or thinly veiled flirtation. At some point the woman, Evette got truly uncomfortable when Sans found the underwear, asking what size panties you wore.

“Sans! I'm tired and extremely hungry. Feed me food or I'm going to leave right now.” you growled out exiting the changing room in your uniform again. As much _fun_ as it was to amuse Sans, you were at your end.

“Pull your claws back in, Kitten. We'll get going.” Sans said nodding to the sales woman. “We'll take it all.” he told her wrapping his arm around your waist again. 

You simply went with him to the register. To tired to argue with him anymore. At this point a few shots of Grillby's good stuff sounded like heaven. You sighed, well, your sigh turned into a yawn. Stars you needed sleep, and food, but mainly sleep.

Sans released your waist to pay for the clothing, shoes, and yes...even the underwear. You phone went off in your apron and you pulled it out, answering the phone call from Muffet. “Hello?” you asked, weariness evident in you tone.

“You sound awake.” Muffet greeted back. “Are you home? I was going to bring you some food. I have a feeling you haven't eaten yet.” Muffet added.

“I'm not home right now, but I am starving. Somehow, Sans managed to get me into a clothing store...I thought I was going to get food, but this skeleton is pretty tricky.” you say not caring that Sans could hear you. It wasn't like you were being rude about it, just stating the facts. 

“Oh? What kind of clothing store? A lingerie store like Victoria's Secret?” Muffet asked laughing. You rolled your eyes.

“No, Muffet, some place called Haven, you'd like it. It's totally up your alley.” you replay yawning again. 

“Oh, I do know that lovely store! It's amazing, but pretty expensive. Is Sans paying?” Muffet asked as you glanced over at Sans, he seemed a little annoyed. 

“Yes, much to my protest.” you say seeing a few dresses being bagged up, hanger and all. “I gotta go, will you help me put all this stuff away later? I think I may need to ask my super if I can move apartments, one with a walk-in closet after this trip.” you added a little intimidated by the number of bags being packed.

“No problem, oh, there is an opening in my apartment building. Steven is a lovely man, and I'm sure he'd let you rent it. It's almost as big as my place.” Muffet said, you could see her beaming at the idea of being closer. 

“I'll think about it. Later Muffet, loves.” you tell her, getting the same in return before hanging up and pocketing your phone again. 

“Here, go change and put that uniform in the bag.” Sans said handing you a paper bag with a new outfit in it. You gave a lazy nod and went into the changing room again. Using a hair tie from your apron pocket you put your hair up in a messy bun, took out your phone, keys, and wallet, and changed clothes. 

Thankful Sans gave you jeans and a tank top with a sheer, see-through long sleeved top, and a pair of black flats. You folded your uniform and placed it into the bag as requested before exiting the changing room for the last time. Looking up you found Sans simply staring at you. “What?” you asked wondering if you left a tag on.

“Nothing, ya ready?” he asked holding his hand out to you. Nodding you took his hand, not really sure what holding hands meant to skeletons, but it made you feel happy. 

 

By the time you finally made it home you wanted nothing more than to fall face first int your bed and pass the hell out. Lunch had been delicious by the time Sans finally took you to a eatery. The pair of you talked for a few hours before he walked you home...well, got you a cab home. You offered to cook him dinner, but he declined, saying something about Papyrus was cooking. 

You didn't argue. Before you could even open the door to your apartment you heard someone clear their throat behind you. Turning you found a young man in a delivery uniform from Haven. 

“Are you Y/N?” he asked a little nervous.

“Yeah, you got the thing from the place?” you asked feeling less than intelligent. “Sorry, I'm really tired.” you apologize when the kid nodded. “Bring them in and I'll sign whatever you need,” you added pushing your door open and went straight to your couch, glad you cleaned your apartment the day before. 

The young man and a middle aged woman quickly unloaded your items before having you sign an invoice and took their leave. You left everything in the living room and went to your bedroom, crashing into your bed.

You phone went off, but you ignored it, letting the phone call go to voicemail before falling asleep. A soft smile on your lips. You had peaceful dreams.  


 


	4. Awkward

Chapter Four: Awkward...

 

 

“HUMAN WENCH, I DEMAND YOU OPEN THIS DOOR!” came a very piss off, fairly familiar voice. Groaning you pushed away from your bed. Most of your clothing had been discarded during the night. Only the cream colored tank top and your black lacy underwear remained.

“HUMAN WENCH!” Papyrus shouted again, his first pounding on your door, threatening to break it down. You groaned again, scrunching your face as you went to the door. The clock in the hallway told you it wasn't even six at night yet. You'd only been sleeping a few short hours.

Before he could slam his fist against your door again, you pulled it open. “Yes, Papyrus? Why are you trying to break down my door?” you asked, yawning. He looked absolutely pissed off and you had no idea why, but you weren't in the right mind to even question it.

Papyrus avoided looking directly at you within moments of your door opening; his red eye lights glancing above your head, as if there was something more important behind you. You actually looked behind you to see if there was anything else other than the mountain of clothing. There wasn't.

“You were with my brother this morning, do not deny it.” Papyrus said loudly, not quite yelling at you.

“Yes, he asked me out for a...a shopping thing...” you said yawning. “Frisk asked him to,” you added rubbing your left eye. Why was this happening? All you wanted was to sleep.

“Y-yes! What did you do to my brother?” he demanded, sparing a quick glance at you before looking away. You shrugged.

“I don't know what you mean, Paps. We went shopping, he forced me into a fashion show, fed me lunch, then sent me home.” you tell him, man you could not stop yawning. “I've been asleep since three. And quite honestly I'd like to get back to being asleep.” you added missing your bed.

“Do not lie to me, human, you did something to my brother.” Papyrus insisted.

“Paps, if you're going to yell at me, will you at least come inside and do it? My neighbors don't particularly like listening to arguments in the hall way.” you say stepping aside to let Papyrus enter your house, against better judgment. You already knew he wouldn't kill you, Muffet would do worse than death if he did.

Yawning again you walked into the living room and moved some of the bags off your couch and love seat. “Can we have a civil conversation?” you asked sitting down, tucking your feet beneath your butt.

“Hump! As if someone like _you_ can be civil!” Papyrus groused trying to hold on to his anger, you could see he felt a little off his game now that you weren't playing into his fear tactic.

“Please, have a seat, Paps, are you hungry? I have some snacks from Muffet's.” You say noticing a plate with some spider doughnuts on your counter. “It looks like she let herself over earlier.” you added standing up, you were hungry again.

“No, I do not take food from an enemy.” Papyrus said still not looking at you properly. You assumed it was because of your clothing.

“Do you want me to get some pants on?” You asked before biting into a doughnut.

“It does not matter.” Papyrus responded roughly.

“Obviously it does, you haven't looked directly at me since I opened the door.” you say going to the bags and started shifting through them, looking for a pair of pajama shorts Sans had insisted you get. Doughnut secured between your teeth, you found the shorts in the third bag you'd grabbed and went to the kitchen again, using a pair of scissors to cut the tag off before slipping them on. “Is that better?” you asked earning a very slight head nod from Papyrus.

“I do not understand why you would deny doing something to my brother, confess and I will take pity on you.” Papyrus said, clearing his throat, trying to get back to his intimidating posture now that you were fully clothed.

“I'm sorry, Paps, but I have no idea what you mean. I'm pretty sure I irritated the hell outta Sans today. He was trying to follow what Frisk had requested, but I was being whiny.” you explained taking another bite. “Are you sure you don't want anything?” you asked finishing off the doughnut. You could feel the magic Muffet mixed into her batter tingle through out your body. It was nice.

“Sans was unusually quiet tonight at dinner.” Papyrus snapped.

“I'm sorry?” you said unsure what he wanted from you.

Papyrus stomped his foot in irritation. “What did you do to my brother, woman?” he demanded again, you sighed. This was getting old.

“Paps,”

“Stop calling me that as if we are friends.” Papyrus snapped.

You sighed again, laying across the arm rest of your love seat. “Papyrus, I can't give you what you want. I don't know what you're meaning, I'm not sure what I did to, I assume, upset your brother?” you said tilting you head up to look at Papyrus. He actually wasn't that bad looking. Angry but not unattractive.

You have no idea what made you think it was okay, or even appropriate, seeing as Papyrus was trying to chew you out for something you didn't understand; but! “You're kind of cute, Paps. Like an angry kitty,” you remarked not even realizing your lack of censorship.

You watched as the most amazing thing you've seen all day happened. Papyrus's face blossomed with color. Red to be exact. His whole skull colored red. You couldn't help the smile of pure joy from crossing your lips. It was completely and utterly adorable.

“I am leaving!” Papyrus shouted rushing for the door, you didn't even have time to stand up before he was gone, your front door slamming shut.

“Oh..oops.” you said grimacing a little. You had a feeling you'd be getting an angry text or phone call from Sans shortly. But then the thought dawned on you, how did Papyrus know where you lived? “What the hell....”

 

“Kitten! Open the damned door!”

You groaned, well whined, actually. Why was this happening? Looking at your phone you found nearly ten missed phone calls and a few texts from Sans. Your screen told you it was ten twenty three at night. What was wrong with these skeletons, you wondered. Kicking off your bedding, you hurried to your door.

If your neighbors didn't like loud talking during the day, they sure as hell wouldn't like your door being beaten at ten at night. “Sans! Stop slamming your fist into my door!” you shriek as quietly as you could.

“I've been knocking for ten minutes!” Sans groused glaring down at you. He looked super pissed off, more so than Papyrus.

“I've been asleep! I need sleep, Sans, I'm human!” you shouted quietly, Sans brushing past you. You sighed and closed the door. Great, this is how you liked company, pissed off. “Sans, what is going on now? I'm so tired of everyone just barging into my home.” you say running a hand through your hair.

“So, my bro _was_ here today!” Sans shouted, spinning around to look at you.

You nodded. “Yeah, I have literally no clue why! You, particular skeletons confuse me so much. He nearly knocks down my door, shouts that I did something to you, then wouldn't look me in the eye until I had pants on!” you shouted, pausing, out loud that sounded really weird, but it was the truth. Life is sometimes weirder than fiction, you thought bitterly. 

“Wait, you greeted my lil' bro like this?” he asked looking you over. You had taken the shorts off after Papyrus had left and went back to sleep.

“Yes, I told him I was sleeping, I don't wear a lot when I sleep because I get hot. It's not my fault he's bashful for being so rude!” you nearly shout feeling extremely drained. “I haven't even put everything away from earlier, I'm so tired, and now fairly hungry again.” you groaned looking at the state of your apartment.

“Pap saw you in your underwear before me?” Sans asked a little pissed off. You frowned at him.

“Really, that's your main concern?” you asked rolling your eyes and headed into the kitchen. You're tired, it's late, and Sans's yelling is causing you a huge headache. "Sans, can we skip to the part you tell me what's going on?" you asked pulling a small step stool from under your skin to get into a cabinet just to the left of the refrigerator.

Sans laughed behind you, earning a dirty glare from you. You didn't like when people make little remarks about your height or lack there of. Yes, you are short, it is a pretty obvious fact, just like you were kind, its not unusual or even abnormal for some humans to be height challenged.

"Ya need help there, Kitten?" Sans asked, closer this time. You looked under your arm to find him almost directly behind you, his eye light glue to your scantily clad ass.

"Yeah, you can back up, Sans." you respond dryly. He looked up at you, a little dusting of red on his cheek bones as he backed away a few steps. Well, you sighed, a few feet was better than a few inches. "Are you going to tell me what's going on, or am I going to have to guess?" you asked finding the Tylenol in the cupboard and stepped back down to solid ground.

Sans didn't respond right away, which, if you were being honest, and you usually are, it was grating on your nerves. In the mean time, you filled a glass with water and downed three Tylenol, hoping it would help with the headache. Skeleton monsters were proving to be very hard to handle.

"Kitten, what did you say to my brother earlier? He came home looking like...I don't know what, but he didn't even insult me when he passed by." Sans said in a tone you could only describe as utter confusion and worry.

You frowned, you didn't like this feeling. What had you said? "I just remember him shouting that I did something to _you_ , but told him I didn't understand what he wanted from me..." you tried to remember the last bit of the conversation...if you really wanted to call it that.

"Ya already said that, Kitten. What did ya say before he left?" he asked, you assume to figure out if he should be scare or extremely piss off at you.

You closed your eyes and pressed cold finger tips to your forehead. The words were there, but you could have sworn that had been a dream...right? You deadpan. "I told him he was cute." you say just as shocked at Sans looked. "I remember, I was on the couch, looking up at him and...I..." you felt your face flame. "I told him he was cute and then his whole skull turned bright red." you meet Sans eyes. "I honestly thought I was dreaming for that last bit. I fell asleep on the couch...Oh, oh! I didn't hurt his ego, did I?" you asked not sure if it would be a bad thing or not.

"You honestly said that to my bro?" Sans asked, his shock still firmly on his skull. You nodded. "In the middle of him yellin' at cha, you told my brother, Papyrus, he was _cute_?" he asked, his voice a little gruffer.

"I'm running on very little energy here, Sans. I can't be heal responsible for what tired me says!" you responded a little scared. What was Papyrus going to do now?

"Did ya mean it?" Sans asked, his voice taking your from your thoughts.

"What?" you asked.

"About, Paps, did you mean what ya told him?" he asked again, very serious.

You nodded unsure. "Yeah, I mean, he's not a bad looking monster, and I've seen some horror shows, but if he had just a little bit more humility, for lack of a better word, I'd say he's pretty hot?" Where the actual hell were these words coming from? You felt freaked out by your own mind. Did you honestly think that about Mr. Angry?

Apparently so. Well, this has been informative as it was disturbing.

"Damn, Kitten, I didn't know you swung that way." Sans remarked, the light dusting of red on his cheeks again.

"I blame you." you muttered walking past Sans to your living room. You needed to lay down. His bony arm shot out, your stomach pushing into him. He didn't budge. You put your hands against his arm, frowning at him. "What are you doing?" you asked.

"What do ya mean, you blame _me_?" he growled, sounding more than pissed off.

"Ah, it's a figure of speech?” you respond not really wanting to get too personal with Sans. You'd already marked him as off limits. You wanted a committed relationship, and he was already a friend. Mixing the two types of ships was a bad idea.

“Oh, no, Kitten. Ya ain't getting off that easily.” Sans said moving faster than you could see. He backed you into a wall, literally. One hand on your waist, the other next to your ear, firmly locking you between himself and the wall. “I know that tone of yers. Yer lyin'.” Sans growled, his breath, however that was possible, brushed against your cheek.

“Sans, you're a little close.” you say, your eyes dropping to his teeth, they were really sharp, not that you had a fear of him actually biting you with them...Would Sans actually hurt you?

“Then explain what cha mean, darlin'.” Sans ordered.

You scrunched your nose at the new nickname. Well, it wasn't too new, but you didn't like hearing it from Sans. “ _Darlin'_? What happened to _Kitten_?” you asked avoiding his question. You watched him give you a curious look.

“Don't like _darlin'_?” He asked, you shook your head no.

“It feels weird for you to call me that.” you tell him honestly.

“'kay, I won't call you that again if you answer my question.” Sans offered quickly.

You sighed, resting your head against his forearm. “Do I have to? Whatever happened to a girl being able to have her inner secrets?” you asked pouting. You really were not in the right state of mind for this.

“Talk.” Sans growled again, his arm moved slightly, his hand turning to cup the back of your head. It actually felt nice. You'd always been a fan of someone's hand tunneling through your hair, lightly scratching your scalp, and Sans was providing that. It was extremely relaxing.

“Fine, meaning.” you groused back. “I just mean, I hadn't realized that a skeleton could be attractive until I meat you. AND!” you added a little louder than needed. “I can appreciate the differences and similarities between you and Paps. Even though he's rude, and a bit too defensive, he's cute, just like you are even though you are off limits.” you tell him, meaning it all, even if you were saying a little too much.

“ _Off limits_?” Sans echoed.

“Yeah, I mean, we're friends, right?” You asked smiling at Sans. He nodded. It looked strained. “That and you said that you weren't a one woman kind of skeleton. I don't do open relationships or even casual flings. They never work out and in the end, I'm never the one left smiling.” you added seriously.

 

Sans didn't say a whole lot after that. You talked a little bit, he let you sit down, but something seemed to be bugging him. Apart of you screamed he was upset you didn't want to pursue an open relationship with him, but your rational side quickly sat on that voice. You chose to ignore that little, squished voice, it was talking nonsense.

After fixing something to eat, you took a shower, then went to bed. You had to plug your phone back into the charger before laying down. There was a text from Frisk asking if anything odd had happened with Papyrus or Sans. You tried to explain the situation as best you could, but you were sure sometimes got lost in the process.

Closing your eyes you vaguely wondered what would change in the group dynamic after today... That was a worry for tomorrow, maybe not even then. You let sleep take you shortly after, weariness winning out.

 

Muffet was the first to get to you just before noon. You'd been awake for about an hour, trying to decide what you were going to do with all the clothing piled around your apartment living room. You really didn't know how you'd let Sans talk you into so much.

“Wow, he really went all out for you.” Muffet remarked, rather than greeted you when she enter the apartment.

“Yeah, I have a few fancy dresses, a lot of dress casual clothing, new shoes, new undergarments, stockings, skirts, blouses, and even pajamas. I have no idea what I'm going to do with all this stuff!” you groaned, noticing Muffet was on her phone. “Thanks for paying attention.” you mutter as a pair of her eyes looked at you.

“I am, love, but I just got the most wonderful text from Frisk.” she said smiling at you.

You stepped away from her. “What news?” you asked cautiously. If it had anything to do with last night, you knew it meant trouble.

“Tell me, love, how was your night?” Muffet teased, her worrying smile on her lips. You swallowed hard.

“W-who texted you?” you ask uneasily.

“Frisk.” It was all that needed to be said. You hung your head, going for your love seat. Might as well settle in for this conversation.

“Fine, help me get this under control and I will tell you what happened.” you groan grabbing up a few bags and tossed them to Muffet. She laughed behind her hand, easily catching the bags.

“Oh, of course, love.” she said still laughing. You sighed and dove in to the story once again. Muffet, to her credit didn't ask a whole lot of questions, she simply gave her own colorful, and optimistic interpretation of Sans's and Papyrus's reactions.

“You wish, Muffet. Those two are beyond me.” you reply.

“Come now, love, you mustn't be so pessimistic.” Muffet insisted, easily handing up six shirts and the three dresses. At some point, there had been a fashion show, Muffet giving her approval before each item was hung up, folded, and put away.

“Muff, I say I need commitment from whatever unlucky soul that falls for my, and he practically shuts down. How else am I supposed to take it?” you asked, it hurt, you wouldn't deny that. It hurt a lot actually, but you weren't going to voice that. You hadn't even really considered that Sans would want to start a relationship with any meaning with you anyways.

“That's a bit harsh.” Muffet said frowning at you.

“Yeah, I'd say so.” you agreed pushing close your full dresser. Muffet had forced you to go through you preexisting clothing and toss out everything you hadn't worn in over three weeks.

“Y/N, why do you do that to yourself? You are a wonderful human worthy of love and affection the way you need it. If Sans cannot provide that, then it is his loss.” Muffet said. You shrugged, sometimes you didn't know anymore.

“Switching subjects; are you ready for your date tonight?” you asked smiling at Muffet, watching her darken around her cheeks.

“I wish you wouldn't call it that.” Muffet said, fumbling over her words a little. You smiled at her, loving this side of your friend.

“Oh, please, it's a date, and you love that it's happening.” you teased happily.

 

Muffet took you out to lunch, forcing you to wear a combo that Sans had picked out before you were allowed to leave. You laughed with Muffet and tried to forget the events from the night before. You knew you'd been seeing Sans again in a day or so, he'd be back at Grillby's, maybe still at table three, maybe not. You didn't know. However, even if he wasn't at Grillby's you'd see him at the celebration you would be singing at.

You stayed with Muffet until it was time for her to leave for her date with Grillby, giving her encouraging words as you walked with her to the curb where an UBER was waiting for her. “Have fun, Muff. Don't think about the past, just focus on today, okay?” you asked, feeling a little cliché, but it seemed right to say.

“Yes, oh, wise one.” Muffet replied, halfway into the back seat. “I'll talk to you later.” she said, waving as you closed the door. You waved back, waiting until the car pulled away before heading to your apartment again.

Muffet would have fun, you just knew it. Grillby is a great guy, he and Muffet belonged together, everything in your SOUL told you this for a fact.

“Y/N, I was just on my way to your place.” Theodore's voice bellowed in the evening air. You jumped a little, smiling upon seeing his face. “Was that Muffet?” he asked.

“Yeah, she's on a date tonight with Grillby.” You said smiling. Theodore smiled, nodding his head in approval.

“Okay, I gotcha. Are you hungry?” He asked smiling down at you.

You nod, “starving, actually.” you add.

“Good, I gotta place we can try out.” Theodore replied walking along side of you, taking the lead. Well, this wasn't how you imagined your evening going, but this was good too.

 

“Grillby, is this okay?” You called after knocking on Grillby's door. Much to your dismay, Muffet had managed to get rid of all your usual outfits you normally wore to work at Grillby's.

“When did you get new clothes?” Grillby asked, a brow raised in question.

“Not by choice, Boss. Is this okay?” you ask again. Grillby nodded and you went to work. The pants felt a little on the tighter side, and you could feel you patrons staring a little more than usual, but you chose to ignore it. Working your way around your tables you notice something...a little out of the ordinary.

“Paps?” you asked, it was just easier to call him by the nickname.

“Wench, finally you come to serve me.” Papyrus groused, not correcting you.

“I didn't see you when I got in today. How's your day going?” you asked setting down a disposable coaster before pulling out your order pad. When Papyrus didn't respond, you bit the inside of your lip. “Okay...can I get anything for you?” you try again, this would not ruin your night.

“I desire a burger with fries and a club soda.” Papyrus ordered. You nodded.

“Is Sans going to be joining you later?” you asked, a little surprised he wasn't already at the table.

“No, now get my items.” he snapped. You sighed.

“You could say _please_. “ you added turning away from Papyrus and headed to the bar. “Grillby special and a club soda.” you say to Whiskey when she walked over to you.

“You look like you could use a drink.” Whiskey said putting the food order to the back and started on the club soda.

“By the end of this shift, I might.” you tell her taking the club soda and walked back to Papyrus. “Here's your soda, Paps, I'll be back around when your order is done.” you say setting the glass on the coaster and walked away, not giving him anytime to make any rude comments.

“Hey, Doll!” A'swan called from table seven. You bee-lined to him and his companion. A new face, you noted.

“Hey, A'swan.” you greet smiling at the bird looking monster with white feathers. By the look in his eyes and the glasses around the table, you were guessing he was about half a keg into it. “Want some food, buddy?” you ask.

“Nah, I wan a'other burr..” he said smiling at you. You sighed.

“How many would this make it? Twenty?” you asked cleaning up the table.

“Y-ya see...ya seeee how....how she take..sssss...care o' me?” he boasted, his voice slurring. You sighed again.

“I don't see you for nearly a month and this is how you greet me, A'swn? I thought we talked about this.” you say almost having all the glasses piled up on your tray, a fine balancing act about to happen.

“N0, no, no, no....I'm...I'm jussss...jussss celebrat..ing...” he responded.

You rolled your eyes. “You're taking it too far, A'swan.” you told him, already taking into account the woman seemed less than pleased with his attitude and no where near to being intoxicated. “When did you arrive?” you asked him. He looked at his watch, his arm bouncing up and down, his head trying to keep up. You sighed. You'd gotten special permission to cut certain monsters and human off, convincing Grillby he didn't need that kind of headache.

“Okay, you're getting water, A'swan. You didn't pass the clock test.” you tell him, knowing he would understand, even in his drunken stupor.

“N-noooo.....D-Doll...don...don do...'at.” He groaned clutching his still full glass to his chest, spilling a little into his shirt.

“That is your last one, A'swan. You have to get home safely.” you tell him, lifting your tray, resting a portion of it on your shoulder. “If you don't like it you can go somewhere else that doesn't care about how or what state you go home in.” you add a little upset with A'swan. He'd been doing so good with not over drinking.

“Dooollll...” he groaned before hiccuping. The woman at his side started whispering very angrily at him. You didn't wait around to hear what she was saying.

“Cutting him off so early?” Whiskey asked, her tone flat. You knew she was joking, but only slightly. Whiskey didn't care one way or the other.

“Is Paps's food ready?” You asked, ignoring her dry humor. You set the tray down, clearing off your tray before washing it with a clean, wet rag.

“Just came out.” Whiskey said sliding the dish down to you.

“Thanks, do you have any A1 back there?” you ask. You didn't know why but Papyrus stuck you as a stake sauce kind of guy. Whiskey didn't respond, instead she simply slide the bottle down to you without a word. You thanked her and placed it on your tray.

“About time!” Papyrus groused, still seeming to be in another, or the same foul mood.

“Paps, you could say _thank you_ , instead. There's no need to be quite so abrasive.” You tell him setting everything down in front of him. “I don't know if you want this, but here's some A1. I would offer ketchup, but I have an idea you probably throw it across the room instead of saying no.” you added with a shrug. “Let me know if there is anything else you need.” you say noticing his club soda hadn't been touched yet.

And so began the little lessons in politeness with Papyrus for the remainder of your shifts for that week. Some days Sans and Papyrus were both at Girllby's, providing entertainment as you worked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than the previous ones, but I hope you liked it all the same. Thanks for reading my story. :) My updates are kind of erratic, but I will try to post at least 2-3 chapters a week until the story is done. I have no real idea how long the story will be. I write a chapter, read then re-read it a few times before deciding if I like the direction. I simply know what kind of ending I want and how I begin the story. :)


	5. Jealousy

 

Chapter Five: Jealousy

 

 

“A-are you ready?” Alphys asked from your left. The lizard woman wasn't as shy as you had thought before. She was actually quite brilliant and a little socially inapt, but that was okay. You'd met her a few times at the embassy when you'd met Frisk for lunch a few times.

She kind of scared you. You'd catch her seeming to size you up, asking some very personal questions. You'd found out that Undyne and Alphys were in a very committed relationship, and it was really inspiring. The pair complemented each other very well. Where Alphys seemed mousy and a little unsure, Undyne was loud and outgoing. Alphys kept Undyne in check, and Undyne helped Alphys expand her world.

They actually reminded you of Muffet and yourself. That was neither here nor there at this moment, Right now, Alphys is going through a sound check with you an hour before the celebration is to start.

You smiled at her, giving a thumbs up. The playback audio started, a prerecording of the instrumental part of your songs. You'd be singing Adele's _Chasing Pavement_ , A Fine Frenzy's _Almost Lover_ , Lana del Ray's _Summertime Sadness,_ Ellie Goulding's _I Know You_ Care, P!nk's _Who Knew_ , Christina Perri's _A Thousand Years_ and _Human_ , and Brandi Carlile's _Before it Breaks_. You'd sent Frisk a list of twenty songs you felt fairly confident in singing and she narrowed it down.

“I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me.” you sang, losing yourself for a few moments before the music stopped.

“That s-sounded good.” Alphy said from the mixing board. You nodded and waited for the next song to start. You repeated the process three more times before Alphys told you everything sounded good with your voice. You thanked her for her help and headed to a small room Frisk had said you could use to get ready as the ballroom was prepared. Frisk asked that you stick around the embassy while the preparations were done.

You unzipped the dress from it's protective covering and undressed. You hadn't checked the lock on the door, this became painfully obvious when the door swung open. Jumping when it slammed against the wall you spun around, clad in only your undergarments and your pants clutched to your chest. “Papyrus!” you shouted surprised to see Papyrus in the door way.

“Why are you not dress?” Papyrus asked looking away from you instantly. You looked around the room, confused.

“What? It's not even time for the even!” you shouted grabbing for something that would cover your body more. “Close the door, please!” you shouted when the only option you had was to get dressed in your street clothes.

You'd never seen Papyrus panic, but in that instant he had. His movements were jerky and unsure as he grabbed the door with his hand. He closed the door, slamming it actually, but with him on the wrong side of the it. You sighed. Why was this happening?

“Paps, you were supposed to close the door with you out outside the room.” you say sighing again, you couldn't really find it in you to be angry or even vaguely upset with him. Papyrus looked to confused for anger.

“You should have specified.” Papyrus replied, his voice still gruff but most of the bite gone due to the situation. He turned to open the door, some men carrying food walking by, one whistled.

“Shut the door!” you shouted, face flaming. Papyrus slammed the door close.

“What do you want? Closed or me out?” he shouted back.

“Both! But there are workers carrying thing outside that door! Just...” you wanted to cry. What the hell was happening? “Keep facing the door! Do not turn around until I say you can!” you say sternly. You could hear a few male voices talking outside the door.

Papyrus seemed to hear them too, a fierce scowl on his jaw. You sighed. “Please, Papyrus, face the door and ignore those guys.” you say softer. This was not how you saw your preparation time going. After a few awkward and long seconds, Papyrus turned around, facing the door. You instantly felt relieved.

Folding your pants you placed them on top of your shirt and took the dress down, stepping into the silk fabric. Frowning when you realized you needed help with the zipper you looked to Papyrus. Well, at least that dilemma could be easily remedied.

“Papyrus, can I get your help?” you asked watching him turn to look at you. His cheek bones dusted red, very lightly but you could see it. “I can't get the zipper to go up all the way.” you tell him turning around to show what you meant. “Can you pull the zipper up?” you asked feeling a little...well a lot embarrassed.

You didn't hear him move, the only indication he'd left the door was the feeling of the zipper going up your back. You shivered at the feeling of the cold metal against your back. Turning around you found Papyrus back at the door. He didn't say a thing, but the light dusting was still on his cheeks.

“Thanks...” you say going to the vanity and sat down. You are still not sure what Papyrus had come into the room in the first place. “Did you need something?” you added, it felt a little rude, but you're still a little off from him intrusion a few minutes ago.

You looked yourself over as you waited, it didn't take long unlike with Sans. You admired the form fitting floor length gown. It sparkled whenever you moved and the black trim and small beading was tastefully done. It was a wonder that Muffet hadn't picked it out.

“Frisk asked that I come collect you.” Papyrus said watching you sweep your hair into a messy bun at the top of your head. “I am to escort you her office.”

“Oh, I didn't know she needed me for anything. Okay, I just need to do my make-up real quick then I'll come find her.” you say feeling a little better, but you wondered what Frisk would need from you.

“Frisk asked that I escort you to her, I will not leave without you.” Papyrus said getting an uneasy side glance from you, but you could see he meant his words.

You nodded slightly, finishing up the cat eye look with the black eye liner. You didn't do a whole lot with makeup, knowing it didn't agree much with your skin. A little bit of mascara and some 24 hour blush pink lip stain with clear gloss later and you deemed yourself passable. You looked yourself over, checking for any sighed of huge imperfections before stepping away from the vanity, taking the two inch silver heels and slipped them on.

“Okay, if you'd please show me to Frisk, I think I'm ready.” You say looking up at Papyrus.

“You think?” he grouse. He really liked that tone of voice around you.

“Yeah, I mean, I'm not as good as Muffet with getting all fancy, but I think I did a good job...Do I look okay?” you asked feeling just a little bit insecure with Papyrus staring down at you.

He hmm'ed at you, a gloved hand cupping his chin. “You are have my approval, human.” You scrunched your nose at the word.

“Thanks..?” you chose to ignore his choice in what to call you and stepped to the door, opening it. “Where is Frisk?” you ask.

Papyrus didn't say anything, but you could feel his eye lights on you. Turning you looked at him, a little confused at his hand being extended to you. You rose a brow at the motion.

“What are you doing?” you ask softly, not wanting to insult the monster.

“Frisk requested I escort you to her. In monster society, when one escorts another they are linked at the arm.” Papyrus explained seriously. You felt stupid. Of course Papyrus would obey royalty etiquette. He'd been part of the royal guard after all.

You nodded your head. “Of course. I don't get to go to events like this, so please forgive me for not understanding.” you say taking his arm like you'd seen in movies. You could feel his bones clearly through the expensive suite. He was similar to Sans, but his bones felt leaner, still just as strong thought.

“Come, human, let us go.” Papyrus said talking the lead.

“Why do you call me that?” you asked unable to help yourself. You've gathered quite a collection of nicknames, but _human_ seemed a little too on the nose. Would Papyrus like it you referred to him as _skeleton_?

“That is what you are.” he replied quickly

“And you're a skeleton, would you like me to call you _skeleton_?” you shot back quickly, looking up at his face. You could see your logic slowly sink into him. “I can understand that you do not care for me, but I would appreciate it if you are to call me something, other than my name, that it be...a little nicer.”

Papyrus paused, his eye light scanning your face. “My brother refers to you as _Kitten_ , I do not wish to do so.” he said and you nodded.

“That's find. I get called, _Doll_ , _Short Stack_ , _Love_ ,” You paused before adding, “And occasionally _Hey You_.”

“Do you not regulate the number or variety of these _nicknames_?” Papyrus asked seriously.

You shrugged. “Not really. Most of the people who give me nicknames I've known for a long time. Muffet switches from _love_ to _deary_ or _dear_ depending on her mood.” you say.

Papyrus went silent again, looking from you to a window above your head. “Then it is settled. I will call you _Star_.” Papyrus announced, his voice very serious and a little worrisome.

“Star?” you echoed, it was new to you. “May I ask why?” you ask, Papyrus taking your arm once more and walked you down the brightly lit hallway.

“Is there reason why Sans calls you _Kitten_?” Papyrus asks. You shook your head no. You really didn't know why he called you that, he just did.

“No, I guess not. Although it does puzzle me.” you add, the pair of you from that point on walking in silence. Every now and then as Papyrus escorted you, you'd glance up at him, and blush. Muffet had told you a tale of something all monsters wanted while trapped in Underground, but it was something they could never see. Stars.

Looking down at the carpet you tried to shake the thought away. There is no way that Papyrus is dropping a hint that he thinks you are unobtainable like the stars were... Was he? No, that's crazy. Just like Sans, he probably just wanted to mess with you.

The silence didn't last long, a few short minutes later double doors opened to reveal a very well dress, very glamoured up Frisk talking with Flowey, his vines wrapped around her right arm like a tattoo.

“Frisk, evening.” you greeted waving as Papyrus kept your other arm tapped within his.

Frisk turned, looked between you and Papyrus and gave a smirk you knew meant she was misunderstanding the picture before her. To be fair, everyone seemed to be doing that. Everyone was making jumping assumptions that you and one or both of the skeleton brothers were in a relationship.

“Good evening, Y/N.” Flowey greeted for Frisk as she signed to you.

“Papyrus said you wanted me?” you asked as he seemed to remember he was touching you and dropped your arm.

“Yes,” Flowey said glancing at Papyrus, a smirk on his yellow face. You wanted to ask what it meant but held your tongue. “Mother and Father will be late this evening. Their flight from DC was delayed. They will arrive about an hour into the celebration.” Frisk explained walking over to you. “They asked that we take photos before the party begins.”

Your lips formed an O. “Can it wait until Muffet is here? I don't think I did a good enough job for photos.” you say honestly, feeling more than a little insecure.

Frisk moved her arms, Papyrus interpreting this time, startling you just slightly when he spoke, still at your side. “You look beautiful. Do not worry about the photo, even Muffet could not do a better job.”

You blushed, “awe, thanks.” you say smiling at Frisk, missing the knowing smile she and Flowey gave Papyrus. He clearing his throat, you glanced up at Papyrus then to Frisk and Flowey. “Why do I feel like I'm missing a joke?” you asked getting a distinct feeling you weren't in on an inside joke.

“Do not worry, Y/N, I will discuss more with you later. For now, please join us in some photos.” Frisk said as the doors opened again and Sans walked in with Undyne, Alphys, and the photographer. You smiled at Undyne, earning a large smile in return.

“Hey, punk! Didn't think you'd be here!” she bellowed hugging you tightly. Undyne was like that cool, very intense and intimidating older sister with a huge competitive streak.

“Y-yeah, a little tight, Undyne.” you tell her instantly being set down on your feet. “Thanks.” you mutter straightening your dress. “Frisk asked me to take a photo.” you add, your fingers lacing together.

“Yes! Lady Ambassador, we must hurry before your guests show up.” the photographer urged shooing everyone together. He rearranged the group, putting the shorter people, namely you, Alphy, and Frisk with Flowey in the front with Frisk in center. Sans stood to your right and Papyrus to your left, Undyne on the other side of Papyrus.

“SMILE!” he shouted before firing off a few frames. “Now, Lady Ambassador and the singer only, please.” he demanded more than asked. Man, this guy was really into his job.

You stood next to Frisk in an awkward prom photo pose. Glancing at Frisk you got a funny idea. “Hey, Frisk, you know those cheesy romance novel covers that usually have a really buff guy dipping the female lead?” Frisk nodded cautiously at you. “What's say we have fun? I promise I won't drop you.” you add smiling at her.

Frisk seemed to think about it as the photographer waited rather impatiently for you two to stop talking. “Ladies, please.” he nearly groaned.

Frisk rolled her eyes before nodding to you. You smiled. “I'll dip you just before the flash, do a pose.” you told her as you stood with your body facing hers, your feet moving ever so slightly to support her weight and your own.

“Smile!” he shouted again. It was the fastest you'd ever moved, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other supporting her back, you dipped Frisk, her left leg raised as he hung her head back and to the side. Her back of her right hand pressed against her forehead as she mimicked the look of a swooned woman. Everyone gasped, even Flowey adding to the moment. When you were certain the photo was done you peeked down at Frisk, your eyes meeting before you both burst into laughter.

“What was that?” Undyne asked, seeming to be a little impressed.

“Us being silly.” you told her setting Frisk back on her feet. The photographer was not smiling. “Sorry, we'll be good now.” you add quickly getting back into the pose the photographer had wanted you in in the first place.

Frisk had a hard time not giggling in between photos. Her eyes sparkling as she took photos with everyone. You couldn't blame her, how often was she around someone who'd think of something stupid like that?

“What was that, Kitten?” Sans asked taking up the empty space on your left.

“The photo?” you ask curiously. Sans nodded. “Frisk looked like she could use a bit of cheering up, and to be honest I'm a little nervous so I needed a good laugh.” you told him, smiling at him.

“Okay, these will be the last few photos.” the photographer announced looking around for groups or couples he'd missed. “Miss, you and the skeleton at your side, please.” he said as you looked at Sans.

“Us?” you asked pointing between you and Sans, the man nodded. You shrugged and walked forward.

“Put your arm around her waist,” he ordered, Sans following direction. “Now, lean into him, yes, like that.” It felt a little intimate but you weren't a photographer, so you followed directions. He took two quick photos before calling Papyrus over to trade positions with Sans.

“I have a pose in mind.” Papyrus said, his tone scaring the poor photographer. The man didn't speak, merely nodded his head and allowed Papyrus whatever he desired. You had to look away, needing to laugh a little. It was mean to scare the man, but he was being a bit of a dictator.

“Star,” Papyrus said getting your attention. You look at him, he was closer, his face just a foot or so away from you. “You will smile.” he told you. You nodded not sure why he needed to say that, but the next thing you registered was being lifted into the air. A soft cry of surprise escaping your lips as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

“Paps, what are you?” He glared at you, silencing you.

“I said smile.” he growled out, you could feel his voice vibrate through your chest.

“A little bit of warning goes a long way, Pap.” you tell him, not entirely sure where he was going with his actions. He didn't give you any warning for the next part. Eyes wide your world went upside. You couldn't help the giggles from erupting in your stomach. You laughed, the flash blinding for a moment. Within seconds you were on your feet again.

“Whoa.” you reached out for stability, your world spinning momentarily. A bony hand grabbed your waist and another took your hand. Your free hand went to your head. A few seconds later you looked around.

“Well, that was interesting.” Undyne said, the first to speak. You nod in agreement.

“Frisk?” Everyone turned to see a well dress woman enter the room, her amber colored eyes looking for Frisk. “Miss Dreemurr, the guests are starting to arrive, please come with me.” the woman said walking to Frisk.

“Oh, thank you, Tammy.” Frisk signed and spoke by Flowey. “We will see you all in the ball room.” she added leaving with Tammy. You smiled, your hand dropping to your side. You could stand on your own now, but the arm around your waist didn't release you.

“How long ya gonna hang on ta her, bro?” Sans groused from a few feet away, earning your gaze. Papyrus released you after that. You stepped away.

“What, are you jealous, Sans?” you asked smiling in a teasing nature at Sans before Alphys called your name. You turn your attention to Alphys. “Yes?” you asked as she beckoned you. You went to her, not seeing the dirty looks passing between the brothers like Undyne did.

 

Your heart is pounding in your chest. Everything is starting to spin a little, and you are sure you're going to puke. Everything up until this point was lovely. You were having fun, a lot of fun actually. Papyrus became like a shadow to you, but it wasn't all bad. He was nicer to you and was even calling you by the nickname. Although the nickname seemed to irritate Sans like nothing less.

Shaking your head you put both skeleton brothers from your mind. In a few minutes you'd be on stage, front and center singing to a crowd of people you didn't know, spare for a handful you did know. Asgore and Toriel had greeted you, you'd shared a pleasant conversation before you danced with Grillby at Muffet's insistence. Shortly after Sans and Papyrus had insisted on a dance..or three.

Damn, you were trying to not think about those two. Closing your eyes you took a deep calming breath. You cleared your mind, taking a few steady breaths, letting the music in your head wrap around you body, the melody warming your SOUL. You felt calmer, ready almost for your performance.

“Please help me greet an up and coming voice, F/N L/N.” announced a voice you didn't know. Standing next to a microphone the curtains pulled back, the house lights dim and a solo spot light illuminated your form. You didn't speak this time, instead the band started up the first song of the night. Lana del Ray.

Inhaling you step up to the microphone, holding it in your hands, eyes closing as the first notes passed your lips. You would lose yourself in the music, singing to please your friends.

 

“I'm only human...” you sang, you voice deep as your glanced out at the crowd. You could barely make out faces, but you found two pairs of red eye-lights that seemed to be like a beckon in the night. You knew which was Sans and which was Papyrus. It is the last song of your set. “I'm only human... Just a little human!!!” The music stopped, you pausing a few brief milliseconds. “I can only take so much. Until I've had enough.” A few milliseconds of silence, then the drums started off, joined by guitars. “But I'm only human! And I bleed when I fall down. I'm only human. And I crash and break down. Your words in my head, knives in my heart. You build me up and then I fall apart. 'Cause I'm only human, yeah.” The music ended and the spot light on you cut out.

A hand on your back startled you, turning you found Asgore at your side, Toriel just behind him. You smile at him briefly as the curtains opened again. People and monsters alike were clapping and cheering as you were illuminated again, Asgore and Toriel at your side. You beamed at the attention, but it made you feel humble.

“Thank you, thank you.” Asgore's voice boomed in the room. “Toriel and I wanted to let everyone know we are so overjoyed you joined us to celebrated the barrier breaking. It has been a long road for both monsters and humans, and we knew it is still a long road yet to cover. Toriel, Frisk, and I thank you all for your continued support and believing in the world our daughter envisioned all those years ago. We are doing all we can to see her dreams come true.” Asgore beamed looking at Frisk in the crowd. You could see her face changing a lovely rose color under her olive tone skin.

“And for our lovely entertainer of the evening, Miss Y/N, thank you for gracing us all with your lovely voice and soothing SOUL. I hope we can enlist your beautiful talent again,” Asgore said turning to smile at you.

“T-thank you, your highness.” you managed to squeak out. Asgore said a few more words to his guests, Toriel joining in with some news regarding monster civil rights, before you are escorted off the stage.

“You did wonderfully. I am glad Frisk was able to talk you into joining us this evening.” Toriel said smiling brightly at you. You smile back.

“It was my pleasure. I know I missed a few notes and my timing was off, but I'm glad everyone enjoyed it.” you say trying to stay positive. Toriel chuckled.

“Well, I will let you get back to my daughter and your friends. I hope you are enjoying yourself.” Toriel added walking with you back to the main area of the ball room. You nodded.

“Very much, ma'am. Thank you for letting me join today.” you say listening to the conversations around you. A few people stop and watched you pass by, some waving at you, a few looked uncomfortable? Maybe they didn't like your singing?

“It's our pleasure, Y/N, please enjoy the rest of your evening.” Toriel giggled leaving you just before you reached your friends. You saw Muffet talking with Grillby, she was awfully close to him. It made you smile and your SOUL flutter a little. Muffet looked happy and Grillby, oh! His hand is wrapped around Muffet's waist. Your SOUL burst with joy! You wanted to shout and scream in victory, but knew better than that.

“Star.” Papyrus said, standing before you, you tilted your head up to look at him.

“Paps.” you responded smiling. You couldn't help it.

“Can I have this dance?” He asked politely for the first time since the party started. Before he just told you that you'd be dancing with him. Could this night be any better?

“Yes, you can.” you tell him taking his hand as he lead you to the dance floor. Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata began, and Papyrus started you into a slow waltz. You didn't speak, simply enjoying the movement and the fact Muffet and Grillby were getting so close.

“You sounded pleasing this evening.” Papyrus told you.

“Really?” you asked beaming up at him, it was really the most sincere comment he'd made all night, hell since you met him. “Thank you.” you added happily.

“Y-you are welcome, Star.” he replied as he twirled you around the dance floor. At some point you'd laid your head against his chest, feeling his rib cage through his shirt, but like any other time you'd felt his or Sans's bones, it wasn't uncomfortable. It almost felt like a thin layer of padding between you and their bones. You assumed it was magic and you left it at that.

“Are you tired?” Papyrus asked, his voice rumbling in his chest. You could feel his SOUL flutter a little, that puzzled you.

“A little, yes. It's been a long night.” you tell him truthfully. “I'm not quite sure what time it is and singing takes a lot out of me.” you added feeling like you needed to yawn. You fought against that feeling, winning out.

“Mind if I cut in, bro?” Sans asked, his voice startling you. Pulling away from Papyrus you smile at Sans.

“Oh, Sans, I thought you were dancing with....Trixie?” you ask. It'd been a little painful to know that Sans actually brought a date, but somehow Papyrus had become your unofficial date for the evening, even if he did not classify it as such.

“All done, thought I'd waltz around with my favorite dance partner.” Sans responded, a level of smooth you couldn't deny.

“I think you're just jealous that Papyrus has been twirling me around this dance floor.” you tell him smirking at him. You sigh. “Papyrus, do you mind if I dance with Sans?” you ask looking up at Papyrus.

He looked conflicted before giving a curt nod and walked away without another word. You didn't like that, but Sans didn't give you a chance to go after the taller skeleton. “You should be nicer to your brother.” you tell Sans as you take a similar pace to Papyrus.

“Kitten, I'm plenty nice to my brother.” Sans tells you, something you can put your finger on in his voice that told you it wasn't the full truth. Sans spun you, his fingers circling your wrist as you did a full 360 degree turn.

“Sans, I have a feeling you're not telling me the full truth, you and Paps seem to be a little hostile towards one another.” you say needing to talk to one of them about it. You guessed Sans would be easier to talk to.

“Kitten, don't go asking about things you ain't ready to know.” Sans warns, a chill running down your spine as he pulled you flush against his body.

You couldn't respond right away. Your feet moving you, but you felt a little numb, what could be so bad? “Is it me?” you ask knowing you'd most likely be the only point of conflict seeing as Papyrus didn't really like you...well, no...he did like you? You didn't know anymore. The last week and tonight have been confusing.

“Yes, it's you, Kitten.” Sans replies, you frown at him. “Why are you letting him call you _Star_?” he asks, cutting you off before you could rebut.

“Ah, I told him he could give me a nickname, he chose _Star_.” you tell him quickly. “I don't ask why you call me _Kitten_ , as long as it's not a way to insult me, I'm okay with just about any nickname.” you tell him, you noticed then that the sound of the crowd was gone. You were outside still dancing with Sans. You frowned, “Sans! You teleported me!”

He shrugged. “So what?” he asked spinning you again.

“Sans, we've talked about this, tell me before teleportation.” you whine just before he dips you, your head almost brushing the concrete outside.

“Tell me something, Kitten.” Sans said setting you right. You glanced at him, cautious about what Sans would want to know.

“Yes?” you asked.

“Have you kissed a skeleton before?” Sans asks, his eye light focused on your face, your very red, very hot feeling face.

“N-No...Why would...” you didn't finish. Sans's hands found your head, gripping you as he pressed his teeth against your lips. It didn't hurt, you could feel the grooves of his sharp teeth, but it didn't hurt. You aren't sure when, but your eyes closed, hands gripping the coat of his suite, pulling him closer. You'd kissed a few guys before, a mix between monsters and humans, but this was like nothing you'd ever felt.

It was like electrical sparks tingling against your lips, your back bowed as Sans pressed down on you. You needed air, but you didn't want to stop. Pulling away just an inch you opened your mouth, gasping, giving Sans the opening he'd been looking for. A cool, wet tongue slide into your mouth, running along your tongue, your teeth.

One hand left your head, wrapping around your waist, pulling you hard against his body. Your head is swimming in a sea of different feeling and emotions, up and down had no meaning as you lost yourself in this moment. You didn't want to let go. Never in your wildest imaginations had you come anywhere close to a kiss being this mind blowing.

Sans pulled away from you, you could almost see start, literal stars in his eyes. “Would you want to kiss a skeleton again?” he asks, you nod wordlessly at him.

“That sounds like the best idea ever.” you tell him watching him come back to you. How could you be this thirsty? This desperate for a kiss, and not just any kiss, but _his_ kiss? You didn't care how his finger tips bit into your dress, you doubted the material would be able to hold up to his scorching touch. Within seconds thought was gone again. All that mattered was the feeling of Sans's teeth against your lips, his fingers pressed into you skin, his very presence driving you into a heated frenzy.

Nothing could ruin this moment...well....yes... something could and someone did. “SANS! STAR!” Papyrus shouted, your heart stopped in your chest. Everything prior to Sans's kiss rushed into you. You pull away from Sans, fast and clumsily. Your heels didn't help as you stumbled back, but Papyrus was there to catch you.

“Paps!” You gasp, it was all you could managed to say, you feel so ashamed of your actions. How could you look this man in the eyes? Papyrus stood you on your feet, your heat thundering in your chest, almost painfully so. What had you been thinking?

“H-hey, bro. Having fun?” Sans asks, you could see he was trying to be casual, but even he looked rattled.

“Not as much as you are with my date.” Papyrus remarks, the words hitting hard in your SOUL. It confirmed that he'd become your date for the evening. Your eyes misted, in this moment nothing felt right. Turning your head you wrap your arms around your chest, the night wasn't cold, but you felt cold hearted.

“Whoa, yer date?” Sans asks, his tone challenging. You couldn't focus on that, or rather you didn't want to. Sans hadn't realized Papyrus felt like you were his date either, but that didn't make it any less horrible.

“I-I have to go.” you whisper, your feet already taking you back into the ballroom, you didn't care how you got home, you just needed to leave.

“Love? Are you...” you ignore Muffet's voice and hurry away, letting your hair fall over your face, hiding the tears there. What was wrong with you? You swore you'd never make anyone feel like you had when your last boyfriend cheated on you. You broke that promise.

 

Your door slammed behind you, quickly locking the door before you fell to your knees, sobbing. You knew you were probably blowing things out of proportion, but what the actual hell was wrong with you? You were there with Papyrus, whether by plan or accident, so why did you end up kissing Sans?

Covering your face with your hands you sobbed. How were you going to look either skeleton in the eyes after tonight? You didn't know the answer. You never forgave Jason for cheating on you, and while you weren't dating either skeleton, it went against everything you stood for.

“I've loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more.” Christina Perri played from your phone. You knew it was Muffet. Fumbling with your items you'd grabbed in a hurry you found your phone and looked at it. Muffet was calling you, but you didn't know if you could talk to her.

Before it went to voicemail you answered it. “Hello?” you ask, your voice cracking.

“Y/N! Are you okay? What did those skeletons do to you?” she asks, well just about roars into the phone.

“N-nothing, they d-d-did nothing....It was me.” you sob, trying to talk but failing. “I'm no b-better than...than Jason.” you added covering your mouth with your hand.

“What? No, no, love, what happened?” Muffet asks. You don't know if you can repeat it right this second.

“Come over tomorrow, Muff. I need you.” It'd been forever since you uttered those words. You're always, _always_ there for everyone else. You never asked for help for yourself, but this...this you couldn't do on your own. What if Papyrus hated you now? More so than ever? What if Sans hated you? The thought of either skeleton finding you repulsive and worthy of hate filled you with a fear you'd never known.

“I'll be there, sleep, I'll let myself in.” she tells you softly, you nodding. “Whatever happened, it's not as bad as you think, take some breaths, drink that tea I gave you and rest. I love you, Y/N.” Muffet said, you responded with an okay and hung up.

Looking around your dark apartment, you decide to leave it that way and slowly rose to your feet. You kicked off your shoes and walked to your bed room, took your dress off and replaced it with a tank top. You felt numb and stupid and tired.

Pulling back your blanket, you fell into your bed, rolling over, taking the blanket with you. Whispering that you were sorry, you let sleep take you. With any kind of mercy no one would be at your door tonight trying to knock it down.

That night you had dreams of Sans and Papyrus, tears falling form your sleeping eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> Brandi Carlile  
> Before it Breaks  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6Xr67cTzwE  
> Christina Perri  
> A Thousand Years  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtOvBOTyX00  
> Human  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r5yaoMjaAmE  
> Adele  
> Chasing Pavements  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=08DjMT-qR9g  
> P!nk  
> Who Knew  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NJWIbIe0N90  
> Ellie Goulding  
> I Know You Care  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8BRdY0NR08g  
> Lana del Rey  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nVjsGKrE6E8&spfreload=10  
> A Fine Frenzy  
> Almost Lover  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I_S_TbD1XFM


	6. What?

Chapter Six: What?

 

 

 

Laying down after a ten hour shift at Grillby's you stared up at the ceiling. What are you to do when the universe seemed to be against you? Theodore was gone now, you couldn't talk to him, you still have Muffet, but she was a little preoccupied with the budding relationship with Grillby and expanding her brand, you could talk with Frisk, but that felt like crossing a line. The woman had other thing more important that your stupid love life issues.

But that was the issue, it wasn't stupid to you, you just worried others would think it was stupid. You sighed, picked up your phone and went through your texts again. Undyne had asked you out for drinks with Alphys and a few others, Frisk was telling you about all the dignitaries that were interested in booking you, much to your dismay. Then...there was Sans and Papyrus...

Your phone slipped, smacking you on the nose and right eye. Crying out you turned to your left, your eye hurting. After groaning, holding your face you heard the distinct noise of a phone call. Shooting up you grabbed your phone up, seeing it had decided to call Sans. “No, no, no, no, no.” you said quickly as you tried to cancel the call before it was...

“Kitten?”

...to late....

You didn't respond right away. You simply stared at your phone.

“Kitten?” he asked again, it pulled at your SOUL, you caved.

“Hello? Sans?” you replied softly, you'd been avoiding conversations with him and you could tell it was pissing him off.

“Hey, ya haven't been talkin' to me lately, Kitten...” Sans started, whoa, you'd been hoping he'd ease into it or not talk about it all together.

“Yeah...I don't know how to address what happened...” you say, one arm covering your eyes. You really didn't know how to handle the situation. It wasn't like you'd been thought this many times, it was just once and you never saw him again. You hadn't even realized you'd voiced your thoughts.

“What _situation_?” Sans growled out, giving the impression he didn't know he'd done anything wrong. You sighed. You had different morals than Sans...

“Never mind, Sans. I'm sorry I've been weird lately, but I'm just working through...things...” you try again, Sans most likely wouldn't understand what you felt.

“That's it, I'm coming over. Ya ain't makin' any sense to me.” Sans dropped the phone call. You groan as you sit up, you didn't want to entertain any one. You just wanted to take a bubble bath and then pass out before your shift with Muffet tomorrow morning at five.

You sent a text to Sans. _What time are you coming over, I need to shower before you do._ You keep your phone in your hand as you enter your bathroom, debating to chance your shower or not. You could at least get in your pajamas...right? Stripping off your clothes you walk back into your room and pull out a tank top and shorts set you'd gotten on the 'shopping' trip about a month ago.

“I'm here now.” Sans growled from your doorway, you shrieked throwing a hairbrush on your dresser at Sans.

“Stars! Why do you and your bother had a thing about popping in at the wrong time?” you shouted slipping the top on before shoving your legs into the shorts.

“Wait...Paps saw you naked?” he asked.

“Knocking! There is such thing as knocking and it is amazingly polite and what civilized people do!” you say ignoring Sans's question. You walk pass him to your living room, being trapped in the bed room was not ideal...especially if Sans kissed you again...

You actually didn't know if that would be a bad or good thing...

“What were you talkin' about on the phone, Kitten?” Sans asks, diving right into your previous conversation.. “Is this about that kiss?” he adds, it hits you hard.

Did it mean nothing to him? Was it just you that'd been so effected? You didn't look at Sans as you got yourself a glass of milk. “Sans...I...” the words died on your tongue. How could you honestly speak with Sans about something that was totally wrecking you when it didn't even seem to matter to him?

You didn't even mean to say the words, they just slipped out, like water through your fingers. “Did it mean nothing to you?” You'd been so thrown off by the kiss, the obvious hurt you'd seen briefly in Papyrus's eyes when he found you in Sans's arms...and...and it meant nothing?

“It was a kiss, Kitten.” Sans said, his voice cool, calm...detached.

You didn't look at him...”Just a kiss...” you whisper, setting down your glass. “Sans, I'll be right back. I need to grab my mail real quick.” you say, your voice feels hallow and foreign to you. Taking up your keys you walked to your door and open it.

“K-Kitten?” Sans calls, you could feel his foot steps.

“I'll be right back.” you say again, leaving your apartment with only your keys.

 

The direction didn't matter as you walked around the city alone and half clothed. You felt so conflicted and confused and hurt. You'd teased Sans that he was jealous, and you had actually fooled yourself into thinking he may like you more than just a one night stand, but...Tears bubbled in your eyes. You were wrong...the one time you tried to have hope and it crushed you...

Looking around you found yourself near Grillby's bar. Part of the building was under construction and you knew how to get in, you had your keys, but did you really want to risk Grillby finding you in this state? No...with a sigh you decided to go to the small secluded park next to the bar. It was really just a well taken care of garden with gazebos and benches littered everywhere for people to picnic and enjoy the sunshine at.

You're thankful the night isn't too cold. The summer days lingering into the night, you knew it started to cool down around midnight, one in the morning. Finding a gazebo that faced Grillby's you sat down on one of the benches, leaning against the wall behind you.

You sighed, how did your life end up like this? Part of you wanted to blame Muffet, part wanted to blame Grillby, but you didn't have it in you to put all your woes on your friends. No, you didn't think things would get to this point and didn't do anything to protect yourself. Of course, it didn't help Muffet had been hinting it would do you good to get back out there, even just a little.

With a sigh, you move to lay down, staring up at the stars past the hanging of the roof. The moon is out, full and big, and bright. You smile. The moon always makes you smile. You hum to yourself as you close your eyes, feeling the wind play across your skin, tickling the fine peach fuzz on your face and arms. Eventually you'd go back to your apartment, but for now...now you just needed to be.

You aren't sure how much time passed, or even when you fell asleep. But the feeling of extreme warmth and being weightless woke you form your slumber. Groggily you opened your eyes, blue flames filling your sight. You frowned, was this Grillby? It didn't feel like Grillby.

“Grillby?” you asked feeling a bit light headed.

“No, but close, in a way.” Fuku's voice chuckled. You smiled. At least you knew this monster that just randomly picked you up.

“Fuku, hey.” you say yawning. “When did you get into town?” you asked hearing loud voices getting louder. You shield your eyes form the bright lights, well brighter than Fuku and outside.

“Just now. I didn't expect to see you sleeping in such little clothing outside the bar.” Fuku said setting you on your feet once you entered the bar. You frowned. You were outside?

“Oh...” you whisper, remembering why you'd be outside. “Yeah, ah...guy trouble?” you gave her a look that said you're sorry for the trouble.

Fuku sighed, her dark tones of blue flames lightening a little. Unlike Grillby Fuku head deeper, true tones, you wondered if it was because she was female. You didn't ask, it seemed to intrusive. “Y/N, what are we going to do with you?” she asked, her tone told you she was slightly amused by the situation.

“Feed me?” you ask, giving her a shy smile. You are hungry, but it wasn't your main focus, the fact you are in your pajamas in Grillby's was your main issue at this moment.

“Come on, let's go to Dad's office.” Fuku said shaking her head at you. You smile up at Fuku.

“It's good to see you, Fuku, how long are you in town for?” you asked following her through a private hallway only Grillby and Fuku really used.

“Just a few days. I heard that Dad and Muffet were getting close, so I took a few days off from school to come talk to him.” Fuku replied. You smile.

“I love your straight to the point attitude, Fuku.” you tell her. “But, yeah, Muffet and your dad have been getting closer.” you add as you come to an archway that leads into the hallway that Grillby's office was in. “Do you not like Muffet?” you ask as you reach Grillby's office.

Fuku pauses, looking down at you. Even thought she's around your age, she's taller than you, everyone is... “It's not that I don't like her, but the last time they tried this, Dad was...I didn't think I'd ever see him smile again. It hurt his SOUL, Y/N, that's very dangerous for a monster to have cracks on their SOULs.” Fuku explained knocking on Grilly's door.

“So knocking is a thing!” you shout, startling Fuku. She gave you a confused look and you simply shrugged muttering a sorry.

“Enter.” you hear Grillby say through the door. Fuku opened it and walks in, you following after. You smile, you could see flecks of lilac in Grilly's flames. They grew brighter when his eyes landed on his daughter. “Fuku! I'm surprised to see you, my love.” Grillby said standing from his chair. He quickly embraced his daughter, hugging her tightly. You knew papa Grillby missed his daughter something terrible.

“I missed you, Dad.” she replies hugging him back. For a moment the colors blended and you could only tell they were two different flames by their clothing.

“How is school? Is anyone treating you unkind? Do I need to come up there?” Grillby asks, firing off his questions like a concerned father. You had to stop yourself from giggling. He was just so adorable like this.

“No, Dad, everything is okay. It's just summer and I don't have as many classes.” Fuku said, easing her father's worries. “I came to see you as a surprise and found this one outside sleeping in the gazebo.” Fuku added turning to look at you, Grillby pulled away, his arm still looped protectively around his daughter's waist.

“Y/N? What are you doing outside, at this hour, in those clothes?” Grillby asks, his fatherly tone still there. You blushed looking down at your outfit.

“Ah...sleep walking?” you offer getting an frown from Grillby. You sigh. “It's a story you probably already heard from Muffet...” you offer looking away.

Grillby sighed. “Is it Sans or Papyrus?” he ask, well it sounded more like an accusation that one of them had hurt you or make you uncomfortable again.

You didn't get to respond. Grillby's cellphone started ringing. He hand up a finger, putting your conversation on pause before answering his phone. “Hello?”

“IS Y/N OVER THERE? I CAME TO HER APARTMENT AND SANS IS HERE. HE SAID SHE LEFT TO GET HER MAIL AND NEVER CAME BACK!!” you knew that frantic voice. Muffet.

You started backing away, heading to the door slowly.

“Don't. You. Move.” Grillby growled out, freezing you in place. You dare not anger this man of flames. Fuku gave you a shocked look.

“You ran out on Sans?” she gasps. You give her a guilt ridden glance.

“I, ah...yes?” you cringe when Grillby speaks into his phone.

“She's right here. I'll keep her until you arrive.” he says, and you feel like a child in trouble, dreading the moment your parent arrives to collect you.

“I..”

“Nothing.” Grillby finished for you. He hung his phone up, pocketing the small device before giving you his full attention. “What is going on with you, Y/N?” he asks point blank. You curl into yourself. You really feel like a child being scolded by your parent.

“I...I don't know.” you reply honestly. Everything felt jumbled and scrambled and you didn't know which direction was right. “I'm just so...so lost.” you whisper, tears misting your eyes painfully.

Grillby sighs. His foot steps taking him directly to you. “Come, sit down, you look cold.” he says, his arm around your shoulders, leading you to the couch in his office. He sits down with you, Fuku taking the spot on your other side.

“Y/N, you're like family, no... you _are_ family to us. If there is something wrong, you can talk to us. I'm only a phone call away and Dad is always right here.” Fuku says softly. You glance at her before looking to your hands again.

“I..I just don't want to burden anyone, but I'm so lost. Nothing is making sense to me anymore. I've never been so confused, so unhappy with my own feelings before...” A tear dropped from your eyelashes, splashing soundlessly against your thigh.

Fuku gasps beside you, her arms wrapping around you hugging you tightly. “What has been happening? What have you been hiding from us?” she asks softly, you leaned into her warmth.

“Y/N, is it because of Sans and Papyrus's advances towards you?” Grillby asks, earning a tear shaking nod. “Has Muffet ever explained the attraction between SOULs?” he asks next, earning a no from you. He sighs.

“But, I've heard you talk about stuff Muffet had explained to you about SOULs.” Fuku shot back, shocked.

You nod to Fuku saying, “I know the basics, but Muffet said talking about attraction and stuff like that made her feel uncomfortable. I assumed it was because she'd have to use examples to make me truly understand and that would mean talking about her previous relationship with Grillby, I couldn't force her to talk about that so I dropped it.”

“Sometimes you are too kind for your own good, Y/N.” Grillby grouse, shaking his head. “But you are not wrong. Our relationships was due to a mutual attraction between our SOULs, and that alone is not enough to base a firm relationship on.” Grillby continues, shifting just slightly on the couch.

“It was not obvious until lately, but there is a strong connection between your SOUL and that of the skeleton brothers. It seemed unlikely, considering how different your lives and beliefs are, but that may be why the connection seems to be so strong. In Underground, like minded, or like SOULed monsters seemed to pair up, living fairly comfortable lives together as partners, _mates_. But this is not Underground and the beliefs that we held to do not always apply here. We are finding that we are attracted to SOULs that have something ours lack.” he explains, confusing you a little, but you got the most part of it.

“Opposites attract kind of thing?” you ask. That's nothing usual for humans. Untalented with the talented, stupid with intelligence. It just seemed to be a balancing act. Even if two humans were similar in almost every way, one would be more out going than the other, or one more musically inclined and the other a fan. It just seemed to be a Yin and Yang concept that most didn't even notice.

“Yes,” Grillby agrees. “Sometimes that combination is deadly, some more of a SOUL completion. I cannot tell which it would be between you and the skeletons.” You sigh, looking down at your tear streaked legs.

“Can...Can a SOUL...are there such things as SOULMATEs?” you ask, not sure if you'd understand your reference.

“Any one SOUL can be compatible with many others. It is the strength of that connection and determination to make the relationship work that is the deciding factor. It is uncommon but not impossible for one SOUL to have immensely strong connection to multiple SOULs. We do not know if there is a true SOULMATE concept, of one SOUL belonging or being made specifically for another SOUL, but where in life is there that much certainty?” Grillby asks, making a fair point. Life is about mistakes and adventure.

You nod slowly, this was informative, but it didn't feel...complete. “How can I know who...who....” you found you couldn't ask the question because it felt cruel.

“How can you tell which brother has a stronger connection?” Grillby offers softly. You nod your head. Thankful he wasn't acting as if you were being ridiculous with your uncertainty.

“That is something only you can know. There are such relationship that are referred to as a _poly-relationship_ , it is where you and two or more partners are committed to each other. The relationships is open, but everyone is aware of the others.” Fuku offers softly, earning a warning look from her father.

“What have they been teaching you at school?” he growls.

“It's not what I'm leaning in school, Dad. Some of my friends are in poly-relationships. I am not, I don't even have a boyfriend yet. I'm waiting.” Fuku tells her father sternly. You knew they were related, and it makes you smile.

“Good.” he says lowly.

“I guess it helps figuring things out if one only thinks I'm a toy...” you say softly, not really meaning to say the words out loud, but there they were.

“Who would dare think you are a _toy_?” Grillby asks, his tone dark, scaring you a little.

You snap your mouth shut, you didn't want to be the reason Sans was killed. He catches your eyes, reading you like a book. “That skeleton better not think you are a _toy_ , or he and I will be having a conversation he will not like.” Grillby warns, the door to his office slamming open. Muffet looking absolutely terrifying. You huddle into Fuku for protection.

“Y/N!!!” she hisses, actually hisses at you. You want nothing more than to blend into the couch and disappear.

“Muffet, calm down.” Grillby coaxes, standing from the couch. Your protector.

“You had me worried! I nearly tore Sans's skull off his body for not going after you! What if you got hurt? Robbed? Kidnapped?” Muffet spouts, her voice going from angry to fearful.

“Muffet,” you whisper, great here comes the guilt again. “I'm sorry, I...I should have...I'm sorry.” you told her unsure what all you needed to say other than you're sorry. Standing up you went to her, letting her wrap all her arms around you, holding you almost too tightly. It's fine, Muffet loves you, you know that. She cares so much for your safety. “I'm sorry Muffet.” she whisper again, a pair of her hands taking your face into them, her eyes looking you over for any injuries.

“Where did you go? What happened? Why was Sans in your apartment? I'm so scared for you but you won't talk to me. Please, please, talk to me.” Muffet pleads, tears dripping from all five eyes.

“I'm sorry, Muffet, I didn't want to overwhelm you with my worries. I thought I could handle everything, but I was wrong. I was so wrong.” you told her, your face in her shoulder again.

“Shh, I'm here now. No matter what is going on, Y/N, I'm always here for you.” she says, her words taking away that anxiety that'd been building up in your chest. The dam broke and you cried into her shoulder. In the ten years Muffet has known you, she'd only seen you in such a state two times. Once when your father died, and again when your mother passed away. Grillby and Fuku has never seen you like this, and you had some guilt about that, but right now, right now was not the time to worry about that.

It took a few minutes...more like a half hour, but you finally told Muffet everything. Grillby and Fuku had left to give you time to talk with Muffet, they already knew the gist of everything, they just wanted to give you privacy. You told her about what Grillby had explained to you, she was a little upset. Not with anything Grillby had said, but with herself. She'd apologized for not explaining SOUL attraction to you earlier, but you insisted it wasn't her fault.

“No, I knew someday a monster would find your SOUL irresistible, your kindness calls out to those around you, some are uncomfortable and that's why they say you are too kind, others are comforted by it. I knew that, one day, someone would come along and try to snatch you up. I just... I didn't realize it would be Sans or Papyrus, or that it would end up like this. I saw your SOUL connection to Sans, I hoped it would help you step out there, but this...I'm sorry, love, this is not how I wanted things to unfold.” she said holding your hand.

You gave her a soft smile, Muffet needed this just as much as you did. “There are thing, Muffet, that we cannot control. They are scary as they are amazing, and it's hard to relinquish what little control we have.” you say softly. Muffet nodded.

“You should listen to yourself, she's gives good advice.” Muffet teased. You both started to giggle, both feeling a little better. “I love you, Y/N, you, aside from my spider babies, are my only family.”

“And you're mine, Muffet. I love you too.” you say meaning it.

“How do you feel?” Grillby asked form the doorway. You smile at him, feeling a whole lot better.

“Much better, Boss.” you add to your smile, meaning it. “I'm still in pajamas and feel like hell, but I'm very much better.” Grillby nodded.

“Good, because I'm firing you.” Grillby said, his voice dropping just slightly. You deadpan.

“WHAT?” you shriek standing up. “Why? Is because of tonight?” you ask frantic. You loved your job! _LOVE_! Why was...

“You are no longer my waitress. I'm instead hiring you as assistant manager and head baker.” Grillby said smiling at you. You stare at him, mouth gaped open.

“GRILLBY!! That was dirty and you know it. I almost had a heart attack!” You shouted, tears dripping down your face. Was now really the time to be joking? No, but you appreciated his attempts in cheering you up. You shook your head, barreling into his arms, hugging him tightly. “I take it back, you and Muffet aren't good for each other! She's rubbing off on you too much!” you say laughing though your tears.

Grillby chuckled, an arm holding you to his chest, the other petting your head. “It is because of her I have a better sense of humor.” Grillby tells you, a smile in his tone.

“She's a bad influence on you, I'm telling Fuku to forbid this union.” you joke back happy you aren't truly fired. Grillby laughed again. This night turned out better than expected.

 

After that night Muffet kept better tabs on you. Sans had gotten a talking to by Grillby, he'd sent a text tell you, _Thanks fer the life lesson Grillby seems ta think I need._ You'd sent back a text saying you were sorry, but he didn't respond after that for awhile and you let it be.

However, as the days passed he'd tried to talk with you. Your schedule change made it impossible and at some point you'd actively tried to avoid discussion. Fearing what could happen or rather will happen to your relationship with him and Papyrus. You doubted it'd be anything good.

“Muffet, I'm here,” you yawn enter the bakery at four thirty.

“Oh, good! Right on time.” Muffet sang, her many hands setting things on the table. Today she'd be showing you the proper way to make one of her many spider cakes. There were no actual spiders used in the cake, but there were two semi different ways to make the same cake. One with monster ingredients only, and one with a mixture of monster and human ingredients.

“Yep, that's me, always on time.” you joke as you yawn again. Your dreams lately were leaving you more tired than when you would go to sleep.

“You look tired, did you sleep okay?” Muffet asked sparing a glance at you.

You shrug. “Kind of. I think I may need a new mattress.” you say walking over to her and looked at the items she'd assembled. You wouldn't write anything down, Muffet would give you step by step instruction paper later, but for now, it was just technique and timing for today.

“I know a place we can go to after this.” Muffet offers, going to the sink to wash her hands, you follow after. Keeping a clean kitchen is always rule number one.

Muffet is ruthless in the kitchen, she criticized your every mistake, but you didn't blame her. This is her brand she's putting into your hands, something she didn't do lightly. There are only a small few number of people that Muffet allowed access to an even smaller number of recipes. You'd been forced to redo the batter three times. Muffet dissected your skills, giving you encouragement as she instructed you on proper hand placement, on how fast to whisk, the list went on and on. It was intimidating as it was informative and frustrating.

“Okay, I believe these are good enough to sell for today.” Muffet said smiling sweetly at you. You on the other hand collapsed into a chair in the kitchen.

“You are ruthless, Muff.” you tell her smiling back.

“You did excellent, love. Better than I had feared.” Muffet said, and you weren't sure if she meant that as a complement or not.

“Thanks?” you ask as Muffet handed you two cakes to carry into the bakery. You followed, having to force yourself to stand up. “I didn't know baking lessons would be this hard.” you tell her entering the bakery at full sing.

“Good morning, Doll.” a few customers greeted when they saw you at the display.

“Morning there Sweetheart.” a human looking monster with green scales greeted, he even winked at you. That alone wasn't usual, but something about the man felt off.

“Morning.” you greet back, this customer you didn't know every well, but everyone had take up to calling you something.

“Those look delicious.” he remarked looking at the cakes you'd just finished up.

“Would you like a slice?” you ask. Your shift today was short, but that didn't mean you couldn't help the man.

“How much for the full cake?” he asks, eyes locking with yours. You had to suppress a shiver. His off green eyes unsettled you.

“Ah, Muffet sells then for twenty seven fifty.” you inform him.

“I'll take it.” he answered after a few seconds of debating. You nodded and took one of the cakes out of the display, picking one at random.

“No,” he shouted starling you, the cake almost feel to the ground.

“What?” you asked looking at the man.

“Not that one, I want that one.” he said pointing to an near identical cake to the left of the empty spot. You frowned but set the cake in your hands in the case again and picked up the one the man specified.

“F-follow me over to the register.” you say hesitantly. This man was sending up all kinds of warning bells in your head, but he wasn't doing anything so you ignored them. “Okay, you total is twenty seven dollar and fifty cents.” you say standing at the register. The man handed you a twenty and a ten note.

“Keep the change, Sweetheart.” he said, again winking at you. You force a smile, nodding your head.

“Thank you, please enjoy.” you say placing the change into the tip jar. The man nodded his head, took the cake and left. You slowly moved from the register, heading for the kitchen.

“That wasn't creepy,” Olive whispers, she'd been standing on the other side of the doors, watching from the small oval window.

“Yeah, I don't think I've seen him before now that I think about it. No one really calls me _sweetheart_ either.” you say shivering again. You didn't know if you'd ever think of that little pet name in a good light again.

“Muffet said to tell you to meet her in her office when you were done. Something about a mattress?” Olive said raising a brow. You laugh.

“Oh, yeah, I told her earlier I think I need a new mattress, she offered to take me to a place after work.” you explained getting a nod from Olive.

Olive opens her mouth but quickly closes it. You know she wants to ask your something. “Olive?” you coax.

“I was wondering...if I could take your current mattress if you were going to toss it out..” she says softly. You already knew of her living situation.

“Of course, it's a queen, is that okay?” you ask already planning to buy her a brand new bed instead of giving her yours.

“That's perfect. My mattress is a bit on the _hand-me-down_ side.” she says laughing softly, but you could see the pain hidden there.

You hug her. “It's okay, no need to explain, Olive. I'll talk to you tomorrow about delivery and all that junk.” you reassure her before getting a nod from her. You smile and tell her you'd see her tomorrow, before going up to Muffet's office.

“I have some clothes for you to change into.” Muffet chimes as you enter the room. She doesn't look up from her computer. You know she's finishing up the payroll for the period.

“Okay,” you say finding the clothing neatly hung in the small closet. You take them and go into the private bathroom, changing your clothes. “Hey, Muffet, I know this is inappropriate, but do you have Olive's address on file?” you ask as you slip the orange button up blouse over your arms. Thankfully Muffet gave you dressy blue jeans to wear instead of a skirt like she loves to do.

“Yes, of course, why?” Muffet replies. You could tell she is still at her computer.

“She needs a new mattress, I was planning on buying one for her and having it delivered tomorrow when she's not working.” you say buttoning the shirt up before leaving the bathroom. Flipping your hair from the collar you left the last three buttons undone and looked to Muffet. “So?” you ask, spinning.

“Marvelous!” Muffet cheers. She finishes with her computer and turns it off. She'd return in the evening to help with the close down.

 

“Oh, love, what about this one? It's so bouncy!” Muffet giggles as she bounces on the queen size mattress, you laugh with her, joining her for a bounce or five.

“It is very bouncy, Muff, but I don't know if that's what I need for sleeping.” you tell her, flopping back. You bounced a few more times before the bed settled, you shift again and again you bounce. Yeah, this was not the bed.

“I need something a little less...bouncy.” you tell her using the springs to bounce you to your feet. The bed was fun, but not what you were looking for. You move on to the next set of beds, they boasted to be equal parts firm and comfortable. You sit down, laying back with your eyes closed. You bounced, but just momentarily before settling into the bed. It cradled you, comforting you as you shift positions. Bouncing a minimum, but it bounced a little and the mattress dipped behind you ever so slightly. “I like this one, Muffet...” you pause. “You are so not Muffet.” you say making eye contact with Sans.

“Glad ya noticed, Kitten.” Sans said winking at you. You frown, and eye brow raised.

“Where is Muffet?” you ask sitting up, looking around for you suddenly and suspiciously missing friend.

“Said there was something going on at the bakery.” Sans offers as you slid off the bed. You look at him suspiciously.

“When did she tell you to me us here?” you ask point blank. Sans shrugs at you.

“Like twenty minutes ago.” Sans says when you cross your arms over your chest. “I've been trying to talk to you for a while, Kitten.” Sans says, watching you as you walk through the isles of beds. Sans close on your heels.

“I know, and I've been avoiding talking to you.” you respond truthfully. There really is no point in trying to hide it. Sans obviously knew you'd been avoiding his calls, your responses back to his text messages short and non-descriptive.

“Ya know, this ain't cute.” Sans growls, his red magic wrapping around you, lifting you from the floor. It hadn't been the first time you'd had magic lift you, but it was still a little weird.

“Sans, put me down, please.” you ask tightly, this was really not the place to have a heart felt discussion, or rather rejection.

“You liked this bed, didn't cha?” Sans asks, levitating you over the bed you'd just gotten off of and drops you. You shriek, bouncing a little before settling.

You sigh, staring up at the ceiling.

“M-Miss? Can I help you?” a salesman asked hesitantly.

“Yeah, I'd like to buy two of these beds in a size queen, for both.” you tell him sitting up.

“Will you need to talk about financing?” he asks, glancing at the slightly angry looking skeleton.

“No, I'll be paying in full.” you tell him scooting yourself off the bed. “Don't mind Mr. Grumpy Cat, over here.” you reassure the salesman. You look at his name tag. “David?” you ask earning a nod. “I have two addressed the mattresses will be sent to.” you tell him pulling out a slip of paper from your pocket.

“O-of course, please follow me this way and I'll get you taken care of.” he responds, still hesitant about Sans. You follow after the man, Sans following you. You did your best to reassure the man through out the process of setting up delivery and purchasing the mattresses, but with Sans glaring at the man continuously, it was a bit difficult.

“Thank you, very much for your help.” you say when you are finally ready to leave. You'd gotten into an argument with Sans when he, through some kind of tricky magic made you visa card disappear and his appear in the man's hand. You told him he was being ridiculous and he groused that you just needed to be grateful.

“Y-yes, o-of course, miss. We will let you know if there is an issue.” David responds, before hurrying back to his office, avoiding Sans's red eyes.

“Sans!” you hiss, glaring up at the skeleton. “Can't you behave in public?” you ask walking away from him, towards the food court, you could use something to eat.

“I am behaved, Kitten.” Sans remarks following you.

“That was not behaving, that was trying to intimidate a sales man for who know what reason.” you shot back glancing over your shoulder at Sans. You had expected for Muffet to take you to a high end expensive store instead of the mattress outlet in the mall just a few blocks away from her bakery.

“I was just giving him a fair warnin'.” Sans grouse behind you. You frown, what did he mean by that.

You didn't ask at the moment, waiting until you had food before diving down that rabbit hole. “Are you hungry?” you ask heading to locally own eatery in the mall. You stood in line, Sans next to you.

“I could use a bite.” he replies darkly, you glance up at him, finding his eye light focus on you.

“I'm not food, Sans.” you reply.

“No, but you look delicious.” he smirked. You roll your eyes, looking from him to the menu.

“Focus on food, Sans.” you warn him bitterly. He didn't respond and you waiting until your turn to order in silence.

“Hi, how can I help you?” the young woman behind the counter asks, her eyes shifting from you to Sans and back again. She blushed a little, you did too.

“I'll take a number five combo, please, medium drink.” you say choosing to ignore the girls patronizing smile.

“I'll have the same, extra mustard.” Sans says beside you.

“Of course.” you really didn't like her tone. “Your total is seventeen dollars and sixty-three cents.” she adds, almost giggling as Sans moved beside you.

“Sans I can pay.” you tell him as he hands over a twenty.

“I know, I'm choosing to pay.” Sans tells you rather roughly. You roll your eyes and take your cup.

“It'll be out in a few minutes, have a seat anywhere.” the woman said handing you a small card holder with the three of hearts card in it.

“Thanks.” you say walking to the self dispensing soda fountain and filled it. Little ice, you like your soda flavorful, not watered down. Sans follows your lead before you both walk to a slightly secluded table and sat down.

“Are we gonna talk now?” Sans asks, looking you in the eyes.

“About?” you prompt, not sure what all he wanted to discuss, but then again you couldn't not talk about it forever.

“You know damn well what about. You ran out on me, twice.” Sans hisses, trying to keep his voice down despite the obvious anger he felt.

“I...I did..” you sigh, there wasn't any point in denying it. It happened, you'd been scolded by multiple people, mainly monsters, for scaring them.

“Why?” he asks. Why indeed?

You can't look at him, it hurt to see the pain you'd put in his eye lights. “I...I didn't understand, and I still don't.” you tell him. “I just...I thought maybe you actually liked me. But then,” you stop talking, hanging your head. “Then Paps came into the mix, and I...I've never been so conflicted about anything in my life. I thought he hated me, then he was kind of nice but still mean...ahh...” you sigh. “why can't anything be simple?” you ask looking at your hands.

“Who said I didn't like you?” Sans asks, his tone telling you he's absolutely serious. You look up at him.

“No one.” you tell him. “I-I just assumed. I mean I know you _like_ me, but it's not the type that I need.” you explain softly. Sans gives you a confused look.

“What do ya mean?” he asks, looking sincerely confused.

“Here's your food!” sang the girl form earlier. You didn't speak, simply nod your head before she left your table.

Taking the ketchup you make a small puddle with it, dipping a french fry into it before looking up at Sans. “I told you before, I'm a one skeleton kind of girl. I'm not looking for a casual thing. I've done that, it didn't end well for me.” you tell him, might as well put all your cards on the table.

“You don't think I can do that?” Sans asks, startling you a little.

“You seemed quite proud of the fact you aren't a one woman kind of skeleton.” you reply. He bit into his burger before replying, you copied him.

“Anyone can change, Kitten. I ain't no exception to that.” he tells you.

“I can somewhat believe that.” you reply, his brother had done a total one eighty on you. He gave you a glare. “Your brother flipped the script on me, so I believe you have it in you too.” you explain. “But I don't force anyone to change. If you like the single and free to mingle kind of life style, I'm just not your girl. I can be your friend, but it's not in me to cross that line and sleep well at night.” you tell him, taking another bite of your burger.

“Don't I get a say in any of this?” Sans asks, his tone very serious.

You...you didn't have a response to that. He did have that choice, but you...you didn't know if you'd believe it. “I...I don't know.” you tell him.

“Is it because of Paps?” he asks next, his voice low. You nod rather than speak. “Do you like my bro too?” You again nod your head. You can see the conflict in his eyes.

“I can't explain it. I wish I could. Muffet and Grillby tired to get me to understand, but...it's so confusing.” you finally say staring down at your half eaten food. “They said I have a really strong SOUL connection to you and Papyrus, but...it's hard to explain without wanting someone else to experience it.” you say.

“Wait...Grillby and Muffet both say we have a SOUL connection?” Sans asks. You look up to him, nodding. “THOSE BASTARDS!” Sans growls, his first slamming down on the table, your food flying in the air. You jump back.

“S-Sans?” you whisper slightly afraid of Sans in this moment.

“They didn't say a damn thing about this!” he hisses, his eye light falling on your scared face. His gaze softened. “SOUL connections are nothing to mess around with, or to ignore.” Sans looks away from you, his hand going into his pocket, pulling out his phone. “That bastard had the gall to yell at me and not even mention this?” Sans grouses, his bony fingers tapping away on the screen.

“W-what are you talking about?” you ask, have a inkling, but not the actual knowledge.

“No wonder you ain't having a good time with this. Ya don't know who the hell you love.” he tells you glancing up at you for a moment. “Tell me, Kitten, what all did Grillby and Muffet tell you?”

You took a breath, cleaning up the mess Sans made before replaying what you could recall from the conversations with Grillby and Muffet. Sans listens intently, nodding now and again at some thing and sported a sour look on others.

“A poly-relationship, huh?” Sans muses across form you. You gave him a confused look. You hadn't even really thought of a poly-relationship between you and the brothers. It sounded to...wrong in a way.

“Let's try that.” Sans suggests shocking you with his words.

“What?”

 


	7. Clarification

Chapter Seven: Clarification. 

 

 

You still weren't convinced the conversation with Sans at the food court had been real, even when Muffet called you, squealing that she'd heard Sans was off the market and dating a human. You'd finished your shift with Muffet and had gotten a few extra hours of sleep before she called.

“Oh, really?” you asked when she called you the next day. “Who is it? Sans didn't mention anything yesterday.”

“Are you joking with me, or are you just in denial?” Muffet had replied to which the gravity of your conversation with Sans finally hit you like a ton of bricks.

“Oh, Stars!” you gasped, a mini panic attack gripping your chest. “That actually happened? I'm now dating them both?” you gasped dropping your phone as you tried to rationalize the situation to yourself. Having one boyfriend is difficult enough, somehow you'd managed to get two! At the same time! And their brothers!

“Y/N! Y/N! Breath! Deep breaths, love! You can work through this!” Muffet shouted over the microphone. You dropped to your knees, head bent to greet them as you tried to slow your heat rate.

“Muffet, what am I going to do?” you asked, helpless.

“I didn't realize you're dating them both, a poly-relationship, it's not unmanageable, love. Was Papyrus there when it was decided?” she asked, her voice small and far away.

“N-no...it was just Sans and I.” you say, barely a whisper as the whooshing sound in your ears slowly died down. When you felt calm enough to talk with Muffet again, you picked your phone up. “Papyrus, wasn't at the food court.” you tell her in a stronger voice.

“Oh, well, from what I've learned about Papyrus over the years, he doesn't share well, not even with Sans. Perhaps if you talk with him, there will be a silver lining.” Muffet said calmly. You thanked her for being your rock in this weird change of events and hung up. You had planned to call Papyrus and request he come over to your apartment for a conversation, but Grillby had called you in to work instead.

So here you stood, waiting tables for Grillby as stand in for Vivian. “Hey Doll!” Oh, how that'd been thrown around every ten minutes. It was busy for a Thursday, and you were in such high demand, even from tables you weren't in charge of.

“What's up guys?” you asked, tray under your arm.

“What's this I hear that you're off the market?” You rose a brow at his choice of words.

“I never rightly was ever on the market.” you tell him. He and his buddies laugh.

“Awe, darlin' yer too precious.” his friend, equally drunk with a thick accent from the south says.

“I try.” You respond. “Did you need a refresh on your drinks?” you asked seeing a few were down to the last little bit.

“Please.” they reply happily. You winked at them and headed off.

“Doll!” table sixteen shouted. You groaned.

“Be a minute!” you shout before slamming your hand on the bar when you stumbled. “Whoa...hey, Whiskey, I need three more Buds for table six.” you say resting against the counter top.

“You look like hell,” Whiskey says, setting down two of the three beer steins.

“Thanks, Whisk, you look lovely as well.” you grouse setting the beers on your tray.

“I'm just sayin' you look tired. How much sleep have you been getting?” she asked, it'd been the first time you'd seen her show any true concern for your health.

“Enough, i guess. I was at Muffet's this morning around four perfecting my techniques for when Boss opens the bakery.” you reply softly, taking the last stein and thanked her.

“Don't let those two push you around too much, 'kay?” she asks before heading off. You gave her a nod, smiling like a fool as you took the beers to table six and headed over to sixteen.

“Evenin' gents. How's it hanging?” you ask. You walked into the the response.

“Long and to the left.” A guy about twenty seven replies, raising his eye brows at you suggestively. You suppressed your need to roll your eyes.

“Not what I mean, but okay!” you reply instead. “What do ya'll want to drink to night?” you asked ignoring the twenty something year old for his companions.

“Are you a drink? Cuz I'd like to slurp ya down.” the same guy responded.

“I'm letting that one pass, 'cause I think it's a little funny, and it's a new one, but cool it, cowboy.” you say looking away from the guy.

“I'll take a shot of whiskey and the house logger.” guy number two says. You nod, turning to guy number three.

“No whiskey, but I'll take the house logger too.” you nod again and turn to Mr. Funny.

“Ya sure,”

“Dude, I hear great things about this place, knock it off. I don't wanna get kicked out!” Guy number two hisses to his friend.

You smirked. “We only kick out the trouble makers.” you tell him, staring Mr. Funny in the eye. “Last warning, have a drink and chill out.” He seem to take your warning with some level of seriousness and ordered an amber ale. “Alright, I'll be back shortly.”

You walk away quickly passing by a few curious glances as you made your way to the bar. “Wow, that was intense to watch.” Whiskey said already having two of the drinks ready.

“How did?” you didn't finish. You remembered Whiskey had amazing hearing. “Thanks, Whisk.” you tell her taking the three drinks and headed back to table sixteen. It wasn't even in your section tonight, but you'd still take care of them as needed. “Here ya go, guys. I hope you enjoy.” you say setting the glasses down and moved on before Mr. Funny could say anything more.

“Doll!” You cringed at the voice. Jaxson...steeling yourself you turn to see him sitting at table four, not a lone..great... “Doll, I know you heard me!” he bellowed again. Not many got under your skin, but Jaxson did. A human that never knew when no meant no.

“Yes, I heard you, Jax. How are you tonight?” you ask, keeping space between you and Jaxson.

“Better now that you're here, Dollface. I hear you weren't working tonight.” Jaxson told you. You knew if Jaxson was in Grillby tried to keep you outta his line of sight, sometimes even cutting your shift altogether.

“Got called in, one of the other servers got sick.” you reply honestly. You knew Grillby must have tried everyone before calling you in if Jaxson was this comfortable at his table. Empty bottles and glasses, some plates of discarded food littered about. You wondered how Grillby allowed this to continue.

“My lucky night then.” Jaxson replies laughing, his companions laughing as well. You wanted to crunch your nose at the state of everyone at the table. They looked dirty and sweaty and...ugh...is that cum stains? You glanced away making eye contact with Whiskey. She gave you a sympathetic shrug.

“Anyways! What cha need, Jax?” you ask wanting to get away from Jax.

“The usual!” he shouts louder than needed. You nod, a fake smile still in place and walk away. You nodded to Whiskey and she started getting Jaxson's order together. You knew it'd take a few minutes. Jaxson is very particular and that mean fits from him if it wasn't right.

“Why do you serve him?” Pausing in your rounds you turn to look at another familiar face.

“Hey, how did you like the cake?” you asked recognizing the lizard man from Muffet's shop.

“Delicious, my complements to you for making such a good cake.” he replies cooly.

You smile back at him, nodding your head. “Thanks. Can I get you anything?” you ask looking at his table, it was bare.

“Nah, just ordered food, I gotta go to work after this.” he says, his eyes drinking you in. And there it was that creepy feeling settling in your gut.

“Okay, well let one of us know if there is anything else.” you say hurrying away. What is with all the odd balls tonight?

“Here it is,” Whiskey said setting Jaxson's order on your tray. You looked everything over. “It's all perfect and if he says it ain't then I'mma show him perfect.” Whiskey warn growling, her fangs bared. You sigh.

“It's okay, I'll take care of him, okay?” you say taking the significantly heavier tray and maneuvered over to Jaxson.

“About time!” he bellows. You roll your eyes when he's outta line of sight.

“Whiskey did her best, so you be nice!” you tell him setting everything in front of him. He looks it over before giving a thumbs up. You nod and take your leave.

“Hey, Dollie!” Mr. Funny called out, holding up an empty stien. “Another!” he shouted slamming the glass to the floor. You gasp. What is this guy thinking?

Closing your eyes, you took a few deep breaths as you went around the counter to get a broom, Whiskey didn't have a new stein waiting for you. You didn't blame her. Idiots like him did not get served in Grillby's.

“You want me to get Boss?” Whiskey asked glaring at the man. You shook your head no.

“I can manage, if he touches me do get Boss.” you tell her going over to the glass, you warned the tables around to be careful of tiny shards of glass.

“Whoops! Sorry there Dollie.” You did not believe his apology.

“Do not break our things, sir.” you tell him sweeping everywhere you think the glass could have scattered too.

“I knew I could get you to bend over for me.” Mr. Funny boasted before grabbing your hips and thrust into your rear. You jerked forward, your hands shooting out to brace yourself from falling forward. You cry out when glass cuts up your palms.

“STARS! FUCKING HELL!” you scream, everything stops. Tears dripped from your eyes as you stood up. Large shards of glass are embedded into your palms, deep lacerations that shoot pain through out your hands.

“Oh, that's new.” the guy says; he doesn't get a chance to speak again. Red magic wraps around his throat, lifting him from the floor, his face starting to pale as he struggles to free himself.

Your eyes snapped up to his attacker. “Papyrus! Put him down!” you shouted cradling your hands to your chest, blood dripping from them.

“He hurt you.” he growls, his look absolutely murderous.

“Yes, but that doesn't mean you kill him!” you shout, silently pleading for Papyrus to set the man down. “I'm on the clock, Grillby will deal with him!” you add watching as Papyrus seemed to look conflicted before dropping the man. Mr. Funny gasped, coughing as he tried to figure out what happened.

He didn't get much time. Grillby was there in a flash, his color just about full on burgundy, you back away. “You dare harass my employee, then you assault her and injure her?” Grillby growls, you back away further. “You will never step a foot in this building, or any other building I own, and you will never set eyes upon my employee ever again.” Grillby orders before walking the man to the doors. His magic explosive as the door banged open. “Stay out!” you shouts throwing, literally throwing the man outside like trash.

Turning around he looked at his patrons. “That goes for all of you. Injure of make my employees feel threatened and I will do the same. Y/N is more forgiving than I will ever be, do not forget that.” Grillby warns before walking over to you. “My office now.” he growls, still very much upset.

You swallow hard before doing as Grillby ordered. As you passed behind the bar Grillby took the first aid kit and continued to follow you. 

Grillby sits you down on his couch, he's not speaking as he looks at your hands. He sighs. "This is going to hurt, I can use magic to heal your hands faster, but until all the glass is removed from your palms it will do no good." Grillby tells you.

You nod your head. "I kind of guessed that, Boss." you reply giving him a scared smile. "I know it's gonna hurt but the glass has to come out." you add. Grillby nods his head and opens the first aid kit, finding the tweezers and holds them in his hands He pauses, looking up at you.

"Deep breaths." he tells you, you follow his order and he goes to work, tweezers plucking the larger shards from your palms. You grimace, face twisting in pain, tears dripping from your eyelashes. You whimper but try to remain quiet. It hurts but leaving the glass embedded into your skin is not an option.

"Almost done." Grillby finally tells you about twenty minutes later. You give a sigh of relief. "We'll have to disinfect your hand now." You gave a soft whine.

"Do it quick." you plea closing your eyes tightly. Much in Grillby's fashion, he moved with precision, the antiseptic ran over your palm, burning and fizzling as it eat away at the bacteria on your hands. "OH STARS! That hurts!" you shout.

"Star?" Papyrus calls from the doorway. You hadn't even noticed Papyrus there until this point.

"Paps...ow.." you can't talk, pain throbbing. Tears cascading down your face. It hurt so much.

“Step away from her.” Papyrus growls, startling you.

“P-Paps?” you whisper, knowing real fear of this skeleton.

“I will not.” Grillby replies with just as much venom. You wish you could disappear into the couch. Why did this have to be your night?

“Step away from my _mate_.” Papyrus snarls, you jump away from Grillby. You'd been scared before now you down right feared for your life, and Grillby's. Your heart pounds in your chest.

“ _Mate_?” Grillby echos, standing up but didn't move away from you. “She is not claimed.” Grillby replies coolly, but it sounds like a challenge. One Papyrus seems to be ready to take up, His magic flares red around him. 

“She is mine.” he growls again, and in the blink of an eye he's chest to chest with Grillby. Neither looks ready to back down from the fight. Standing up you try not to touch either male with your still bleeding hands. 

“Grillby, please, don't fight with Papyrus. Papyrus, you are being ridiculous right now! Grillby is just trying to help me,” you say barely getting a sideways glance from either.

“I will heal my mate, Grillby.” Papyrus says, his voice still very scary, but he seems to tone it down a little.

“She is not your _mate_ , Papyrus. There is no mark on her soul.” Grillby challenges again. Papyrus's hand moves lightening quick, his bare bones gripping Grillby's button up shirt. Your hand shot out to stop him, but you pull them back, you don't want your blood on Papyrus's eggshell white bones, or on Grillby's shirt.

“She agreed to be my mate.” he growls out causing you to pause.

“What? You are actually okay with that? Did Sans fully explain everything to you?” you ask, feeling a little under the microscope.

“What?” Grillby asked knocking Papyrus's hand away and turns to you. “Y/N, explain yourself.” he orders, Papyrus snarls.

“Well...I may have accidentally agreed to a poly-relationship?” you say, not entirely sure yourself.

“How do you _accidentally_ agree to that?” Grillby grills you.

“I don't even know! I was talking with Sans, I thought he was going to tell me we could be friends and nothing more since I want a long-term relationship, then next I know he says okay to a poly-relationship and I was to flabbergasted to respond!” you say winching when you forgot your hands, hitting them against your hips. 

“Sit down before you hurt yourself.” Grillby groans, his hand pinching the bridge of his nose, his glasses being lifted just slightly. 

“Do not order my mate!” Papyrus hisses. 

“Papyrus, please, my hands hurt enough. Just calm down, Grillby is like a dad...he's just worried.” you said softly. 

“A dad?” Papyrus echos, you nod. “I will not ask his permission to claim you!” he says, startling you a little bit.

“What?” you ask not entirely sure what Papyrus was going on about.

“It is a tradition.” Grillby says kneeling in front of you again, his hands out to you. You lay your hands, palms up for him to look at. “It is an old tradition not many follow anymore, but you humans seemed to have one that mirrors ours. Mating and marking a soul is like a marriage.” Grillby says glancing up at you, he could see the shock on your face. “Did Sans not explain that to you?” 

“No! He literally said, “let's try that,” and then took me home!” you say, not realizing you're shouting. Your heart is beating fast in your chest. 

“Wow...you really don't get many things explained before you dive head first.” Grillby muses. You sigh, glancing down at your hands, Grillby is doing a great job at healing your hands.

“You did not know of our intention?” Papyrus asks sitting next to you, his knee brushing yours. You shook your head in response. You pause again.

“What? You're _intention_?” you ask, confused. “Why does no one else talk things out with me?” you ask looking to Grillby.

“You just don't ask the right questions, you get overwhelm and start losing focus.” Grillby replies standing up. You look your hands over, smiling happily. Very faint jagged lines were visible, but they didn't hurt anymore.

You jump up, hugging Grillby. “That's Boss, my hands feel much better now!” you tell him smiling.

“You should change your clothes, there is blood all over your pants.” Grillby says going to his closet. “Muffet asked that I keep spare clothes for you.” he says taking out an outfit from the closet and holds it out to you. 

“Oh, she thinks of everything.” you say not forgetting Papyrus was in the room still, staring holes into into your back. You take the outfit and simply hold it. 

“G-Grillby, can I talk to Papyrus..alone?” you ask softly, not wanting to offend you boss in anyway. You hadn't been lying, Grillby is like a dad to you. He watches over you and scolds you like a father would. 

“I will give you five minutes, Y/N, I am excusing you from duties tonight, but I expect you to report in with Muffet tomorrow. I will let her know you are healing.” he replies, his phone in his hand as he steps out of the office, the door closing with a soft click. 

You knew you'd be getting an earful from Muffet shortly, but that wasn't your priority at that moment. “Papyrus, I need to know what you think is going on?” you say laying the outfit across Grillby's desk and turn to Papyrus. “I need to know what you are expecting from me...from this...relationship.” you add needing clarification.

“I want you.” Papyrus says point blank. You blink a few times. 

“Well, that's pretty clear.” you reply, you'd been expecting something more from him. “And you're okay with a poly-relationship? Do you know what that is?” you ask next.

“I do, Sans and I researched the term in depth. We have come to an agreement regarding this particular subject. We both wish to pursue a sexual and emotional relationship with you.” Papyrus replies, stunning you into silence.

“Oh...oh!” you gasp wide eyed. “Wait, is that even possible?” you ask, your mind running straight to the gutter. “You're all bone...” you add realizing Papyrus was towering over you, crowding your space. “P-Paps?” you whisper feeling like a prey caught in the hunter's trap.

“Would you like me to show you?” he asks, a hand wrapped around your waist, pulling you flush against his bony body. You flame, your face bursting into a bright red.

“I-I...” you can't respond, there are no words you can form. All speech is lost on you. 

“Is that a no?” he asks, his tone darkening and instead of fear, excitement ran down your spine. You shook your head, not sure if it is a no or if you were saying no, to the no. How could you even think with Papyrus staring at you like you're the most mysterious and wondrous thing in the world, a present he wanted desperately to unwrap.

You try to speak but your mouth is dry, Papyrus's grip changes, both hands grip your waist, lifting you to his level, his teeth meeting your lips in a harsh kiss you didn't even know you'd find so every enjoyable. He was forceful and in total control and somehow that worked for you. 

Your hands gripped his shirt, forgetting your still bloodied hands, before wrapping around his neck, palming his skull, pulling him closer. Breathing was a thing you need. Pulling away you took a deep breath of hair, panting a little, your forehead touching his. 

“W-why are skeletons so good at that?” you ask, smiling at Papyrus, a little shy.

“It is a secret.” Papyrus replies setting you down. You see small smears of blood on his shirt and frown. 

“Oh, Papyrus, I got blood on you. I'm sorry, I forgot about my hands.” you say looking around Grillby's office for something to clean Papyrus off with. You don't get to make a move. Papyrus gripped your wrist, halting you.

“Do not worry, after you change we will be leaving. I do not want you in this bar for tonight.” Papyrus says, obvious expecting you to obey without question.

“Paps, that isn't going to work with me, you should know what. I'm not a mindless zombie that will do anything and everything you say just because you decree it.” you tell him sternly. “I am more willing to listen when you say _please_. Please and thank yous go a long way with me, Paps.” you say grabbing up with outfit of Muffet's. “I'll be right back after I change.” you add going to the door and opened it, a little miffed to find Whiskey and Muffet handing around the door.

“Can I help you?” you ask, teeth clenched in slight anger.

“No, we just came to see how you're doing. Then we realized Papyrus was still in there...and well...not a lot can get past my ears.” Whiskey boasts proudly. You roll your eyes at her.

“Get back to your work. And You Muffet! Is there no privacy with you?” you ask shooing Muffet down the hallway with you. She laughs, trying to come up with an excuse, but it's not working and she knows it.

 

 


	8. Dates

Chapter Eight: Dates

 

 

Pausing just outside you bedroom door you glance back at your full length mirror. You frown. You don't think you look good, but from the video call with Muffet she said you looked spectacular. The multi-colored chiffon skirt swished around your knees with each step you take. The fabric glides along your skin, like a brush of air. You spin, unable to help yourself. You smile, the skirt fluttering as you come to a stop.

"Yer lookin' great there, kitten." Sans growls from your kitchen. You jump a little, you'd gotten used to Sans popping in and out as he pleased.

"Sans, I wasn't expecting you for another ten minutes." you say, it's lame but, oh well.

"Decided to see if you were ready early." Sans says looking you over from head to toe then does it again. "You really like them skirts..." he remarks with a bone brow raised.

"Muffet likes to buy me skirts, I usually prefer pants or shorts, sometimes even jeggings, but she convinced me that I should wear this for tonight." you say unable to make eye contact with Sans. You'd been on dates before, but this one is weird...it'd be just you and Sans, then at some point Papyrus was going to either join or take over...you still aren't sure.

"Remind me again how this is going to work?" you ask sitting on the arm rest of your couch and adjusted your mock ballet shoes.

"Again?" Sans asks, groaning as he walked to your living room, stopping a few feet from you.

"Can you really blame me for being confused?" you ask seriously. "You and Paps seemed to be scheming a plan from the very moment I uttered the words _poly-relationship._ " you accuse softly.

Sans shrugs at you, sitting down in an over sized arm chair across from you. "We just know how the other works, how they think, it ain't our fault yer laggin' behind." Sans adds smirking at you. Oh how that smirk frustrated and elated you. "But, as for tonight, you and me are going to the movies. Then Pap will meet up with us after the movie. He's gonna take you somewhere after." You raise a brow at him.

“Somewhere? No specifics?” you ask walking to Sans, starling down at him, you're feeling a lot more comfortable around him. Sans stands, towering over you. In comparison with Papyrus he was short, but he still easily reached six foot.

Sans cups your cheek in his hand, seeming to savor the softness of your skin. “Pap wouldn't divulge his plans.” his eye lights scan yours as he talked, looking for...something you didn't know... You lean into his touch. You have the feeling that you've done this hundreds of time before. It felt natural and like home. “Kitten,” Sans says, your eyes finding his, at some point you'd closed your eyes, savoring the feeling of his bones against your skin.

You can feel each ridge, the rough, porous texture of his bones. His thumb brushes across your lip, it feels so soothing and starts a slow burn in your gut. You shiver under his touch, Sans seems to have felt it, his eye lights darken for a moment before flickering back into place. “Sans?” you finally manage to say, your throat feels a little dry, and you lick your lips, barely brushing his thumb with the tip of your tongue.

“Stars, I wanna fuck ya so bad.” Sans growls. You know he means it in a good way, but that's a mood killer at this point in your relationship..

“Aaand, the moment is over.” you say with a sigh. “Sans that might make any other girl swoon and fall over themselves for ya, but I'm a bit more traditional.” you add giving him a smile, letting him know there are no hard feelings. You still had things to work out and perfect if the whole poly-relationship thing is going to work.

“What are ya talkin' about? That's as romantic as it gets, Kitten. Normally I'd just rip yer clothes off.” Sans says, and you know it's the honest truth.

“Raised differently, remember. I'm not asking for flowers or jewelry, or even poetry, just...” you sigh. “Get to know me first, like _me_ me. Who I am as a person, not just as a doll to screw.” you say softly. “I want to know who you are, it's part of a good relationship. Knowing each other. I'm not asking to know every little thing, or force you to tell me your life story, but...just keep that in mind. Okay?” you ask smiling at him.

“Will there be a test about that kind of stuff?” he asks, serious.

You shake your head no. “Of course not, Sans. It's just something to bring two people together.” You take his hand, turning it over and run a finger tip along the metacarpals to the phalanges. “I don't know how else to say this other way but, I like the feeling of your bones against my skin. I can't really describe the feeling, but it's soothing somehow and it's different from any other texture I've felt.” you say, your eyelids dropping a little, slightly embarrassed by your own words. Somehow it sounded to sensual.

“R-Really?” Sans asks, you feel his SOUL shutter a little, you look up at him, concerned.

You nod to him. “I never noticed before, but they're rough, but smooth somehow. They're cool, but when they're against my skin, it's like they warm quickly. It's confusing and comforting.” you say letting him cup your cheek again.

“I-I like the feel of your skin...too. You're so soft and squishy.” he says. You know he means it as a compliment. 

“Were we going to the movies?” you ask noticing the time on your microwave. 

This seems to snap Sans too, he pulls away, his cheeks dusted red, eye lights avoiding you as he turns to your door. “C-Come on, Kitten, we'll be late.” he says, the door opened with the help of his magic. You smile, grabbing a spaghetti strap clutch and follow after.

“You're adorable when you're flustered,” you tease boldly. Sans grouses at you but doesn't leave you behind despite his faux mood.

 

“What movie are we seeing?” you ask, the cab ride to the theater was uneventful, well...mostly. Sans had been a blushing mess and getting odd looks from the cab driver as you giggled softly to yourself. 

“Muffet mentioned you liked mock horror moves and the new _A_ _Haunted Story_ came out. Thought you'd like to see it.” Sans says as you wait in the ticket line, thankful it isn't extremely long.

“Oh, really? I hadn't noticed!” you say happily, you'd been excited for the new movie. “Oh, that makes me so happy.” you add looking at the poster. A black male stood with his arms wrapped around a small Asian child, one leg lifted as if to kick something away while he screamed. Wayne Harlone, a familiar face in comedy and one of the few minds behind the _A Haunted Story_ series stars a the main lead character.

“I'm glad you like it, Kitten.” you hear Sans say, a smile in his voice.

“I do. I've been hearing mixed reviews about it online.” you say turning to look at Sans, his eye lights looking elsewhere. You follow his line of sight to a couple cuddling close together. Their hands linked as the woman rests her read on his shoulder. They're laughing, smiling at each other.

You smile softly. Despite his grumpy attitude and insistence that saying you're fuck-able is romantic enough, Sans seems like a giant teddy bear. Walking over to Sans you take his hand, twining your fingers with his. “Thank you, Sans, for taking me to the movies.” you say, standing on your tiptoes and place a kiss on his cheek. 

Sans blushes, huddling into his fur lined hoodie. He mumbles, “yer welcome, Kitten.” You could hear a few people behind you whisper at the display but you chose to ignore them. You're a grown adult able to make your own decisions. Stepping closer to Sans you rest your head on his arm, too short to reach his shoulder. Sans shifts, taking his hand away from you to drape it around your shoulders. Pulling you as close as he can. 

You blush, very much content with simply standing in Sans's comforting embrace. 

 

The movie had been hilarious and it hadn't even been you to laugh! Sans had just about lost his mind ten minutes into the movie. That alone brought you more joy than the movie. You got the distinct feeling Sans didn't let his guard down around a lot of people, much less lose himself in a movie with a bunch of strangers round. You wait for the rest of the crowd to leave before letting Sans lead you from the theater. 

'That was fun, Sans! I'm glad we came to see this movie together.” you tell him, hands linked as you walk side by side. The sun is completely from the sky and the air is chilly, but it didn't stop you from continuing out.

“I'm glad you liked it, Kitten. I gotta say, it was better than I was expectin'.” Sans says honestly, you can feel it in your SOUL. Your smile gets larger. 

“Is it cruel to say I don't want our date to end?” you ask shyly. “I mean...I don't want the night to end just yet and I know we can always go out again, but...I don't want this to be out done or over shadow by anything Papyrus has planned.” you say softly, looking up to find Sans towering over you.

“Don't worry, Kitten. I don't think it's in you to judge us against each other.” Sans says cupping your face in both his hands and squishes your cheeks together. “And don't worry, we'll do this again. Next time I'll plan something better.” Sans boasts smiling smugly at you.

“Don't over do yourself, Sans.” you say pulling his hands away so you can talk properly. “I don't need extravagance, just sincerity. Maybe next time, I'll take _you_ out.” you tease earning a growl from Sans.

“Now, yer starting to cross a line, Kitten.” he warns stepping away from you. 

Your pink tongue makes an appearance for a brief moment. That got his attention. “It's the 21 st century, Sans, equality and all that. I can take you or Papyrus out too. If it make you too uncomfortable to considered a  _date_ it can be just something like ice cream or coffee.” you offer softly. While he looks completely adorable with his feathers ruffled, you don't want him to leave the night with a sour taste in his mouth.

“I _might_ allow that, Kitten.” Sans says with a sigh. You could see it'd be a blow to his ego to be paid for or doted on, but too bad, that's just how you roll.

“When is Paps supposed to be by?” you ask not really wanting to go on another date, but they did put thought into the night and you just don't have it in you to cancel after going out with Sans.

“Soon, he said he'd be here at seven thirty and it's seven twenty.” Sans says looking at his phone for a moment before his eye light take you in. “Ya cold, Kitten?” he asks noticing a slight shiver.

You shake your head. “No,” you smile. Your eyes drift to his teeth for a moment before you looked away hoping Sans's didn't notice. He did.

“Ya want something, Kitten?” he asks, magic wrapping around you, pulling you against his chest. You hear a few people gasp, using magic on humans is still very taboo, but you don't mind. You've never been injured due to magic before. “If I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanted a kiss again.” Sans growls, his smile like that of a predator. 

“What would give you that idea?” you ask coyly. You smile giving everything away. Sans smirks.

“I can read ya pretty well, Kitten.” Sans says before palming the back of your head and kisses you. Your arms wrap around his neck, pulling in as close as possible. You could literally get lost in his kiss, in his touch a lone.

“Oh my!” some woman gasps behind you. Sans pulls away, finding the woman with his eye light, sparks of magic flickering from his left eye.

“Ya gotta problem lady?” he growls. You smack his shoulder, hissing his name. The woman responded with something your couldn't hear before walking off, Sans's eye light following her before looking back to you.

“Sans, that's rude.” you tell him, not yet ready to pull away despite your displeasure with his response to the woman's rudeness. 

“She was rude, Kitten. I was just letting her know I ain't about to allow that kind of stupidity.” Sans explains. You sigh, eye closed as you rest your head against his breast bone. 

“What am I going to do with you, Sans?” you ask, a rhetorical question that needed no answer. You weren't going to change him over night, not that your goal in any way was to change the skeleton in your arms. 

“Yer gonna keep kissing me until you forget that happened.” Sans says, it sounds more like an order, and one he followed through with. However, not before he teleports you to a slightly darker area next to the theater. 

“Sans, the teleporting..” you don't get to finish, his teeth pressed deliciously hard against your lips. Each time your lips press against his teeth a warm pulse rushes through you body, blossoming from your SOUL and radiates out. It feels like belonging, completion and it darkly addicting. 

Pulling away, eyes closed as you pant. You know if you continue things will get to a point you won't be able to turn back. “S-Sans...did you...did you feel that?” you ask, your voice a little shaky. 

Sans doesn't say anything right away, he's panting along with you. “Kitten, have I told you how much I wanna fuck you?” he asks, your head snapping up to him. That wasn't the feeling you'd been talking about, but it was very much there. “I know you ya say that ain't romantic, but fuck, Kitten. The way yer SOUL responded, I just wanna claim ya.” His eye sockets are at half mast, he looks positively wrapped up in the need to claim you for his own.

“I don't fully understand that Sans.” you tell him honestly. “Grillby said that was like marriage...are you really thinking that long term?” you ask, it was a nagging question since Grillby had explained it very briefly. You hadn't brought it up yet because it seemed to soon, but since he'd brought it up.

“Kitten, Paps and I have all kinds of plans for long term, but there is more to claimin' that we'll talk with ya about. Like ya said earlier, we gotta know each other first. You gotta commit to a claiming with a completely willing SOUL, otherwise it'd be worthless.” Sans responds darkly. You swallow hard. 

“Is it dangerous?” you ask, fear a very real thing.

“It can leave scars on yer SOUL.” Sans adds. You take that to heart. You knew humans could with stand a lot of damage but a monster's SOUL is much more fragile, not that any of them would ever use that word. 

“I could never live with myself if I hurt either of you.” you whisper, your eyes misting at the idea of accidentally hurting either skeletons because of ignorance.

Sans gives you the softest look you've ever seen on his bony features. You breath actually catches in your throat. “Kitten, Paps and I know you enough to know you'd never cause us harm. That's one thing we are so pulled to. Yer everything we never knew in Underground. To us yer an angel.” Sans says, his voice the softest you've ever heard, matching his smile.

“Sans...I...that's the sweetest...” you can't speak, you'd never felt so humbled, so flattered, or so...so incredibly speechless. Jumping up, you wrap your arms around Sans's neck. “Thank you, Sans. No one's ever said such sweet things to me.” you whisper near his ear canal, not wanting to over stimulate however he heard sounds. If anything like a human he'd have an ear drum of some sort. Neither of you speak for a few minutes before Sans sets you down on your feet, his index finger brushing away a few tears.

“I mean all of it. Y/N, I'm new to a real relationships, I ain't gunna say the right thing all the time, but know I think the world of ya.” he says truthfully.

You smile at him. “You'll do fine, Sans. Just be as honest with me as you can and we can get through just about anything.”

“Sans! Star! There you are!” Papyrus shouts from a few yards away. You jump a little in Sans's arms, earning a confused look.

“You jump a lot, Kitten.” he says probably waiting for a story regarding your jumpiness with loud noises.

“I'll explain that another time, Sans. It's actually rather silly actually.” you say giggling a little. “Let's go to Papyrus.” you add taking Sans's hand as you move into the glow of the theater lights. “Paps!” you greet with a large smile.

“You have been crying, what did Sans do?” Papyrus ask glaring at his brother.

“He flattered me.” you reply, it is the truth. “So much so, I started to cry tear of happiness.” you add watching Papyrus's eyes soften a little.

“You humans are so emotional.” he remarks, but it doesn't sound like an insult, more of an observation. 

“What can I say? We're creatures ruled by our hearts and hormones.” you say shrugging. “Sans said you're taking me to an undisclosed location next.” you say, not really a question but more of a statement.

“Yes! If you would like to bid Sans a goodnight we shall leave.” Papyrus says as a light dusting of red colored his otherwise pale bones. 

“Of course, Paps.” you say before turning to Sans. “Thank you for a wonderful time at the movies, Sans. I really enjoyed myself.” you say.

Sans beams at you saying, “ me too, Kitten. When's yer next day off?” 

You had to think about that, then pull out your phone to check. “Hmm...looks like it's next Tuesday and Wednesday. I gotta work the midnight to nine shift at Grillby's Thursday and Friday, then the same shift at Muffet's over the weekend.” you say looking up from your phone. “Would you like to come over on Tuesday and kind of have a lazy day?” you ask.

“Sounds good. I'll come over around two.” he offers with a nod. You smile, nodding back. 

“It's a date then.” you say putting it into your phone. “See you at Grillby's.” you add standing on your tiptoes and brush a kiss on his cheek.

“Night, Kitten.” he replies as Papyrus takes over for the remainder of the evening. You wave bye before taking Papyrus's arm in true gentleman fashion.

“I am glad you had a good time with my brother, despite you crying.” Papyrus says sincerely. You smile at him, happy he wasn't being petty or jealous.

“I am too.” you respond as he takes you to a beautiful cherry red convertible. You couldn't tell the model, but you knew it was Mercedes. “Whoa! This is a beautiful car!” you gasp, a little more than shocked when Papyrus opens the door for you. “Is this your car?” you ask.

“Of course. I do wish to impress you, however, purchasing a car simply to impress you is not practical. I have read up on meaningful relationships and they should be based upon knowing one another, not based upon money or monetary things.” Papyrus says helping you into the car. You star at him, slack jawed. 

“Wow, Papyrus, color me impressed. That's...that's how I feel about relationships.” you say beaming at Papyrus, watching his cheeks turn a darker red. “You and Sans never cease to amaze me.” you add softly. Papyrus doesn't say a word as he closes the door and goes around to the driver's side of the vehicle. You buckle your seat belt, waiting patiently for Papyrus to take you to your next destination.

“I hope you enjoy my choice of activity. I requested the information from Muffet.” he says as he starts up the Mercedes. You smile, happy with how much effort both brothers were putting into your first date. 

“I'm sure I'll love it.” you respond before Papyrus singles and pulls into traffic. 

 

Much to your surprise, he's not the speed demon you had thought he'd be. He drove reasonably. He used his turn signal properly, followed the speed limit within a few miles per hour. He checked his mirrors, didn't play with the radio or cell phone, even when it had gone off in his pocket. You nearly giggled at how flawlessly he drove, but then again it does surprise you when you really think about it. He strives to be the best in everything he does, so of course he'd follow the law to the letter when driving. Not to mention he has a beautiful car to care for. 

Watching the scenery change from city to the water front district you felt a little confused. Where is he taking you? Before you can ask him where he is taking you, you can see lights in the distance getting closer. The music reached you before the realization hit you.

“A carnival?” you ask a large smile on your face. You haven't been to a carnival in years! “I-I forgot the waterfront had a carnival this time of year.” you add as Papyrus pulls into a parking spot. You can't stop smiling. You'd even forgotten you'd told Muffet you'd been meaning to go to a carnival, it'd been so long since you thought of it.

“This is not too childish?” Papyrus asks, you can hear in his tone he'd been worried you'd have out grown the carnival. You shake your head no.

“This is wonderful! I know they're over priced and most of the games are rigged, but it's part of the charm and fun.” you say unbuckling your seat. 

Papyrus follows your movements and quickly locks his car, the canopy sliding back into place. You don't have to wait long before he's at your side, arm bend and offered to you. You take it, smiling with a little pink in your cheeks. 

“Let us join the festivities.” he says getting a nod from you. At first you simply look around at the booths and small little shops the lined the outer walk way. You talk about random little things, share a few stories about some of the games from your childhood.

You pause at the racing game with the little water guns. You smile at Papyrus asking, “would you care to go around?”

Papyrus looks the game over, seeming to asses the games potential before walking with you to the seats. Your smile grows. Taking a seat next to Papyrus he hands a few notes to the worker and the man counts down from five to one. 

“Go!” the man shouts. Your aim is true and the balloon attached to the clown's head starts to inflate. You don't take your eyes off your target. This had always been your best game. Your aim true just about every time.

“We have a winner!” Your balloon pops first, a big smile on your face as you raise your hands up in triumph. 

“What?” Papyrus gasps next to you. He stares in disbelief at his balloon compared to your popped balloon. 

“This is my game, Paps. I could beat out just about anyone on this.” you boast as the man showed you the prizes you could chose from.

“I demand a redo.” Papyrus says, you giggle. You already knew Papyrus doesn't like to lose.

“Okay, but I doubt the outcome will be any different.” you say already making the decision to throw the game. It is a simple game, there is no need for Papyrus to be sour because of it.

“Do not throw the round.” Papyrus warns, almost as if he could read your mind.

You nearly drop the small water gun. “What?” you ask softly.

“I wish to evaluate your skill, do not throw this round in some pathetic attempt at letting me keep my pride.” Papyrus says shocking you a little. You can't hide the small smile.

“Okay, Paps. Game on!” you tell him lining up your shot. 

“Okay, round two, GO!” the man shouts. You and Papyrus hit the target, both of your aims steady but somehow you are still winning. Your balloons pop within seconds of each other. Papyrus seems to be in complete shock. 

“You won.” you hear him say in the lowest tone you've hear form him. 

You hesitating to claim your prize. “Paps?” you ask softly. 

“We shall see whom is victorious at the next game!” he decrees standing up. “Pick your prize, Star.” he says, his tone softer. You can't tell if it's his honest feeling or if he was simply holding back for your sake. Picking out a small orange bear holding a red heart you take it and continue on with Papyrus, your arms linked once again. 

“Are you okay, Paps? I know you don't like to lose.” you say softly, you needed to know if you'd damaged his ego. 

“It is true, I do enjoy losing, however it helps me know that I much once again begin my training. You are indeed skillful, Star. If I believed you would enjoy the training I would offer taking you with me, however you are busy with your work and I do not wish to overload you. I will be more than enough to keep you protected, and when I am not with you, Sans will ensure you are safe.” Papyrus remarks, you frown.

“That's not what I mean, Paps.” tell him, directing him to a spot off the path. “I didn't hurt your ego, did I? I have really good aim, that's all. I should have said something before hand, but I can sometimes be a bit competitive.” you say softly.

Papyrus smiles at you, a soft one despite his rather fierce looking features with the scars and all. “Star, you have not damaged anything. I will express I had not been expecting such a quick loss, however I am impressed in your aim. I did not mean to convey that you upset me.” Papyrus explains, earning a smile from you. 

“Okay, I've known...individuals that have gotten very upset when beaten at a silly game meant to make people happy, not upset.” you say softly. Papyrus looks away from your eyes, his hand lightly brushing though your hair. 

“I understand the point of these games, I do not know how to be any other way than I am now. But I will try to remember you cannot always understand my meanings.” Papyrus tells you.

“Eventually I will, but if you ever really get upset or frustrated with me let me know, okay? Even if it hurts my feelings, I want honesty.” you tell him in return. He nods.

“Of course.” He hold his hand out to you, you take it. “Would you like to try any other games?” he asks. You smile brightly, nodding your head. 

“I'd love you.”

And you do. By the end of the hour and a half since arriving at the carnival you've accumulated nearly twenty stuffed animals. Papyrus determined to master every game in the carnival. You can't lie, some of them had been funny, especially the game with the small ducks in a kiddie pool. There is just something about a skeleton over six four crouched down trying to catch little rubber ducks. 

“Wow! Mommy! Look at all the toys she has! Can I get one?” you turn to see a few kids looking at your mountain of prizes in awe and disbelief. You smile.

“Would you like one?” you ask picking up the little small orange bear you'd won earlier before letting the elated child pick out a prize. You offered a toy or stuffed animal to just about every kid that passed by until everything outside your arms was gone. 

“Thank you! Daddy! Daddy! Look what I got!” a little girl with curly pig-tails shouts running to her beaming father. You watch her run right into his arms. It makes you miss your own father. 

“Why did you give all those away?” Papyrus asks, standing just to your left.

“Not everyone who comes to the carnival can afford to play these games, a lot of kids usually leave feeling sad because they didn't get anything to remember the fun.” you say hugging the bear to your chest. “When I was really young, my parents didn't make a lot of us to spend on these games. I used to save up so that I could play without asking for money.” you says turning to Papyrus.

He looks indifferent, but you can see his mind working. Taking in your words and storing them away. “Is there anything else you would like to do?” he asks, his hand once again wrapped around yours. 

“Want to try some rides?” you ask smiling. Papyrus nods, walking with you to the ticket booth. “Are there any rides you should avoid?” you ask kind of wanting to go on the Circle of Fire or the twisting tea cups.

“My body can within stand a lot, Star. I assume you ask because of those cups that seems to be spinning at a high rate of speed.” You nod at his assumption. “I will easily be able to with stand that. Do not worry.” he says as you come up to the counter.

You purchase the largest number of tickets and head into the rows of rides. As discussed you went for the twisting tea cups, the line much smaller than when earlier. You were seated within a few minutes. “So how to get the cup to spin we move our hands around this center table, the faster we move our hands in the same direction, the faster we go. Understand?” you ask smiling. Papyrus nods and the ride begins. At first you start out slow, letting Papyrus dictate the speed, but soon he's taking over. Your tea cup spinning as fast as it can got. 

Your hands left the center table and grabbed the handle bar in front of you, the funny feeling in your stomach causing your to scream giggle. You can't seem to stop smiling as your eyes screw shut to keep yourself from getting to dizzy. Every time you try to peek out from under your eyelashes you close them again and laugh.

“Star?” Papyrus asks as the ride slows down.

You're still laughing almost until the ride stops completely. “Oh! I forgot how fun that is!” you say, your throat feeling a little dry. Your eyes are bright with laughter. “How did you like the ride? You ask, seeing Papyrus ease a little at your smile.

“I enjoyed it. I thought we'd gone to fast when you started screaming.” Papyrus says.

“Yeah...I've never gone _that_ fast on the tea cups, but it was fun! Before we leave, if we're not to tired, I'd like to do that again.” you say letting Papyrus help you from the tea cup.

“I would like that.” Papyrus says wrapping his arm around your waist, locking you at his side. 

“How are you liking the carnival?” you asked browsing the rides once again.

“It is much more enjoyable than I had feared.” You nod as he speaks. “I am glad you are having fun. I feared you would not like this idea as a first date.”

“No! I'm having a blast. I couldn't think of a better date for this.” you say happily. “Oh! Let's go on the Ferris wheel!” you say point at the towering, slow moving circle.

Papyrus stares at it curiously. “What is the point?” he asks still walking towards it with you.

“It's more of a romantic ride. For couples to take a few minutes and watch the scenery in silence or have a little privacy.” you say standing in like for the Ferris Wheel, not quiet meeting Papyrus's eye light.

“Do you enjoy _romantic_ gestures?” Papyrus asks. You nod.

“From someone I'm interest in, yes.” you tell him. You'd been shown romantic, if not misguided gestures from patrons at Grillby's and Muffet's before. It made thing awkward.

“Two?” the young lady at the controls asks, her eyes looking Papyrus over with a slight hunger in her eyes. 

“Yes, thank you.” you say getting her attention. 

“Step right in.” she says opening the door for the small compartment. Papyrus helps you in first before stepping in himself and seats himself next to you. “Enjoy your ride.” she adds closing the door. You frown a little.

“Is something wrong?” Papyrus asks.

“Wh-oh, no, it's nothing, Pap...I just...” you pause, not sure how to express your mixed feeling about the operator practically undressing him with her mind. You know the look she'd given Papyrus, you'd seen it plenty of time during the night with Sans. 

“Are you possessive about another woman looking at me?” Papyrus ask managing to hit the nail right on the head. You blushed, eyes looking to the window. 

“Maybe?” you reply a little unsure. “I just...I didn't like she'd do that right in front of me. Do I not look like someone you'd date?” you ask feeling a little deflated. Papyrus apparently isn't having any of that. The Ferris wheel stops, in the instant Papyrus moves lightening quick. One second you're next to him, the next you are in his lap, teeth pressed against your lips. You eyes wide momentarily before closing. 

Papyrus's hands tunnel through your hair, gently holding your head right where he wants it. You tilt your head just slightly, your hands cupping his cheeks. When you need air again you pull away slightly, your lips parting as you drag in air. It's all the invitation Papyrus needs. 

The Ferris wheel is moving again, descending back to earth, but you could careless. A ghostly tongue running along your teeth, along the inside of your cheek briefly before tangling with your tongue. It feels like a gummy worm, but smooth and tasteless. Slightly cooler that your own temperature it was a whole different sensation than anything you'd felt before. 

When he felt your were thoroughly kissed, Papyrus pulls away, his eye light capturing your dazed gaze. “Be jealous, Star, but know I will never give into another woman as long as you are mine.” he promises, lifting you into his arms and exited the compartment without breaking stride. You could hear a few people gasp, some whooing. You don't care, nothing can hurt you when Papyrus is around, you know that for a fact. 

 

After another half hour of trying out various rides Papyrus and you went back to his car. You'd started to get cold and a little on the tired side. It'd been Papyrus to call an end to the evening after the third time you'd yawned. He helped you into the car again, closing the door before rounding the car and slipped in. With seat belts in place Papyrus left the waterfront and headed back to your apartment.

Things seemed to get a little fuzzy from there on. You remember talking with Papyrus, hugging the small bear to your chest, then...you must have fallen asleep. When you came to next you were being carried up to your apartment. You'd managed to find your keys, the small bear still firmly in your grip.

Papyrus removed your shoes and laid you in bed. You'd woken up enough to convince him to stay a little longer before falling asleep again. The next morning you woke feeling refreshed and happy. 

Looking to your night stand you see a note from Papyrus. 

 

 

_I let myself out after you fell asleep. I am glad you had a pleasant evening. I used a little healing magic to help you recover from all the excitement. I will speak with you later._

 

_~ Papyrus_

 

 

You smile to yourself, opening the small drawer and placed the note in it before closing it. Laying back down you touched your lips. Maybe a poly-relationship won't be as difficult as you thought. 

Then a thought hit you. Eventually you'd sleep with them...and Sans has made it very clear he wants to sleep with you, he'd mentioned it twice in or was it three times? You couldn't quite remember, but he'd already made it known he wants to take you. 

Did Papyrus feel the same? Would they be bitter if you slept with one and not the other first? Your head starts to hurt a little. 

You sigh, that conversation would have to be done eventually, but for now, there would be no sex. Maybe some heavy make out sessions, but no sex....probably...

 


	9. Stalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: Sexy time ahead.

Chapter Nine: Stalker

 

 

Life returned to a somewhat normal routine after everything seemed to settle. Sans was still a fixture in Grillby's bar, and Papyrus liked to pop into Muffet's shop when you worked the early morning shift. There were a few hiccups to work through as the weeks passed, but it wasn't anything you'd say is unmanageable.

 

“Another, Sans?” you ask, a tray of empty dishes and cups in your hands.

“Yeah, thanks, Kitten.” sans replies letting you take the bottle of empty mustard and stein glass from his table.

“Sure thing, be right back, Sansy.” you sing as you walk away from him. You know by now what that nickname does to him. As you reach the bar to drop off your load, Oscar is shaking his head at you. “What?”

“You shouldn't flirt with him so openly around here,” he grouses, he did not approve of your relationship with the brothers. He is entitled to his opinion, but it'd been made very clear you did not care to hear his opinion on your relationships.

“I know your feelings about my relationship, Oscar, but I'm not _flirting_ persay. I'm being friendly, like I am with all the customers.” you say leaning over the bar to grab a fresh bottle of mustard.

“Right... _friendly_.” Oscar says with an eye roll. You ignore him, not everyone is willing to be supportive but the people that mattered most were supportive of your choices.

“Will you just get the Boston Logger ready please?” you grouse back standing back on your feet and set the mustard on the tray. You'd be off soon, but Sans was meeting up with some old friends from Underground that are in town visiting, so you'd be going home alone tonight. Which will be nice. As much as Sans and Papyrus were excellent cuddle buddies, you still need your space.

You'd been alone for so long you'd grown used to having your own space when you needed it. Oscar slides the full stein to you and you place it on your tray before heading back onto the floor.

“Here ya go, Sans.” you say scooting everything to him. You smile at him, seeing the dusting on his cheeks.

“Kitten, I warned ya about that..” Sans growls darkly. You smile at him.

“I know. See you later,” you reply and walk away. You just needed to clean table seven and you were off the clock. Between working at Muffet's in the early morning hours for training on both baking and how to run your own little bakery. It's a lot to learn and your head hurts just thinking about everything you'd been learning.

Quickly leaning the table you go back to the bar and unload your tray again, for the last time for the night. “Hey, Boss.” you chime when flickers of Grillby's blue flames entered the corning of your sight.

“Y/N, your shift ended an hour ago.” Grillby says looking over his glasses at you.

“I know, but Trish asked that I cover her lunch before I left and she just returned.” you say seeing Trish back at her post and taking orders.

Grillby sighs. “Go home, you need to rest. Between your long shifts with Muffet and I in one day you are starting to look a little pale.” Grillby says, his tone very much concerned for your health.

You give him a small smile. “I know, Boss, but I have the next four days off. Aside from a few hours with Muffet tomorrow afternoon, but it's only like noon to three.” you say quietly. “I'm going to lay I my bed for the next few days and sleep.” you add honestly.

Grillby nods, approving of your plans. “Is Sans escorting you home tonight?” he asks, walking with you to the employee break room.

“No, he has a few buddies from Underground joining him tonight. I'll be heading home alone tonight, which is nice. Paps and Sans mean well, but I'm a little overwhelmed with all the company.” reply walking to your locker and pulled out your satchel. You could tell there is something Grillby isn't saying to you, and you want to ask, but you know if it is really important Grillby would speak his mind.

“Let me walk you out,” he offers, well, more insists.

You frown. “I don't look that bad do I?” you asks, your hand touching under your eyes.

Grillby smirks at you. “No, but there is something I want to bring to your attention.” Grillby says walking to the door with you. You continue to frown. Grillby is acting odd.

“What?” you ask.

Grillby didn't speak until you are outside the bar, away from the patrons and loud noises. “Y/N, there is a relatively knew face in the bar that does not set right with me. Some of the others have made comments that they are concerned about him too.” Grillby says, your full attention on him. You have your concerning patrons, but no one ever really made Grillby need to talk with you.

“What happened?” you ask, hesitant to know what had happened.

“Nothing...yet. But I want you to be careful. Do you remember a lizard monster, with green scales?”Grillby asks.

You have to think a moment before a particular man pops to mind. “Yes, um...his mane is like Leon or something.” you reply knowing the unsettling feeling the man seem to give you when ever he was in. You saw him often enough, he visited Muffet's and Grillby's a few days a week.

“Leo.” Grillby corrects. “He seems to have an unstable SOUL, and if his actions are anything to go by, he has an obsession with you.” Your heart drops at his words.

“Obsession?” you echo softly. You are no stranger to patron who are...you'll say misguided with their affections, but you make it very obvious you are not interested. You'd done just that with Leo, however this time you could say honestly you are in a committed relationship.

“I do not wish to scare you, but be aware of those around you. He has made some very unsettling statements about you that I cannot ignore.” Grillby says watching your face closely. He can see the color drain from your face.

“L-Like what?” you ask not completely sure if you wanted the answer or not.

“I have not been to your apartment, but he has made hints towards knowing where you live and even your apartment number. I have assumed he is not a friend you would share that information with.” Grillby says his hand grabbing your left elbow.

You shake your head. “N-no...I live not far from Muffet's bakery, but....my apartment has a locked main door. You have to be buzzed in or have a key.” you say, your voice shaking a little. “Grillby, I...How an he know..” Fear is real in your SOUL.

Grillby seems to take the information to heart. “I did not know...” he responds looking away from you for a few moments. “I wish to speak with Sans and Papyrus regarding this matter, if you are okay with this. Muffet has already been made aware of the situation. She helped bring the pieces together and has urged I help convince you to move into her apartment building so you are not left alone.” You frown, not because Muffet is trying to push you into moving, but because no one had mentioned anything to you before.

“What are you telling me this now?” you ask.

“I did not think much off him until yesterday. It was then me had made the comment about your apartment. I would have discussed with you earlier but there was an emergency with Fuku.” Grillby says glancing at the bar doors as they opened. Two men stumble out, laughing and talking loudly with heavy slurs. Taking your arm, he lead you away from the doors.

“What's wrong with Fuku?” you ask worried for your surrogate little sister.

“There are...a few students that will be meeting me soon, if they do not learn how to treat a lady.” Grillby growls.

“Oh, no, is she okay?” you ask. Grillby smiles softly at you.

“She is fine, she is a a Firestarter.” Grillby says with conviction. You nod. “But, as for you, Y/N, Fuku would never forgive me if I let something happen to you.” he adds seriously.

You give him a half smile. “Boss, you'd never let anything horrible happen to me. I'll...I'll be more aware of my surroundings and now that I know that I need to be more cautious, I will. I could never leave Fuku as an only child.” you say giving Grillby a wink you prayed conveyed confidence.

Grillby gives you a look that shows your words eased some of his fears. “I know, but to ease Fuku's worry she told me to buy you these.” Grillby says pulling two objects from his pocket. One a small can of pepper spray, the other...it looks like...something you didn't want to name.

You give Grillby a confused look. “I get the pepper spray, but what is..”

“It's not a butt plug.” he says sternly. You take the items he thrusts at you. “It is used to break a car window, or, as the saleswoman said, you can use it to defend yourself. Gripping it you can thrust it into your attacker's throat, hopefully stunning him, or puncturing the skin causing a large amount of damage to the throat.” Grillby informs you. You look at the small cylindrical object that narrows into a dull point. “It is called a kubaton.” he says as if finally remembering the name of the small defense tool.

You nod your head, gripping the small kubaton in your hand, the ridges, you realize, aid to keep your grip. “Thanks?” you ask looking from the objects. “I'm surprised you aren't banning me from walking along ever.” you add.

“I would, but you wouldn't listen. Leo hasn't done anything threatening towards you, the fact he has not approached you is good. This is simply to have on you at all times. I worry about you, Y/N.” Grillby says, his voice dropping to a softer tone, one you rarely hear. “Fuku was correct when she told you you are family to us. Despite your teasing, I do count you as my daughter. I will do all I can to protect you, do you understand?” Grillby asks, earning a very stunned nod form you.

It'd always been a running gag that you are the illimitable daughter of Grillby's, despite the lack of flames and magical abilities. Your gaze softens a little. “I know, Grillby, and I'm more than proud and elated that you are telling me that. I love you and Fuku like a dad and sister.” you tell him, earning a soft smile in response.

Grillby's smile changes quickly. “Since we have that established, I will not approve of you mating, or being claimed by any monster or human who does not ask for my blessing, as your unofficial father.” Grillby says earning a groan from you.

“Grillby!” you laugh and groan at the same time. “We're not talking about that yet. Everything is still to new.” you tell him.

“I understand, but the connection of your SOUL and their SOULS are undeniable. I am happy your SOUL has never seem so vibrant.” Grillby says earning a confused look.

“Vibrant? It wasn't vibrant before?” you ask.

Grillby nodded. “Your SOUL is one of the most vibrant and expressive one's I've seen, you draw both humans and monsters to you, but when you find a SOUL connection that is so strong and mutual, it makes you like a beacon in the night.” he explains earning a drawn out _oh_ from you. 

After a few more comical little quips you left for your apartment. An ever watchful eye out for moving shadows. When you arrived home, you made sure all your locks were in place before heading to your room. Pausing in front of your bed you decided to make sure all your windows are locked and the blinds closed before you undress and lay down.

Nightmares plagues you that night making sleep virtually impossible. Every creak, every small little bump in the night woke you from your slumber. It wasn't until nearly four in the morning before you finally fell asleep without dream or nightmare.

 

“Kitten, Kitten, wake up, we gotta talk.” You groan, the voice is familiar, but why? Rolling in your bed, you kick off your comforter. Cold air rushed you, cooling your over heated skin. “Kitten, I ain't kiddin' with ya. We gotta talk.”

“Too early.” you mange to groan out, trying to find the will power to awaken. “Sleep...” you moan, a hand wrapping around your waist and jerked you up. That's the ticket. Jerking awake with the force of a category 5 hurricane your eyes snap open, taking in Sans and Papyrus standing in your room. Papyrus hold you off the ground as if you were a child.

“I am sorry for such a rude awakening, Star. However, we were informed by Grillby of a potential threat to you.” Papyrus says, well, growls at you.

“Down, please.” you request overjoyed Papyrus and Sans were using their words to express their emotions rather than striking out or just trying to intimidate others and you, but this was to early in your day to talk about a potential stalker.

“Why didn't you come back in and get me, Kitten? I would have blown off my buddies to take ya home.” Sans says seeming a little hurt.

“I didn't think it was anything too important to bother you with. Leo hasn't approached me or done anything that I would be afraid of him for. I'm working under the assumption he's a harmless, misguided customer. I've dealt with my fair share of them. They loose interest eventually.” you say yawning. Glancing at Sans you see his eyes are glued to your chest despite the feeling of worry radiating off his SOUL. Glancing down you turn bright red. Your shirt is revealing way more breast than you'd expected.

You quickly fix your shirt, giving Sans a halfhearted glare. “You could have told me.” you growl at him. Papyrus, thankfully, has gotten quite used to your less than covered body since starting the relationship.

“I just told you the same thing, Kitten.” Sans responds quickly.

“Never the less, Star, we are your partners, we should know if there is someone who is acting in an inappropriate manner towards you. We could not live with ourselves if you are hurt and we could have prevented it.” Papyrus says in earnest. You know he means the best. As former vice-captain of the royal guard protecting those he loves dearly is important to him, you know this.

“Understood, Papyrus, but I just...I don't want you to over do it. I'm capable of protecting myself to a certain extent. Plus, Boss bought me some pepper spray and a thing called a kubaton. I can use it to break windows or as a weapon against an attacker.” you say grabbing your bag and pulled out the items in question.

Sans bursts out laughing at the sight of the kubaton. “I think Grillby is playin' a trick on ya, Kitten.”

You couldn't fault Sans for his assumption, you thought the same thing. “Shut up, Sans, it's a defense tool.” you defend as Papyrus reached pass his brother and gripped the kubaton in his fist.

“This is made of steel.” he muses. With lightening quickness he thrusts the kubaton forward, at an imaginary foe, nodding in approval before handing it to you again. “This will do fine, however, I do not want you to leave you apartment at night alone. I understand this may not make you happy, Star. However, we need you safe. Our SOULs are interconnected at a level that if you are grievously harmed it will cause damage to our SOULs.”

You blink at him, a little more than simply shocked, but it doesn't sound wrong. You take a few seconds before nodding to Papyrus. “Okay, I won't inconvenience you or Sans, and I can't promise I'll have someone every time, but for a while, I will try to not leave without someone with me.” you agree finally.

Shortly after Papyrus left, he'd been called into work to escort Frisk to a fundraiser in the city over. Sans appointed himself your keeper while Papyrus is gone. During the first few minutes Muffet called, canceling your need to leave your apartment.

“So, it's a lazy day, eh?” Sans asks from your couch, looking like he's one with the fibers. You smirk, rolling your eyes at him.

“So it seems.” you say walking over to him and flopped down next to him. Anytime you're alone with Sans all you seem to want to do is make out.

“Want me to show you want that  _ thing _ is really used for?” Sans offers suggestively. You roll your eyes again, shaking your head no.

“Stars! No! Sans's that's so not funny.” you laugh despite your words.

Sans smirks at you. “You seem to find it humerus.” Sans shoots back. You already know in a war of puns, you will lose miserably, so you go with your exit strategy.

“Let me see if I can tickle your funny bone, Sansy.” you tease turning quickly to grip his skull between your palms and pull him into your lap. For being all bone he's rather solid and heavy, but nothing you can't manipulate with ease. His back presses into your knees as you kiss him.

Sans yields to your take charge movements, but then red magic wraps around you as he disappears from your grip. Lifting into the air, Sans appears off the couch, upright and smirking. “Ya shouldn't have done that, Kitten.” Sans growls, his eye lights gone from his sockets. You shiver.

As scary as he can look sometimes, it, in a way, turns you on. The knowledge that he could hurt you, but wouldn't hurt you gives you a thrill. You knew that if he ever did hurt you that thrill would be dead in the water.

“Sansy!!” you whine wanting to be on your feet again. “I was just playing with you.” you tease in the same whining tone.

“Kitten, naughty kitties need to be taught a lesson.” Sans warns, his magic whipping you through the anti-void Sans used to teleport through. You shriek when you land solidly on your bed, bouncing just a little on your new mattress.

“Sans! That's not funny!” you shout trying to sit up but find his magic is still holding you locked.

“Neither is playing with fire, you've been around the Firestarters for too long, Kitten.” Sans says appearing next to your bed, his eye lights running up and down your frame.

“Sans, Grillby and Fuku are family, of course I'd be around them, just like I'm around Muffet a lot.” you say, unable to stop yourself from rolling your eyes.

Within a second Sans is between your legs. His magic aiding in shifting your legs over his legs. You blush. “Sans...what are you doing?” you ask, squirming a little before thinking better of it.

Sans smirked, magical vapor drifting from his left eye socket. His finger glide gently over your thin shirt. Skimming across your stomach from side to side. He did this a few times, watching your face as you giggled slightly when he ran his fingers over a slightly tickling area on your sides. His finger trailed down your hips, following your outline to your knees and back again.

You bite back a moan at the feeling of his cool phalanges on your skin. His hands run closer to your sex and you can't hold it in. “Sans.” you moan, your voice a few octaves deeper. You feel embarrassed, but you can't bring yourself to tell him to stop. It just feels so good, and it's been so long since anyone's touching you with such love. 

“Yes, Kitten? Do you want me to stop?” Sans asks, his hands slipping under your shirt, pressing into your skin, not enough to cause you pain, but to let your know he's there, touching you, feeling everything you are.

“No, please...I...” you don't have words to convey what you need. You knew there are words you can say, but nothing feels right. Sans laughs, his breath much closer to you as your eyes close on their own.

“Tell me if I go too far Kitten.” he whispers, his breath heating your belly button. You shiver at the feeling of his breath on your skin.

“Sans...” you breath, pleading just a little bit. Everything up until this point has been so innocent, a few intense make out sessions, but this is on a whole new level.

“Ya know how long I've been dreamin' to touchin' you like this?” Sans whispers, well tries too. You swear you can feel his SOUL fluttering against your palm which you press into his breast bone. You're not pushing him away, it's simply a comfort as his hands roam freely.

You can't keep track of time, time is meaningless as Sans's bare fingertips press into your skin. It's not painful, if anything it's like striking the head of a match, need, want, desire burst into flames. Sans pushes the thin tank top over the mounds of your breasts, exposing them to his greedy eyes.

“Fuck, Kitten...” he growls his hands wrapping around your breasts. Phalanges digging into your skin, almost to a painful point, as if Sans can't control it, just as you can't control the soft whine of pain.

“Sans...that hurts a little.” you say softly. You feel the moment it registers in his mind and his hands relax almost to a point you think he's going to pull away from you.

S'rry, Kitten. You...want me to stop?” he asks hesitantly. You shake your head no. You've come to far this time to turn back. However this skeleton had sex, you are going to find out. “Good, 'cuase, I dunno if I could have walked away from ya, Y/N.” You shiver at the tone of his voice. It feels special when he actually uses your name, and this just seems to intensify that feeling.

“I-I wouldn't be able too either..” you say before moaning. Sans's hands are kneading your breasts again, his fingers rolling your nipple. The texture of his bones creating a sensation you'd never known before. It bordered pain, but never actually got to that level of pain.

“Kitten, ya don' know what that does to me...” Sans growls his jaw opening before coming down around your nipple, his ghost like tongue running over your skin, lapping at your nipple.

The sound that comes from your mouth is unholy and sensual. Sans growls out approval as he lifts his eyes long enough to capture your eyes and slowly descend to your other breast. The instant his tongue touches your skin your back arches, eyes closing, and a moan escaping your lips again.

“Fuck, Kitten.” Sans shivers, your hands gripping his arms over his jacket. It gave you pause for just a moment.

Sans pulls away, his saliva dripping down his mandible, you know there is saliva covering your chest, but nothing in you faults Sans. He has no lips, no way of clearing the saliva as it happens like a human can. “Sans...You're wearing too many clothes.” you tell him, staring up at him with a look that you hope says _I need you_.

You don't wait long before Sans seems to tear his clothing from his bones. You have seen Sans and Papyrus with very little on. Their bones thicker and sturdier than a humans. Papyrus had let your _study_ his bones even. You could just vaguely make out little hints that his magic works like cartilage and muscles, binding his bones together, allowing him to move and fight. And, in some odd way, the sight of their bare bones excited you, called to you like a moth to the flame.

Your fingers trace his sternum, love in your touch as you trace a healed crack in his bones. Your gaze his soft as you explore his rib for a few moments. He's thicker than Papyrus, his bones portraying stockiness despite his height.

Sans's shivers under your touch, your eyes traveling to reach his eye lights. His sockets are half closed under your touch, true surrender gleaming there. You feel humbled he's placing so much trust in you not to hurt him.

“Kitten,” he breathes, closing his eyes as your fingers loop through his bones, stroking a sensitive spot on the inside of his rib cage. You keep your touch light, to afraid you'd cause him harm. Even if Sans enjoys that kind of rough play, you are no where near comfortable with that...you may never be...

Sans moans your name, your actual name and it elates you. You can feel your SOUL humming so happily in your chest at your name on his tongue. Dropping one hand, you push yourself up, pressing kisses to his sternum before peppering kisses to every bone you could reach. Sans pants above you, his skull brushing the top of your head. Taking care, you pull back, looking up at Sans. His eye lights trained on your face.

“Yer so fuckin' perfect, Kitten.” Sans says, one of the softest looks on his bones. Your heart shutters in your chest. You never claimed to be perfect, but somehow, in his eyes, you feel perfect; Perfect for him, perfect for Papyrus.

“Kiss me, Sans.” you plea softly, your plea heard. Sans cups your face in his hand, kissing you, his tongue slipping between your lips.

“Tell me what cha need, Y/N.” Sans says, you feel like it's the first time he's ever really _asked_ a woman what she really wanted from him.

“You, Sans, as cheesy as it is...I _need_ you.” you say knowing the corniness of your response, of the whole scene, but nothing in you finds it any less meaningful. You still aren't sure how sex with him will work, but you're not shying away from it.

Sans smiles, its soft and full of affection, hell, you may even classify it as _love_. He kisses you again. “I ain't always the gentle kind'a lover, Kitten, let me know if it gets too rough.” Sans says, a warning, a way out if needed. You simply nod your head. You already guessed that.

Without warning you are bare, Sans is bare bones atop you. Your back is pressed into the bed, red magic holding you still without causing your pain or discomfort. “I wanna mark ya so fuckin' bad, Kitten. Show everyone who you belong to.” Sans growls, his hand cupping your sex, fingers kneading lightly there. You writhe under his touch, your back arching at the sensation of stimulation. Your mind already halfway gone.

“M-Mark?” you gasp when a finger slips between your lips, sliding back and forth, grazing your clitoris with mind numbing slowness. You can't remember if you'd asked a question...what is a question?

“Fuck, yer already so slick...” Sans growls again, his finger pushing into your body, fully. You gasp, there isn't much mass to his bony finger, but it doesn't matter, no one's been inside of you in such a long time. Your hands open and close, you want to touch something, to anchor yourself to him, but his magic holds fast.

“S-Sans! Please, I...AH!” you scream, your body jolting when his finger crooks a little, hitting a spot you didn't even know existed.

Sans's skull is pressed into the valley between your breasts. His breaths heavy as he pants. His bones are rattling a little as he takes to pumping his finger in and out of your body. “Fuck...” he growls, you suspecting it's his favorite word at this point. “Yer gunna be so fuckin' tight...” he bit out, his free hand digging into your spine, his arm wrapped around your side.

“Sans, please...” you plea, tears in your eyes. Nothing hurts, but in the same sense it feels like torture. Your back arches, trying to gain the friction you need for the slow building pressure in your lower abdomen.

“Fuck, I can't wait.” he growls, his voice vibrating through your entire being, adding fuel to the flames already trying to consume your body. Sans pulls away, his bones no longer touching any part of your body. You whine, trying to reach out for him, to pull him back to you.

“Sans?” you whine, looking up to see his magic wrapping around his bones in almost a magic show fashion before traveling down to his pubis. Your eyes grow large as a human looking penis forms. You've seen penises in your life, but this...you honestly wonder if he can made it any shape he wants.

Anticipation grips you, your breath catching as he lines himself up. He doesn't wait for a nod, or hesitant words of approval. He presses the head of his cock at your enterance, hissing in pleasure as he pushes forwards, his hands gripping your hips as you buck.

You cry out, hands twisting to grab fist fulls of the bedding below you. You regret not following through with buying a dildo to keep yourself used to the feeling of a cock, but that doesn't help you now. “SANS!” you scream as he settles completely within your body. You feel stretched beyond anything you've ever known. If you had larger, or longer, you couldn't tell anymore.

“Fuck, Kitten...” Sans moans, his tongue running up your sternum to the hallow of your throat. It's the only amount of time he gives you to adjust to him before pulling out and pushing back into you. You scream his name again as he picks up an almost dizzying speed, pounding into you like a rutting stallion.

“Fuck.” he moans, his hands leaving busing imprints in your hips. To say the pain subsided quickly would be a lie. It hurt and stung for longer than you'd ever admit before his rough and fast speed started to be pleasurable. Sans seem to realized this, his pace slowly despite his desperate need to keep the inhuman speed.

His magic released your wrist and ankels, your legs adjusting to wrap around his hips, locking around him. With your new found freedom, your grabbed his skull, pulling him to you, kissing him as your body is finally able to relax. You'd be implementing a no binding rule, after all was said and done.

“Ya, okay?” he manages to ask, his thrusts curving a little at your small adjustments. You nod, unable to speak, moans and cries never stopping. You never remember being so vocal before. It seems to please Sans, encouraging him to spur faster, harder than before.

“I'mm a flip you, Kitten.” Sans says, his only warning before withdrawing completely and used his magic to literally flip you.

You cry out, “Sans! What are you...” you don't get to finish, his hands spreading your ass a little before slamming into your sex with precision. You scream again, your head in the mattress as you hold on for dear life. You had already guessed Sans liked it rough, but this was something else! Especially for your first time with him.

“Fuck, yer so...” he growls, he never seems to finish his thoughts as a hand slides around your stomach to press a finger against your clit. His touch soft despite his rutting against your ass, filling you to complete maximum fullness.

“Sans...oh...f-fu-uck!” you shout, his cock hitting the elusive sweet spot and in combination with his hand, you're drowning in the need to orgasm. You know it's going to be strong and violent, but _need_ it! Absolutely need it to happen.

“Scream my name, Kitten.” Sans demands, slowly pulling out before slamming back in, his name being ripped from your lips as he repeats the process over and over. Each time hitting your g-spot until you're practically sobbing his name. You need this.

“S-Sans please...fuck...I...I need...” you can't form complete thoughts, but Sans doesn't need them. Slamming into you once again he picks up the inhuman speed again, ensuring he buries himself deep into your body, hitting your cervix. You cry out, knees shaking as you see stars in your vision. A hand, you don't know how many he has at this point, wraps in your hair, pulling your head back as he fucks you. “Fuck!” you scream as teeth bite into your shoulder. You don't feel the tear of skin, but there will be a bruise.

His ginger still plays at your clit, the combination of full penetration, his hand, and the bite it sends you off the edge. Your eyes close as you scream again, your orgasm crashing through light a tidal wave of feeling and over stimulation. You cry out Sans name as he continues to pound you into the mattress, his breath ragged and thrust getting more desperate. You cry out with each thrust, feeling your body coil again, readying for another orgasm. You don't know if you can survive another one, but here it is.

“Oh, FUCK...Sans.” you scream as your second orgasm washes over you. Nothing in comparison with your first, but it still leaves you breathless as Sans thrusts into you a few times more before cumming.

Ropes of cum spill into your body, filling any extra space left in you. You swear your stomach bloats, but it's only in feeling. Sans pushing in you lazily, riding out his orgasm, pushing his seed as far into your body as possible before pulling out, red cum running down the inside of your thigh.

He steps away and you collapse to your side. Your breath is ragged and uneven and despite the roughness of your session, you feel at peace, even energized. You wonder for a moment if Sans's cum has healing properties, but the thought passes.

Sans takes care of you afterwards, he starts up your shower and makes sure the temperature is comfortable before carrying you into the bathroom and stays with you. He helps you wash, although, little washing is actually done. Somehow it turns into a steamy shower make out session that turns into shower sex.

Even with how tired and worn out you feel, you find yourself ready for another round. When you finally get dressed and cleaned up, you and Sans simply lay on the bed. You wonder very momentarily whether your friends would be able to tell a difference in you...you glance at Sans, his arm wrapped around your waist, keeping you pressed against his hip.

“Sans, you...did you mark me?” you ask, the thought coming to you.

“Na, not yet, anyways. Paps would be pretty pissed off if I went and marked you without him here.” Sans says nuzzling his cheek bone into your hair.

You nod, realizing _marking_ is just another way of saying _claiming_. That is something you've already let both brothers know is off limits for now. Resting your head against his shoulder you close your eyes, the need for sleep winning out finally.

 

Papyrus called the next day, letting you know he'd be out of the city for a few more days. Frisk had agreed to attend a culture festival a few local schools were doing to celebrate the diversity of humans and monsters. You thought it was good idea and even told him so. He apologized for having to cancel your upcoming date but you told him it was okay.

“You called to let me know, that's all I could really as for.” you told him before agreeing to go out when he was back in town.

Sans had laughed, boasting he'd get you all to himself, but you shot that down quickly. Muffet already had plans to join you for a girl's day/night. That had deflated his tires, but it didn't keep him down for long. As soon as you had hung up the phone he pounced like a waiting puma. Coaxing you, rather easily, into living room couch sex.

It was awkward and a little uncomfortable, but Sans saw to your every need in order to achieve your climax. His fingers like magic in combination with his literal magic cock. Your breasts hit the back of the couch with every thrust Sans made. You only had one hand to brace yourself with as he abused you in such a delicious way. He called it a punishment, but you knew it was simply to tie you both over until the next time you could lose yourself in each other.

After the living room sexy time, you both dressed, you waited until he left before showering and straightened up your apartment, hoping Muffet wouldn't catch on. You knew it was wishful thinking, with all her eyes very little escaped her gaze. You didn't know what she had in mind for girls day/night, but you knew you'd have fun.

 

 

“Y/N!” Muffet shouts entering your apartment without knocking. You had given her a key, so its wasn't unusual for Muffet to let herself in. In each hand, you notice, hold a different object. Two bags from different stores, a dress, silver high heels, her make up bag, and two tickets. You raise a brow at her.

“I take it we're going out today?” you say standing from the couch, your hips a little bruised.

“Oh yes, but first, how was the sex?” Muffet asks point blank in true Muffet style. You blush but don't say a word yet. “It reeks of sex in her, dear. You really should open an window. Monsters that mate leave a very distinct smell that warns others away from the partners.” Muffet tells you, going to your windows and opens them.

“I...did not know that.” you respond unable to meet Muffet's eyes.

“Oh, my dear sweet baby, you've become a woman!” Muffet teases wrapping her arms around you, hugging you tightly. You roll you eyes, giggling at her antics.

“Muffet, please. It's bad enough you can tell _stuff_ went on, you don't need to rub it in.” you tell her, still giggling softly.

“I know, dear, I do it because I love you.” she responds seriously before releasing you and goes into your kitchen. “But yes, to your question, we are going out tonight. I ran into a dear old friend from Underground and he gave me the most wonderful present.” Muffet says showing you the tickets.

“METTATON?” you shout, over the moon with excitement. “Really? We're going to see _the_ Mettaton?” Muffet nods her head. You literally jump up and down with joy. “This is going to be awesome! I heard he's even better in person! Oh, I can't wait to see him perform!” you add hugging the tickets to your chest.

“I knew you'd enjoy this.” Muffet says winking at you. “Let's see who brings you better enjoyment, Mettaton or Sans.” she adds, teasing you, watching your face flame at her words.

“Muffet!!” You shout, throwing a decorative pillow at her. A lone image catches your attention. Looking to the window, you walk over, peering down at the street, noticing a familiar, yet spine chilling face.

Leo holds up a sign for you to read. In bright, big, bold, red letters he wrote:

_I FORGIVE YOU._

 


	10. Echo Flower

Chapter Ten: Echo Flower

 

 

 

Muffet moves quickly upon seeing you so shell shocked. She draw the curtains and immediately calls Sans and Grillby. Sans appears instantly, before Muffet even starts to hang up her phone. He wraps you up in his arms, whispering he is sorry he left you. You want to comfort him, but your head and body won't agree with each other. You need his kind words more than you need to reassure him you were okay.

Muffet decrees in an instant you would not be living in your apartment any longer. You don't tell her otherwise. Living alone, so far from any kind of security frightens you now.

“Sans, take her to Grillby's, I'm sorry, Y/N, but we will not allow anyone to hurt or scare you in such a way. Grillby has rooms in the upstairs that we will house you in until all the arrangements have been made. For now, I am cutting all your shifts at the bakery.” Muffet tells you, already packing things you will need while away from your apartment.

Everything feels so distant, you feel numb and cold and uncertain. You don't even notice when Sans teleports you to Grillby's, he'd picks you up at some point to carry you.

“Y/N, how are you feeling?” Whoa..when had Grillby gotten to you? You look around.

“How did I get here?” you ask, feeling confused. Grillby exchanges looks with Sans. They look so worried for you. “I...I don't really feel anything.” you whisper, remembering Grillby's question.

He nods and stands up, rubbing the back of his neck. It's never a good sign. It means he's stressed and worried and uncertain, and it scares you a little. Grillby's always known what to do. He's always had some kind of answer for you or anyone else faced with a difficult situation.

“B-Boss?” you ask softly. Worry glittering in your eyes.

“Don't worry about me, I'm worried about you. Muffet...explained what happened. It seems as though there is a strong connection between your SOUL and his, but it seems like he's twisted the connection into something.... I have not seen this before to such a disturbing degree. In Underground if this even hinted to happen, the second potential mate would be killed...” he looks at you, his eyes hard. “That is not quite possible now. There are laws we must abide by on the surface that would never have been followed in Underground. It make this more...taxing.” he says kneeling before you again.

You try to swallow, but a hard lump is stuck there. Tears mist your eyes. “Boss? Am...will I be safe?” you ask, it's the most important question next to, “Will Sans and Papyrus be okay? What about you and Muffet?” shot off quickly. Grillby holds his hand up, silencing you.

“I do not know, but we will not allow anything to happen to you. You are my child, Y/N, no misguided, weak SOUL will lay a hand on you. Do you understand?” Grillby growls, not at you but the situation. You nod, wrapping your arms around his neck, hugging him close.

“I don't want you or anyone else hurt for me, okay? I want everyone safe...” you say into his shoulder, your tears dampening his shirt just to dry again.

“Do not worry about us. You have somehow endeared yourself to the few most powerful monsters in all of Underground. We will not be taken down with ease.” Grillby says hugging you back, meaning every single word he spoke.

“I love you, Grillby.” you tell him softly, meaning it. You'd thought it before, but _love_ is not a word you throw around thoughtlessly. You needed to mean it with everything in you, and you do. You love Grillby, you love Fuku, and you love Muffet. “I want you around for a long, long time.” you add softly.

“I will be, now, let Sans take you to your room. Muffet will have your personal things brought over soon.” Grillby says standing, helping you off the couch. You nod and look to Sans. He looks so pained. He doesn't meet your eyes.

Sans walks with you in silence, it's not comfortable. You know there is something bothering him. When you're in the private quarters Grillby is letting you use, you turn to him. “Sans? Is everything okay?” you ask grabbing his hand, forcing him to acknowledge you.

His eye light scan your face before looking away. “Do you not trust me, Kitten?” Sans asks, still not meeting your gaze.

“What? Of course I do.” you respond instantly, honestly. You do trust him, you also want to protect him too, even if its at your expense.

“I can tell ya mean that, but yer also hidin' somethin' from me.” Sans says with a little more force.

You hesitate, just a little before looking away. “If it comes down to you or me, I'll choose you. Same with Paps, or Muffet, Grillby....especially Fuku. I value your life over my own.” you say softly. Sans blanches at your words.

“No!” he shouts, his voice the loudest you've ever heard turned at you. You pull away, fear rushing through. “Do you think we'd let ya do that? Yer the only good thing I got, Kitten. If you go I ain't got n'thin'.” Sans said his features twisted into pain.

You SOUL shuttered at the thought of Sans being alone. You reach out, your hands finding purchase in his vertebra. “I'm not saying I will, and I'll do everything I can so it doesn't come to a choice, but if there is one and there is no other way. I want you, everyone I love and hold so dearly safe.” you tell him, pulling him against your chest.

Skeletal hands frame your face. “Kitten, ain't nothing gonna get that bad. Between Paps and me, we'll keep you protected. As long as yer SOUL is beatin', I can find you anywhere. Human weapons don't really work on us, remember. 'at's why they locked us in the cave.” Sans says, kissing you for added effect. You melt into his touch.

“I know.” you whisper, panting a little.

Sans looks down at you for a moment before smiling. “Did'ja say ya love me?” Sans asks, his tone teasing, easing your worries. You instantly blush.

“What?” you gasp back. Sans smiles.

“I love you too, Y/N.” he says kissing you again.

 

 

“Star! Are you ready for our date?” Papyrus asks as he shoves open the door to your temporary home. You laugh a little. Man had you missed his energy.

“Yes, Paps. I'm getting my shoes on now.” you shout from your bed room, slipping the sensible flats on your feet. Papyrus had been more than upset no one had called him when the incident happened, but you took the heat for that one. Telling him you hadn't wanted to worry him, to take away his mind from protecting Frisk.

“Do bring a jacket if you have not grabbed one already.” Papyrus says from your living room. You do as he says and go out to him.

“I thought we were going somewhere warm.” you say with a pea-coat in your arms.

“We are, however Underground does not have the same seasons as up here,” Papyrus explains. You grab a coat and meet him in the living room.

“How do I look?” you ask softly.

Papyrus looks you over before answering. He nods in approval of your dress and shoes. “Acceptable. Let us go.” Papyrus is weary as you exit the bar still under construction. He doesn't like all the hiding places. He wraps his arm securely around your waist, refusing to allow even an inch to come between you. It's endearing and a little suffocating, but you don't mention anything. You know it makes me feel better to have a physical connection.

"Papyrus, you said we're going into Underground, right?" you ask as he opens the passenger side door and allows you to enter. He nods.

"Yes, there is a particular area of Underground I believe you will enjoy, however we will have to pass through Snowdin in order to get there." Papyrus explains before closing the door after you. You smile to yourself. You'd been in Underground before, but it's been literally years since that time.

There isn't much talking during the drive to Underground, however once you pass through the opening that'd been blaster larger and a clear pathway crated for easy traveling had been placed, Papyrus was chattier than you'd ever seen. He pointed out places that he had fond memories of, places he'd killed other monsters in order to protect himself or Sans.

You cringe at a few of his stories, but don't say much. Papyrus is and always will be a soldier and he killed, not that you are worried he'd use those skills on you, but it did make you a little more weary of him.

"Does it bother you that I don't condone violence?" you ask, buildings passing by the car as he drives down Snowdin's main road.

Papyrus glances at you from the corner of his eye. "It does, however, you were not raised as Sans and I. I would not ask you to change who you are and what you believe for me, Star. It is not proper to expect everyone to believe and think the way I do." Papyrus says, the car stopping slowly as a mother and her three kids cross the roadway.

"Do you enjoy killing? Is it something you miss?" you ask, this is the most honest you'd seen Papyrus, so candid and open with you.

"At times...it is not the killing itself I miss. I enjoy the thrill of the hunt, the feeling of having to out-smart, out fox my opponent. I do enjoy my training with Undyne, she does not believe in becoming soft. She will never go easy on me for whatever reason. In Underground if you showed weakness you would be killed." Papyrus explains, continuing down the road until the buildings become spare.

You glance around the barren snowy hills. You don't pity Papyrus or Sans for their upbringings, plenty of humans live the same way. Although, no one from Underground had ever admitted to anything like rape happening, or even harm against children.

"I understand your life was very difficult, I don't think I would have survived in that kind of life, but did it spill on to children? At what age did you have to start defending yourself and Sans?" you ask, curiosity gripping your tight.

Papyrus doesn't respond for what seems like forever, for that time you fear you'd offended or over stepped your boundaries. "You don't have to tell me, Papyrus, I'm sorry if my curiosity got the better of me." you say softly, not wanting to ruin your time with Papyrus or leave a bad taste in his mouth.

"Are you worried that I would hurt our children?" Papyrus asks after what seems like an eternity. You jerk your head to look at him, shocked at his assumption you'd be having kids? Did he really like you in that way?

"What? N-no, not that I've really given having kids a whole lot of thought. I mean, starting a family would be nice, but further down the road." you say softly. What would kids with papyrus and Sans look like? Would they come out as hybrids, or would they look like you but have magic or look like a skeleton and not have magic...You have no idea how that would work out and it scares you a little.

You look at Papyrus as the scenery outside the car changes from snow to a soft blue glow. "Is it possible for me to get pregnant? I don't exactly know how all of that works with a monster human relationship." you say.

“For a monster to impregnate another monster, their souls must be bound, a claiming must happen. For you humans I have come to gather it is an exchange of DNA that creates another life and for some it does not ever happen." You nod your head, not sure if he was asking you a question or relaying information. "However, when Alphys and I had discussed this matter, it seems there are inconclusive results. Some monsters are finding that they are able to create life the same way Humans do, when coupled with a human. Others find it is a claiming that allows the process to happen." Papyrus explains, the car slowing down as he parks it.

"I know that Sans has been with other women, both monster and human, and I assume..you have as well?" you say softly, earning a quick nod from Papyrus. "Of those woman have any come forward claiming you or Sans got them pregnant?" you ask. It's a good question, but you don't really want to know the answer.

"Not for myself. A human woman that was particularly obsessed with Sans claimed he impregnated her, however after examining the infant it was proved the child was of lizard origins." Papyrus responds, the car is now off and his attention is completely focused on you. "Do you not find us suitable mates?" Papyrus asks, his tone and eyes very serious.

You tilt your head to the side, looking him over. "Of course you and Sans are suitable. I personally just haven't given being a mother much thought. I mean...my parents were great, but I knew the strain it was to raise me. We weren't rich, but I knew they loved me and tried their best to give me the things I wanted." you say softly, you don't like thinking of the past to much.

"Do you believe we would struggle in a similar way?" Papyrus asks.

You don't answer right away. Life is difficult, but it's not like you're drowning in debt or struggling to get by. You have...had a lovely spacious apartment. Even just one of your jobs now pay for all your living expenses. If there would to be any issues with finances both Grillby and Muffet would come to your aid, especially if you had a child to care for. Grillby would practically ensure you and the baby would be taken care of without second thought.

"No, I don't worry about struggling. If were to be in the same situation as my parents, I know Muffet and Grillby would come to my rescue. Muffet loves kids and Grillby..he'd be upset that I hadn't said something sooner." you say laughing a little. "But, you and Sans, you'd be the biggest helps. I know, in my SOUL, that if we had kids, you'd never allow them to go without. I think you'd actually spoil them rotten." you say still laughing a little.

Papyrus seems to relax at your words, you can feel the slight worry his SOUL emitted dissipate. "When the time comes, Sans and I will be excellent fathers to our children." Papyrus says cupping your cheek in his hand. You lean into his touch.

"When the time comes." you respond softly. You get the feeling Sans and Papyrus are not going to let you slip away, the more you talk with them about the future, they bring up being together for the long haul. To say it scares you would an understatement. You'd heard rumors of monsters dying of broken hearts, well.. broken SOULS after their human mates died. You don't want that for Papyrus or Sans.

You want to ask the question burning in your SOUL, but you stop yourself from doing it. Now is not the moment to ruin the illusion of forever. "You wanted to show me something?" you prompt instead. A playful smile on your lips.

Papyrus nods, exiting the car and quickly makes it to your door, opening it for you. You shake your head, the smile still in place. Papyrus is a true gentleman. After locking up the car Papyrus takes you to the source of the blue glow. You feel happy at the sight of the river running through Underground. The bio-luminescent properties created enough glow to see easily.

“This place never stops amazing me. I love the scenery and the flowers! These echo flowers are simply amazing!” You say crouching down to listen to a glowing blue flower. You hear a passing conversation.

“I thought you would enjoy this. I have notice your enjoyment of such things.” Papyrus says his eye light watching you. You can tell there is a faint dusting of red on his cheeks.

“Thank you, Papyrus. I've honestly never felt so taken care of and protected.” you tell him, it's the truth and you know it makes him happy to hear you talk to him like that. Standing up you walk over to Papyrus and take his hand. “Paps, I adore how thoughtful you are. I only wish I could be half as amazing as you are.” you tell him, meaning it.

Every time Papyrus takes you out there is major thought that goes into the date, or even just a lunch date. He talks with Muffet and Grillby, asking for advice about you when you know it must hurt his pride a little. He doesn't like asking for help or showing much affection in public, but for you, he's willing to change his methods to make your dates/outings meaningful and enjoyable.

Papyrus turned a darker red in the blue glow. He's simply so adorable, like a rabid teddy bear, well....skeleton bear. You want nothing more than to kiss the blushing skeleton.

“Can you kiss me?” you ask, you'd noticed there weren't many other monsters or humans in Waterfall. Maybe this once he'd give in and kiss you in public. It'd be a total thrill to pull him from his comfort level, even just the tiniest bit. Papyrus doesn't say anything as his hand wraps around the back of your neck, teeth meeting lips in an instant. You wrap your own hand around his neck, your fingers slipping between his vertabra holding on for dear life as he peppered you with kiss after kiss.

“We must go.” Papyrus commands suddenly, jerking away from you a little violently before lifting you into the air, cradling you in his arms.

“What? Papyrus, what are you do..” he takes off, his long legs carrying you further into the echo flowers. The landscape stretches before you as thousands, perhaps millions of echo flowers glow as far as you could see into the darkness. “Papyrus, where are you doing?” you ask, he finally stops in the middle of...you'd never been in this part of Waterfall, but it's very remote. You can't even see the nearest path way.

“Why must you be so soft?” he asks setting you on your feet. You blush.

“I can't really apologize for being human.” you say, chuckling lightly. You pause glancing up at Papyrus, something about his gaze screams _I will eat you_ whole. “P-Paps?”

Papyrus doesn't respond with others, he pounces, literally pounces on you. His magic cushioning your landing.

“You have away at making this skeleton's bones ache with need.” Papyrus says, it's poetic and sweet and melts your SOUL. You hadn't thought he'd ever verbalize his reaction towards you.

“I...Papyrus, please...I need you.” you whisper, your face engulfed in heat, desire coiling like a snake in your stomach, waves of need rushing through your groin. Papyrus cups your face again, claiming your lips once more, this time his echtoplasmic tongue slides out, prodding your lips for permission. You gasp at the feeling of his cooler tongue providing Papyrus with his opportunity. You moan when Papyrus's hand finds your breast. The colder temperature of his bones creating a new sensation along your skin. He'd found your nipple, rolling the perky bud between his fingers gingerly, coaxing moans and whimpers from you.

“You're so receptive, and soft, an vocal. I'm finding that your little moans and gasps make me want more. Moan for me, Star, let me know what you need.” Papyrus says, he's breathless as his hands never stop touching you, coaxing more moans from you lips. You're happy and sad you wore a dress. His hands couldn't touch your bare breasts with the dress on.

“I am regretting approving your dress.” Papyrus says, sounding a little frustrated with your clothing. You smile at him.

“Me too.” you agree with him. You glance around from your vantige point before motioning for Papyrus to move off you. He gives you a confused look but does as you request. Shifting to sit on your knees you reach around to the zipper of your dress and drag it down. The fabric bells out before you slide it off your shoulders, down your arms to pool around your ankles. You'd never felt so bold, but with Papyrus you knew he would protect you.

“Is this better?” you ask looking up at Papyrus, feeling more than shy at your vulnerability. Papyrus is just staring at you, his sockets wide, his jaw slacked.

“You are beautiful.” he finally responds, his tone causing a renewed wave of need. You'd felt beautiful in Sans's eyes and Papyrus's but that was mainly with clothes on. Bare skin is a while different matter.

“I-I am?” you ask, still feeling shy and a little embarrassed.

Papyrus nods. He stands up, shrugging out of his jacket and lays it down behind you. You watch him, your eyes turning alone with your head. Looking back to Papyrus, he's directly in front of you. Hunger glowing in his eye lights. “You truly are a Star.” he whispers, kissing you again, stealing away your breath as he lays you back down. His free hand swiftly taking the dress around your knees away completely.

You let him explore your body, his hands greedily touching you, rubbing, squeezing, kissing every inch of flesh he can. Your bra disappears at one point, as do your panties, you aren't even sure where they went or when Papyrus disrobed. All you can focus on is Papyrus's little words of praise, his touch, the way he worshiped your body as if you are a goddess come to life.

“Papyrus, please I need you.” you plea as you rub your thighs together, seeking some kind of relief. Papyrus chuckles in his unique and adorable little neyhehe before he dips his hand to your womanhood, his long, hard bones pressing into your soft, sensitive flesh. He pulls away when you cried out, louder than you had before. Worried he'd hurt you some how. “Papyrus, please.” you moan.

You purr when he touches you again, his finger pushing into the lips of your sex. Your body arches, his finger slid up and down the small dip. You cry out again, your voice echoing among the echo flowers. All around him he can hear your breathy cries of pleasure. He closes his eyes and savors the sounds.

“Tell me, Star, do you want me?” Papyrus asks, sounding a little uncertain. It's cute but you don't want him to remain in limbo. You mewed at him, pleading him to touch you again.

“Yes! Yes! Papyrus, please. Stars, I need you!” you moan, your hands wrapping around his collar bone and neck pulling him closer to you. God you've never wanted anything more.

Papyrus does not wait much longer after your pleas. Alining himself with you, he slowly slips into your body. He does not have the same girth as Sans, but he is slightly longer, you note it kind of matches their appearances, but the thought disappears when he's completely sheathed by your body.

Papyrus doesn't move right away, you can see him just living in the moment. Savoring the feeling of your body engulfing him. Magic wrapped around your ever coaxing hands, pinning them above your head. You whine, trying to move your arms again, but you knew he would not release your hands. One long fingered hand grabs your breast, kneading it, earning your delicious moans and cries. Papyrus smiles. He admires how your body looks in the glow of Waterfall.

You buck against him. Pleading he move, touch you, to do something to quell the thirst you feel. Papyrus's eye lights meet your eyes, a wicked smile on his lips as he slowly pulls from out. He leaves just the bare tip settled within your folds, slowly, running it along your lips. Your head thrashes as you try to urge him back into you. Your hips bucking once before Papyrus holds them in place.

“Papyrus, please, I need you, please.” you practically sob. Papyrus smirks, it's sexy as hell and makes your insides melt.

“I will not fuck you like Sans does.” Papyrus says, he doesn't curse around you like Sans does, so hearing him use foul language excites you. Your heart rate spikes. “Tell me, Star, what do you want from me?” he asks, the sexy evil smirk on his jaw.

You flame at his questions. Did he was a master servant roll-play? Is he into that? “You.” you reply innocently. It is the truth, you want him thrusting in and out of your body. You _need_ him to move, to fill you.

“What do you want me to do?” he asks, his tone darker, resonating through your whole being.

“Please, Papyrus, fuck me.” you say not willing to play this cute game when your body is demanding relief, demanding him to abuse you in a delicious way.

“That's my girl.” Papyrus says, his praise quickly followed by a hard thrust. His cock filling your empty body, touching your cervix in a way that hurt and is pleasurable. “You want me to fuck you?” he asks, stilling again once fully sheathed.

You whiner, nodding your head as you try to coax him to move again. He tsk's you, waiting for the response he really wants. “Please, please, Papyrus, fuck me until I can think straight!” you shout, willing to bite down your pride and give into his needs.

His smile changes, it's softer, his hand cups your cheek. “You are beautiful.” he whispers, the magic around your wrist lifting. “Tell me if you must stop.” he adds before moving with lightly speed. His hips pulling away simply to slam back into you.

Your hands fly to grasp onto something, anything as he slams into you, his hands taking complete control over your hips, maneuvering you as he needs you, reaching further into you body, hitting your cervix and g-spot with each hearty thrust. You scream his name between moans and cries of ectacy. You can barely keep your eyes open, can't focus on anything as Papyrus keeps his pace, your body responding beautifully.

“Fuck...” you scream, your body almost to its limit. You don't know how close Papyrus is to his climax, but it's heart to concentrated with your own need coiling tighter and tighter. “Papyrus...oh, fuck....yes...yes...” you plea, he'd moved your hips higher, your back almost at a ninty degree ankle as he fucks you. Your ankles locked behind his spine, clinging for dear life.

“Yes, fuck, come for me..” Papyrus growls, his cock seemed to get thicker with each thrust, however possible that is, but it's what you needed. As he pumps into you three more times he hits your magic button, your body spamming around him, your hands grabbing fist fulls of your hair as he continues to pound into you. Riding you through the powerful orgasm.

“Yes, yes....fuck, Y/N, yes..” he moans his movement becoming quicker, he's not pulling out as far as he comes to his own climax. You feel it the moment his cum spurts into you, filling you to an almost impossible level of fullness. You're both panting heavily as Papyrus lays you down on his jacket. His hand caressing your cheek as you try to control your breathing, everything is spinning just slightly around you.

“Is there anyway I can convince you to carry me back to the car?” you ask chuckling softly, not entirely certain your legs will work if you put weight on them. Papyrus smiles, it's soft and loving and warms your SOUL.

“You must dress first. I will not have any other SOUL see you in this state. Only Sans and I are permitted to see you so thoroughly fucked.” his words are serious and loving at the same time, and you find you are very fond of the tone. You nod, agreeing with him. In no way did you want anyone else seeing you in such a state.

After dressing Papyrus picked you up and walked with you in his arm bridal style. His long legs made quick work of getting you back to his car, but it'd still be quite a trek. What had taken him mere minutes while sprinting took him nearly fifteen minutes walking at a brisk pace.

“What would you have done if there had been others out that far?” you ask curiously.

“Ran back to our house in Snowdin.” Papyrus says, his tone very serious. You giggle and lay your head in the crook of his shoulder.

“How did I get so lucky?” you ask softly, feeling sleepy. You hadn't done a whole lot on this date, but it was enough to make you over the moon happy.

“It was written in the stars.” Papyrus says, it's the last thing you remember before falling asleep in his arms. Content and happiness aiding in lulling you into sweet slumber.

 

 

“My, my, my, you look rather happy.” Muffet teases as she walks into the back office of the bar. Grillby is letting you return to some of your duties as his employee after much begging. Sitting around above the bar proved to be the biggest torture of it all.

“I am. The whole poly thing is working out rather well. And, I'm actually thinking of entertaining the idea of mating." Six months had passed since your first time with Papyrus and Sans, there had been some talk about a double teaming session, but that is something you're not completely sure about. It ignites the blood, but after a little bit or research, you don't feel so okay with it. Both were very demanding in their own ways, and if you are utterly honest the thought of them going at you at the same time scared you.

Not to mention butt stuff is the really scary part. Yes, there are sensitive nerves that can stimulate an orgasm, but its the getting used to having a dick up your ass that is your biggest hurdle with it all. Sans and Papyrus are both well over the average human penis size and that counts for a lot.

“Oh! That is excellent! Have you informed your father?” Muffet asks, she'd been teasing you about Grillby being your surrogate father for a while now.

“No, _mother_.” You shoot back smirking. “The whole thing is still up in the air. I want to discuss it more with both Sans and Papyrus before committing to it, because I know it increases my changes of getting pregnant. I mean, as far as I've read and talked with Alphys, birth control won't help if Papyrus and Sans impregnate my by the SOUL connection.” you say shuffling papers on the desk. You're currently doing some of the ordering for the bar and looking into what all you'll need to put into the bakery when it's finally opened.

There'd been quite a few bumps in the road for construction. Someone had vandalized the construction site, ruining nearly three thousand dollars worth of equipment and supplies. Grillby had been so angry. You avoided causing any issues, and even taking it upon yourself to quell any issues in the bar until insurance paid to have the items replaced.

He hired a night guard and installed security cameras. It'd taken some weeks, nearly a month an a half to get the whole ordeal situated out. You'd been happy to have it all done and over with.

Grillby still limited your time on the floor as a waitress, still concerned with Leo popping out of the woods again. He'd been MIA since the day he stood outside you window. You hoped Sans and Papyrus hadn't attacked him, but nothing they say or do indicates they're hiding anything major from you.

“That is true.” Muffet muses softly, looking around the room before her eyes settle on your again.

“Is there something you need Muffet?” you ask point blank. Muffet let you go back to work, but only as a baker. Very rarely did she let you man the registers unless it was for your regulars.

“Frisk wanted me to ask you if you would like to meet her for lunch tomorrow around noon.” Muffet says leaving you a little confused as to why she hadn't just texted you the question. You raise a brow at her.

“Really? She didn't want to text me?” you ask smiling at Muffet.

“She came by the bakery and asked if I could ask you in person. She's planning a birthday party for Sans and Papyrus and doesn't want to take the chance they'd see the text.” Muffet says, and you know it's the truth.

“Wait? Their birthdays? Are they twins?” you ask, birthdays hadn't come up before. Although, now that you think about it, why hadn't you asked before this?

“No, they are five years apart in age, but they do not make much fuss about their birthdays. They are within weeks of each other, so Frisk would like to plan a surprised birthday party for them.” Muffet adds sitting down on Grillby's couch.

You think it over. A birthday party would be fun. Maybe you could even do something special relationships wise for their birthday... _maybe_. “Okay, where does she want to meet?” you ask smiling at Muffet.

“At Waterfall,” Muffet says smiling back. “How are things with Sans and Papyrus?” she asks, sitting down on the couch. You smirk at her.

“What is it you really want to ask?” you prob quickly.

“Grillby asked I talk with you about your intentions with them.” Muffet says finally. You chuckle softly, setting your papers down.

“Of course, well, like I told him a few weeks ago, right now I'm happy with where our relationships is. We're having a lot of fun together, I'm slowly getting to know their true selves, which is amazing. I...The more time I'm with them, the less I can imagine my life without them.” You say smiling brightly. Even being without one of the brothers makes your SOUL hurt a little.

“I heard there was a proposal..” Muffet says, her tone still soft and inviting. You quirk a brow.

“What? A proposal? No...not that I'm aware of.” you say standing up, needing to stretch your legs. “We've talked about human and monster versions of committed partnership, I'm not sure if it's legal to be married to more than one person outside of a specific religion.” you say walking over to Muffet and stood in front of her.

“This is true, I have been researching that subject myself, there is nothing that I could find that allows such partnerships legally, however in Underground there is no issue in the matter. Once your SOULs are mated you'd be husbands and wife.” Muffet says smiling. You like the sound of that.

“Is the process of mating very intimate?” you ask. You'd always envisioned getting married in front of your friends and family, exchanging vows of love and loyalty.

“Very much so, but there are some that hold a ceremony of sorts, similar to your weddings. It was a way to call a truce of sorts.” Muffet explains. You nod.

“It'd be nice to have a ceremony. Just about every human child, male or female, dreams of the day they get married. I'm no different. After visiting Waterfall, I knew it would be the perfect place. The water is so wonderful and I love the fields of echo flowers.” you say smiling. You'd been back to the echo flower fields with Sans and Papyrus respectfully. You'd had a blast each time, traveling through Snowdin, visiting Hotland, but always returning to Waterfall to lay in the echo flowers and simply be.

“Waterfall is a beautiful area. Not many live there in order to keep it thriving.” Muffet says nodding her head. “It would be a wonderful to have a wedding there. Would you want to have the traditional human ceremony?” Muffet asks, the conversation is started to feel like an interrogation.

You laugh a little. “No...I don't really have a religion that I follow, so there would be no real point, not to mention normal ceremonies don't marry two grooms to a single bride.” You smirk at her, glad to talk so candidly with your best friend. “What about you and Grillby? Are my _parents_ going to stop living in sin?” you joke watching Muffet's cheeks darken.

“Y/N! Have you no shame?” Muffet asks, playfully smacking your shoulder. You laugh at her, smiling wickedly at her.

“Daughter like mother.” you joke. “But, seriously, Muff, I'm happy as long as you are.” you tell her, hugging her tightly. She mutters she knows you love her into your shoulder.

 

 

“Thank you, sir. Please have a great day!” you say waving goodbye to your last customer of the hour. After a quick wipe down of the counter top you sigh and lay across it. Your eyes glance to the table Bruce would sit at in the early morning hours. It'd been empty since he passed away. Complications due to cancer is what the newspaper said. You sigh again. You miss him.

He had a great way of making you laugh when the morning was especially rough or tiresome. The bell chimes over the door and you stand back up, a smile in place. “Welcome to Muffet's, how can I help you today?” you ask noticing a bouquet of echo flowers and roses. They're in a large bubble like wrapping.

“Are you Y/N?” the young kid behind the large bouquet asks.

“Oh, ah, yes, I'm Y/N, are these for me?” you ask as the kid with bad acne, poor kid, puts the vase on the counter.

“Can I have to sign please?” he asks holding out a delivery sheet to you. You pause, Sana and Papyrus hadn't sent you flowers before...actually...now that you think about it no one has...

“Who sent them?” you ask already signing the slip for the kid. He looks so tired.

“There's a card for ya. I don't know anything more than that, sorry.” he says tipping his hat to you before leaving. You pause, noticing Olive gawking at the flowers.

“WOW! Someone _loves_ you!” Olive sings jumping to your side. “Echo flowers are so expensive! Open them!” she encourages as you undo the bow around the bouquet.

Lifting the hard plastic shield you hear a chilling voice talk to you. Each flower saying something different. “I forgive you for cheating.” “We can still be together.” “I'll kill you for letting them touch you!” “You're mine.” “You're mine!” “If I can't have you, no one will.” “I'll kill them!”

Your SOUL stops in your chest, fear filling you until it spills over, tears dripping down your eyes as the flowers echo Leo's message over and over and over again.

You watch as Olive picks up the vase and throws it at the wall, her scream replacing a few of the violent words, but still Leo claiming you replays. She runs over, the heel of her foot smashing each and every flower without discrimination. She's shouting for the flowers to shut up as Muffet enters the bakery with Grillby on her arm. Her face in complete shock at Olive's outburst.

“OLIVE! What are you doing?” she shouts before your broken sob forces all noise to stop.

“He's not going to let me go...He's never going away....” you whisper, your eyes drift to Muffet's face. Tears fall freely, you don't try to hide the fear and sadness filling your SOUL. You knew hoping Leo would fade into the darkness was to good of a dream. “I'm no safe...” you whisper.

 

Muffet is arguing with Sans and Papyrus again. You can hear them outside your closed bed room door. They're demanding to talk with you, but out of some misguided attempt to protect them you shut them out. You refuse to talk to anyone actually. If Leo wants you, he can have you. Your SOUL isn't claimed, if you end up dead now, at least Sans and Papyrus have a chance to move on properly and live long lives.

“Sans! You can't, she said she needs her space, you have to respect that in light of recent events!” Muffet shouts, you bury yourself further into your blanket. If Sans really wanted to talk to you he'd teleport into you room like he'd done dozens of times before.

“Fuck this, and fuck you, Muffet! She's out fucking mate, we have a right to talk to her in person! I don't give a flying fuck that you're her friend.” Sans nearly screams. It hurts you so much to fell his SOUL in such chaos because of you.

You already knew this wouldn't work out how you expect. You've seen enough TV shows and movies to know it will either work out or you'd be left alone and possibly killed by your crazed stalker.

“Don't you use that tone with me, Sans! I will kick you out of this apartment.” Muffet shouts back. You try to ignore the heated conversation but you can't. You can feel their conflicted SOULS, they want to help you but their anger needed an outlet.

“Make me!” Sans shouts, you can feel magic in the air and you toss your blankets away, running into the living room, your arms wrapping around Sans chest.

“Don't hurt each other, please.” you sob, being so close to his SOUL hurts, making you feel pathetic and weak and a coward. Sans is willing to go toe to toe with Muffet just to talk to you because you told him not to come in your room.

“Kitten,” his voice is gruff, but you feel the sweetness there, in his touch as he wraps his arm around you, caging you to his chest. “You can't shut us out. We won't let you.” he says, meaning it.

“I'm sorry, I'm just so worried you'll get hurt.” you tell him not able to meet his eye lights.

“Do not worry about us, Star. As former vice-captain of the royal guard, there is very little that can best me.”Papyrus says earning your gaze.

You glance away, feeling more than foolish. Why hadn't you learned that TV and movies hold some truth, fighting a lone never turns out well if you have people around you that will protect you.

Three special words bubble in your throat. You never had a time that felt anymore right than now. “I love you.” you say, your eyes glancing from Sans to Papyrus. “I honestly and truly love you both so much, please, don't do anything that will take you away from me. I'm selfish, I want you a live and with me, always.”

“Be selfish, Kitten. I am, I ain't letting you go anywhere. If that means dustin' a few monsters, so be it. Yer mine, ours, and ya ain't goin' no where I ain't followin'.” Sans says, getting swift nod from Papyrus.

“We had hoped to ask under better circumstances, however, Star, Y/N, will you marry Sans and myself?” Papyrus asks holding out a small red velvet box. You pull away from Sans, taking the box from Papyrus before opening it slowly.

“P-Paps!” you gasp nearly dropping the box. Nestled in the red velvet shell sat a brilliant red ruby cut to form a heart wrapped in a black gold band. It wasn't huge, but not small either. You take it from the box and look it over again. Your eyes tear up. “Y-you still want me...”

“Ya betcha sweet ass we do.” Sans says, not letting you finish your slightly foolish question. You blush.

“You're so poetic...” Muffet jokes dryly. You laugh at her words. On occasion Sans is known to wax fine poetry for you, this not being one of them.

“So?” Papyrus asks, he looks so worried you'll say no, Sans not fairing much better.

Muffet huffs behind you before kicking your butt, forcing you to fall into Sans's arms. “Yes!” you shout. His bony arms wrap around you. The ring sliding on to your ring finger flawlessly. You blush and he peppers your face with skeleton kisses. You laugh, happiness bubbling up in your SOUL. Within seconds Papyrus is holding you, your feet far from the ground as he peppers you with more kisses. Your laughter still filling the air.

“Grillby is going to be upset he wasn't here.” you hear Muffet muse softly. You glance at her and find her smart phone in hand, video taping the moment.

“Muffet!” you shout as your skin turns redder than the ruby on your finger.

“Oh hush, Frisk asked me to video tape the proposal.” Muffet teases, her fingers moving along her screen before pocketing her phone and walked to the door. “I'll show myself out. Have a lovely night, dear.” Muffet adds giving you a wicked smile and a wink before leaving, the lock sliding into place.

“Muffet!” you shout, but no part of you feels angry, not with the ruby right wrapped so snugly around your ring finger. Come hell or high water, Sans and Papyrus aren't letting you go, and it fills you with determination to welcome the future with open arm and a large smile.

“I love you, Kitten.”

“As do I, Star.” Papyrus and Sans tell you.

You smile at them saying, “I love you too.”

 

 


	11. Dance

Chapter Eleven: Dance

 

 

 

“I cannot wait to start planning your ceremony!” Frisk tells you, her hands flying as she speaks. You laugh, listening to Flowey translate her excited movements.

“Calm down, Frisk, the ceremony isn't going to happen for a while.” you tell her, unable to stop smiling. News of your planned _marriage_ to Sans and Papyrus spread like wildfire. Your patrons at Grillby's still moaning that it isn't fair. You never take the ring off outside your shower or doing the dishes. You have a very specific spot in your bedroom, a small jewelry tree painted black and silver.

“I know, however it never does any good to wait until the last moment. Do you want to wear a dress? Where in Waterfall had you been thinking for the ceremony? Father would have to approve of the area, but I'm sure it will not be an issue.” Flowey says.

You try to think of your answers. Of course you would like to wear a dress, but would it really be worth it? Sans would most likely just rip it from your body the moment you're alone...he's done it a few times with panties and shirts....and skirts....you sigh, he just likes to rip your clothing...

“Ah...maybe? Is it normal for a monster ceremony for the _bride_ to wear white, or a dress?” you ask glancing at Flowey.

“It is not uncommon, Y/N, do not worry. You are not monster and if Sans and Papyrus really care about tradition they would not have presented a ring. Monster have no need for a ring when their SOULs are bound to each other.” Frisk explains. You nod.

“I think you would look lovely in a white wedding dress.” she adds smiling. You blush. Strapless is a little daring, but it would be pretty. “I have been looking through magazines and have a few dresses I find would match you and the brothers.” she continues before pulling a few bridal magazines from her bag and lays then on the table top.

You're thankful you're in a private room as Frisk opens the first book and flips through it. You don't know how long you'll be looking at wedding dresses and the whole works, but at least you're able to spend time with Frisk. You have very few humans you spend time with outside of work and you've grown very fond of the mute goddess.

“Frisk, have you found a monster or human you are going to settle down with?” you ask resting your hand in your hand. You smile at the blush on her face.

Flowey sighed, “Frisk is to flustered to make any sense, but yes she is seeing someone.” Frisk instantly moves her hands around, you assume to yell at Flowey for outing her. You laugh watching the display.

“It's okay, you don't have to tell me, Frisk. I'm just wondering. You look a little lonely sometimes, I'm glad to hear you have someone to take care of you.” You tell her honestly, you'd found Frisk appreciated honesty the same way you do.

Frisk blushes and makes a few steady signals to Flowey. “Thank you. I have not told my parents yet. They believe I am still too young.”

You smile at her. “I wouldn't say rush into marriage or anything like that, but a lot of people find their special someone at young ages and grow old together.” you say looking down at the bridal magazine and found a dress that catches your eye.

“Thank you, Y/N, for not saying I do not understand love.” Flowey says for Frisk.

“Hey, what are friends for? Besides, you can't be much younger than me, what are you? Like eighteen?” you ask picking up the magazine.

“Frisk is twenty four.” Flowey says, it takes a few moments before it sinks in.

“Are you kidding me? You look so young! Wow...then yeah, you're definitely old enough to make your own decisions about love and junk. Is the lucky guy a monster?” you ask setting the magazine down to look Frisk over. She's short, but so are you, and with her soft features you wonder if it's an effect of living in Underground and eating monster food on a regular basis. Even now most humans are hesitant to eat straight monster food, but you'd been around Muffet and Grillby long enough to fear no dish...well...almost no dish they prepare you.

“Thank you, Y/N, I know mother and father are just trying to protect me. And yes, he is a monster. I've known him almost since I feel into Underground. He is very kind and very much someone I enjoy.” Frisk says through Flowey. You nod at her, happy for her. Even though it is Flowey who is speaking you can feel her joy in the words.

“Let me know if you two get married, I wanna come to the ceremony.” you tell her flipping quickly through the magazine and found the dress you'd lost sight of when Frisk's age was revealed to you.

“That is very pretty. I'm sure Sans and Papyrus would be speechless to see you in it.” Frisk says looking at the more traditional looking dress. Not much volume to the skirt, it lays pretty much flush with the legs. The bodice is a button up in the back reaching about mid back, delicate beading of crystals and pearls lace the bodice from top to bottom and into the skirt. You smile. White see through chiffon makes up the long sleeves and shoulders, a pear collar rests at the base of the neck on the model. Thin white lace wraps around the wrists, and along the opened back. It looks a little difficult to get into, but it looks worth it.

“It is pretty, isn't it?” you ask, the door behind you opens and you both turn to see your food being served. You both stack the magazines and accept your food with quiet thank yous. You both eat in small increments as you pour over the magazines, talking about flower arrangements, decor, color theme, anything and everything the little check lists in each magazine claimed goes into a wedding.

During the lunch date with Frisk, you'd gotten a few more details about her, even as she dismissed the title, boyfriend. You tease her about it, earning flustered hand signs and a dark red blush. She quickly teases you back earning a bright blush from you before dissolving into laughter and giggles. You pay for the lunch and walk Frisk to her waiting car.

“See you later, okay? Text whenever you're feeling bonely.” you joke earning a stiffed giggle from Frisk. After her car pulls away from the curb you hunker into your jacket and head off to Grillby's. You'd promised Sans you'd meet him shortly after your lunch date with Frisk. You pull out your phone and text Sans, letting him know your current location and how long you think you'd be before arriving at Grillby's.

He offers to come get you but you decline. It takes you less than ten minutes to get to Grillby's and you want to look at the changing of the leaves around you. Pocketing your phone, you look around you. Couples are everywhere, and they look so happy. You smile as you continue on, taking a slight detour through the small garden next to Grillby's.

You look at the trees slowly changing from green to orange and brown as summer draws to an end. You kind of wished you'd had more fun, but with everything that had happened, you're just thankful you made it autumn. Passing over a small pond, you notice a small three person family. A human, a monster, and their child. Pausing you leaned against the banister, watching the family laugh together.

The father lifting the child into the air. The child looked like a mixture of it's parents. Long limbs and body, it's head mostly human with elongated, pointy ears. It's fingertips are more claw like, but not quite points. You can't make out it's eye but you have a feeling they may be another mixture of human and monster. You don't know what kind of monster the mother is, but she looks so happy.

“Higher, daddy!” the child giggles. Your SOUL warms at the sound of his happiness.

“Not to high or else you'll fly away.” the father beams. You look to the mother, her eyes locked on you. You get the feeling like your caught doing something wrong and pull away, blushing.

She whispers something to her husband before seeming to disappear only to reappear next to you. “Child. I noticed you watching my family. You do not seem to be repulsed.” the mother says, her voice is haunting. Literally! It has that echoing tone that you've only heard in dreams.

“I...of course not! You look so happy. I just...I guess..” you pause, not sure what you're trying to say. You're just trying to envision yourself with a small hybrid skeleton child in your arms? Imagining carrying a child within your body, unsure if they will survive to adult hood? Fear that they will be teased and tortured for being different?

“It is natural to fear the unknown, child. I am a shadow walker...there are very few of my kind left. My husband...he did not like me at first. Feared me for what I look like.” she says. She looks like a shadow. Her limbs long and thin, her tones are dark, but in her vibrant clothing she doesn't look as dark as she had earlier. “My tones are influenced by the sun and light in general. My son is similar to me in that way, but he looks human too. We feared starting a family, how it would work out, how our children would be treated.”

She smiles at you, glancing to her family as they play. “Even if my son does not appear as he does now, if he looked unnatural, even to a monster, I would love him and provide him with all the strength in me. My husband accepts him, he accepts me, and soon he will have another child to love and dote upon.” the woman rubs her stomach, caressing her unborn child.

“Oh, congratulation.” you say quickly, your phone going off in your pocket. You see Sans calling you. You'd spent too much time in the little park. “Excuse me a moment.” you says turning and answering your phone. “I'm okay, I met this lovely woman and started talking. I'm just outside Grillby's in the park.” you don't get much more out before Sans is in front of you, his phone still in his hand.

“Ya can't do that to me, Kitten.” Sans says pocketing his phone and grabs your face, kissing you.

“I'm sorry, I didn't realize it'd been so long.” you tell him, smiling softly. “I don't like making you worried.” you add letting him kiss you again before stepping away.

“A skeleton? Oh my, how very rare.” the woman gasps behind you. You turn to look at her confused. The shadow woman simply smiles. “Child, listen to my words and take them to heart. Let no fear you have stop you from knowing the joys of a child, if you so choose.” Without a goodbye, she's gone, appearing next to her family again as if nothing had happened. You blink, that was odd...

“Talking to stranger again, huh?” Sans says, his arm pulling you back to him. “What was that all about?” he asks, your eyes still looking at the happy family.

“Just getting some perspective.” you say softly. “I'm hungry, did you eat already?”

 

 

“Are you sure?” you ask standing behind the familiar velvet curtains in Grillby's bar. Somehow he'd convinced you to sing for the grand opening of the fully renovated lounge.

“You will do excellent. Sans and Papyrus are in the crowd tonight along with Frisk and the king and queen. Many of our regulars have even dressed up for the event.” Grillby says fixing his tie, you can tell he is a little on the nervous side.

“Boss, you're going to light your clothes on fire if you don't calm down.” you tease swatting his hands away to fix his tie back to perfection. “The restaurant looks amazing! You're the buzz of the city. You're place is going to be a big hit!” You tell him truthfully.

Grillby glazes at you, his flames taking up a lilac tone. You smile at him. “What would I do without you?” he asks hugging you. You hug him back.

“You're probably be less stressed.” you joke, listening to him chuckle at your words.

“This is true, but it would be empty as well.” He leave shortly after wishing you luck again and greets his patrons to his newly renovated establishment. There are a few cheers, but mainly polite clapping. Grillby talked for a little longer before introducing you as the entertainment. You picked out four songs by great jazz singers to match the look of the lounge.

_Not Amused_ by Kathy Sanborn, _Blue Moon_ and _My Funny Valentine_ by Richard Roger, and _Someday My Prince Will Come_ by Frank Churchill. They all provide lovely instrumental music and will help ease the strain singing still has on your vocal cords. 

“Please welcome a very special young woman to our stage for your entertainment. My very beloved daughter, Y/N.” You almost miss your first step at his words, but manage to recover before stepping out before the crowd.

“Grillby,” you whisper wrapping your arms around Grillby.

“Good luck.” he responds, kissing the crown of your head before you step up to the mic. 

“I'm not great with speeches and things so eloquent, that's my dad's expertice. But I do hope you enjoy my singing.” you say softly, before nodding to the band behind you and the first song starts up. You close your eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again, your eyes finding the skeleton brother seated in a table, front and center. There is a dance floor between the stage and their seat, but it feels like mere inches.

“My funny valentine  
Sweet comic valentine  
You make me smile with my heart  
Your looks are laughable  
Unphotographable  
Yet you're my favorite work of art  
  
Is your Figure less than Greek?  
Is your mouth a little weak?  
When you open it to speak  
Are you smart?  
  
But don't change a hair for me  
Not if you care for me  
Stay little valentine stay  
Each day is Valentines day  
  
Is your figure less than Greek  
Is your mouth a little weak  
When you open it to Speak  
Are you smart?  
  
But don't change a hair for me  
Not if you care for me  
Stay little valentine stay  
Each day is valentines day.” You paused for a few minutes before the next song starts up and you finish out your set. Your throat is a little sore but you feel good. Your singing went over perfectly with the crowd, you normal patrons cheering the loudest for you. When you leave the stage you go to a small dressing room and change the overly formal performance dress out for a less formal cocktail dress. The front stops two inches before your knees and trails behind you, the back of your skirt nearly hitting the ground. 

Muffet had found the dress for you and bought it on impulse. You smile as you do a quick twirl before Grillby knocks, asking for permission to enter. You give it and he steps in.

“You blew everyone away.” he says engulfing you in his arms. You smile.

“Thank you, Grillby.” you say happy you could help him out again to make a great impression on his potential new clients. “The band is amazing! Are they going to be sticking around permanently?” you ask pulling away to check your makeup before looking back to Grillby.

“Yes, I am very pleased with their performance, and I hope you will moonlight as my live singer on occasion.” Grillby says, you nod. If Grillby needed you to sing, you'd happily help him. Sans and Papyrus enjoyed your singing and you doubt they'd ever miss a show.

“I would be honored to sing in your lounge.” you tell him.

 

“Hey, Kitten, you sounded like an angel.” Sans says in greeting, before you'd even made it towards the dance floor he is there. You smile at him, happily taking his hand. 

“Thank you, Sans, I'm glad you liked it.” you say letting Sans take you to the dance floor and pins you around as the band continues to play on stage. 

“When'd you get the dress?” Sans growls, his eye lights roaming your bare legs before traveling back up to your eyes. You know this look. Sans wants to rip yet another outfit in order to ravage your body with fiery passion.

“Do not tear this dress, Sans. Muffet just bought it for me.” you warn darkly, it's a tone you'd picked up to keep Sans in check. 

“I make no promises, Kitten.” he growls back, spinning you away from him and into Papyrus's arms.

“Paps!” you gasp when Papyrus takes over as your partner. “Did you enjoy the show?” You ask smiling at him.

Papyrus nods his head. “Very much, you were captivating.” Papyrus says leading you in a slow waltz around the dance floor. Even with your great difference in height you sync and dance in harmony. You'd found out Papyrus's dancing skills are unparalleled. He is slowly, and patiently, you will add, teaching you how to dance properly for your make shift wedding ceremony. 

“Am I getting better?” you ask glancing up at Papyrus, fairly certain everyone could see your affections for the gruff and terrifying looking skeleton in your eyes. 

“Much improvement. I only wish Sans would improve as quickly.” Papyrus grouses, glancing over you, not a hard thing to do, at his brother. You giggle a little as the song ends and you and Papyrus bow slightly to each other. He offers his arm and you take it, loving how much of a gentleman he is. 

“You two looked cozy.” Undyne remarks as you come to the large table. 

“We are.” You respond without thought. Despite her gruff attitude and kind of scary exterior, you knew she's just like Papyrus, hard and evilish looking but so much a cinnamon roll on the inside. You adore her actually, she reminds you so much of Papyrus, only with skin and muscle...and of course she's a fish monster with beautiful blue skin and brilliant red hair. 

At one of your many encounters you'd asked if she did anything to keep her hair so brilliant. In true Undyne fashion she said she kept it so red by bathing it in the blood of her enemies.

“Papyrus is doing good in teaching you how to dance.” She adds smiling, her sharp yellow teeth not as frightening as they once had been. You'd gotten to know her smiles and facial expressions fairly well.

“Isn't he an amazing teacher?” you ask beaming once again up at Papyrus. 

“D-do you have a d-d-date set for the we-wedding?” Alphys asks from Undyne's left, she's huddled so closely to her wife, it's endearing as it is a little saddening. Despite her confidence in the lab and when it comes to science she's so socially fearful.

“K-kind of?” you respond letting Papyrus urge you to sit down. You scoot along the cushion until you're right next to Sans, Papyrus on your other side. “There are a few dates I have in mind, but none of them feel right.” you continue softly.

“Do they have special meaning?” Undyne asks. 

You nod your head. “I was thinking we could do the date we officially became a couple, our first date, but I...I don't know, it's so much to think about.” you add softly, keeping the conversation at the table. You hadn't noticed Grillby and Muffet come to the table until he spoke.

“Why not the day they proposed? It gives you at least a year or more to get everything planned out.” Grillby offers sitting across the table with Muffet at his side. 

Sans glances over your head at Papyrus. “We like it, are you okay with that, Kitten?” he asks looking at you.

You think it over. It would be the best possible date and Grillby is correct. It will give you at least a year to plan. “I like it.” you agree finally, smiling brightly at Grillby. “Thanks, dad, that works perfectly.” you add watching Grillby blush lilac at your praise. 

Frisk and her parents sit at the table next to yours, you'd go over and talk with Frisk and Flowey, and with the king and queen. While laughing and having fun you notice the way her eyes drift to a particular yellow dinosaur looking monster with no arms talking among other monsters and a few humans. It isn't suspicious in it's self, but when the young monster seemed to look back every few minutes, that got your full attention. You smile.

“Is that him, Frisk?” you ask lowly. Frisk flushes, looking away before giving you a very hesitant nod of her head. You smile. “Wait here, I'm gonna go do something.” You say standing up before Frisk can grab your arm and walk over to the young monster in questions.

“Hello.” you greet as the kid and his friends turned to look at you.

“Wow, you're Grillby's daughter, your songs were amazing.” the monster says blushing. You smile at him. 

“Thank you, do you think we can talk real quick?” you ask as he nods and follows you off the side, away from the others. “You know my friend Frisk, right?” you ask earning a hesitant and very red faced nod. Ah, to be so hopelessly in love. “I'm going to sing a very slow song, I know you and Frisk are kind of a thing...So,” you add quickly. “When I start singing, ask her to dance. It'll make her night, okay?” you ask winking at the kid.

“But, I've got no arms, ma'am.” he responds blushing darker.

You smile. “But she does. There are plenty of couple without limbs and they dance just fine. It about connecting to each other with your heart and SOUL, not just with your physical bodies. Not to mention, I'm sure if your lack of arms is a true issues, Frisk wouldn't be so completely in love with you.” you add winking again. The monster glanced at Frisk, you follow his gaze, seeing Frisk confused and little worried. 

You give the young man a gentle nudge back to the dance floor and make your way to the back. The band is taking a five minute break and you catch them in the parlor for performers. 

“Hey, guys, I got a request.” you say smiling at them.

 

The house lights dim as you take the stage, your figure illuminates by a single spot light. You take the microphone in your hand and smiled at the crowd. “I know my set was over a while ago, but there is a song I'd like to perform for you all. So please, take your sweetheart by the hand and have a dance on me.” you say nodding to your band. They nod back and start playing. 

“Some day, when I'm awfully low  
When the world is cold  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight.” You glance around the room, spotting the young armless monster at Frisk's table, bowing just a little to the king and queen before looking to Frisk. Her face is flamed red but she accepts his offer and scoots out of her seat.

 

“Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft  
There is nothing for me but to love you  
And the way you look tonight.” He walks with her to the middle of the floor, her arms wrapping around his neck. They're giggling nervously as they slowly start to sway together. You can see Asgore and Toriel exchange little smiles before joining the couple on the floor.  


“With each word your tenderness grows  
Tearin' my fear apart  
And that laugh..wrinkles your nose  
Touches my foolish heart.” Toriel and Asgore are keeping a respectable distance, letting Frisk and the young man dance in silence. You adore the smile on Frisk's face, her hands away from his neck briefly to sign to him. He talks back, their eyes glancing up at you for a moment before looking at each other and start chuckling together.  


“Lovely ... Never, never change  
Keep that breathless charm  
Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight.” You sway, your eyes closed as you listen to the band stand front and center. You wish you could dance with your fiances, but since you can't you simply find them in the crowd and smile every so sweetly at them.

 

“And that laugh that wrinkles your nose  
It touches my foolish heart.” You glance down at Frisk, her head resting on the young man's shoulder, you really wish you would have asked his name. 

 

“Lovely ... Don't you ever change  
Keep that breathless charm  
Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you  
a-just the way you look tonight.” Papyrus catches you eyes as you hold your note. You smile softly, lovingly as you finish your song.  


“Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,  
Just the way you look tonight.” The trumpets play a few more notes, the drums dying away as the spot light slowly dims, the crowd cheering for your slowed down rendition of Frank Sinatra's _The Way You Look Tonight._ You thank the band for their help and make your way back down to the main floor. You smile as a few of the dancers exchanged kisses as you walk back to your table.

“Kitten, have I told you how amazing you are?” Sans asks, meeting you first. 

“Yes, but it's still wonderful to hear you say.” you tell him, kissing him.

“Y/N,” the young man from earlier calls, you turn to greet him and Frisk.

“Hey you two.” you say beaming at them. “I didn't ask earlier, but what's your name?” you ask.

“Monster Kid, but most people call me MK.” he informs you. You raise a brow, but you aren't going to try and question him about his own name. 

“Alright, MK, it's a pleasure to meet you.” you say brightly.

“Frisk wanted me to tell you thank you for singing again for us.” MK says glancing at Frisk with a blush on his pale yellow scale like skin. 

“Awe, you are both more than welcome.” you say happy to have helped the two little love birds, even though Frisk isn't much younger than you are and MK is probably around the same age by the looks of him. 

“Kitten, hate to interrupt, but it's getting late. You should get some sleep, rest yer vocals and all that.” Sans said looking at his phone. You'd left yours at your apartment since you didn't have pockets and Sans and Papyrus were ensuring you got home. You nod, feeling tired.

“Frisk says goodnight, Y/N, it was a wonderful evening thanks to you.” MK says blushing again. You giggle a little.

“You know it, kid. I'll see you later. Have a good rest of your night.” you say taking Sans's arm as he leads you to your table to collect Papyrus. “Paps, it's getting late. Should we go?” you ask noticing a drink in his hand. You smile, somehow Undyne always manages to convince Paps into having at least one drink whenever they visit Grillby's.

“Nah! He just got his drink!” Undyne shouts laughing loudly. You roll your eyes. 

“Alright, I'm not going to force him to leave, Undyne.” you tell her chuckling. “Do you want to go home with us?” you ask Papyrus, giving him the choice. You never assume you know what he wants to do, same with Sans. 

“I will be home shortly, Star. Undyne and I have a wager going on that I will win.” Papyrus says, he doesn't need to go into detail, you know it's a matter of pride. 

“Okay, please don't drink too much. I already have plenty of other people I warn against over drinking, I'd rather not add you and Undyne to that list.” you say light heartedly. You know you don't have to warn Papyrus away from drinking pass his limits...unlike Sans. 

“Of course, Star. I, Papyrus, will not cause you any worry regarding this matter.” Papyrus promises before chugging his drink, Undyne mimicking him. You laugh. 

“Have a g-good night,” Alphys says for herself and Undyne. You nod echoing her words back to her before letting Sans teleport you from the lounge.

“Dizzy.” you mutter clinging to Sans as the world stops spinning. “Sansy, can you help me with the dress?” you ask kicking your shoes off next to your door and walk towards your bedroom, Sans following suite. His bony fingers pull the zipper down, exhaling when it's very obvious you hadn't worn a bra.

“Damn, Kitten. No bra?” he asks a little breathy.

“If I had a clear back bra, I would have worn one, but the dress for the main set was backless.” you say letting the dress drop around your feet and step from the fabric circle. “Ah!” you can't help the moan as San's hands wrap around your breasts, teasing your nipples into hard twin peaks. 

“Fuck, Kitten, you look so goddamn fuckable right now.” Sans says kneading your breasts, his hot breath ticking the fine hairs on your neck before his cooler tongue runs across your shoulder. You shiver, moaning as he nibbles at your skin, hitting a sensitive spot. Your body shivers, back arching as he actually bites into your skin, not hard enough to break the skin, but his mark is left behind. You might actually bruise. 

“Sans...please.” Pleading always gets you what you want. Sans doesn't wait for another plea from you, he tears your panties away and shoves you down into the bed. You're already so wet and ready for him. He chuckles, making a remark about how ready you are before pushing into you. 

Your hands bunch in the bedding as he starts to ride you, no mercy in his trusts. You cry out in rapture, each trust pushing you close and loser to your climax. You love the differences and similarities between the brothers. Sans liked your vocal cries, but he also loves to touch you, he loves having you at his mercy, much like Papyrus, however with Paps, he enjoyes being touched back, he loves the feeling of your fingertips touching every bone.

Sans grips your hair in his fist, pulling back, forcing your back to arch as his other hand grabs your breast, squeezing tightly as he continues to wreck your body, his dominance a complete turn on.

“F-Fuck...Sans!” you scream as your body coils tighter, you're almost there, your body begging, struggling to find that release. “Oh, fuck...Sans...Sans!” you continue to scream, begging for him to give you your release. 

“Keep screaming my name, Kitten. Fuck, that's so hot!” he growls leaning over you, his rib cage pressing into your back as he bites down on your shoulder. You scream out in pain and pleasure. His bite the last piece of the puzzle. “Fuck, yes....fucking...yes!” Sans grunts into your ear, still slamming into you body as he rides through your orgasm, your body milking him, coaxing him into his own release.

“Oh, Stars! Sans.” you moan as your orgasm slows only to begin coiling anew. So many times you'd been close to that mythical second orgasm, and right now, you're so close you can almost touch it. “Sans...I...Ah!” you cry, his thrusts reaching deeper than before, he feels more engorged as he pumps into you. 

“Yes, Kitten, yes, fucking cum again for me.” he grunts, his hands leaving your hair and breast for your hips, holding you still as he fucks you hard and deep, forgoing speed for depth.

You nearly sob as your body gets tighter, Sans feeling incredibly too big as he hits your womb. “SANS!” You scream again, just two additional thrusts is all you need, your body relaxing as your orgasm washes over you, completely taking your breath away as he continues to move. His movements becoming choppy and desperate.

“FUCK! Yes...” he moans pressing his forehead into your back. Your arms giving out as you lay face down moaning into the blankets. He pushing completely into your body, his cock pulsating as he cums in you, filling you to an impossible level of fullness. 

Sans peppers your back and shoulders with skeleton kisses, he's telling you he loves you and that you're amazing before he pulls from your body, his cock disappearing. You groan, your arms are burning, but your body is singing happily. 

“Sans, are you going to stay over?” you ask looking over your shoulder at your skeletal lover before kneeling down to pick up your ruined panties. You're going to run out of underwear at this point...and maybe that's Sans's goal...

“Of course, Kitten.” Sans says hugging you, nuzzling his nasal ridge into your shoulder. It doesn't hurt like you thought it would after being bitten twice there. 

“Good, I need skele-cuddles.” you tell him holding his arms to your bare skin. “But first, I need a shower and then we can sleep.” you says escaping his grip and hurried to your bathroom, you know Sans will follow you. Shower sex is one of his absolute favorites. 

After a round of shower sex, Sans and you exit the bathroom, both of you actually clean. You dress in pajamas, and Sans in an extra pair of shorts he keeps at your place. He and Papyrus both are currently trying to convince you into moving in with them, but you just got this apartment and have a year lease, and while, yes, you could pay to break the lease, you aren't ready to let go of your own place just yet.

“Come to bed, Kitten, ya don't need all them clothes.” Sans says in a husky tone. You wonder if your libido will ever match his or Papyrus's. Shaking your head you make sure your tank top is on properly before jumping onto your bed next to Sans, instantly cuddling into his chest. 

“I love you, Sans.” you whisper before yawning. Sans's arm tightens around you before covering you with the blanket. 

“I love you too, Y/N. Sleep, you need your rest.” he responds, and you can feel his love for you envelope you, wrapping you up in a protective cocoon of acceptance and love.

 

 

You don't get to have skele-cuddles for the next few weeks on the regular like you have been. Mainly because your work schedules are so different now that both Sans and Papyrus are traveling with Frisk as she going to various festivals and events both in and out of town. It leaves you feeling a little lonely without at lease one of the brothers keeping you company, but you know it's part of life.

You cannot always be together and learning how to cope without each other is natural. Sighing you drop your keys on the counter just inside your door before kicking your shoes off and walk wearily to the living room, flopping down on your large sectional. Muffet had insisted on buying new furniture when you moved it, she paid for it, so you didn't see a point in arguing. 

Your phone goes off in your pocket and you lazily retrieve it, answering the phone call from Papyrus. “Hello?” you ask, your voice muffled by the couch cushion. 

“Are you okay, Star?” Papyrus asks. You smile to yourself.

“Yeah, I'm just very tried. I've been pulling double shifts at Grillby's and then going to Muffet's to help there too.” you say rolling with protest to your side so he can hear you better. “How goes the event today?” you ask taking the focus off yourself.

“Well, there was an incident with a human and a knife, but Sans took care of it before Frisk knew anything was going on.” Papyrus says, you can hear the pride in his voice. For as lazy as Sans can be, he can be extremely quick when needed. 

“Oh, good, I mean it's not good there was an incident, but I'm glad everyone is okay.” you say yawning. You're glad you have the next two days off. “When are you guys coming home again?” you ask, your brain a little foggy.

“Three days.” Papyrus says a little disappointment in his tone. You agree with his tone.

“Oh, okay...I guess I can survive another few days without my skele-boys.” you sigh with a small smile. “There will just be extra loves when you get home.” you say earning a chuckle from Papyrus. You love when he laughs. 

“Get some rest, Star. You will need it for when we return home.” he promises before you both bid each other an I love you/goodnight and hang up. You don't like the whole mushy, “no you hang up” think some people do.

Hugging your phone to your chest, you smile as you slip into slumber...or at least that was your plan. The floor boards in your bedroom creeks, sending you bolting upright in fear. No one should be in your apartment. Muffet would have announced herself and Sans is with Papyrus. Standing up you turn to your bed room door, your heart racing as Leo steps out of the shadows. 

You scream and run for the door, your hand barely touching the knob before something wraps around you, jerking you backwards, crashing into the back of your couch. You can't breath, your back burning with pain, your lungs striving for air. 

“Y/N, I could forgive you, I tried to forgive you...” Leo mutters walking around your couch, you can hear his feet against the hardwood floors. 

You fall forward, scrambling to get to your feet, to run, hide, anything to get away. “MUFFET!” you scream before a hand grabs you around the neck, hauling you to your feet. You gasp, hands clawing at the scaly hand. You can barely see, pain and tears blocking you complete view.

“Don't fucking call out. This was supposed to be a magical nigh.” Leo hisses, actually hisses at you, his forked tongue flicking against your skin. You cringe at the feeling, turning away as your try to breath as much as you're able to.

“Please...let me go...” you whisper, pleading. How did he get into your apartment? Into the building itself? There is a door man that questions everyone who is not a resident and even calls up before allowing anyone through. You sob when his tongue runs along you cheek again. 

“And ruin out night? Never.” He says nuzzling his snout against your collar bone. You shutter, trying to pull away from Leo. “You're going to sit, right here, and wait for me.” Leo commands, his magic wrapping around your body, lifting you and placing you on the counter of your breakfast bar. You watch him leave, his magic dissipating from your form. You look to the door to your right, it's so close yet so far and the door is locked. You'd have to unlock the door in order to get out of the apartment and there is no guarantee Muffet would be home.

You  _know_ Muffet isn't home. She would have broken down your door, dusting Leo and any other poor SOUL unlucky enough to be in her path. You sigh, how are you going to get out of this without having to play along with his sick fantasy? Glancing to your left you see the window. There is a ledge you can get out on, and Muffet is just a short distance away. She always keeps her balcony windows unlocked for her spider babies. 

It's dangerous and with colder weather the ledge could be slippery. Is it worth near death to escape from Leo? Yes, yes it is. You can hear him messing around in your room, you don't know what he's doing but if the candle light glow is anything to go off of, it's nothing good. Chancing death over rape is definitely worth it. 

Getting closer to the window you reach out, pushing it open slowly, the windows are newer and make no noise. Your most worrying problem will be moving the things in front of the window so you can get out. It's not a very large window, only a portion of your body will be able to get out at a time, but it's worth the risk. 

“You better be on that counter.” Leo warns closer to the door than he was earlier. You freeze, praying he won't step outside your bed room. He doesn't but and you move again, almost all the little knickknacks that make up your decor is moved. Just a little golden Frenchie, there! Scooting closer you lift your feet, deciding it would do better to go out feet first. The air is chilly but the ledge feels dry, cold but dry. You can hear Leo singing to himself, his movements becoming less and less loud. 

Shaking you hurry out of the window, shifting to stand on your feet very carefully, your back pressed against the building. It hurts but it's better than being assaulted. You close the window and slip passed it, heading towards Muffet's apartment. Inside your apartment you hear Leo screaming for you. You shutter as something is thrown and breaks against the wall. You don't stop moving though. You can't let him know you went outside. 

A pigeon flies next to you causing you to scream, your balance almost lost as your grab for anything to keep you from going over the edge. Your hearts never worked this hard in your life! Sobbing as you try to calm yourself down you glance around. The same window you'd just exited is slowly opening. Eyes wide you shimmy faster, turning the corner before Leo can see you, you hope. 

“I know you're out here, Y/N. I will get you.” Leo grows, you hear his clawed feet scrape the concrete. 

You try to ignore the fear of Leo catching you and keep moving towards Muffet's balcony. You don't know how well Leo is at balancing, but waiting around to find out is not a good plan. Inch by careful inch you scoot towards Muffet's. Her balcony window is open. You can hear shuffling inside the apartment and hope blossoms. “Muffet!” you shout whisper as you grab the frame of the window. “Muffet! Please!” you add a little louder, a noise above you getting your attention. Glancing up you shriek and take a leap of faith, gripping the window frame in both hands you swing into Muffet's apartment shattering the window under the impact. 

You scream again, glass cutting into your skin as you tumble across the hardwood floor of Muffet's living room. Leo follows you into the apartment. “MUFFET!” You scream, sobbing as Leo stalks up to you, you can see the anger in his eyes. Whatever fantasy of a happy life with you is shattered and the cold hard truth had settled in. “Please, don't hurt me.” you plead back crawling until you hit the wall. Cold acceptance is slowly over taking your soul.

“You shouldn't have tried to escape, Y/N, we could have been happy together. We could have lived such a wonderful life. We lizard people are fantastic lovers, much better than a skeleton could ever be.” he says giving you belief he is just going to kill you. 

“But, lucky for you, I'm going to give you another chance.” his words stop your SOUL. You shake your head as he grows closer, his clawed hands wrapping around your arm, dragging you to your feet as you struggle against him Screaming for him to release you.

“Stop! I don't want this! Please! SOMEONE HELP ME!” you scream. Leo growls his jaw clamping down on your shoulder. Your scream is SOUL shattering as he nearly rips your flesh from bone. He's ripping through your uniform, long claw marks piercing through your skin, drawing so much blood.

“No one will help you.” Leo growls, your blood dripping from his jaw. 

“Please...don't do this.” you plea still trying to push away from Leo's grip. “Please,” you sob hearing a something to your left. Muffet's spider babies. “Muffin.” you whisper, watching the spider look at you before jumping on Leo, silk webbing wrapping around the monster's eyes as he reared back, dropping you to the ground. You turn for the door, weakly reaching the the door knob, but there's so much blood loss. Your vision is getting blurrier...movements slowing down as you turn the nob, the door doesn't move, the main deadbolt is locked. 

“Fucking spider!” you hear Leo scream as he sent Muffin flying against the well. You turn, your back against the door, your breathing is laboring as you struggle to stay awake.

“Please...don't...” you can't bring yourself to beg anymore. “I'm sorry Papyrus...Sans...” you whisper. Your vision is turning black as Leo reaches down to grab you again. You can't seem to hear anything anymore...but...is that screaming? Are you screaming? No...you can barely breath let alone scream. 

Forcing your eyes open you see two figures standing in front of you, hate and angry rolling off them, but you know them. You know their energy, their SOULs. Despite your pain, the large amount of blood you've lost, and your weariness, you feel happy. You smile weakly at whoever looks at you. “You...came...” you whisper, seeing the disbelief on Sans's face, is that Sans? “I-I'm....so....so...happy.” And like a cliche movie you lose consciousness. 

 


	12. Terms

Chapter Twelve: Terms

 

 

 

 

Stretching with care you sit up from your bed. Sleeping hurts, being awake hurts, but you're just thankful you're alive. You learned that Papyrus is actually quite amazing with healing magic, but there is only so much that it can do for wounds as bad as yours. They'd ended up taking you to the hospital where, after much arguing with the hospital staff, the brothers were allowed to stay after hours with you.

You'd been released from the hospital about four days ago and much to your dismay, had not been allowed to go back to your apartment. The police had gone through taking photos, mapping out your struggle and escape from your apartment and into Muffet's.

Leo...well...he took a tumble out of the window... You sigh. Sans and Papyrus most likely fatally wounded the monster before he  _fell_ from such a great height. You'd already known they would never allowed Leo to live after attacking you. Part of your feels conflicted about the whole thing. On one hand you didn't like that they killed the monster, but on the other hand, Leo would probably never leave you alone and outside of incarceration, death for Leo would be the only way you'd ever feel safe...

Touching the forming scars from Leo's teeth you pull your knees to your chest, wrapping an arm around them. You've been putting on a brave face, but you are having nightmares and trying pathetically to hide them. Everyone is already so worried over you, you don't have the heart to worry them anymore.

You know Sans and Papyrus are gone for the morning. Frisk has an early morning meeting with the world leaders at the capital. So, Undyne and Alphys are with you, or at least, should be. You thought you head one or both leave a little while ago.

Standing up from your new bed, yet again new furniture, you walk to your full length mirror and look yourself over. Your healing nicely, your wounds fading to light pink, but you can feel the scaring each time you run your hands over your skin. Long, jagged, claw marks line down your torso, starting just above your nipple. It is a miracle he hadn't torn it off you completely. You had to have surgery to correct the damage Leo left behind.

Putting on your no underwire sports bra, you change your shirt and grab a favorite pair of yoga pants. You feel absolutely pathetic and alone despite everyone around you. Calling out for help for so long during the attack and not getting a response had left you scared mentally.

That is your nightmare. Being alone again and so scared and close to death. Stopping just before your door you cover your face with your hands, tears slipping down your cheeks. You hate how weepy you are, but you know it's not anything you can control. Self-pity settled into your SOUL shortly after waking up from your medically induced coma.

You want to scream, break things, yell, but you can't; so, instead you sob into your hands, body nearly doubling over under the weight of your sorrows and fears. To say you don't have PTSD would be to lie and you don't particularly like to tell bold face lies, but no one is asking. That's how you know your act is working.

“Hey, Y/N, I'm coming in.” it's all you hear from Undyne before the door nearly smacks you in the face. Stepping back you look up to Undyne, certain you look like hell. Your eyes feel puffy and they sting a little from the air, and your more than sure you have a few popped blood vessels around your eyes. Coupled with the raccoon eyes you have going on...you sigh...you're such a mess right now.

Undyne sighs, looking away from you with her good eye. “Sans and Paps were afraid you'd do this...” she mutters resting her hand on her jean clad hip.

“What?” you ask not able to get much more out before she grabs your hand and literally throws you over her shoulder. “Undyne! What are you doing?” you shout embarrassed and worried about her intentions.

“We're leaving.” Undyne says doing just as she said. She's leaving the house with you over her shoulder. You ask her to let you down as she walks down the street with you over her shoulder. She doesn't even seem to be exerting much effort to keep her brisk pace. It's quite impressive really, but also very embarrassing. People and turning to watch the pair of you go pass. You try to hide your shoulder with your hand.

“Undyne, please, this is too much, I would have just walked with you.” you tell her, wanting down still.

“Na, this is easier.” she responds before going into a sprint. You grab on to her tanktop as she hauls add down the sidewalk. Her shoulder jabbing into your healing scars, it hurts but the feeling that you need to vomit overriding it.

“I feel sick.” you tell her and she stops instantly, setting you down on your feet just in time for you to throw up into a near by trash can. Coughing a little at the after taste you glance up. You're at Grillby's. Undyne holds out a handkerchief to you and you take it, dabbing at your mouth. “What are we doing here?” you ask as she wraps her arm around your shoulders and ushers you into the building. You are no where near dressed for this, nor are you mentally prepared to see everyone in your current state.

“Grillby, two of your specials!” Undyne shouts as eyes turned to take you both in. Some look a little confused at you others seem genuinely glad and relieved to see you standing next to Undyne.

“Doll!” various voices shout, people leaving their seats to come to you. You recognize every face. “How are you healing?” “Are you feeling okay?” “Should you be up already?” “We're so happy to see you're okay, Doll.” “Doll, you scared us.” “Glad you're alive, Doll.” Voices blend into one another as each patron expresses their happiness at your state of being.

“Y-you...you're worried about me?” you ask softly, every voice hushed as soon as you opened your mouth.

“Of course!” they all seem to say at the same time. You blush, looking down to your feet.

“T-Thank you. I'm doing okay, still healing...” you offer with a sad smile. A few of them exchanged glances before nodding.

“We know yer recovering still, but don't be a stranger around her. You ain't gotta sing or nuthin', just let us know yer still with us.” Vant says with Ollie nodding his head beside him. You smile, tears in your eyes.

“Awe, don't cry Doll, we don't wanna see you cry.” Vinnie says.

“I...they're happy tears, guys. I just....thank you for caring about me.” you says earning a few awes before Grillby disperses the group of patrons and escorts you to the bar. Whiskey is tending.

“Hey, girl. You look like hell.”

“Thanks, I feel like hell.” you tell her laughing softly.

“You look really bad ass with those scars, I think it ruins your _goodie girl_ image.” she adds setting a frozen strawberry margarita with sugar instead of salt in front of you. You don't really right all that often, but any flavored margaritas are by far your favorites. 

“ _Goodie girl_?” you echo smiling at Whiskey before taking a sip. Until you Undyne forced you into the bar, you hadn't realized how lonely you'd been holed up in your bed room. 

“Yeah, but I know you ain't gonna start wearing all black and acting like a tough ass, it just ain't yer SOUL, Y/N.” Whiskey replies before heading down the bar to a regular.

You smile, shaking your head at her words. Are you going to remain the same woman you were before Leo? You sure hope so...what if Sans and Papyrus expect you to be her again... Would they still love you if you can't be her?

“Stop stressing.” Grillby tells you, breaking through your thoughts. You look up at him. Papa Grillby, he'd argued the most with the hospital according to Muffet. He demanded the very best and apparently go it. He made sure the best plastic surgeon was apart of your recovery team to put your body back together. He nearly set the fire alarm off after a heated debate with one of your first doctors. From what Muffet had said, the man wanted to simply surgically remove your nipple, claiming it was far to damaged to repair.

Oh, how that was completely awkward and deadly embarrassing to hear that Grillby was yelling at a medical doctor to save your nipple. It makes it a little hard to look him in the eye, but you knew he'd take a big hit to his ego to yell at the man to save every part of your body.

“Hey, G...Dad.” you say softly, smiling up at your surrogate father.

“How are you feeling?” he asks and you shrug.

“I'll let you know when I know.” you tell him. As much as you want to tell him you're fine, the words catch in your throat. You can't lie to him. Even if Sans and Papyrus don't like who you'll become after everything is said and done, you know Grillby will still remain at your side.

“Y/N, you can be honest with me. I can see you aren't sleeping well... how are you healing?” His tone is soft, and it's earning a few sideways glances from his patrons but their gazes slide away once they spy you. They will no tease or berate Grillby when he is talking to you.

Tears mist your eyes and you bow your head, wiping at them. “I'm...healing okay, but I...can't sleep. He appeared as I was falling asleep...I keep thinking he'll show up again...” you whisper looking away to the wood counter top. “Even with Sans and Papyrus so close...I feel paralyzed with fear...” you admit looking up at Grillby, a stray tear making its way down your face. “Why won't it stop?” you ask your broken pieces on display.

Grillby walks around the bar without word and wraps you in his arms and warmth. “You are stronger than this, Y/N, I know you are. You may not feel like it now, but you are. You are survivor and you are still so kind and wonderful. Do not fear losing yourself, of losing who you were before this happened. You are still there, a little bruised and a little broken, but you are still in there, strong and beautiful.” Grillby says softly, his warm hands patting down your less than perfect hair.

“How long?” you choke. “How long before I feel like myself again?” you ask, you know no one can answer the question, its rhetorical.

“No one can answer that, my child. But however long you need, you will get. When you are ready, this establishment, your friends and family will be here, arms open to welcome you.” Grillby says making you sob into his clothes, clinging to the fire element. How do dads always know the right thing to say?

 

You stay at Grillby's until Sans and Papyrus come to collect you, Undyne had called to let them know where you are. It is easily three in the afternoon when they arrive, and you are already five margaritas in. What's worse is Whiskey only uses a half the proper amount of alcohol in your drinks, she's always done this because you are a bit of a light weight. You and alcohol don't always agree with each other.

Papyrus took to carrying you, your regulars bidding you a good night. You laughed, waving goodbye to everyone as you're taken back to Papyrus's and Sans's home, well...technically now your home too.

You smile up at Papyrus feeling good, not great, but better. “Thank you for coming and getting me.” you say nuzzling into Papyrus's chest. You like being in Papyrus's arms, like the security that comes with it. However, along with security questions bubble in your mind. “Did either of you  _help_ Leo out the window?” you ask, slightly drunk you loving to ask questions.

“How do you mean?” Papyrus asks, his response making your suspicions more solid.

“If yer asking if we blasted him upon sight? No, we didn't, Kitten. We didn't because we knew you'd be disappointed in us, despite everything in us telling us to do just that.” Sans says earning your gaze.

“Really? You held back for me? Even in that horrible state?” you ask, again slightly drunk you needing to ask questions sober you wouldn't normally ask.

“Yeah, even with you close to death we held back.” Sans tells you gruffly. You can't help you smile. They still probably killed Leo, but the fact they thought about your feelings means the world to you.

“How did..”

“He attacked when we were distracted. Yer SOUL was nearly gone, we turned our back to heal you and he got Paps.” Sans says, you know he's pissed, not at you but at himself to allowing Papyrus to be hurt. For thinking things had gotten better.

“NO!” You shriek startling both brothers. Papyrus nearly drops you as you take his skull in your hands. “Where did he hurt you? Are you healed up? Should you be carrying me? Put me down!” you shouted freaking out a little. You hadn't known Papyrus had been injured.

“Kitten, calm down.” Sans urges.

“I am fine, he had more attack power than I had anticipated, but I am well, Star. There is no lasting damage.” Papyrus reassures you softly. You can tell he is upset by the fact he was injured, but he doesn't seem to blame you.

“Are you sure? I can walk,”

“Kitten, calm down. He's okay. We got him to Toriel, she's a great healer.” Sans says smiling softly at you.

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you too?” you ask wanting to tackle him to the ground and search him for injuries.

Sans chuckles, “nah, Kitten, he didn't get the chance. I know you don't like killin', but he nearly killed you and he attacked my bro, no monster worth his salt would take that lyin' down. I'm sorry, Kitten, I understand if you think less of me, but ain't no one gunna hurt my family.” Sans says looking away from you.

Your SOUL squeezes and you couldn't have stopped yourself even if you tried. Launching out of Papyrus's grip you wrap your arms around Sans, tackling him to the ground. “No! I'd never think any less of your, Sans! I love you, I love Papyrus, you know I could never live with myself if either of you got seriously hurt because of my beliefs.” You say, practically sobbing as you hug him close.

“Kitten, ya can't do that!” Sans grouses, but still hold you tightly to his chest.

“I could never think any less of you for protecting us.” you whisper.

 

That night you sit with Sans and Papyrus and talk about how you've been coping, or lack there of. They listen quietly as you tell them about your nightmares and your fear of opening you eyes and finding Leo lurking over you, far from Sans and Papyrus. You tell them about how terrified you are that they won't love you anymore because you don't feel like your old self completely.

“Kitten, yer SOUL is still the same, that's how we know we ain't losin' ya. Some SOULs change after somethin' like that. Yer hurt, and ya might be less willing to be so open, but yer still yerself.” Sans says meaning his words.

“You are allowed to be fearful of the world, of others, but do not let your fear of us leaving you cloud your SOUL. Sans and I have made up our minds to commit our SOULs to you. There is nothing, no scare, no argument, no incident that can happen that will change our mind. You are our mate, Y/N, we will not allow any one, monster or human, come between out love.” Papyrus says sternly, but you can feel the tenderness in his words, he means every syllable, just like Sans.

“How am I so lucky to find you?” you can't help but sob. Every fear you had squashed by Sans and Papyrus.

“I told you before, Star. It was written in the stars.” Papyrus says.

“To help with the nightmares, Paps and I are gunna buy a huge bed, one that even Asgore would feel small in, and we're movin' into the master bedroom together.” Sans says earning a look of confusion from you.

“We?” you ask.

“Yep, Paps and I don't wanna make you switch between our rooms so we thought we'd just share the same room.” Sans responds. You...actually like that idea.

“Okay then.” you remark wondering how well it'll turn out but you're willing to try it. Deciding to call it a night Sans puts on a stupid funny comedy movie and you all cuddle on the couch, Sans rubbing your feet as you lean against Papyrus's chest.

As you drift in and out of sleep, you can hear Sans and Papyrus talk to each other. It feels natural and comfortable for both men to hold you so gently.

“Frisk said that Asgore is gunna allow us to use the echo fields, if Kitten still wants to have the ceremony there.” Sans says softly. He's trying hard not to wake you up.

Papyrus makes a noise in understanding before semi whispering, “I believe she will still want to have it there. That bastard may have twisted the echo flowers, but she will rise above it. Star is an amazing woman and she never stops to leave me speechless.” If you were capable of it, you'd be blushing, but nothing in you wants to move.

“That she does. You think the kids'll take after her?” Sans asks, shocking you a little as everything starts to get a little fuzzier.

“They will most certainly take after her. She is far stronger than we.” Papyrus says, stroking your hair, aiding in sending you completely off to sleep.

 

 

“MUFFET!” You shriek, running down the hallway from the back office to the kitchen. Your heart is racing as happiness bubbles from your SOUL. You have great news! Even if she already knows the news, it's still wonderful. “MUFFET!” you shout again bouncing up and down the small distance to your busy friend. “Muffet! Muffet! Muffet!” you continue to bounce in place. “Guess what? Guess what! Guess what!?” you shout holding your phone tightly to your chest.

“Love you have to calm down, what is going on?” she asks setting the three trays of cupcakes down and set her mittens next to them.

“Frisk is getting married!” you say showing the photo Frisk sent you of her engagement ring. Muffet took a few seconds before grabbing your hands and started bouncing with you. This is joyous news!

“Oh, Frisk! She's getting married? Oh this is amazing!” Muffet cries out happily. “We need to call her!” Muffet says hitting the video button on Frisk's contacts and you both wait patiently for her to answer.

“Howdy!” Flowey greets holding the phone with his vines. Frisk is signing hello, your ability to read sign language getting better, although actually signing back needs some improvement.

“Frisk! Y/N just showed me your photo! You're getting married? When? How did MK propose to you?” Muffet shoots off her spiders taking over the kitchen for her. You smile as Frisk starts to sign back. You can't tell everything she's saying, so goes way to fast for you to read sometimes, but Muffet is translating for you.

MK took her to their old haunts in Underground before walking to a look out point on Mt. Ebbot and proposed with the help of a contraption Alphys had created for him to mimic having arms and hands. Frisk had been crying to hard to sign back, but she'd managed to nod her head and MK slipped the ring on her finger. You awed at a few points in her story. It's so sweet and SOUL warming.

“Do you have a date in mind?” You ask smiling at Frisk.

“Not yet, we are still trying to wrap our heads around being engaged. MK and I have not told Mom and Dad yet. We arm planning to let them know at dinner tonight. Are you both still coming?” Frisk asks.

“Of course!” you and Muffet both reply.

“Excellent!” Frisk giggles, it makes you happy. “I was wondering, if you would sing at our wedding, Y/N. It is because of your voice that helped us finally tell Mom and Dad that we are seeing each other and are in love.” Frisk asks, you feel honored.

“Of course! Are you kidding? You and MK are just so adorable together!” you say hugging Muffet. You love the fact that Frisk and MK are getting married! She deserves so much happiness.

After all the giggles and congratulations were done and over with, you both bid Frisk a goodbye and get back to work, chatting between yourselves about Frisk and MK then about your upcoming prenuptial with Sans and Papyrus. You talked about what kind of cake you are thinking about. Pink champagne with a buttercream icing and potentially raspberry filling.

Muffet gushes about how delicious it will be and that she will do the buttercream whatever colors you chose. You smile at your friend. “I never said you had to do that for me, Muffet.”

Muffet dusts her hands off, a pair resting on her hips. “Now, I am offering my services for your wedding, love. It will be an honor to do such a piece for you.” she says smiling brightly at you. You smile at her.

“I'm so happy to have you in my life, Muffet.”

 

“Sans!” You shout waving your hand as the skeleton in questions looks around the restaurant for you. When he spots you in the crowded place he pops over to your, literally. “Hey, how was work today?” you ask accepting a skeleton kiss to your cheek.

“Fine, Paps yelled at me for falling asleep at the embassy.” Sans says sitting down across from you. You giggle a little. Sans can fall asleep just about anywhere and in any position. You'd found him once leaning against the outside wall of Grillby's fast asleep and still standing. You'd taken a photo and sent it to Muffet, Undyne, Frisk, and Papyrus. He hadn't been too happy about it, but forgave you.

“You really need to get your narcolepsy under control.” you say looking at the menu.

My _what_?” Sans asks, obviously he'd never heard of the condition.

“Narcolepsy. It's a condition where a person falls asleep. I think it really only happens in relaxing settings, but I can't really remember. It's been a long time since I've read up on the condition.” you say setting your menu down to view your date. You smile at him.

“Kitten, you talk about the weirdest things sometimes.” Sans says shaking his skull as he looks through his menu.

“I know.” you respond. “See anything appetizing?”

“On the menu?” Sans asks giving you a look you love.

“Yes, on the menu, Sans, otherwise we'd be having dinner at home.” you remind him, shaking your head slightly.

“Oh, I'm plannin' on getting desert when we get home.” Sans mutters low enough for you to hear. You feel your face flame.

“Sans, please.” you hiss softly, still chuckling a little. “Pick out an item on their actual menu so we can eat.” Sans listens to you and when the waiter stops by your table with a curious glance to Sans then to you, takes your order. You smooth out your shirt and skirt real quick before asking Sans, “Do you want to celebrate Christmas with me this year? Muffet said that Underground celebrated the non-religion driven version of Christmas, which is totally okay with me.”

Sans chuckles. “Kitten, of course we'll be celebratin' the holiday with ya.” You beam at him.

“I must warn you, now that I'm living in an actual house, I will be decorating like a mad woman.” you tell him wanting to be completely up front about your love to decorating for holidays. “I decorate for Halloween, Christmas, and for the 4th of July.”

“I had a feelin' ya'd be like that.” Sans chuckles again. His eye sockets are half open, if you didn't know better you'd say he is falling asleep. He's not, he's just admiring you. It's his answer every time you ask him what he's thinking when he looks at you like this.

“Sans, I've been meaning to ask, but how many people do you think are actually going to attend? I have just a handful of people I'm inviting.” you ask stirring the straw in your sparking raspberry lemonade.

Sans shrugs. “I got a few people I've told, Papyrus has a few of his guard buddies that are being invited, and of course Frisk and the King and Queen.” He takes a drink of his ale and looks around. “I'd say maybe like...100?”

You nearly choke on your drink. “That many?” you ask a little shocked. A few patron you're close with are being invited along with a few of your co-workers. Now that you're actually keeping a loose count, the number is higher than you originally thought. “I hadn't realized.” you mutter.

“Is that okay, Kitten? We can cut the number down.” Sans says looking a little worried for you. You shake your head.

“No, it's fine, Sans. I just hadn't realized my group of friends had grown so much.” you say softly, it makes you happy to have such a large group of friends.

Shortly after your entrees come to your table and you both eat in relative silence. Your spaghetti with meatballs is delicious, and the fluffy garlic knots are absolutely heavenly. You talk about random little things towards the end of the meal, making plans to stop by the store on the way home to buy a few movies that'd come out.

“Kitten, you are just too much sometimes.” Sans says slipping his debit card into the small black bifold and set it on the edge of the table for the waiter to pick up. You smile at him.

“I'm just enough for you though.” you tease scrunching up your nose a little. Sans chuckles, his sockets closing as he shakes his head. He reaches out to you and you take his hand, letting his thumb rub your knuckle of your ring finger.

“That you are Kitten, that you are.” Sans notices something to your left and you glance in the same direction. A pair of humans are looking at you both with looks that are less that savory. Taking your hand from his you touch his skull, turning it so that he is forced to look at you.

“Sans, me. Focus on me.” you whisper softly, smiling sweetly at him. You know Sans hates people giving you snide remarks or glances whenever they see you with either him or Papyrus. “You know I don't care what they believe or even think about your relationships, and you know why?” you ask him in the same soft whisper. He doesn't respond. “Because I love you. They're opinion does not matter, it will not change how much I love you, Sans.”

“Kitten, yer too good for this world.” Sans says finally smile back at you. It's strained and you can tell he's still really upset with the couple, but you appreciate his attempts to ignore them.

“I'm just right for you.” you says winking at him as the waiter brings back his card. Sans signs the receipt and you both stand up to leave. Sans waits for you, his arm extended. You giggle and take it. “Papyrus is rubbing off on you.” you tease walking with him to the exit.

Sans rolls his eye lights at your comments. “Don't let him hear that.” he says. You chuckle at this.

“It's our little secret.” you promise resting your head on his arm. “Is Papyrus coming home tomorrow?” you ask continuing with Sans down the sidewalk with Sans. A few faces looked perplexed by your coupling, but no one stopped their stride to gawk. You smile.

“Kitten, yer happy with us, ain't cha?” Sans asks, his eye lights staring straight ahead.

“Of course, Sans. I doubt I could be any happier.” you tell him honestly. “Why? Did someone say I'm not?” you ask quickly.

“Nah, I just...I've noticed sometimes yer SOUL seems sad.” Sans replies. You frown. Are you sad?

“Occasionally I'll read something or see something that makes me sad, but it's not because of you or Papyrus. I'm very happy with you.” you say.

Sans nods, glancing at you out of the corner of his socket. “If we're doing something you don't like, you'd tell us, right?” You nod instantly.

“I always do.”

“I love you, Kitten.” Sans says after a few seconds of silence. You pause, pulling his arm a little, forcing him to turn to you. The look of confusion on his face is so cute.

“I love you too, Sans. Whatever anyone else says or whatever they may think, never doubt that I am happy and truly in love with you and Papyrus. If I'm not happy, I will tell you.” you say wrapping your arms around his neck and pull him close until his forehead touches yours. “I love being with you, and I am more than honored that you and Papyrus will be my husbands. Don't let narrow minded idiots,” Sans snickers at your seriousness. “Sans, please, I'm trying to be sincere here.”

“I know, Kitten. But yer just lookin' so adorable with this look of determination on yer face.” Sans chuckles. “I get what'cha sayin', Kitten. Yer stickin' around for the long haul.” he says before kissing you, his hands holding your face right where he wants it.

“Yes...that's what I'm....Take me home, Sans.” you whisper, unable to finish your journey to the store with Sans's touch driving you completely insane. All he'd done is kiss you and you're already in need of him filling you.

“Damn, Kitten, desert time already?” he teases but is quick to teleport you both from the street. When you reamerge from the anti-void your legs are wrapped around his hip bones, ankles crossed and hand securing you to his shoulders.

His fingers press into your spine and thigh as you drop your head back, his tongue and teeth grazing your neck. Your body shivers as he bites you softly. There'd been so many bruises in the shape of sharp teeth that'd earned you a lot of teasing.

“Fuck, Kitten.” Sans growls itching to tear your clothing off, you just know it. He's pawing at your clothes now, fighting against himself as he keeps bunching your clothes in his fists to relax and repeat the motion.

“Sans, I don't like this outfit.” you whisper next to his skull, it's your little way of letting Sans fulfill that need to tear something. In an instant he tears through your shirt leaving you in a tattered shirt and bra. Your skirt hikes up your thighs as Sans paws your breaths through your shirt.

“Kitten, take this damn thing off before I tear it.” He growls, meaning it. He know you love this particular bra. The fabric is just so breathable and comfy, you'd already warned him three times not to ruin this bra. Letting him support your weight you reach behind you and undo the clasps, letting the black lacy number slide down your arms and toss it behind you.

“Better?” you tease smirking at Sans. His eye lights glued to your breasts, there are still a few bruises there, but no one other than Sans and Papyrus ever see this much of you.

“Are you wearing the matching panties?” he growls earning a nod. “Take 'em off.” he orders and you obey. He sets you down and you unzip the skirt and slip it down your hips, taking your panties with it.

“Sans..” Red magic wraps around you, lifting you from the floor and sets you gently on the large bed you share with both brothers. “At least you didn't drop me this time.” you remark smiling as Sans disrobes and gets on the bed. You smile as he snuggles between your legs.

“The night is still young.” Sans teases running a single finger between your lower lips, not quite entering you. You moan his name. “Want to do something new?” Sans asks, his hand continuing to move up and down, teasing you.

You pant below him, eyes partially closed praying for Sans to slip inside you and coax you to an orgasm. It takes a little for his question to register before asking, “are you suggesting butt stuff?” Sans laughs at your inability to refer to ass play by anything other than _butt stuff_.

“Yeah, Kitten, _butt stuff_.” he teases, slipping two fingers into you before you can protest against his teasing. Instead you moan again, your back arching for more friction.

“S-Sans...I...ah...Mmm, it's scary.” you finally manage. As he pumps slowly in and out of you, coating his fingers with your juices.

“We can go slow. I got some stuff to help with the pain.” Sans says, and you realize, he's been planning this for a while.

You jolt when his thumb runs across your ass hole. “Sans!” you shout in warning. You hadn't said yes and he needed to respect that.

“Sorry, Kitten, I just got inpatient.” Sans says apologizing. With a sigh you signal Sans to stop and he does.

Propping yourself up on your elbow you look at Sans. “Is that something you really need in our sex life?” you ask.

Sans shrugs. “I ain't saying I absolutely need it, but I know ways to make it feel good and it's easier when Paps and I eventually double team ya.” Can't ever say Sans isn't straightforward.

“Sans...I understand that it can be pleasurable, but...I guess if I want to be blunt about this...you and Papyrus are well above average and well...I'm scared you'll end up hurting me too much.” you say softly, blushing as you avoid his gaze.

Sans chuckles. “Kitten, yer so cute.” Sans says, kissing your thigh. “We can control the size of our cocks, shape even. It's our magic after all.” he says confirming a suspicion you had. “Generally we just let our magic form in a way that feels natural.”

“Oh...well...that answers that question..” you say sitting up completely, it feels awkward to talk while you're buck naked, but it's informative.

“We don't have to do this tonight, Kitten,” Sans says softly, appearing next to you so he doesn't have to crawl across the bed. You glance at him, still shy about the whole conversation.

“Believe me, it ain't happening tonight, but the fact that I know eventually I'm going to attempt at least once still is kind of scary.” you say leaning into him. Sex is obviously being postponed, whether or not it's completely off the schedule.

Sans sighs, wrapping his arm around your waist and pulls you closer, resting against the head board. “Kitten, you know I ain't gonna make you do nuthin' you ain't alright with. Sure, it'd feel great, but if it ain't something yer gonna like, there ain't no point.” he says nuzzling your head.

You smile and snuggle into him. “Thank you, Sans.” you whisper. You talk a little more before slipping under the blankets and fall asleep in Sans's arms, still naked. As much as Sans can push your limits he will back off completely when asked.

 

“Star? Sans? Why are you not dressed?” Papyrus asks from the edge of your bed. You blink a few times, slowly unraveling yourself from Sans's arms.

“Paps? When did you get home?” you ask yawning. You rub your eye and sit up, cold air brushing against your breasts.

“Just now.” Papyrus says eyeing your breast. You cover them instinctual.

“I forgot to get dressed last night. It was kind of a weird ending to our date.” you say blushing a little.

“Is that so?” Papyrus presses.

You sigh, “we ended up talking rather than having sex, cuddled, then fell asleep.” Papyrus nods and glances at Sans.

“He pressed the, ahem...double penetration issue?” he asks at least trying to be sensitive about the subject for you. You nod.

“It kind of ruined the mood.” you add running a hand through your hair. You glance up at Papyrus. “Will you give me a hand outta bed?” you ask shyly not wanting to crawl across the large bed. Papyrus sighs but lifts you with his magic and sets you down next to him. You smile up at him. “Thank you, Paps.” you say hating that even on your tip toes you can't reach his cheek. “I'm going to take a shower.”

Papyrus follows you to the shower like you suspected he would. You can feel his SOUL pulsating with desire. “Would you like some company?” he asks before assuming he's invited to the shower. You glance over your shoulder at him and smile.

“Sure.” you say turning on the shower and wait for the temperature to even out before stepping into the spray. The shower head is high, it's more of a rainfall that comes down on you. A few seconds later Papyrus enters the shower.

Running your hands through your hair you feel skeletal hands wrap around your breasts, teasing your nipples. “Papyrus...can't I enjoy the water a little?” you complain without meaning it. “Ah...” you bite your bottom lip, not wanting to be too loud.

“Are you trying to be quiet since Sans is sleeping?” Papyrus asks, his jaw touching your ear. You nod, gasping as a hand slips into your core, pumping in and out slowly. “Who said you are allowed to think about anyone else but me?” he growls, his hand moving faster. You shiver, your knees becoming weak as you fight to stay upright.

“Paps...ah!” you moan a little louder, you know Papyrus wants you at your loudest, crying out his name, begging him to fuck you senseless. He wants everything focused on him.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Star?” he asks, his voice rumbling through your whole body. You nod, whining when he pulls completely from you, his hand traveling up your stomach.

“Papyrus...please.” you plea as he teases your nipples again. You right hand laces over his as he kneads your breast. Your other hand reaches back, wrapping around his skull, caressing his skull as he nibbles at your neck. You turn your head away from him, giving him more access to your skin.

“Please what, Star?” he coaxes, his next bite making you cry out. “What do you want from me?” he asks licking the spot he just bit.

“Please, Papryus, please, fuck me.” you cave, you try to hold out, try to push him passed his own limits, but it never works, you need him in you far more than you need to tease him.

“As you wish.” he whispers forcing you to turn around and face him. Generally Papyrus wants to see you as you unravel around him, he get such pleasure out of seeing how completely drunk you get on his touch, on how he fucks you.

Letting him pin you against the wall, he reaches up and turns the shower head from spraying directly into his face. “Please, _Master_.” You know how that word affects him. Without any more pleading Papyrus pushes into you. Stealing your breath away as he settles completely inside out body, pressing against your cervix.

“Fuck, Star!” Papyrus hisses, his skull touching your shoulder briefly before sliding out of you and slamming back in. The wall behind you not yielding to his thrusts. Locking your fingers between his rib cage you cry out with each thrust. Your body coiling as he slams into you over and over again.

“Papyrus! AH! Yes....stars yes.” you practically scream, forgetting all about Sans sleeping in the room over. His bony fingers press into your thighs, anchoring you exactly how he wants you. Cursing with almost every thrust. “Fuck, Papyrus..” you gasp, earning a firm smack on your wet ass. It stings but it feels good.

“Cum for me, Star. Fucking....yes...” Papyrus demands, his speed unwavering as your body grows tighter and tighter. You hold on for dear life, his hips moving at a speed that you wear should break his bones. He's grunting in your ear, one hand hiking up your thigh just slightly, and it's your missing piece.

“PAPYRUS!” you scream, your orgasm crashing through you as he continues, his thrusts becoming impatient and even faster. You continue to moan and cry out, your orgasm being prolonged with each thrust. It's so amazing and concerning at the same time, but you don't question it right now.

“Fuck!” he growls in you ear, his cock throbbing as he climaxes in you. You are so used to this feeling, but it still is wonderful each and every time. “Star, fuck..” he places skeleton kisses to your shoulder, up your neck, finally taking your lips. “I love you, Star.” he whispers not yet ready to part from you.

“I love you too, Papyrus.” you whisper back, your breath slowly starting to even out. You feel a little lightheaded but with Papyrus still holding you against the wall it's okay for now. He smiles and you smile back.

“Do not let Sans press you into anything you are not comfortable with, Star. It would be pleasant to share you, however I will never expect this of you.” Papyrus says honestly. You close your eyes and rest your head against his breast bone.

“I know, Paps. Maybe one day, but for now, I just can't do that.” you tell him turning your head eyes still closed. “Can I take a nap? I'm so relaxed it's hard to stay awake now.” you add with a yawn. Papyrus chuckles softly before pulling from you and setting you on your feet.

“Wash first, then I will take you back to bed.” he promises and keeps to that promise. After a quick and very touching washing you leave the shower and dry off. Papyrus gets you your pajamas and a fresh pair of panties. You dress and he carries you to the bed, laying you down between Sans and himself. You snuggle into your spot, letting Papyrus wrap his arm around your waist before falling a sleep again.

 


	13. Holiday

Chapter Thirteen: Holiday

 

 

 

The house is decorated in bright, colorful lights and tinsel and glittering snowflakes. You smile as you sit on the couch with a large mug of hot cocoa in between your hands. You feel so content with everything. Sans and Papyrus are humoring your and wearing the sweaters you had custom made for them. Sans looks like a chubby elf and Papyrus a tall, think Santa. You smile as they bicker about placement of the tree in the living room. Papyrus want's to place it in the direct center of the room and Sans argues it should be in the corner out of the way.

You giggle as they stare each other down, either wanting to back down from their point. With a roll of your eyes, you set your mug down and stand up. You know the prefect spot but first... Neither pay you any attention as you move the small table from in front of the window. Turning you reach into the tree and grab the trunk, and lift it easily, taking it to the spot you found perfect and set it down.

“Star?”

“Kitten?” You turn around, a triumphant smirk on your face.

“This way when we come home, we can see out tree.” you say. Both exchanges look before nodding in agreement.

“I thought you went nuts when Halloween came around, but this is just insane!” Sans says taking in his decorated living room. You don't respond, the fact they let you go a little over board makes you happy.

“I warned you.” Sans smirks at you, wrapping you up in his arms as Papyrus hangs ornaments you've had since your childhood. You burst into laughter as he tickles your side a little. “Sans! Please, stop!!” you laugh flailing in his arms. Sans growls a no in your ear but stops a few seconds later. You gasp in air as you swat away Sans as an ornament celebrating your birth catches your eyes. The string looks close to breaking and the way Papyrus is holding it speaks he understands it should not go on the tree as is.

“Careful, please.” you say softly, watching Papyrus palm the small porcelain wicker basket. Nestled inside the faded brown basket laid a small child, the paint faded but you can see it like you had in your childhood. “My mom got this for my first Christmas. I've had this for nearly three decades.” you explained taking the small ornament into your hands and smile at it.

“Is that common to get such things to commemorate events?” Papyrus asks. You nod.

 

“Sans, where is the mini marshmallows that I just bought?” you call looking in the cupboard for the large bag you bought for the many hot chocolates you'd be drinking during the winter season.

“I dunno, babe, they marsh be there somewhere.” Sans says from the living room, you give a fake laugh.

“That wasn't your best.” you respond softly before deciding you need to climb the counter top to see if Papyrus put them higher up. With a sigh you crouch on the ball of your feet and spring up. Once completely on the counter top you sit up on your knees and peer into the cabinets, no marshmallows. You frown, well...damn...

“What are you doing on the counter?” Papyrus asks enter the kitchen, his eye lights running up and down your frame, watching you twist around to sit on your butt with your legs over the ledge.

“Trying to find the mini marshmallows. I thought maybe you'd put it up on the top shelves, but I'm to short to see from the floor.” you respond smiling at your taller lover.

“I see, well, as you saw, they are not up there. I believe you said you wished to have it somewhere accessible to you, I placed them in this draw after that request.” Papyrus says opening a drawn near the refrigerator. You beam at him, hot chocolate is not complete without marshmallows.

“You are so awesome, Paps!” you cheer, jumping for the counter and head to the drawer. Before you can get even half way through the kitchen the back sliding glass door slams open. You react. Fear and images flash through you as you duck to the ground, tears instantly springing to your ears. Ever since Leo, loud noises are causing you to react far more violently.

Papyrus doesn't chastise the person who'd opened the door, instead he kneels down next to you, hesitant to touch you. You can see his shadow as he fights the urge to touch you. You wish you could say his touch will calm you, but you both know that's a bad decision.

“Y/N, can you hear me?” Papyrus asks as a weak sob escapes. You nod your head. He still doesn't try to touch you yet.

“Hey, losers! W...what's going on.” Undyne says sounding a little concerned. You'd reassure her if you could, but talking is still a little difficult at this time.

“Undyne, be mindful how you open doors in this house.” Sans says, not caring how he spoke with Undyne.

“Star, I'm going to touch you now.” Papyrus says, his voice soothing as he gingerly touches your skin. His bones pressing lightly as he lifts you, helping you to stand. You fight against him a little before relaxing.

“What?” you know Undyne doesn't understand completely. She's known you have a thing about loud noises and how you were attacked, but not how badly the attack exaggerated your thing about loud noises.

“Star, can you look at me?” Papyrus asks, ignoring his former captain. You slowly look to him, tremors running through you arms and legs. He rewards you with a soft smile, one only you ever get to see. Behind you Undyne gasps, probably shocked at the look on his face. “That's my Star. Can you walk?”

Can you? Your eyes drop to your legs, they're a little dirty, Sans didn't clean the floor again, and shaky still, but...taking a small step you find you can walk on your own. You nod to Papyrus. He brushes a kiss across your forehead and loops his arm around your waist in case you need it for support and walks with you into the living room. You're starting to calm down. Your heart settling in your chest once again.

On the TV is your favorite Christmas movie thanks to Sans. Papyrus seats you on the couch and Sans wraps a lightweight fleece blanket around you. You whisper a thank you and they sit down next to you, wrapping you up in a cocoon of love and safety.

“Anyone going to explain this to me?” Undyne asks, you can see her concern for you.

“I have...a type of panic attack...” you respond softly, wiping tears from your eyes with the edge of your blanket. “A...after Leo...it's gotten worse.” you added just as softly. You don't really want to explain to much and by Sans's grip on your knee is anything to go by, he doesn't want you to either.

“That's all she needs ta say, Undyne.” Sans growls. Undyne shoots him a death glare before settling her good eye on you. Her gaze is softer.

“Sorry, kid.” Undyne whispers.

“'s okay. You didn't know. Are you ready for tonight?” you ask. Sometimes it's hard to decide who to lean on when Sans and Papyrus have you _sans_ whiched between them, you chuckle at your own pun; however, as times went on you'd found Papyrus likes to have someone to hold and Sans likes to be held.

“Y-yeah, you still up for it? Alphys is coming over later with another friend....” Undyne looks conflicted as she pulls out her phone.

“Is it Happstablook?” Sans asks a little irritated. You frown...you know that name....why do you know that name? Ugh, as you're trying to figure it out Undyne is calling Alphys. You know this because she greets her in her lovely tone.

“Please let Happsta know that he can't be overly loud at Papyrus's.” Undyne says walking back into the kitchen. You frown...you don't any anyone to alter their personalities or routines for you. You already feel guilty Sans and Papyrus developed coping techniques in order to handle you during and after a panic attack.

Even Muffet and Grillby now have routines they use if you have an attack. Some of the patrons are understanding, some...mainly the newer ones, don't understand and if they voice why you're allowed to stay get a ear full from Whiskey to mind their own business. You love your family for all their protectiveness, but sometimes you have to ask....are you really worth all the trouble?

They seem to think so.

“Kitten? Are you ready for hot cocoa?” Sans asks taking you from your thoughts.

“Oh, yes, please, thank you Sans.” you respond, smiling lovingly at him. He leans over and kisses your cheek.

“Only for you, Kitten.” Sans whispers and disappears. You blush and lean into Papyrus, his arm wrapping around your shoulder, securing you to his side.

“How are you feeling?” Papyrus asks.

You snuggle into his warmth. “Much better, thank you Paps. I'm sorry I put you and Sans through that...” you add lowly. Papyrus's hand squeezes your forearm.

“You have nothing to apologize for. There are thing Sans and I cannot do, even for you because of things that have happened to us. It was common for horrible events to happen, feuds, double crossing, betrayal. Have you noticed I cannot sit with my back to others or even windows?” Papyrus asks, letting you think for a few seconds. You had noticed, but it was never anything that rose question.

“Yeah, I assumed it was because you're keeping an eye out for potential threats. I've seen Undyne and a even Sans do it before. I thought it was a guard thing.” you respond tilting your head to look up at him.

“It is part of training, but even here, this couch is positions so I can view just about the whole house. I was attacked and nearly had my SOUL shattered because of being careless. Long before you, there was a monster I thought I wanted to claim. Our SOULs matched on many things, and the attraction was there, however she did not feel the same. In an attempt to gain more power she lured me into a false security. Her older brother attacked me from behind my back.” Papyrus says, your SOUL shutters at the thought of this powerful man being broken in more than one way.

“Is that why you'd been so cruel when we first met?” you ask taking his hand into your own and laced it with your opposite hand.

“Yes, you and she act similar. She, however had been acting. Everything she ever said or did with me was a lie. I feared you had been trying to pull a similar act with Sans. I watched you from then on. Trying to gain any evidence I could to dispel your rouse.”

Who says _rouse_ anymore? Papyrus does and you love him for it. Wait... “You stalked me? Seriously? How many stalker do I have?” you ask trying to joke, but it actually scares you a little.

“It was normal in Underground to do...surveillance.” Papyrus says trying to sound less creepy. “There are things I would never do. I did not follow you home, nor did I ever follow you into private spaces. I thought if I watched you interact with monsters and humans I would find you favor the humans and soon be able to show Sans you were no good.”

“I'm a little insulted and impressed you'd do that.” you say in slight awe at Papyrus's dedication to his brother's safety. You, of course, understand why he had done it.

“I will not apologize.” he responds, as if expecting you to demand an apology.

“Okay, I wasn't going to ask for one. Obviously everything is mostly okay...I mean we are engaged to be married, I'd hope you aren't just putting on a show.” you say softly, it would more than likely shatter a piece, if not your whole SOUL to find out Papyrus never really loved you.

Papyrus takes his hand back, wrapping it and it's mate around you, hugging you close. “I would never hurt you in such a way, Y/N. The pain of being so betrayed scared me more than the attack. You...I am thankful I have you, Y/N. Do not ever entertain the thought I'd be so cruel.” he whispers holding you almost painfully close.

“I love you, Papyrus.” They're simple words, but to you they hold so much truth. You do, you love this skeleton and his brother like nothing else in the world.

“You two look chummy.” Sans teases, a hint of jealousy in his tone.

“If you have my hot cocoa you can join us.” you tease back. Sans chuckles, his sockets closed and shaking his skull at you.

“Here, Kitten.” He's offering your favorite mug and you take it. “Got one for you too, Paps.” Sans says handing a cup to Papyrus who takes it and sets it down on the coffee table. Paps isn't too found of overly sweet treats. Semi-sweet chocolates are his favorite.

“Alphys and Happstablook are on their way over.” Undyne says entering the living room and plops down on the love seat. Unless you're taking a nap, that particular piece of furniture never gets used. It's just not big enough for the three of you.

“Oh, I love it. Is she bringing over that anime she's been talking about?” you ask glancing at Undyne as you sip on your hot beverage.

“Yeah.” Undyne says. You smile, a woman of few words, similar to Papyrus...at least public Papyrus. With you he's more open and willing to talk out what's happening. You smile.

“Oh, I forgot, Muffet and Grillby said they can't make it. Fuku asked them to come up to the university for a few days since she won't be home until Christmas. She got a job a few weeks ago and wasn't able to get the time off.” you says remembering Muffet's text. It means you had to cut your shifts at Grillby's and take over as Muffet's replacement for four days, but it's okay. You've had enough training in running both establishments.

“I think I heard that from Frisk too.” Undyne says glancing from the TV to you. “Feeling better?” she asks.

You smile at her. “Yes, Undyne, thank you. Did Sans offer you some hot cocoa?” you ask noticing her without a cup.

“I'm gonna wait until Al gets here.” she says smirking.

Snuggling back into Papyrus, Sans lays on his back, his feet propped up on the armrest as you watch TV in silence. As the credits start a knock comes from the door. Sans, in his lazy fashion uses his magic to open the door. Alphys and a familiar face stand on the other side. Jerking up you accidentally knock Sans half off the couch.

“OH! Sans...I'm sorry, I...” you fumble helping Sans form the floor. Your face flames. It's Mettaton! He's in your house. You had a crush on the robot when you were younger...well...even now, but really it was just you're star struck. Mettaton is so well known and so loved it's amazing to see him in the flesh...well metal.

“It's like you've never met the tin-can before...” Sans's voice drops a little. “We never introduced you two, have we?” he asks earning a shift shake of your head.

“Hello, Darlings!” Mettaton greets, two arms carrying bags while another is resting on his hip and the other waving extravagantly. You blush, you can barely see his second pair of eyes through his hair, but that's besides the point. Rarely does he make appearances in the EX form, so this is an extra treat for you. Alphys waves from beside him. You wave back.

“Alphys, I'm glad you could make it.” You say smiling at your friend.

“I'm sorry, we're late.” Alphys says walking in after Mettaton and closes the door.

“What did you bring? And don't worry about it. There was a little of a hiccup when Undyne arrived, but it's good now. We just finished a movie, but I'm all for watching it again if you want.” you add walking over to Alphys, your eyes glancing at Mettaton. He's so figgin tall! You wonder if he's as tall or taller than Papyrus. It doesn't help he wears those high boots in his EX form.

“Oh! T-that's quite alright. W-we had to stop by the store and g-get some more s-snacks. A-Asgore and Toriel will be stopping by. I told them w-what we were doing tonight and they a-asked if they could s-stop by.” Al says walking with you to the kitchen.

“Oh! Really? Great. I'll have to run to the store then.” you remark absently taking the bags offered to you by Mettaton. “Thank you Mettaton.” you says softly unpacking the bags.

“W-why? We bought more than enough...”

“She's making dinner tonight for everyone.” Sans says walking into the kitchen, snaking himself around you.

“Sans...it was going to be a surprise.” you whine as he kisses your cheek.

“I know, Kitten.” he remarks, he's being a bit clingier than normal.

Frowning at him you notice Mettaton leaning against the breakfast bar. “Oh, Mettaton, are you able to eat monster food, or human food?” you ask setting some of the snacks on the counter in font of him.

“Oh, yes, Darling.” Mettaton says, his eyes glancing above you before flicking back to your face.

“Yes to both?” you ask needing the clarification.

“Either is fine, darling.” he purrs, you blush and go back to unloading the groceries. Man, he's really cute. Too bad, or rather lucky you're taken.

“Perfect.” you say softly, well at least things are going smoothly. “Sans, will you go...”

“May I go with you?” Mettaton asks, startling you a little. You glance at him.

“I'm going to the grocery store. Sans usually carries a majority of the bags for me.” you say not wanting to expect the same level of helpfulness from Mettaton, his is a star after all.

“Oh, I can be extremely helpful, Darling.” he purrs again, you glance at Sans, he looks a little miffed.

“Sans, do you want to come along to?” you ask, knowing a misunderstanding could happen.

“Na, I'll stay here. Let me know if ya need me.” Sans grouses, walking out of the kitchen. You sigh.

“I wonder what's eating him...” Mettaton muses behind you but you cant tell from his voice that he knew exactly what he was doing to your beau.

“Alright, I just have to grab my coat and we'll head out.” you say heading into the living room. Papyrus is watching you closely and Sans is...not out here. You sigh. “Mettaton and I are heading out to the store. Al brought over a lot of goodies but I need more ingredients for dinner.” you explain pointing to your jacket laid across the back of the couch. “Paps, can I have my coat?” you ask watching as he grabs the item in question and holds it out to you.

“Sans is not going with you?” he asks, more like growls. His eye lights flickering to Mettaton.

You shake your head saying softly, “he got upset. Mettaton is going with me. I won't be long and I have my phone.” Papyrus nods glancing to the stairs leading to the upper floor. “I really didn't mean to upset him.” you add quietly.

Papyrus shakes his head. “Don't worry about it, Star. Do not be long.” He says, well more like orders but his tone is soft. You smile at him.

“I'll try not to. Love you, Paps.” you respond leaning down. Papyrus smiles and kisses you. “Let me know if you need anything.” you tell him stepping away, slipping your jacket on. Grabbing your pocket book and keys you open the door. “Ready?” you ask feeling the chill of the winter air nip at your hands. Mettaton nods and follows leaves the house, you on his heels. You wave to everyone before closing the door and locking it. It's habit and something you absolutely need to do each and every time you leave.

 

“I thought you were to be in Europe this week.” you say trying to make casual conversation with the tall metal monster robot. You realized, only after Mettaton arrived that his name is Happstabook.

“I was, Darling, I was forced to cancel due to unforeseen problems.” he responds. “I will be going over after New Years, they've added a few dates as apology and those who bought tickers have been given the option to have an upgraded seat at a showing of their choice or their money back.” he added. You smile. You have a feeling Mettaton demanded that his audience be taken care of.

“Wow, that's really nice of you and your staff.” you say seeing the grocery store.

“What of you, Darling? Tell me about yourself.” Mettaton coaxes leaning down to you for a few brief moments.

“Well currently I'm working as active manager for Grillby's and Muffet's. I have more to do at Muffet's because she doesn't really trust anyone with her recipes. Grillby's staff is pretty well behaved, so I don't have to really micro manage them.” you tell him, stopping at the cross walk. “I obviously line with Sans and Papyrus, and in a few months we're getting married in the echo fields.” you add walking when the sign says it's legal. Glancing behind you you notice Mettaton rooted to the sidewalk. “Mettaton? Are you coming?” you ask waiting for him to walk to you before starting across the road again.

“Seriously, darling? You're marrying _both_ of them?” Mettaton asks, shocked to say the least.

“Yes.” you reply coming the the grocery store. You can see a few, well...a lot of people staring in awe at Mettaton. They whisper to each other as you pass. “Why? Is that shocking?”

“Well, yes!” Mettaton says as you grab a cart and head to the fresh produce section. “A human like yourself choosing to tie your SOUL to _them_ , that's is extremely amazing and confusing.” Mettaton says, thankfully his voice a softer than it had been at the house.

“I feel like that's a bit of an insult to me and Sans and Papyrus.” you say in a flat tone.

“Oh, no, Darling, just surprise, really. You are very beautiful, and I've heard you voice. It's mesmerizing, you have so much talent and you appear well put together.” you can see his eyes look you over.

“Sans has been working with me about how he thinks I should dress. He actually laid this out for me today.” you say glancing down at the sweater dress and legging combo. “He has a really good eye for fashion.” you add going to the monster food section and looked through the vegetables.

“My, he does have good taste.” you don't look at him, pick out your ingredients. “Tell me, Darling, are you planning a large wedding?” Mettaton asks leaning over your shoulder as you pick up some more pasta sauce.

“Not really. I'm not for a huge ordeal. Even if it were simply Sans, Papyrus, and myself I'd be okay with it.” you say moving on to the registers.

“Oh! It's Mettaton! In his EX form! This is so amazing, do you think we should ask for his autograph?” the voices never stop following after Mettaton and yourself, but you don't really expect it to stop until you've gone back home. Mettaton is an international star and his public appearances aren't very common.

“You've extremely popular, Mettaton.” You remark choosing the 10 items and under express line. You have nine items.

“Yes, Darling, when you are as wonderful as I, there is no doubt.” Mettaton says following you into the small isle, watching you unload your cart.

You don't remark, there's no need too. Mettaton isn't listening anymore, a group of giggling girls are asking his autograph.

“Y/N, do you realize you have _the_ Mettaton behind you?” Linda asks as she scans your items. You can tell she is awestruck as well. You'd been too, at least until he started to down talk your fiancees.

“Yes, he's over for dinner tonight. We have mutual friends.” you respond swiping your debit card.

“Oh, wow! Isn't that funny how that works?” Linda asks punching buttons on her keyboard before giving you your receipt. “Mettaton, it's time to go.” you tell him casually. You watch him bid his fans goodbye and easily take the bags from your hands. “You don't have to carry them.” you tell him instantly. He shakes his head and ushers you from the grocery store. You sigh but follow his direction.

“You said that Sans and Papyrus carry the groceries, since they are not here I will.” Mettaton says firmly.

Rolling you eyes and continue down the sidewalk, back to your home. “Mettaton, why don't you like Sans and Papyrus?” you ask, curiosity getting the better of you.

“It is not that I do not like them, Darling. They were two monsters in Underground that were more well known than I. Everyone feared the skeleton brothers. If you looked at one or the other wrong you could end up dusted at their feet.” Mettaton explains softly, almost as if it brings up bad memories.

“Did they ever hurt you?” you ask. Whatever they did in the past is behind them, and you. They've changed and as much as you don't want their past to color your future together, you can't help but dive deeper.

“Me? No, of course not, Darling. Alphys would have never allowed it.” Mettaton says without room for question. You nod, noticing a group of people waiting outside a club, their eyes lighting up upon seeing Mettaton. You want to laugh at the looks of confusion as they notice the grocery bags in his arms.

Walking in a comfortable silence you wonder is Asgore and Toriel will be at the house when you arrive back. Looking at your phone you know when you get back you'll need to start on dinner if you want it done before it's too late.

“Oh, I see Frisk and MK's car!” Mettaton cries out as you near your house.

Glancing up you smile. It is Frisk's car. You notice a few more cars as you get closer...wait...Is that Grillby's car? Picking up your pace you hurry to the front door and open it. “Muffet?” you call seeing Muffet and Grillby sitting next to each other on the couch. Your smile widens.

“Love! I was wondering when you'd arrive back!” Muffet says standing from the couch and embracing you.

“I thought you weren't coming back for another three days?” you ask glancing at Grillby then noticing Fuku beside him.

“We decided we needed to be here, with you.” Grillby says standing up next. You glance around, everyone is dressed extremely well...wait...did Undyne change her clothes?

“What's going on?” you ask looking around for Papyrus and Sans. “Where's Paps and Sans?” you ask looking back to Muffet. She looks like she's about to cry.

“Oh, they're around, but first. Come with me, love. I have something for you to change into.” Muffet says walking you to your room upstairs. Fuku and Frisk following after, signing to each other. You're sign language is getting better, and you can catch small glimpses of what they're saying, but they're too quick for you to get full context.

“Muffet, what's going....ah!” you can't finish your question. As the door opens you find the wedding dress you'd fallen in love with all those months ago laid out on your bed. Your hands go to your face, covering your mouth as you cry a little. It's so pretty in person. “But, I don't...”

“Shh, this was Sans and Papyrus's idea. You've been through so much, and over come it all. They wanted to do something to solidify that they are always here for you, so they've put together something special.” Muffet says leading you closer to the bed.

“Let's get you in the dress. Muffet made sure it will fit you perfectly.” Fuku says beaming at you. You blush but nod your head and slowly strip down. Muffet set up a small partition for you to use in the large room.

“Muffet, this...I have no words.” you blush viewing yourself in the full length mirror. Never in a million years would you have guessed you'd look this beautiful in such a dress. The breathable fabric hugs your every curve, belling out just slightly around your feet as you walk. Muffet has a pair of cream colored high heels with blue soles waiting by the bed and a veil that's been in your family for generations.

“I read about a bride needing four things for her wedding day to be a success. Something old, and something new. Something borrowed and something blue. I found these shoes with the blue and I knew you had to wear them. I knew about the veil your mother passed down to you, so there is your something old.” she says pulling out a small box from her bag and opens it up. “This is my most prized hair accessory. Grillby gave it too me a long time ago. It will serve as your something borrowed.” She said setting the delicate, handcrafted hair comb with brilliant purple and black gems.

“Muffet. I can't....what if it falls out? Breaks? It's so precious to you.” you say as she sits you down, her hands going to work creating a master piece with your hair to accent the hair comb.

“Hush, you are just over thinking it. You will not break it and it will not be lost.” Muffet says taking her time as Fuku steps forward, adding just the bare minimum of cover up to your face before adding just a little bit of blush.

“For the something new, Sans and Papyrus bought you this.” You watch Muffet look to Frisk, she steps forward with a small box and sets in next to you from your free side.

Taking the box you open it to view a silver chain with a quarter sized star and the silhouette of a cat etched into the silver. Your eyes mist. It's beautiful and so full of meaning it hurts a little.

“This is...this is beautiful.” you whisper, Fuku dabbing at your eyes.

“No crying,” Fuku laughs doing a bit of patch work before starting on your eye liner and eye shadow. “We can't have you with tear streaks before the ceremony even begins.” she teases earning a giggle from you.

Frisk signs to you, slowly, asking if she can put your necklace on you. You nod to her and she gently takes the box. Closing your eyes when Fuku instructs you to you feel the cool metal settle around your throat. This goes one for about ten minutes before Fuku pulls away and Muffet settles her hair comb into your hair. You slowly open your eyes, viewing yourself.

“Oh, this is me?” you ask feeling amazingly gorgeous. Fuku should be a beautician.

“You look absolutely angelic.” Muffet gushes, her eyes misting like yours. “Twist around and we'll get your shoes on.” Muffet adds as Frisk brings over the blue soled shoes.

You carefully slip the shoes on and stand up. The heels are a bit taller than you're used too, but falling is far from your mind. Muffet stands behind you again, laying your family veil over your head before clipping it into place atop your head. She adjusts it for a moment before letting you simply be.

“Oh, I told myself not to cry.” she says laughing softly. A few tears slip down two of her eyes. She wipes them again, smiling happily at you. You can see Fuku and even Frisk dabbing at their eyes. Frisk signs something about your look.

“She says you look absolutely beautiful and Sans and Papyrus are extremely lucky to have you as their bride.” Fuku translates for you. You blush signing back _thank you_.

“Knock, knock.” Grillby says opening the door just slightly. “Is it okay to come in?” he asks getting a _yes_ in return. He pushes the door open, his glasses slipping down his nose as he stares in awe of you. Blushing you run your hand along the skirt, trying to smooth out a wrinkle that doesn't exist. “Y/N, you look stunning.” he says walking over to you. You smile.

“Thanks, Dad.” you respond, feeling immense joy at his approval.

“Is everything ready down stairs?” Muffet asks.

“Yes,” Grillby answers before asking you, “are you ready?” You nod your head, not trusting your voice. “Shall we?” he asks, his arm extended to you. You take it, letting his warmth comfort you.

Muffet and Fuku leave the room before you, descending the stairs and out the back door. You and Grillby follow at a slower pace, probably to let everyone know you're on the way.

“Thank you, Dad. For being here.” you say as you step off the stairs. Grillby smiles at you, the lilac in his flames very vivid. You smile back at him, resting your head against his arm.

“No, I should thank you for allowing me this honor.” Grillby says. You can see through the sliding glass door and feel awe struck. In the middle of the snow and ice there is a beautiful scene. Somehow the snow had been cleared away, you can see the green grass under the rows of chairs. There is an isle with a red carpet strip leading to the alter.

A large wicker arch is at the end, Asgore stands center with Papyrus and Sans on either sides of him, staring at you. Echo flowers are woven with roses and lilies around the archway and along the chairs next to the isle. You don't understand how they managed to get all of this done in the short time you were at the grocery store.

“How?” you ask, trying to hold back your tears. Frisk and MK are standing next to Papyrus and Sans, Muffet sitting in the first row, an empty seat next to her.

“Magic.”Grillby says. It's something he would say each an every time you'd ask about something Monster related when you first met. You manage a chuckle before looking through the audience. Many familiar faces are staring back at you. All so formally dressed.

“Did you shut the bar down?” you ask seeing Whiskey and Trixie and a few others from the bar sitting in front of you.

“Only for you.” he confirms. You squeeze his arm.

“You didn't have to, Dad.” you mutter exiting the house finally. As you step out the a soft melody starts up. It's the wedding march. Glancing to your left you see Undyne at the keys. You smile as she nods to you before turning back to the ivories. You see Alphys beaming at her wife from her seat next to Undyne. Everyone stands. Grillby hands you a bouquet of echo flowers and lilies. You hold it, hearing Sans and Papyrus's voices whispering they love you and how special you are to them as Grillby walks to down the isle.

Everything is just so...so....wonderful. You can't believe anyone let alone just about everyone you love dearly banning together to produce such a SOUL touching event. You want to cry from the amount of love and happiness filling you, but you hold back. You feel Sans and Papyrus's eye lights on you the whole way down the isle.

A smile on both of their faces as Grillby stops just before the alter. He turns your to face him and lifts your veil. “You truly look so beautiful.” he whispers kissing your cheek before allowing Sans and Papyrus to take you. Their bony hands extend to you.

“Welcome, my children. Tonight we celebrate a joyous union between Sans and Papyrus Gaster and this beautiful woman, Y/N L/N.” Asgore bellows, his voice booming and easily carrying in the still night air. You glance between your two lovers and smile, this feels right.

“We all will witness the promise between three connected SOULs to stand by, love, honor, and commit themselves to one another.” Asgore continues before looking at you. “Understand that these words shall not be uttered in error. Committing yourself to these words means to commit your very SOUL to each other.” He looks from Sans then to Papyrus.

You all understand the impact your decision will have on the rest of your life. You will never sway in your love for either skeleton.

“Sans, Papyrus, I ask you both, is this SOUL, though different from your own in many ways, the very SOUL you choose to bind yourself too for all your existence? Do you swear to hold this SOUL above all others? To be this SOUL's protector, provider, and lover?” he asks.

Sans and Papyrus are both looking at you, your eyes lingering from one to the other. It feels rude to look away from either, but neither look bothered.

“I swear.” Sans says.

“I swear.” Papyrus echos. Your SOUL swells in your chest. Bursting with happiness and love.

“And do you, Y/N, to bind yourself to these two SOULs? Do you swear to hold their SOULs above all others? To be their SOUL's protector, provider, and lover?” Asgore asks.

“I swear.” you say instantly, seeing no reason to hold on to your answer any longer. You can see the way Sans and Papyrus's chests puff a little, their smiles growing, if that is at all possible. Behind you your guests are awing, a few sniffling. The ceremony itself is short and sweet, but it's the meaning behind it that means everything.

“As King of the monster race, I give my blessing and approval for this union. To all monster kind you three are mates.” Asgore deems.

You know this is the part where you kiss your groom, but with two it's kind of hard to decide who gets the first kiss. However, your dilemma is solved in one quick instant. Papyrus tugs your hand bending you backwards as he kisses you. You hands grab a hold of the jacket he's wearing for dear life. This is not what you'd been expecting, but in no way are you complaining.

Too soon you're on your own feet again, your head swimming a little but it doesn't matter. Sans takes you into his arms and kisses you. He doesn't bend you back like Papyrus had, he simply holds your head in his hands and kisses you.

“Love you, Kitten.” he whispers staring you in the eye.

“Love you too, Sans.” you respond sweetly. Stepping away, Papyrus takes your hand and slips a small black band over your ring finger, settling it right next to your engagement ring.

“We do not have use for rings in our ceremonies, but I know that human wear such things.” Papyrus says as the crowd cheers for the three of you. Linking arms with both of your now husbands you walk back down the isle into the house. In all honesty you'd forgotten about the right exchange. Like Papyrus had said, monster bind SOULs, that is their ring, how other know a SOUL is claimed.

“I love you, Papyrus.” you tell him, kissing his cheek bone. You notice a black band on his right finger. Your brows come together as you look to Sans's ring finger. “You both are wearing rings.” you remark.

“We thought it would make you happy.” Sans said smirking. It does...you didn't know it would make you this happy, but it does.

“It does, more than I thought possible.” you reply as Asgore and Toriel enter the house, the first of a long line of people to congratulate your union.

 

 

“Wow!” you say falling backwards. Everything is done and over with. There is a mess down stairs, but that's for tomorrow...well...later today. It's well past two in the morning and you are so exhausted. The living room had been cleared out and someone, most likely Toriel and Asgore, brought a lot of food and there's been some booze, courteous of Grillby. Muffet had created a beautiful master piece for your wedding cake and there'd even been a mountain, a small one, but a mountain of presents. You danced, laughed, mingled, but now you are tired and ready for sleep.

“Need help undressing?” Sans asks standing next to the bed, looking down at you. He looks hungry and it's not for food.

You smirk at him saying, “I could use some help. It's a bit snug and I don't think I have the strength needed for this task.” You raise your hand, silently asking for help. Sans happily offers his assistance. Anything to get you naked. On your feet you wish you'd taken off the high heels sooner, but they were so pretty and it made it easier not to step on the hem of your beautiful dress.

Sans keeps a hold of your hand and spins you to face away from him. His fingers making quick work of the buttons before unzipping the hidden zipper. Sighing with relief when you slid the fabric off your arms with care and allowed it to pool around your feet. Sans wraps his hands around your waist and lifts you out of the fabric, setting you down just a few feet away.

“It's really a beautiful dress.” you remark picking up the dress and walk it to the hanger. As your securing it into the closet Sans's hands cup your exposed breasts. “Sans...I'm doing something.” you laugh.

“I can see that.” he remarks as Papyrus enters the bed room, closing the door behind him. “Hey, Paps, just in time.” Sans remarks sweeping you off your feet, literally and carries you to the bed. You blush.

“Sans, I can walk.” you tell him as he sets you down on the bed's edge. You look up at the two skeletons.

“Oh, I know,” he laughs. “But we got some business to take care off, Kitten.” Sans says unbuttoning his dress shirt. Papyrus is mirroring his brother's movements. You watch as they drop their shirts to the floor, it's actually quite surprising seeing as Papyrus is always telling Sans to pick up his clothing.

“And what kind of business are you talking about?” you ask already knowing it has to do with binding your SOULs together. You can see their SOULS in their rib cage. Both red and upside down hearts. Both have large cracks going through them, Papyrus's more so than Sans's.

“Ya already know what kind of business.” Sans says smirking.

“I don't know how to call my SOUL out.” you tell him. It's not for the lack of trying. Frisk has tried to show you how to do it, but you just don't have that talent.

“Worry not, Star.” Papyrus say holding his hand out to you. You take it, standing in your panties and stockings you're sandwiched between your two husbands. “This may feel weird, but know we will not hurt you.” Papyrus says, his palm pressing into your chest. You feel a tug, it's weird. Hard to describe, but it's almost like having strings wrapped around your heart, tugging at it. It doesn't hurt, but it's not pleasant either.

“Breath, Kitten.” Sans whispers, his arms wrapped around your waist, you assume to support you should you need it. Slowly the tugging intensifies as Papyrus pulls away from your chest. Again, it's not painful, but it feel weird, unnatural. You try to relax, to let Papyrus have his way with your SOUL.

“Breath,” you hear one of them tell you again. You can't tell, there is a find sheet of sweat dripping down your forehead and chest. You really are trying to breath but it's a little hard. Then, in a flash you gasp, dragging in air you hadn't realized you really needed. You're glad Sans is holding on to you.

“It's magnificent.” you hear Papyrus says, he sounds so sincere and genuine.

You slowly open your eyes, seeing your own SOUL for the first time. “That's me?” you ask seeing a vivid emerald green SOUL humming in Papyrus's hand. It sparkles like a crystal, like the ring on your finger.

“Damn, Kitten. It's...why are you with us?” Sans asks, and you're not sure if you're supposed to answer him.

“It's so vivid.” you say reaching out to touch it. It's okay to touch your own SOUL....right? “Can I...touch it?” you ask, your finger tips just a few inches away from the heart.

“Gently.” Papyrus says and you gently run your finger over your SOUL. A shutter runs through your body. You gasp, that's extremely new!

“Whoa...what...what was that?” you ask looking up at Papyrus.

“Your SOUL is very sensitive. You must handle with care. The process of binding out SOULs together be equal parts pain and pleasure.” Papyrus says calling his SOUL forth. It hums next to yours. Just from how close they are you feel desire course through your body, pooling in your groin. Sans SOUL appears on the other side of your SOUL. Your breathing is becoming labored as the three of your SOULs grow closer. All you feel is need, greedy need for sex, for a climax.

“Ah, is...is it supposed to feel like this?” you ask needing to touch, to be touched, but you try to hold still, fearing you'd hurt or screw something up.

“Yes,” Papyrus says, he's panting, and there is a bulge in the front of his pants. Behind you Sans is slowly pressing his erection against you. It feels good, but it's not enough.

Crying out when your SOULs finally collide you feel electricity run through out your body. Your heart slamming in your chest as your hands wrap around Papyrus's ribs, your rear pushing into Sans. “Fuck....ah...” you pant, the electricity leaves behind a wave of need. You need someone inside of you, you feel empty and the longing for fulfillment is getting stronger.

“Paps...fuck...I can't..I fucking need to fuck her.” Sans growls, his fingers digging into your hips.

“Do you think I don't?” Papyrus growls back moaning when your hands flex around his ribs as another shock of electricity runs through you.

“Please,” you moan. “I need...ah, I need you.” Somehow you release a rib and rub your hand over his erection. Papyrus moans, bucking into your hand. Your SOULs spasm against one another.

“It may be too much..” Papyrus tries to reason with you but you can't listen with need this strong. Your hands easily release him from his far too tight pants, taking his length into your hands as Sans slips two bony fingers into you. You moan, your hands slowly pumping Papyrus in time with Sans's thrusts.

“Damn, Kitten, yer so fuckin' ready.” Sans growls slipping from you, his fingers tearing your panties apart. You want to sign in mourning of your panties, but you can't. Papyrus can no longer be passive, he grabs your head and his cock, pressing the tip to your lips.

“Star,” he growls as you slowly take him into the warmth of your mouth. Just a few seconds later, Sans forces your legs apart before pushing into your vagina. You moan around Papyrus's throbbing cock, earning a hissed moan from the skeleton in front of you. He hisses a curse as you bob on him, your tongue running along the shaft and head, your hand stroking what cannot fit in your mouthg.

“Fuck, Kitten.” Sans snarls, your SOULs pulsate against each other, heightening everything, every thrust, every touch. You moan on Papyrus's cock again, his bony fingers grabbing a fist full of your hair, tugging just how you like it.

“Yes...swallow my cock, Star.” he urges, your SOUL spamming. Your body squeezing Sans tightly. Electricity runs through you again, your hands gripping Papyrus a little too tightly. He yelps and you try to mumble a sorry, but instead he thrusts into your mouth, forcing you to deep throat him. It doesn't hurt, but it does steal your breath. Patting his pelvic Papyrus pulls from you, allowing you to breath again. You hands go to work again, running up and down his length. Your hands going faster as faster as Sans holds your hips in place as he thrusts wildly into your already tight body. You moan, before taking Papyrus back into your mouth.

You're so close yet so far for your orgasm. Electricity runs though your again as Sans lifts a leg over his shoulder, twisting your body as you continue your ministration on Papyrus. You scream, your voice vibrating around Papyrus. He growls his approval as Sans bucks into you. You can feel his cock swell. He and Papyrus are close to their orgasms, you just know it.

“You're so beautiful.” Papyrus coaxes, his fingers running through your hair. Your SOUL shutters at his words. It feels like something is lifted and everything is firing on all cylinders. You're voice feels horse, but you cry out, your hands stilling as Sans slams into you. Your heart is thundering in your chest. Everything is going so fast, but so slowly at the same time.

Red magic wraps around you lifting you upright. You arms are pinned to your side as Sans leaves you, you whine at the loss of fulfillment, but then slowly Papyrus fills you up again. You moan. Papyrus is sitting on the bed, his hands wrapping around your forearms, bending your forward as Sans takes your head into his hands, slipping his cock into your mouth. You can taste yourself on his penis.

“Fuck, Kitten. That's right, suck me.” Sans hisses thrusting shallowly into your mouth. He know you can only take so much due to his girth. Within seconds Papyrus moves, his magic holding you still in mid air as he thrusts mercilessly into you. You moan along Sans's cock, your eyes nearly rolling back as your senses go into over load.

You need to anchor yourself on something, anything. With just a slight adjustment you can feel it, your orgasm getting closer, you know it's going to turn your world upside down. You just know it's going to leave a large mark on you once it comes.

“Please!” you cry out, your hands are free once again, Instantly you wrap them around Sans's cock, he's still dictating the speed, but this way you feel some king of control.

“Fuck, Star,” Papyrus swears, and that's it...

Explosions seem to go off everywhere in you. It seems to start in your chest and groin at the exact same instant. You're a panting mess as your cry out around Sans's cock, his own thrusts choppy and quick. He's going to cum. You try to ready yourself but the feeling of your orgasm mixed with Papyrus still slamming into you, riding you, it's hard.

“Kitten.” Its all the warning you get before Sans unloads in your mouth. You relax your throat as much as you can, swallowing his cum. Behind you Papyrus is cumming into you womb, filling you. When you can drag in a breath you feel something snap roughly back into your chest. Gasping you grab Sans's femur. Your heart is pounding so fast in your chest as you bow your head and breath.

“It's done. We're mates.” Papyrus says, resting his forehead against your back. You feel sticky and hot and sweaty, but oh, so happy.

 


	14. Epilouge

EPILOUGE

 

 

You can feel the baby kick against your hand. Smiling you look up at Frisk, she'd come to visit when MK is in town running earns. “Any name suggestions?” you ask Frisk. You two have been talking about boy and girl, even unisex names since the moment you found out about the pregnancy.

 _I do like Alex for a boy and Ally for a girl. What about you?_   Frisk signs to you. You are proud to say you are able to communicate purely through sign language, you just choose not to when at home.

“Those are good names, but what about Tristan? It works for both girls and boys.” you counter. Picking out names has been difficult. It doesn't help when Sans and Papyrus get involved.

 _That is true, but I just don't really like that name. What of Triton or Ursula?_   She responds. You laugh.

“You've been watching the _Little Mermaid_.” you accuse standing up to get some water. Your feet hurt, your back hurt, but most of all you feel tired. Of course it doesn't help you are basically running both the bar and the bakery while Muffet and Grillby are on their honeymoon. Behind you Frisk is laughing. You get the pair of you water and sit back down, resting your swollen feet on the ottoman. Frisk following suite.

 _Where is Sans and Papyrus?_   She signs realizing neither are home currently.

“Out. Since I've been working so much lately they're letting me have a few hours to myself. Even after eight years of marital bliss, I still need my time alone.” you say resting your head back against the couch. “How are you and MK doing?” you ask.

 _We are happy. MK is working with Alphys now. He is very happy. The arms that Alphys created him allow him to do a lot more, but I still love him with or without the arms._ Frisk signs earning an awe from you.

“Star, we are home.” Papyrus announces entering the house. A blurry little form about four feet off the ground whizzed pass him, pouncing onto your stomach, stealing your breath.

“Whoa! Jay, calm down.” you say smiling at the small half human half cat child in your arms. “What did you do with your daddies today?” you ask brushing Jay's hair back.

“We went to the part and played on the swing! Dad's asleep in the car!” Jay says happily. You smile, noticing her bumping against Frisk. “Jay, be careful, Auntie Frisk is brewin' a baby in her tummy. We don't want to shake the baby up, do we?” you ask as Papyrus walks over to your, his arms wrapped around a precious little bundle strapped to his chest. You smile, truing your head up to accept his kiss.

“Sorry, Aunt Frisk.” Jay says her ears dropping a little. Frisk laughs, signing to Jay it's okay.

“Why don't you go wake up Dad and tell him to get his lazy bones inside so we can get lunch going?” you say as the nimble little nods, smiling brightly. She's missing three teeth and two adult ones are growing in. Your eyes mist a little. “My baby is growing up!” you gush cradling Jay to your chest.

“Momma!” she whines pushing away from you. You smile before shooing her off to wake up Sans.

“How is our little man doing today?” you ask, watching Papyrus unwrap the small bundle of blue. You smile. You adopted Jay nearly five years ago. It'd been a difficult process, but after two years of waiting to get pregnant, you discuss adoption with Sans and Papyrus. After visiting an adoption center you fell in love with the then year and a half year old Jay. It'd taken a while after that to get through the adoption process. You'd nearly lost all hope until you got the phone call saying you could pick up your daughter.

You cried on the way to the orphanage she was housed at, you cried when you held her for the first time, and you cried when you brought her through your door. It'd taken a while for her to accept you as her mother and Sans and Papyrus as her fathers, but...you won't trade it for anything in the world.

“He is doing fine. We had a bit of an accident at the park, but all is well.” Papyrus says lifting the small human looking baby from the pouch and lays him in your arms. Nearly five months old, Grayson is your little miracle.

“Awe, you look so peaceful.” you coax kissing his chubby little face. Grayson fusses, his nose scrunching up as he stretches, his eyes opening. It's the only indication he's not completely human. His eyes are black pits like his father's with tiny red dots. You smile. He's just so adorable.

“Kitten, Frisk, how's it?” Sans greets smiling sheepishly. You smile at him as Jay zips around to your side.

“Jay do you want to sit with Aunt Frisk with Gray as I make lunch?” you ask standing up so Jay can take your place. Jay nods eagerly. She simply adores her younger brother. Laying Grayson gently in Jay's arms once she's settled against Frisk. You smile, kissing Jay's forehead.

“Ya want so help?” Sans asks as Papyrus sits down next to Jay and Grayson. You nod. Your SOUL is just so full of happiness. You love how much your little family has grown. Sans wraps his arm around your waist, walking with you into the kitchen.

“You look happy.” Sans says, you nod.

“I am happy.” you reply walking to the refrigerator and peered through it. “Sans, would you and Papyrus be apposed to adopting another child when Grayson is four?” you ask glancing back at your husband.

Sans chuckled. “You want a house full of kids, don't cha Kitten?”

“And if I do?” you ask a little cautiously. Sans smirks, wrapping his arms around you again.

“Whether we make 'em or we adopt 'em, we'll have as many kids as ya want, Kitten. Yer a great mother and we love be dads to the ones we got.” Sans said nuzzling your shoulder. You smile, wrapping your arms around his bony ones.

“That makes me so happy, Sans.” you whisper, knowing he already knew that.

“I know, Kitten.” Sans says releasing you.

“Star, Sans, I believe I'm missing out on something.” Papyrus teases from the entry way to the kitchen. You smile at him.

“I was asking Sans if he'd be apposed to adopting another kid when Grayson is around four.” you repeat your question, walking over to Papyrus.

“You are indeed a wonderful mother. Sans and I excel in being doting fathers, there is no reason we have to wait until Grayson is older. If you wish to have another child, we will adopt another wonderful child.” Papyrus says earning a few giggles from you.

“Grayson is still so young, I don't want to rush through his milestones. Each one is important and one of a kind. Jay was already nearly three years old by the time we got her, we missed out on a lot of milestones. Let's not miss out on Grayson's too.” you says softly.

“Mommy! Grayson is hungry!” Jay calls from the living room. You smile. You love hearing her call you _mommy_. You can hear her talking with Frisk as Grayson starts to fuss. You plan on taking a few months off once Muffet and Grillby get back. It's summer, there is so much you want to do with your children. Things you loved in your own childhood.

“Coming, Jay.” you call back looking at Papyrus. “We have a long life a head of us. There is no need to rush. We're pretty complete as we are.” you say taking Papyrus's hand, behind you Sans is actually making lunch. “But I do love that you are so supportive of adopting.”

Papyrus cups your cheek smiling at you. “You are correct. We do have a long life ahead of us. When it is time we will have another child.” he says kissing your before letting you tend to your son's hunger.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking this journey with me. I had a lot of fun writing this as it was my first reader insert story. I've ready plenty of amazing reader inserts and thought I'd try my own. I have a lot of grammatical errors, and may be a little continuity issues, but I plan on going back through and editing. Over all I am pretty happy with how it went. Thank you all for the support and I hope you go on to ready other amazing stories. :)
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Mangled_Dreams.


End file.
